En Nombre del Amor
by NanoFate24
Summary: NanoFate AU! Fate Testarossa es una chica feliz con grandes amigos, con un buen trabajo y una vida envidiable, ella cree que lo tiene todo hasta que en su camino se cruza su nueva vecina Nanoha Takamachi, Fate ha intentado ser buena vecina he invitarla a sus barbacoas, pero Nanoha siempre se ha negado. Que pasara cuando Nanoha por fin acepte, sus invitaciones? Read and find out.
1. Prologue

_**Author's notes: **_Mi primera adaptación de mi pareja favorita, yes, I know, I know, but they are practically canon ( They 'Nanoha's authors' just won't say it out loud ) por cierto estoy adaptando un libro de Nicholas Sparks, si te gusta la historia por favor compra el libro o el e-book legalmente y tambien recomiendo comprar el manga de Nanoha especialmente Magical Lyrical Girl Nanoha Innocent is very cheap too bad that the shipping and handling is kind of expensive, but is really worth it, the NanoFate there is very strong, pero apoyemos a los autores originales de nuestra pareja favorita y tambien apoyemos a los autores cuyas historias estamos adaptando.

Please don't be too harsh with me, es la primera vez que publico algo on this site.

_**Disclaimer: **_I do NOT own Magical Lyrical Girl Nanoha and its characters, nor do I own this plot since it's directly based on Nicholas Sparks' story of the same title, in English is called "The Choice" because I'm not rich to buy the characters but when I win the lottery I'm going to buy all its characters and I will make Nano-chan and Fate-chan have more children than Vivo-chan LOL! and have a very lovely relationship and also Ali-chan will be alive and well with Hayate or Carim XD.

This is a girlxgirl/yuri story if you don't like such things please go back.

* * *

**Prologue **

_February 20- _

Cada historia es tan singular como cada persona que la cuenta y las mejores historias son aquellas con un final inesperado. Por lo menos, eso es lo que Fate Testarossa recordaba que su padre le decía de niña. Se acordaba de que su padre se sentaba en la cama, a su lado, y que fruncía los labios en una sonrisa cuando Fate le suplicaba que le contara una historia.

—¿Qué clase de historia quieres? —le preguntaba.

—¡La mejor de todas! —contestaba Fate.

A menudo, su padre permanecía sentado en silencio durante unos breves momentos, hasta que se le iluminaban los ojos. Entonces, rodeaba a Fate con un brazo y en un tono de voz suave y armonioso empezaba a hilvanar un relato que frecuentemente mantenía a la niña despierta hasta mucho rato después de que su padre hubiera apagado las luces. Los ingredientes solían ser siempre los mismos: aventura, peligro, emoción y viajes que tenían por escenario el pequeño pueblo costero de Beaufort, en Carolina del Norte, el lugar que había visto crecer a Fate Testarossa y al que ella seguía denominando «_hogar_».

Aunque pareciera extraño, en la mayoría de esas historias solían aparecer osos. Osos grises, pardos, osos Kodiak de Alaska... Su padre no era muy fiel a la realidad cuando se trataba de describir el hábitat natural de los osos. Más bien se centraba en las espeluznantes escenas de persecución a lo largo de arenosos parajes desolados, que después le provocaban a Fate unas pesadillas recurrentes que la aterrorizaron hasta bien entrados los once años, y en las que siempre veía a unos feroces osos polares que corrían por las tranquilas playas de Shackleford Banks. Sin embargo, por más aterradoras que fueran las historias que su madre se inventaba, no podía evitar preguntarle: «¿_Y después qué pasó_?».

Para Fate, aquellos días le parecían vestigios inocentes de otra era. Ahora tenía 37 años, y mientras aparcaba el coche en la zona de estacionamiento del Hospital General Carteret, donde su esposa había trabajado los últimos diez años, pensó nuevamente en aquellas palabras que le decía su padre.

Salió del automóvil y cogió el ramo de flores que llevaba. La última vez que había hablado con su esposa, se habían peleado, y lo que más deseaba era retractarse y poder reparar el daño causado. No esperaba que las flores ayudaran a mejorar las cosas entre ellas, pero no se le ocurría qué más podía hacer. Asumía toda la responsabilidad de lo que había sucedido, pero sus amigas casadas le habían asegurado que el sentimiento de culpa era la piedra angular de cualquier matrimonio sano. Significaba que la conciencia no descansaba, que los valores se mantenían en alta estima, y, por consiguiente, era mejor evitar los sentimientos de culpa. A veces sus amigas admitían sus propios fallos en sus relaciones conyugales, y Fate suponía que el mismo cuento se podría aplicar a cualquier pareja en el mundo. Tenía la impresión de que sus amigas se lo decían para consolarla, para recordarle que nadie era perfecto, que no debería ser tan dura consigo misma. «_Todos cometemos errores_», le decían, y a pesar de que ella asentía con la cabeza como si realmente las creyera, sabía que ellas jamás comprenderían el calvario que estaba viviendo.

No, no podían. Después de todo, sus esposas seguían compartiendo el lecho con ellas cada noche; ninguna de sus amigas había estado separada tres meses de su mujer, ninguna de ellas se preguntaba si su matrimonio volvería a ser lo que un día fue.

Mientras cruzaba el aparcamiento, pensó en sus dos hijas, su trabajo, su esposa. En aquel momento, ninguno de esos pensamientos le reconfortaba. Se sentía como si estuviera fracasando en cada faceta de su vida. Últimamente, la felicidad parecía un estado tan distante e inalcanzable como un viaje espacial. No siempre se había sentido así. Recordó que, durante un largo periodo de su vida, se había sentido muy feliz. Pero las cosas cambian. La gente cambia. El cambio es una de las inevitables leyes de la naturaleza, que pasa factura a cada persona, sin excepción. Uno comete errores, empieza a sentir remordimientos, y lo único que queda son las repercusiones que provocan que algo tan simple como levantarse de la cama cada mañana parezca casi laborioso.

Fate sacudió la cabeza y enfiló hacia la puerta del hospital, imaginándose a sí misma como la niña que había sido, atenta a las historias de su padre. Sonrió sorprendida al pensar que su propia vida había sido la mejor historia de todas, la clase de historia que merecería concluir con un final feliz. Mientras se acercaba a la puerta, notó el embate familiar de los recuerdos y del remordimiento.

Sólo más tarde, después de dejar que los recuerdos se apoderasen nuevamente de ella, se preguntó qué pasaría después.

* * *

_**Author's notes part 2:**_

Voy a tratar de publicar por lo meno veces por semana, quiero tener por lo menos unos diez capitulo adelantados para asi poder cumplir con mi promesa, tambien quiero tratar de actualizar pronto, porque pronto quiero verlas juntas, si ven algun error o en algun momento llamo a Fate o otras de las chicas 'él' por favor me lo dejan saber, tambien si notan le he cambiado algunas cosas para que haga mas sentido y perdon my Spanish is not that good but I'm trying my very best.

Thanks for giving this adaptation a chance.

UPDATE* Ya tengo la historia completa, ya todo es cuestion de darle una revisada rapida por chapter y publicar each chapter, also this particular is NOT futa, let's just say that their daughters were conceived thanks to "magic powers :P".

Ya estoy trabajando en otra adaptacion and also I'm building up my courage to write my own sutff.

Tambien con cada capitulo voy a recomendar una historia and an author porque va a tomar muchos capitulos para llegar a nuestro amado NanoFate.

Mi primera recomendada de hoy es _**'Sobreviviendo junto a ti'**_ muy buena historia escrita por _**NekoHatsuneTakamachi**_, tambien lean todas las historias que ella ha escrito son muy buenas.

De antemano Thank you very, very, much por sus reviews.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Author's notes: **_Well and here it is, the first chapter of 'En nombre del Amor' please give this adaptation a chance, it's good and cute.

I think you should know that the prologue takes part about 10 years _**AFTER**_ the events that are about to unfold in the next 10 to 12 chapters, from this chapter on this is like a very long flashback. I just like to be a bit ambiguous con las fechas. So without further ado...

Forgive me it took me so long to update, but like I've said in the prologue la historia esta lista completita, completita, solo que me gustaria leer cada chapter antes de publicarlo porque quiero tratar de ver algun typo como llamar alguno de los characters por nombre o sexo equivocado.

_**Disclaimer: **_I do NOT own Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha and its characters, nor do I own the plot, the plot belongs to Nicholas Sparks and MSLN belongs to Masaki Tsuzuki.

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_May 20-_

—Dime otra vez Testarossa cómo es posible que haya accedido a echarte una mano con esto.

Signum, con la cara sofocada y sin dejar de refunfuñar, continuaba empujando el jacuzzi hacia el enorme hoyo rectangular recién excavado en la otra punta de la terraza. Le patinaban los pies; podía notar que le resbalaban las gotas de sudor por la frente hasta encarrilarse por las comisuras de los ojos, y que le provocaban un intenso escozor. Hacía calor, un calor espantoso, aunque fuera a principios de mayo. Un excesivo y horroroso calor, para estar allí realizando aquel trabajo, de eso no le cabía la menor duda. Incluso Zafira, el perro de Fate, había buscado cobijo a la sombra y no dejaba de jadear, con un palmo de lengua fuera.

Fate Testarossa, que empujaba la gigantesca caja junto a ella, se encogió de hombros como pudo.

—Porque pensaste que sería divertido —apuntó. Bajó el hombro y propinó otro empujón; el jacuzzi (que debía de pesar unos ciento ochenta kilos) apenas se movió unos centímetros. A ese paso, estaría colocado en su sitio algún día de la semana siguiente.

—Esto es ridículo —protestó Signum, sumando su peso al de la caja; pensó que lo que realmente necesitaban ahora era un par de mulas.

El dolor en la espalda era insoportable. Por un momento, visualizó sus orejas explotando a ambos lados de la cabeza a causa de la gran tensión, y después saliendo disparadas como cohetes de botella, esos petardos que ella y Fate solían lanzar cuando eran niñas.

—Eso ya lo habías dicho antes.

—Y no es para nada divertido Testarossa —gruñó Signum.

—Eso también lo habías dicho.

—Y no será nada fácil instalar este trasto.

—¡Qué va, mujer! —la animó Fate. Se detuvo y señaló el texto impreso en la caja—. ¿Lo ves? Aquí dice: «_Fácil de instalar_».

Desde su lugar privilegiado a la sombra del árbol, Zafira—un husky de pura raza— ladró como si pretendiera mostrar su conformidad, y Fate sonrió abiertamente, visiblemente henchida de satisfacción.

Signum esbozó una mueca de fastidio al tiempo que intentaba recuperar el aliento. Detestaba ese gesto engreído de su amiga. Bueno, no siempre. A decir verdad, casi siempre le encantaba el entusiasmo desinhibido de Fate. Pero en esos momentos no. Definitivamente no.

Signum sacó el enorme pañuelo que guardaba en el bolsillo de la parte de atrás del pantalón. La tela, empapada de sudor, le había dejado una enorme mancha en los pantalones. Se secó la cara y retorció el pañuelo con un rápido movimiento. Mil gotas de sudor se estrellaron contra su zapato, como caídas de un grifo mal cerrado. Ella contempló la visión, ensimismada, antes de notar que las gotas se filtraban por la fina malla de su calzado. Acto seguido, sintió una agradable sensación pegajosa en los dedos del pie. Genial. No se podía pedir más.

—Si no recuerdo mal, dijiste que Chrono y Hayate vendrían a ayudarnos con tu «_pequeño proyecto_», y que Amy y Rein prepararían unas hamburguesas, y que también habría cerveza. ¡Ah! ¡Y que, como máximo, sólo tardaríamos un par de horas en instalar este cacharro!

—Están a punto de llegar —apuntó Fate.

—Eso mismo dijiste hace cuatro horas.

—Se están retrasando un poco, eso es todo.

—O quizás es que ni siquiera los has llamado.

—Claro que los he llamado. Y traerán a los niños, también. Te lo prometo.

—¿Cuándo?

—Muy pronto.

—¡Ja! —espetó Signum. Embutió el enorme pañuelo arrugado nuevamente en el bolsillo—.

Y por cierto, suponiendo que no lleguen pronto, dime: ¿cómo diantre esperas que nosotras dos solas metamos este trasto en el agujero?

Fate mostró su despreocupación con un leve movimiento de la mano, y acto seguido se giró hacia la caja.

—Ya veremos. De momento, piensa en lo bien que lo estamos haciendo. Ya casi estamos a mitad del camino.

Signum volvió a torcer el gesto. Era sábado. ¡Sábado! Su día de descanso, su oportunidad para escapar al yugo de las obligaciones semanales, la merecida tregua que se había «_ganado_» después de cinco días trabajando en el banco, la clase de día que «_necesitaba_». ¡Era cajera, por el amor de Dios! Se suponía que tenía que ensuciarse las manos con papeles, ¡y no con una maldita bañera para hidromasaje! ¡Podría haberse pasado el día repanchigada viendo un partido de béisbol de los Braves contra los Dodgers! ¡Podría haber ido a jugar al golf! ¡Podría haber ido a la playa! Podría haberse quedado haciendo el remolón en la cama con Shamal, antes de ir a casa de los padres de ella, como solían hacer cada sábado, en vez de levantarse al alba para realizar un tremendo esfuerzo físico durante ocho horas seguidas bajo aquel sol abrasador...

Se quedó un momento pensativa. ¿A quién pretendía engañar? De no estar allí, seguramente habría pasado el día con los padres de Shamal, lo cual era, sin lugar a dudas, el motivo principal por el que había aceptado la petición de Fate. Pero ésa no era la cuestión. La cuestión era que no le encontraba sentido a lo que estaba haciendo. Ni loca.

—¡Mira, me niego a seguir! —dijo, visiblemente exasperada—. ¡De verdad, paso!

Fate reaccionó como si no la hubiera oído. Emplazó las manos nuevamente en la caja y se colocó en posición para empujar.

—¿Estás lista?

Signum bajó el hombro, enojada. Le temblaban las piernas. ¡Sí, le temblaban! En esos momentos ya sabía que a la mañana siguiente tendría que recurrir a una doble dosis de antiinflamatorio para aliviar el espantoso dolor muscular. A diferencia de Fate, no se ejercitaba en el gimnasio cuatro días por semana, ni jugaba al pádel, ni salía a correr un rato cada día, ni se escapaba a Aruba a practicar submarinismo, ni a Bali a hacer surf, ni a Vail a esquiar, ni ninguna actividad similar a las que su amiga solía dedicarse.

—No es divertido Testarossa, ¿sabes?

Fate le guiñó el ojo.

—Eso ya lo habías dicho antes, ¿recuerdas?

* * *

—¡Ahí va! —exclamó Chrono, enarcando una ceja mientras daba una vuelta lentamente alrededor de la bañera para hidromasaje.

Por entonces, el sol ya había iniciado su lento descenso, y los rayos dorados se reflejaban en la bahía. A lo lejos, una garza alzó el vuelo entre los árboles y sobrevoló la superficie con elegancia, dispersando la luz. Chrono y Amy habían llegado unos minutos antes con Hayate y Rein, y con los niños a rastras, y Fate les estaba mostrando su nueva adquisición.

—¡Es fantástico! ¿Y ustedes han hecho todo este trabajo hoy?

Fate asintió, con una cerveza en la mano.

—¡Bah! ¡Tampoco ha sido para tanto! —dijo—. Incluso diría que Signum se lo ha pasado bien.

Chrono echó un vistazo a Signum. La pobre estaba derrumbada en una tumbona en un extremo de la terraza, con la cabeza cubierta con un paño frío. Incluso su vientre —Signum siempre había sido bastante rolliza— parecía hundida.

—Ya veo.

—¿Pesaba mucho?

—¡Como un sarcófago egipcio! —masculló Signum—. ¡Uno de esos de oro macizo que sólo se pueden mover con una grúa!

Chrono se puso a reír.

—¿Se pueden meter los niños?

—Todavía no. Acabo de llenarlo, y hay que esperar un rato hasta que el agua se caliente. El sol ayudará a caldearla.

—¡Este sol abrasador la calentará en sólo unos minutos! —gimoteó Signum—. ¡Mejor dicho, en segundos!

Chrono sonrió burlonamente. Hayate y las otras tres se conocían desde el jardín de infancia.

—Un día duro, ¿eh, Signum?

Signum se apartó el paño de la frente y miró a Chrono con cara de pocos amigos.

—Ni te lo puedes llegar a imaginar Harlaown. ¡Ah! Por cierto, gracias por venir a la hora convenida.

—Fate me dijo que viniéramos a las cinco. Si hubiera sabido que necesitaban ayuda, habría venido antes.

Signum desvió su mirada furibunda hacia Fate. Realmente, a veces odiaba a su amiga.

—¿Cómo está Liera? —preguntó Fate, cambiando de tema—. ¿Amy ya puede dormir por la noche?

Amy estaba charlando animadamente con Rein en la mesa que había en el otro extremo de la terraza, y Chrono la observó unos instantes antes de contestar:

—Más o menos. Liera ya no tose y vuelve a dormir toda la noche de un tirón, pero a veces creo que es Amy la que tiene problemas para conciliar el sueño. Al menos desde que nació Liera. A veces se levanta incluso cuando la niña no ha dicho ni pío. Es como si el silencio la despertara.

—Es una buena mamá —aseveró Fate—. Siempre lo ha sido.

Chrono se giró hacia Signum y le preguntó:

—¿Y Shamal?

—Está por llegar—contestó su amiga, con una voz de ultratumba—. Ha pasado el día con sus padres.

—Qué bien —comentó Chrono.

—Vamos, no te pases; son buenas personas.

—Si no recuerdo mal, hace poco me dijiste que si tenías que sentarte otra vez a escuchar las batallitas de tu suegro sobre su cáncer de próstata o a tu suegra lamentándose de que, por favor, no echaran a Agito otra vez del trabajo (aunque la culpa no fuera de ella) meterías la cabeza en el horno.

Signum hizo un esfuerzo por incorporarse.

—¡Yo nunca dije eso!

—Sí que lo hiciste. —Chrono le guiñó el ojo, al tiempo que Shamal, la esposa de Signum, aparecía por la esquina con la pequeña Vita delante de ella, bamboleándose con los pasos inseguros propios de un bebé—. Pero no te preocupes. No diré ni una sola palabra.

Los ojos de Signum se desplazaron nerviosamente de Shamal a Chrono, y de nuevo a Shamal para constatar si ella los había oído.

—¡Hola a todos! —exclamó Shamal, saludando con el brazo, distendidamente, guiando a la pequeña Vita con la otra mano. Se abrió paso directamente hacia Amy y Rein. Vita se zafó de su mano y, bamboleándose, se dirigió hacia los otros niños que jugaban en la terraza.

Chrono vio que Signum suspiraba aliviada. Esbozó una sonrisita y bajó la voz.

—Así que... los suegros de Signum, ¿eh? ¿Es así como la convenciste para que te echara una mano?

—Es posible que comentara algo al respecto. —Fate sonrió socarronamente.

Chrono se echó a reír.

—¡Eh, ustedes dos! Testarossa! Harlaown! ¿Se puede saber de qué estan hablando? —los exhortó Signum, con recelo.

—Nada —respondieron al mismo tiempo.

Más tarde, con el sol ya muy bajo y la cena acabada, Zafira se acurrucó a los pies de Fate.

Mientras escuchaba a los niños chapotear en el jacuzzi, Fate se sintió plenamente satisfecha. Era su clase de atardecer favorito, en que el tiempo transcurría perezosamente entre el sonido de risas compartidas y de bromas inofensivas. Rein podía estar hablando relajadamente con Chrono, y al cabo de unos minutos estar charlando con Shamal, y después con Hayate o con Signum; y el resto de sus amigos se mostraban igual de relajados, sentados alrededor de la mesa en la terraza. Sin apariencias forzadas, sin fanfarronerías, sin burlas para ridiculizarse los unos a los otros.

A veces pensaba que su vida se asemejaba a la de un anuncio de cerveza y, en general, se sentía complacida simplemente dejándose llevar por la corriente de buenos sentimientos.

De vez en cuando, una de las chicas se levantaba para ir a ver cómo estaban los niños. Hayate, Chrono y Signum, por otro lado, se limitaban a ejercer sus deberes 'paternos' en tales ocasiones alzando aveces la voz con el deseo de apaciguar a los niños o evitar peleas o accidentes fortuitos.

Lo más habitual era que uno de los pequeños pillara alguna rabieta, pero la mayoría de los problemas se resolvían con un rápido beso sobre el rasguño de la rodilla o un abrazo que era tan tierno de presenciar a distancia como lo debía de ser para el niño que lo recibía.

Fate contempló a sus compañeras, encantada de que sus amigos de infancia no sólo se hubieran convertido en unas buenas esposas y madres, sino que además siguieran formando parte de su vida. No siempre sucedía así. A los 27 años, sabía que la vida a veces podía ser como una tómbola, y ella había sobrevivido a un excesivo número de accidentes y de tropiezos, incluso a algunos que deberían haberle dejado más secuelas de lo que en realidad habían hecho.

Pero no se trataba únicamente de eso. La vida era impredecible. Algunas de las personas que había conocido a lo largo de su vida habían fallecido en accidentes de tráfico, se habían casado y divorciado, se habían vuelto adictos a las drogas o al alcohol, o simplemente se habían marchado de aquella pequeña localidad, por lo que sus caras empezaban a desdibujarse en su mente.

¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de que ellos cuatro —que se conocían desde la más tierna infancia— continuaran a los venti tantos años compartiendo los fines de semana? «_Escasas_»,pensó. Pero, de algún modo, después de haber pasado juntos el acné de la pubertad, los primeros desencantos amorosos y la presión de sus padres en la adolescencia, para después separarse e ir a estudiar a diferentes universidades con distintos objetivos para sus vidas, al final, uno a uno, habían regresado a Beaufort. Más que un grupo de amigos, parecían una familia bien avenida, hasta el punto de compartir unos guiños y unas experiencias que cualquier persona ajena al grupo sería incapaz de comprender por completo.

Y portentosamente, las esposas también se llevaban bien. Provenían de diferentes ámbitos y lugares del estado, pero el matrimonio, la maternidad y el típico cotilleo inmanente en las pequeñas localidades eran motivos de suficiente peso para que se llamaran a menudo por teléfono y para estrechar los lazos entre ellas. Hayate había sido la primera en casarse —ella y Rein habían pasado por la vicaría el verano después de licenciarse en la Universidad de Wake Forest—.Chrono y Amy recorrieron el camino hacia el altar un año después, tras enamorarse durante el último curso en la Universidad de Carolina del Norte. Signum, que había estudiado en la Universidad de Duke, conoció a Shamal en Beaufort, y un año después ya estaban casadas. Fate había sido la madrina en las tres bodas.

Algunas cosas habían cambiado en los últimos años, por supuesto, básicamente a causa de los nuevos miembros de las familias. Hayate ya no estaba siempre disponible a cualquier hora para salir con la bici de montaña; Chrono tampoco podía irse a esquiar con Fate a Colorado improvisadamente, como antes solía hacer; y al final Signum había desistido de intentar seguir el ritmo de su amiga en prácticamente todas las actividades. Pero no se quejaba. Sus amigos aún le dedicaban un poco de su tiempo, y entre los tres —y con suficiente planificación— todavía era capaz de sacar el máximo partido a los fines de semana.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, Fate no se había dado cuenta de que todos se habían quedado callados.

—¿Me he perdido algo?

—Te he preguntado si has hablado con Kyrie últimamente —dijo Amy, con un tono de voz que dejaba entrever que Fate estaba en apuros.

Fate pensó que sus seis amigos mostraban un interés excesivo en su vida amorosa. Lo malo de la gente casada era que creía que todo el mundo al que conocían debería casarse. Por consiguiente, cada mujer con la que Fate salía era irremediablemente sometida a una sutil evaluación, si bien inflexible, sobre todo por parte de Amy. Normalmente ella se erigía en la cabecilla del grupo, siempre dispuesta a descubrir qué era lo que a Fate más le atraía de las mujeres.

Y Fate, por supuesto, disfrutaba de lo lindo provocándola.

—No, últimamente no —contestó ella.

—¿Por qué no? Si es muy simpática.

«_Sí, y está desquiciada del todo_», pensó Fate, pero ésa era otra cuestión.

—Rompió conmigo, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Y qué? Eso no significa que no quiera que la llames.

—Pensé que «_eso_» era ni más ni menos lo que significaba.

Amy, Rein y Shamal la observaron fijamente, como si fuera una pobre pazguata. Sus tres amigos, como de costumbre, parecían estarlo pasando en grande. Su vida sentimental se había convertido en un tema recurrente en aquellas veladas.

—Pero se pelearon, ¿no?

—¿Y qué?

—¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que igual ella sólo rompió contigo porque estaba enfadada?

—Yo también estaba enfadada.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque quería convencerme para que fuera a ver a un terapeuta.

—Y... A ver si lo adivino... Tú le contestaste que no necesitabas ningún terapeuta.

—Mira, el día que aparezca con un pantalon de payaso y un gorrito con puntillas, entonces sí que necesitaré la ayuda de un terapeuta.

Chrono y Hayate se rieron a mandíbula batiente, pero Amy esbozó una mueca de fastidio. Amy, como todos sabían, no se perdía ni un solo programa de Oprah Winfrey, la inefable reina de las entrevistas televisivas.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no crees que las personas puedan necesitar la ayuda de un terapeuta?

—Sé que yo no la necesito.

—Pero en general...

—No soy una general..., así que no sé qué contestarte.

Amy se recostó en la silla.

—Pues yo creo que Kyrie reaccionó así por algún motivo. Si quieres conocer mi opinión, creo que tienes miedo a comprometerte formalmente con una chica.

—No te preocupes; no quiero tu opinión.

Amy se inclinó hacia delante.

—Veamos, ¿cuándo ha sido la vez que más has durado con una chica? ¿Dos meses? ¿Cuatro meses?

Fate ponderó la pregunta.

—Salí con Ginga casi un año.

—No creo que Amy se esté refiriendo a los años en el instituto —intervino Hayate. A veces era obvio que a sus amigas les gustaba echar leña al fuego.

—Muchas gracias, Hayate—le recriminó Fate.

—¿Para qué están los amigas?

—No cambies de tema —lo reprendió Amy.

Fate empezó a darse unos golpecitos rítmicos con los dedos en la pierna.

—Supongo que no me queda más remedio que aceptar que..., no me acuerdo.

—En otras palabras, no lo bastante como para recordarlo, ¿eh?

—¿Y qué quieres que te diga? Todavía no he encontrado a una mujer que esté a la altura de una de ustedes.

A pesar de la creciente oscuridad, Fate adivinó que a Amy le había complacido su comentario. Hacía mucho tiempo que había aprendido que las palabras lisonjeras eran la mejor defensa en momentos como aquél, especialmente cuando éstas eran sinceras. Amy, Shamal y Rein eran fantásticas. Unas mujeres de gran corazón, leales y con un ponderable sentido común.

—Pues para que te enteres, a mí me gusta —espetó ella.

—Ya, pero es que a ti te gustan todas las mujeres con las que salgo.

—Eso no es verdad. No me gustó Aria.

A ninguna de ellas les había gustado Aria. A Signum, Hayate y Chrono, por otro lado, no les había importado en absoluto su compañía, especialmente cuando iba en bikini. Realmente era muy guapa, y a pesar de que no fuera la clase de chica con la que soñaba casarse, lo habían pasado muy bien mientras duró su historia de amor.

—Sólo digo que creo que deberías llamarla —insistió ella.

—Vale, lo pensaré —contestó Fate, aunque sabía que no lo haría. Se levantó de la mesa, buscando una vía de escape—. ¿A quién le apetece otra cerveza?

Chrono y Hayate alzaron sus botellas al mismo tiempo; los otros sacudieron la cabeza. Fate se encaminó hacia la nevera portátil sin vacilar; estaba situada al lado de la puerta corredera de cristal, por la que se accedía al comedor. La atravesó rápidamente y cambió el CD; acto seguido, escuchó unos instantes cómo las notas de la nueva canción se filtraban por la puerta y se expandían por la terraza mientras regresaba a la mesa con las cervezas. Por entonces, Amy, Rein y Shamal estaban enzarzadas en una conversación sobre Lotte, su peluquera. Lotte siempre estaba al tanto de los chismes más interesantes, la mayoría de ellos sobre las inclinaciones ilícitas de los habitantes de la localidad.

Fate estrujó la botella de cerveza en silencio, con la mirada fija en el agua.

—¿En qué piensas? —se interesó Hayate.

—Oh, en nada importante.

—Vamos, dime, ¿de qué se trata?

Fate se giró hacia ella.

—¿Te has fijado en que algunos colores se usan como apellidos y en cambio otros no?

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—White y Black. Como el señor White, el dueño del garaje de coches. Y el señor Black, nuestro profesor en primaria. O incluso el señor Green, en el juego del Cluedo. Pero en cambio jamás habrás oído a nadie que se llame señor Orange o señor Yellow. Es como si algunos colores quedasen bien, y en cambio otros sonaran mal como apellidos. ¿Entiendes lo que te quiero decir?

—La verdad es que nunca había pensado en esa cuestión.

—Yo tampoco. Hasta hace un minuto, quiero decir. Pero es un poco extraño, ¿no te parece?

—Sí —convino finalmente Hayate.

Las dos amigas permanecieron unos instantes en silencio.

—Ya te dije que no era nada importante.

—Ya.

—¿Y acaso no tenía razón?

—Sí.

Cuando la pequeña Lily pilló su segundo berrinche en un intervalo inferior a quince minutos — eran ya casi las nueve de la noche—, Rein la arropó entre sus brazos y miró a Hayate con «_esa __mirada_» que indicaba que había llegado la hora de marcharse para meter a los niños en la cama.

Hayate no opuso resistencia, así que cuando se levantó de la mesa, Amy miró a Chrono, Shamal asintió al tiempo que miraba a Signum, y Fate supo que la velada tocaba a su fin. Siempre pasaba lo mismo: los 'padres' creían que eran ellas las que mandaban, pero al final eran los niños los que imponían las reglas.

Fate supuso que tal vez podría haber insistido para que una de sus amigas se quedara, y quizás alguno de ellas habría accedido, pero ya hacía mucho tiempo que se había dado cuenta de que las vidas de sus amigos discurrían con unos horarios diferentes a los suyos. Además, tenía la corazonada de que Alicia, su hermana mayor, pasaría a verla un poco más tarde. Venía de La Universidad de Chapel Hill, donde estaba estudiando un posgrado en Bioquímica. A pesar de que siempre se quedaba en casa de sus padres, normalmente llegaba exhausta después de conducir tantas horas y con ganas de hablar un rato, y a esas horas sus padres ya estaban normalmente en la cama.

Amy, Chrono y Shamal se levantaron y empezaron a recoger la mesa, pero Fate no los dejó continuar.

—Ya lo haré yo dentro de un rato. No se preocupen.

Transcurridos unos minutos, los niños ya se encontraban en los todoterrenos y un monovolumen. Fate permaneció de pie en el porche de la entrada y se despidió con la mano mientras sus amigos ponían los coches en marcha.

Cuando los hubo perdido de vista, enfiló nuevamente hacia el equipo de música, rebuscó entre la pila de los CD otra vez y eligió _Tattoo You_, de los Rolling Stones; acto seguido, subió el volumen.

Sacó otra cerveza de camino hacia su silla en la terraza, apoyó los pies sobre la mesa y se recostó cómodamente. Zafirase sentó a su lado.

—Solos tú y yo, por un rato —suspiró—. ¿A qué hora crees que llegará Alicia?

Zafira le dio la espalda. A menos que Fate pronunciara las palabras mágicas «_paseo_» o «_pelota_» o «_ve a por el hueso_», el perro no se mostraba entusiasmado con nada de lo que ella le decía.

—¿Crees que debería llamarla para confirmar si ya está de camino?

Zafira continuó impasible.

—Ya, eso mismo pensaba yo. Cuando llegue, llegará.

Permaneció sentada, bebiendo cerveza y con la vista fija en el agua. A su espalda, el perro resopló.

—¡Anda! ¡Ve a buscar la pelota! —dijo finalmente.

Zafirase incorporó tan deprisa que casi derribó la silla.

* * *

Ella pensó que era la música lo que había colmado el vaso de lo que había sido una de las semanas más horribles de su vida. Una música estridente. De acuerdo, tampoco se podía decir que a las nueve de la noche de un sábado eso fuera totalmente inaceptable, especialmente dado que era obvio que ella tenía compañía, y a las diez de la noche tampoco era tan grave. Pero ¿a las once de la noche? ¿Cuándo estaba sola y jugando con su perro?

Desde la terraza trasera de su casa, podía verla sentada tranquilamente, con los mismos pantalones cortos que había llevado todo el día, con los pies apoyados sobre la mesa, lanzando la pelota y contemplando el río. ¿En qué diantre debía de estar pensando? Quizá no tendría que ser tan dura con ella; simplemente debería ignorarla y punto. Después de todo, ella estaba en su casa, ¿no? Era dueña y señora de su casa, así que podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana. Pero ése no era el problema. El problema era que ella tenía vecinos, incluida ella, y ella también era la dueña y señora de su casa, y se suponía que los vecinos debían mostrar consideración entre ellos. Y era innegable que ella se había pasado de la raya. No sólo por la música.

En realidad le gustaba la música que estaba escuchando, y normalmente no le importaba que el volumen estuviera demasiado alto o que se pasara muchas horas con la música. El problema era su perro, Tafira, o como se llamara ese chucho. Más específicamente, lo que su perro le había hecho a su perra. Sin lugar a dudas, Arfestaba preñada. Arf, su bonita y dulce collie de pura raza, con pedigrí de campeones —el primer regalo que se hizo a sí misma tras concluir sus primeras guardias rotativas como asistente médica en la Universidad de Medicina de Virginia Oriental, y la clase de perrita que siempre había anhelado tener— se había puesto considerablemente más gordita durante las dos últimas semanas. Y lo másalarmante era que Nanoha se había fijado en que los pezones de Arfparecían estar aumentando de tamaño. Podía palparlos cada vez que la perra se ponía panza arriba para que le rascara la barriga. Además, se movía más despacio. Todos esos indicios sumados apuntaban hacia una clara conclusión: indudablemente, Arf iba a alumbrar unos cachorros que nadie querría adoptar. ¿Un perro-lobo y una collie? Inconscientemente, torció el gesto mientras intentaba imaginar qué apariencia tendrían los cachorros antes de que consiguiera borrar la desagradable imagen de su mente.

Tenía que ser el chucho de esa persona. Seguro. Cuando Arf estaba en celo, ese perro había puesto su casa bajo vigilancia, como un detective privado, y era el único perro que había visto merodear por el vecindario durante semanas. Pero ¿accedería su vecina a vallar su jardín? ¿O a tener al perro encerrado en casa o en un espacio cercado? No. Por supuesto que no. Su lema parecía ser: «_¡Mi perro ha de ser libre!_». No le sorprendía en absoluto. Ella parecía vivir su propia vida fiel al mismo principio irresponsable. De camino al trabajo, siempre la veía haciendo aerobismo, y cuando regresaba, ella estaba por ahí con su bicicleta o en kayak o con patines o jugando al baloncesto en plena calle con un grupo de chiquillos del vecindario. Un mes antes, había botado su barca en el agua, y ahora también practicaba esa variante del esquí náutico de moda que llamaban «_wakeboard_». ¡Como si no estuviera ya lo bastante activa! Seguro que no hacía ni un minuto extra en su empresa, y sabía que no trabajaba los viernes. Además, ¿qué clase de trabajo podía realizar, que le permitiera salir de casa cada día vestida con unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta? No tenía ni idea, pero sospechaba —con una especie de satisfacción contenida— que debía de ser un trabajo que requería un delantal y una chapa identificativa con su nombre.

De acuerdo, quizá no estaba siendo demasiado justa. Probablemente era una chica encantadora. Sus amigos —con pinta de ser gente normal y corriente, y además con hijos— parecían disfrutar de su compañía y pasaban a visitarla muy a menudo. Pensó que incluso le parecía haber visto a unpar de ellos en la consulta, con sus hijos, a causa de algún catarro o una otitis. Pero ¿y Arf? Su perra estaba ahora sentada cerca de la puerta, dando coletazos contra el suelo, y Nanoha se pusonerviosa al pensar en el futuro. A Arfno le pasaría nada, pero ¿y los cachorros? ¿Qué pasaría con ellos? ¿Y si nadie quería adoptarlos? No podía imaginar la idea de llevarlos a la perrera municipal o a la protectora de animales. Simplemente no podía hacerlo. No lo haría. No iba a permitir que los sacrificaran con una de esas inyecciones letales.

Pero, entonces, ¿qué iba a hacer con los cachorros? Y todo por culpa de esa persona, que estaba sentada tan fresca en su terraza, con los pies sobre la mesa y con una actitud como si el mundo le importara un comino. Ése no había sido su sueño cuando vio aquella casa por primera vez un año antes. Aunque no estaba en Morehead City donde vivía Yuuno, su novio, se encontraba a un tiro de piedra al otro lado del puente. Era una casita edificada medio siglo antes, y necesitaba una buena rehabilitación, según las tendencias en Beaufort, pero la panorámica del río era espectacular, el jardín lo bastante amplio como para que Arf pudiera correr, y lo mejor de todo, podía pagarla. A duras penas, sí, con tantos préstamos como había solicitado para costearse los estudios universitarios, pero los bancos demostraban ser bastante comprensivos cuando se trataba de conceder préstamos a gente como ella. Gente profesional y con estudios.

No como «_Doña mi-perro-ha-de-ser-libre y yo-no-trabajo-los-viernes_». Suspiró hondo, repitiéndose por segunda vez que probablemente era una buena chica. Siempre la saludaba cuando la veía llegar en coche del trabajo, y aún recordaba vagamente el detalle de la cesta con queso y vino que ella le había dejado en señal de bienvenida al poco de instalarse en el vecindario un par de meses antes. Nanoha no estaba en casa, pero ella le había dejado la cesta en el porche, y ella se había prometido que le enviaría una nota de agradecimiento, aunque al final no había encontrado el momento para escribirla.

Inconscientemente, volvió a torcer el gesto. Menudo fallo para su sentimiento de superioridad moral. De acuerdo, tampoco ella era perfecta, pero no se trataba de una nota de agradecimiento olvidada. Se trataba de Arf y del perro tunante de esa mujer y de cachorros no deseados, y ahora era tan buen momento como cualquier otro para comentar la situación. Obviamente, ella todavía estaba despierta.

* * *

Nanoha salió de su jardín y se encaminó hacia la elevada hilera de setos que separaban su casa de la de su vecina. En parte deseaba que Yuuno estuviera con ella. Pero sabía que eso no era posible. No después de la disputa de aquella mañana, cuando ella mencionó con toda la naturalidad del mundo que su prima iba a casarse. Yuuno, concentrado en la sección de deportes del periódico, no había dicho ni una sola palabra como respuesta, como si pretendiera no haberla oído. Cualquier mención al matrimonio conseguía que se quedara más mudo que una piedra, especialmente en los últimos meses. Suponía que no debería sorprenderse; hacía casi dos años que salían (un año menos que su prima, había estado tentada a remarcarle), y si algo había aprendido de él en ese tiempo era que si Yuuno no se sentía cómodo con un tema, reaccionaba con un mutismo inquebrantable.

Sin embargo, Yuuno no era el problema. Ni tampoco el hecho de que últimamente ella tuviera la desagradable sensación de que su vida no era tal y como había imaginado que sería. Ni tampoco la terrible semana en la consulta, en la que, sólo el viernes, tres pacientes le habían vomitado encima

—¡sí, tres veces encima!—, lo cual batía el récord en la clínica pediátrica, por lo menos según las enfermeras, que ni se esforzaban por disimular sus burlas y repetían la historia con regocijo.

Tampoco estaba enfadada por lo de Vice Granscenic , el médico casado que trabajaba con ella y que se sobrepasaba cada vez que hablaban, hasta el punto de incomodarla. Seguro que tampoco se sentía enojada por el hecho de no haber sido capaz de pararle los pies ni una sola vez.

No, señor. La cuestión era que quería que «_la reina de las fiestas_» se comportara como un vecina responsable, demostrara estar a la altura de las circunstancias, como ella, y asumiera su parte de responsabilidad para hallar una solución al problema, igual que ella. Y de paso, mientras le expresaba su malestar, quizá también mencionaría que a esas horas no debería tener la música tan alta (a pesar de que a ella le gustara), sólo para demostrarle que hablaba en serio.

Mientras Nanoha caminaba por el césped, el rocío le humedeció la punta de los dedos de los pies a través de las sandalias. Intentando decidir cómo iba a empezar su discurso, apenas se fijó en los bellos reflejos que la luz de la luna lanzaba sobre la hierba, como si trazara senderos de plata. La cortesía dictaba que debería dirigirse hacia la puerta principal y llamar, pero con la música tan alta, dudaba de que ella oyera el timbre. Además, quería solucionar el problema de una vez por todas, ahora que todavía le duraba el enojo y se sentía con fuerzas para encararse con ella.

Un poco más lejos, avistó un hueco entre los setos y se encaminó hacia allí. Probablemente era el mismo que utilizaba Tafira para colarse en su casa y aprovecharse de la pobre y dulce Arf.

Nuevamente sintió una desapacible opresión en el pecho, y esta vez intentó aferrarse a ese sentimiento. Era una cuestión importante. Muy importante.

Concentrada como estaba en su misión, no se fijó en la pelota de tenis que llegaba volando directamente hacia ella en el preciso instante en que emergió al otro lado del hueco. Sí que le pareció oír, sin embargo, a cierta distancia, a un perro trotando hacia ella; la sensación de distancia duró apenas un segundo, antes de ser arrollada y derribada.

Tumbada en el suelo, Nanoha se fijó extrañada en que había demasiadas estrellas en un cielo tan brillante que se le antojaba desenfocado. Por un momento, se preguntó por qué le costaba tanto respirar, y entonces rápidamente se empezó a preocupar por el dolor que sentía en todo el cuerpo. No podía moverse. Lo único que podía hacer era seguir tumbada sobre la hierba y encogerse con cada nueva punzada de dolor.

Desde algún lugar lejano, oyó unos ruidos confusos, y el mundo que la rodeaba empezó a perfilarse nuevamente y poco a poco con más nitidez. Intentó concentrarse y se dio cuenta de que lo que oía no eran unos ruidos confusos, sino voces. O, más bien, una única voz, que parecía preguntarle si se encontraba bien.

En ese mismo momento, Nanoha fue gradualmente consciente de una sucesión de jadeos rítmicos, cálidos y apestosos junto a su mejilla. Pestañeó una vez más, movió la cabeza levemente y se encontró cara a cara con una enorme cabeza peluda. Medio aturdida, llegó a la conclusión de que era Tafira.

—Ooooouch.. —gimoteó, al tiempo que intentaba incorporarse. Cuando se movió, el perro le lamió la cara.

—¡Zafira! ¡Quieto! —gritó la voz, que ahora sonaba más cerca—. ¿Estás bien? Quizá sería mejor que continuaras un rato tumbada.

—Estoy bien —dijo ella, finalmente incorporándose hasta quedar sentada. Aspiró hondo un par de veces seguidas; la cabeza seguía dándole vueltas. «_¡Menudo golpe!_», pensó. En la oscuridad, notó que alguien se arrodillaba a su lado, aunque apenas podía ver sus facciones.

—¡Cuánto lo siento! —se disculpó la voz.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Zafira te ha derribado sin querer. Estaba persiguiendo la pelota y...

—¿Quién es Zafira?

—Mi perro.

—Entonces, ¿quién es Tafira?

—¿Qué?

Nanoha se llevó la mano a la sien.

—Nada, no importa.

—¿Estás segura de que te encuentras bien?

—Sí —contestó ella, todavía medio aturdida, pero notando que el dolor se restringía ahora a unas leves punzadas.

Mientras empezaba a ponerse de pie, notó que su vecina emplazaba la mano bajo su brazo para ayudarla a levantarse. La situación le recordó a los bebés que atendía en la consulta durante las revisiones periódicas, y los enormes esfuerzos que hacían para mantenerse de pie sin perder el equilibrio. Cuando finalmente se sostuvo sin tambalearse, notó que ella le soltaba el brazo.

—Vaya bienvenida, ¿eh?

Su voz seguía sonando lejana, pero ella sabía que la percepción era errónea, y cuando se giró para mirarla, se dio cuenta de que estaba intentando enfocar la vista hacia una persona que sobrepasaba unos doce centímetros su metro setenta y tres de altura. No estaba acostumbrada a interlocutores tan altos, y mientras alzaba la barbilla para verla mejor, se fijó en su cara angulosa y despejada. Tenía el pelo rubio y lacio, con unos ondulados naturales que se le formaban en las puntas, y unos dientes increíblemente blancos. Así de cerca, era guapa —o mejor dicho, muuuuuy guapa—. y Nanoha sospechaba que ella era consciente de ello. Perdida en sus pensamientos, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero volvió a cerrarla al darse cuenta de que había olvidado la pregunta.

—Quiero decir que venías a visitarme y mi perro va y te embiste y te tira al suelo —continuó ella—. De veras, lo siento mucho. Normalmente Zafira presta más atención. Saluda, Zafira.

El perro estaba sentado sobre sus patas traseras, con cara de absoluta satisfacción, y entonces fue cuando ella, de repente, recordó el motivo de su visita. A su lado, Zafirale ofreció una pata a modo de saludo. «_¡Vaya! Qué husky más mono_», se dijo. Pero no iba a dejarse seducir tan fácilmente. Esa bestia no sólo la había derribado, sino que además se había aprovechado de Arf. Le iría mejor el nombre de _Asaltador_, o mejor aún: _Pervertido_.

—¿Estás segura de que te encuentras bien?

Ante su cortés insistencia, Nanoha se dio cuenta de que no era la clase de confrontación que ella había ensayado, e intentó recuperar el sentimiento de afrenta que la había invadido mientras se dirigía a su casa para hablar con ella.

—Estoy bien —contestó con un tono tajante.

Por un extraño momento, ambas se miraron sin hablar. Al final, Fate hizo un gesto con su dedo pulgar, señalando por encima del hombro.

—¿Qué tal si nos sentamos en la terraza? Estaba escuchando música y...

—¿Y qué te hace suponer que tengo ganas de sentarme contigo en tu terraza? —espetó ella, recuperando poco a poco el control.

Fate vaciló.

—¿Quizá porque venías a visitarme?

«_Oh, claro, por eso_», pensó Nanoha.

—Pero, bueno, supongo que podríamos quedarnos aquí, junto a los setos, si lo prefieres — continuó Fate.

Nanoha alzó las manos para indicarle que se callara, impaciente por acabar con aquella situación.

—Venía a verte porque quería hablar contigo...

Fate no la dejó continuar. La atajó propinándole una suave palmadita en el brazo.

—Yo también —se adelantó Fate, antes de que Nanoha pudiera retomar el hilo de su monólogo ensayado—. Hace días que tenía la intención de pasar a verte para darte oficialmente la bienvenida al vecindario. ¿Te gustó la cesta?

Nanoha oyó un zumbido cerca de la oreja y movió bruscamente la mano para alejar al insecto.

—Sí. Muchas gracias —contestó, un poco distraída—. Pero lo que realmente quería comentarte...

Hizo una pausa al darse cuenta de que Fate no le estaba prestando atención. En lugar de eso, se había puesto a espantar con ambas manos los insectos que revoloteaban entre ellas.

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres que vayamos a la terraza? —insistió—. Aquí hay un montón de mosquitos.

—Lo que quería decirte es que...

—Tienes uno en el lóbulo de la oreja —volvió a interrumpirla, señalando con el dedo índice.

Nanoha se asestó un golpe a sí misma, instintivamente.

—No, en la otra oreja.

Se dio otra palmada, y cuando retiró la mano vio un poquito de sangre en los dedos.

«_Fantástico_», pensó.

—Tienes otro en la mejilla.

Nanoha movió la mano varias veces seguidas para espantar la nube de insectos.

—Pero ¿qué pasa?

—Ya te lo he dicho, son los setos. Siempre están encharcados, y eso atrae a los mosquitos...

—De acuerdo —cedió Nanoha—. Vamos a la terraza.

Un momento después, las dos se alejaban de los setos con rapidez.

—Odio los mosquitos; por eso siempre tengo varias velas de citronela en la mesa. Con eso basta para mantenerlos alejados. Y en verano aún es peor. —Fate dejó suficiente espacio entre ellas para que no chocaran accidentalmente—. Por cierto, creo que no nos hemos presentado formalmente. Me llamo Fate Testarossa.

Nanoha notó una desapacible sensación. Después de todo, no estaba allí para confraternizar con ella, pero la educación estaba por encima de todo, así que las palabras emergieron de su boca antes de que pudiera remediarlo:

—Yo soy Nanoha, Takamachi Nanoha.

—Encantada.

—Lo mismo digo —respondió Nanoha. Quiso cruzarse de brazos mientras pronunciaba esas últimas palabras, pero inconscientemente se llevó la mano hacia las costillas, donde todavía notaba unos pinchazos de dolor. Luego la movió hasta su oreja, que empezaba a escocerle.

* * *

A juzgar por su semblante —el rictus tenso en la boca y la mirada incisiva que había visto en varias ocasiones en sus ex novias— a Fate no le cabía ninguna duda de que estaba enfadada.

Estaba segura de que ella era el causante de su exasperación, aunque desconocía el motivo. A no ser por el hecho de haber sido derribada por su perro. Pero Fate tenía la impresión de que había algo más. Recordó la expresión por la que Alicia, su hermana, era famosa: esa mueca que indicaba un resentimiento inquietante. Pues el semblante de Nanoha era el mismo, como si estuviera muy enojada. Pero allí terminaban las similitudes con su hermana. Mientras que Alicia se había convertido en una mujercita de indudable belleza, Nanoha era atractiva de un modo similar, pero no perfecto. Sus ojos azules estaban demasiado oscuros que parecian violetas —aunque no excesivamente—, su nariz era demasiado pequeña —aunque no demasiado—, y su melena pelirroja parecía imposible de dominar. Sin embargo, esas imperfecciones imprimían un aire de vulnerabilidad a su belleza natural, algo que seguramente la mayoría de los hombres o ciertas mujeres debían de encontrar irresistible.

En el silencio reinante, Nanoha intentó ordenar sus pensamientos.

—Venía a verte porque...

—Espera —la interrumpió Fate—. Antes de que sigas, ¿por qué no te sientas? Enseguida vuelvo.

—Enfiló hacia la nevera portátil, pero se dio la vuelta a mitad del camino—. ¿Te apetece una cerveza?

—No, gracias —repuso Nanoha, deseando acabar con esa historia de una vez por todas. Negándose a tomar asiento, se dio la vuelta con la esperanza de confrontarla de inmediato cuando regresara.

Pero con una pasmosa celeridad, Fate pasó por delante de ella y se dejó caer en la silla, se reclinó cómodamente, y puso los pies sobre la mesa.

Sorprendida, continuó observándola, de pie. Era obvio que el encuentro no estaba saliendo tal y como había planeado. Fate abrió la botella y tomó un pequeño sorbo.

—¿No vas a sentarte? —le preguntó tranquilamente.

—Prefiero quedarme de pie, gracias.

Fate achicó los ojos como un par de rendijas y se puso las manos en la frente a modo de visera antes de protestar:

—Pero es que apenas puedo verte. Las luces del porche a tu espalda me deslumbran.

—Mira, he venido porque quería decirte que...

—¿Podrías moverte sólo unos pasos hacia un lado? —le pidió cortésmente.

Nanoha resopló con impaciencia y se desplazó unos pasos.

—¿Mejor?

—No, todavía no.

Un paso más y chocaría inevitablemente contra la mesa. Nanoha alzó los brazos con exasperación.

—Quizá será mejor que te sientes —sugirió Fate.

—¡Vale! —exclamó, cansada. Retiró una silla y se sentó. Fate estaba tirando por tierra todo su plan—. He venido porque quería hablar contigo... —empezó otra vez, preguntándose si debía empezar por el problema de Fateo por lo que significaba ser un buena vecina.

Fate enarcó una ceja.

—Eso ya lo habías dicho antes.

—¡Ya lo sé! ¡Es lo que intento decirte, pero tú no paras de interrumpirme!

Fate se fijó en su porte desafiante, tan similar al de su hermana, pero todavía no tenía ni idea de por qué estaba tan furiosa. Tras unos segundos, Nanoha empezó a hablar, primero con suspicacia, como si esperase que ella fuera a interrumpirla de un momento a otro. Pero Fate no la interrumpió, y entonces pareció encontrar su ritmo y las palabras empezaron a fluir cada vez más y más deprisa. Le habló sobre la ilusión que había sentido al encontrar esa casa, y que tener una casa propia había sido su sueño durante mucho tiempo, antes de que el tema se desviara hacia Arf y sus pezones, que estaban aumentando de tamaño. Al principio, Fate no sabía quién era Arf —lo cual confirió a esa parte del monólogo una increíble dosis de surrealismo—, pero a medida que Nanoha continuaba hablando, ella comprendió que era su perrita collie, a la que alguna vez había visto cuando ella la sacaba a pasear. A continuación, se puso a hablar de cachorros feos y de tener que sacrificarlos y, para acabar de rematarla, de algo relacionado con un «_doctor-metemano_», que no tenía nada que ver con lo mal que se sentía, ni tampoco los vómitos de los pacientes... Lo cierto era que nada tenía sentido hasta que empezó a señalar a Zafira. Eso le permitió encajar algunas piezas del rompecabezas, hasta que al final adivinó que ella creía que su perro era el responsable de que Arf estuviera preñada.

Fate quería decirle que no había sido Zafira, pero la vio tan exaltada que pensó que era mejor no protestar y dejar que se desahogara. En esos momentos, sus quejas habían virado hacia otrosderroteros. Retales de su vida seguían emergiendo de repente, pequeñas anécdotas que parecían no ensayadas y sin conexión entre sí, junto con momentáneas explosiones de rabia dirigidas hacia ella. A Fate le pareció que Nanoha se había pasado más de veinte minutos hablando sin parar, pero pensó que no podía haber sido tanto rato. De todos modos, estar en esa incómoda posición, como receptora de toda aquella lluvia de acusaciones por parte de una desconocida airada sobre sus errores como vecina no resultaba exactamente fácil, por decirlo de algún modo, ni tampoco le gustaba el modo en que ella criticaba a Zafira. Para ella, era el perro más perfecto que existía sobre la faz de la Tierra.

A veces Nanoha se tomaba un respiro, y en esos momentos, Fate intentaba replicar infructuosamente. No servía de nada, pues Nanoha volvía a la carga de inmediato. Al final, decidió quedarse callada y escuchar, y —al menos en aquellos momentos en los que ella no se dedicaba a insultarla a ella o a su perro— percibió indicios de desesperación, incluso de cierta confusión, respecto a su vida en general. Lo ocurrido con su perrita, a pesar de que ella no se diera cuenta,era sólo una pequeña excusa de lo que en realidad la agobiaba. Fate sintió una impulsiva compasión hacia ella, y de pronto se encontró asintiendo con la cabeza, sólo para darle a entender que la estaba escuchando. De vez en cuando, Nanoha lanzaba una pregunta, pero antes de que pudiera contestar, ella la contestaba por ella.

—¿Acaso no se supone que los vecinos han de asumir la responsabilidad de sus acciones?

—Sí, evidentemente que sí... —había empezado a contestar, pero ella la atajó sin clemencia.

—¡Pues claro que sí! —exclamó, y Fate volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

Cuando finalmente concluyó su sermón, Nanoha acabó con la vista fija en el suelo, exhausta. A pesar de que su boca seguía tensa en una fina línea recta, a Fate le pareció verla llorar, y se preguntó si debería ofrecerle un pañuelo. Cayó en la cuenta de que los pañuelos los tenía dentro de casa —demasiado lejos—, pero entonces se acordó de las servilletas de papel cerca de la barbacoa. Se levantó rápidamente, asió unas cuantas y se las llevó. Le ofreció una, y tras debatirse unos instantes, ella la aceptó.

Nanoha se secó los ojos. Ahora que se había calmado, Fate pensó que era más guapa de lo que le había parecido al principio.

Nanoha suspiró visiblemente nerviosa.

—La cuestión es: ¿qué piensas hacer? —preguntó al final.

Fate titubeó, intentando dilucidar a qué se refería.

—¿Sobre qué?

—¡Los cachorros!

Fate podía notar la rabia que empezaba a aflorar nuevamente en ella, y alzó las manos con intención de tranquilizarla.

—Veamos, empecemos por el principio. ¿Estás segura de que está preñada?

—¡Pues claro que estoy segura! ¿Es que no has oído nada de lo que te he dicho o qué?

—¿La has llevado al veterinario?

—Soy asistente médica. Me he pasado dos años y medio en la Facultad de Ciencias Experimentales y de la Salud y otro año de prácticas. ¡Sé cuándo una mujer está embarazada!

—Con las mujeres no lo dudo, pero con los perros es diferente.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes?

—Tengo mucha experiencia con los perros. De hecho, soy...

«_Ya, claro_», pensó Nanoha, atajándola con un brusco movimiento con la mano.

—Se mueve muy despacio, tiene los pezones hinchados, y últimamente está muy rara. ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser? —Le parecía increíble que cada persona que había conocido creyera que, por el mero hecho de haber tenido un perro de pequeños, era unos expertos en cuestiones caninas.

—¿Y si tiene una infección? Eso podría causarle la hinchazón. Y si la infección es seria, también podría originarle dolor, lo cual explicaría su comportamiento extraño.

Nanoha abrió la boca para replicar, entonces la cerró cuando se dio cuenta de que no había ponderado esa posibilidad. Una infección podría provocarle la hinchazón de los pezones — mastitis, o algo similar— y, por un momento, se sintió invadida por una agradable sensación de alivio. Sin embargo, después de considerar el argumento con más detenimiento, se dio cuenta de que no podía ser. No era uno o dos, sino todos los pezones. Retorció la servilleta, deseando que ella hiciera el favor de escucharla.

—Está preñada, y tendrá cachorros. Y tú tendrás que ayudarme a encontrar familias que quieran adoptarlos, ya que no pienso llevarlos a la perrera municipal.

—Estoy segura de que no ha sido Zafira.

—¡Sabía que dirías eso!

—Pero es que, para que lo sepas...

Nanoha sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente. ¡La clásica reacción del que se cree sabelo-todo! Las responsabilidades ante un embarazo recaían siempre en los pobres dueños de la perrita. Se levantó de la silla expeditivamente.

—Mira, te guste o no, tendrás que asumir tu parte de responsabilidad. Y espero que te des cuenta de que no será fácil encontrar familias para esos cachorros.

—Pero...

* * *

—¿A qué se debía esa pelotera? —quiso saber Alicia.

Nanoha había desaparecido entre los setos; unos segundos más tarde, Fate la había visto atravesar la puerta de cristal y entrar en su casa. Fate todavía seguía sentada en la mesa, consternada por ese encuentro cargado de tensión, cuando avistó a su hermana, que se acercaba mirándola con estupefacción.

—¿Hacía mucho rato que estabas ahí?

—Sí, bastante rato —contestó ella. Vio la nevera portátil cerca de la puerta y sacó una cerveza—. Por unos segundos, pensé que esa chica te iba a pegar, después creí que iba a ponerse a llorar, y por último pensé que quería volverte a pegar.

—Lo mismo me ha parecido a mí —admitió Fate. Se frotó las sienes, intentando digerir la escenita.

—Ya veo que sigues saliendo con chicas entrañables.

—No es mi novia. Es mi vecina.

—Pues mejor todavía. —Alicia se arrellanó en una silla—. ¿Y cuánto tiempo hace que salen juntas?

—No estamos saliendo juntas. La verdad es que es la primera vez que hablo con ella.

—Impresionante —apuntó Alicia—. No sabía que tuvieras ese don.

—¿Qué don?

—Ya sabes, conseguir que alguien te odie a primera vista. Es un don inusual, sin duda.

Normalmente se supone que primero has de conocer bien a la persona.

—Muy graciosa.

—Sí, lo sé, no puedo remediarlo. Y Zafira... —Se giró hacia el perro y lo señaló con un dedo acusador—. Tú deberías ir con más cuidado, bribón.

Zafira movió la cola antes de incorporarse. Fue hacia ella y hundió el hocico en el regazo de Alicia. Ella intentó apartarlo empujándole la cabeza con suavidad, pero lo único que consiguió fue que Zafira hiciera más fuerza para permanecer pegado a ella.

—No lo retiro, eres un bribón.

—Zafira no es el culpable.

—Ya, eso es lo que le decías a tu vecina, aunque ella se negaba a escucharte. ¿Qué le pasa?

—Me parece que está un poco alterada.

—Eso es evidente. Me costó un poco entender de qué estaba hablando. Pero he de admitir que ha sido de lo más entretenido.

—Vamos, no seas tan mala.

—¡No soy mala! —Alicia se recostó en la silla, y examinó a su hermana detenidamente—. Es muy mona, ¿no te parece?

—No me he fijado.

—¡Anda ya! Estoy segura de que ha sido lo primero en lo que te has fijado. He visto cómo te la comías con los ojos.

—Vamos, vamos. Me parece que has venido un poco guerrera esta noche.

—Supongo que sí; el examen de esta tarde ha sido agotador.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Te has dejado alguna pregunta sin contestar?

—No, pero me he tenido que estrujar los sesos con algunas de ellas.

—¡Qué vida tan terrible la tuya!

—Así es. Y todavía me quedan tres exámenes más la semana que viene.

—¡Pobrecita mía! La vida de estudiante es mucho más dura que la de currante.

—¡Mira quién habla! Tú estuviste en la universidad más años que yo. Y eso me recuerda que... ¿Cómo crees que se lo tomarán papá y mamá si les digo que quiero continuar estudiando un par de años más para hacer el doctorado?

En casa de Nanoha se encendió una luz en la cocina. Distraída, Fate tardó unos momentos en contestar.

—Probablemente no te pondrán ninguna traba. Ya conoces a papá y mamá.

—Lo sé. Pero últimamente tengo la impresión de que quieren que encuentre pareja y que siente cabeza.

—Bienvenida al club. Hace años que tengo esa misma sensación.

—Ya, pero para mí es distinto. Soy mayor que tu. Mi reloj biológico no perdona.

La luz en la cocina de Nanoha se apagó; unos segundos más tarde, otra luz se encendió en la habitación. Fate se preguntó si Nanoha se iba ya a dormir.

—Recuerda que mamá se casó a los veintiún años —continuó Alicia—. Y que me tuvo a los veintitrés. —Esperó algún comentario por parte de su hermana, en vano—. Pero, claro, fíjate en lo mala chica que has salido. Quizá debería usar ese argumento como excusa.

Las palabras se filtraron despacio en la mente de Fate, y ella frunció el ceño cuando finalmente captó la indirecta.

—¿Debo tomármelo como un insulto?

—Efectivamente; ésa era mi intención —replicó ella con una risita burlona—. No, mujer. Sólo quería ver si me estabas escuchando, o si estabas pensando en tu nueva amiga, quiero decir, en tu vecina.

—No es mi amiga —espetó ella. Fate sabía que su tono había sido defensivo, pero no había podido remediarlo.

—De momento no —terció su hermana—. Pero tengo la extraña impresión de que pronto lo será.

* * *

_**Author's notes part 2:**_

And... finish, well the first chapter that is, pretty long isn't?

Ya saben por favor si encuentran algun error me dicen y yo tratare de corregirlo. Especialmente ese horrible error de llamar a Fate-chan 'él'

Que les parecio? Fue muy divertido escribir a Nanoha en su white devil mode XD and I'm sorry for making Yuuno Nanoha's boyfriend for now. But I promise we are not going to 'see' his ferret face very often in this story.

Poor Fate-chan she got yelled at by the white devil in full mode.

And Yay! Ali-chan is in this story.

Awwww Nanoha thinks that Fate-chan is very, veeeeeery attractive and Fate-chan thinks that Nano-chan is beautiful.

Ah I found a typo in the prologue well to be more exact in my author's notes I meant to say that this story is NOT futa, though I have nothing against it, for this story I don't think futa is going to work, so like Guest said their daughters are science babies. XD _"Magic"_

Checking for the last time this chapter, I've found some typos y le agregue otras, I love this Fate-chan she is so funny and cool.

Well moving on...

Mi historia recomendada de hoy es _**"**__**Luz de luna" **_una historia que derrama miel y produce diabetes XD pero es muy tierna, adaptada por _**Ishtar4 **_tambien ahora que estoy recomendando a _**Ishtar4-chan **_les recomiendo que lean las historias que ella adapto son muy buenas.

Thank you very, very, much por sus reviews.

Las cosas si valen la pena revisarlas, estaba revisando este chapter y encontre varios errores, but I'm sure there are more typos somewhere around this chapter.

This story goes dedicated to _**NekoNatsuneTakamachi-chan**_ for being my first reviewer ever. Also honorable mentions to _**sachikovirtual**_, _**YuriLover24**_ and _**guest**_.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Author's notes: **_Second chapter of 'En nombre del Amor' Thank you for giving this adaptation a chance. And if you are here reading this chapter it means that like it enough to keep reading. LOL! A veces los chapters van a ser un poco cortos well that is comparing to chapter 1, so when that happens I will update more often.

_**Disclaimer: **_I do NOT own Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha and its characters, nor do I own the plot, the plot belongs to Nicholas Sparks and MSLN belongs to Masaki Tsuzuki.

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

Nanoha no estaba segura de cómo se sentía tras haber hablado con su vecina. Después de regresar a casa, cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella mientras intentaba recuperar la compostura.

Pensó que quizá no debería haber ido a verla. Evidentemente, no había servido de nada. No sólo ella no se había disculpado, sino que incluso se había atrevido a negar que su perro fuera el responsable. Sin embargo, cuando finalmente se separó de la puerta, sonrió para sí misma. Al menos lo había hecho. Le había plantado cara y le había dicho exactamente lo que tenían que hacer. Se felicitó a sí misma por haber reunido el coraje necesario. Normalmente no se le daba nada bien expresar lo que pensaba. Ni con Yuuno (sobre el hecho de que sus planes para el futuro no parecían ir más lejos que del próximo fin de semana), ni con el doctor Granscenic, sobre cómo le disgustaba que la manoseara. Ni siquiera se le daba bien con su madre, que siempre parecía estar dispuesta a dictarle cómo corregir sus fallos.

La sonrisa se borró de sus labios cuando vio a Arf dormida en un rincón. Una rápida ojeada bastó para recordarle que el resultado final no había cambiado y que quizá, sólo quizá, podría haberse esmerado más intentando convencer a su vecina de que su deber era ayudarla. Mientras rememoraba el encuentro, empezó a invadirla un creciente sentimiento de vergüenza. Sabía que su exposición no había sido clara, pero después del incidente con ese chucho, se había desconcertado, y entonces la frustración se había apoderado de ella de un modo incontrolable, empujándola a parlotear como una cotorra sin freno.

Seguramente su madre tendría tema para un día entero, si analizara su comportamiento. Quería a su madre, pero la abrumaba porque era una de esas damas que jamás perdía el control. Sí, eso la sacaba de quicio. En numerosas ocasiones, cuando era adolescente, había sentido el impulso de agarrar a su madre y zarandearla, sólo para obtener una respuesta espontánea. Por supuesto, no habría servido de nada. Su madre habría soportado la embestida hasta que Nanoha se hubiera cansado, luego se habría acicalado el pelo con la mano y habría soltado algún comentario exasperante como: «_Muy bien, Nanoha, ahora que ya __te has desahogado, ¿podemos hablar del tema como dos damas?_». «_Damas._» Nanoha no soportaba esa palabra. Cuando su madre la pronunciaba, a menudo se sentía abatida por un sentimiento de fracaso, como si comprendiera que le quedaba un largo trecho por recorrer para llegar a convertirse en una dama, y encima sin un mapa con instrucciones.

Por supuesto, su madre no podía hacer nada por cambiar su forma de ser. Del mismo modo que Nanoha tampoco podía. Su madre era un cliché andante de la perfecta dama sureña había crecido luciendo vestidos de volantes y había sido presentada a la élite de la comunidad en el Savannah Christmas Cotillion, uno de los bailes más exclusivos de debutantes en la región. También había ejercido de tesorera de la hermandad de mujeres Tri Delta en la Universidad de Georgia, otra tradición familiar, y mientras estaba en la universidad opinaba que los estudios eran mucho menos relevantes que el hecho de esmerarse por obtener el título de «_señora_», que consideraba la única elección acertada para una distinguida dama de sur. Por supuesto, no hacía falta señalar que quería que la otra parte de la ecuación —el «_señor_»— estuviera a la altura del apellido de su familia, lo cual significaba, básicamente, que fuera rico.

Y allí es donde aparecía su padre. Su papá. Japones. Un boyante constructor y promotor inmobiliario, doce años mayor que su esposa, y que, aunque no era tan rico como otros, no había duda de que estaba muy bien situado. Sin embargo, Nanoha recordaba cuando, al analizar con detenimiento las fotos de la boda de sus padres, con ambos de pie en la puerta de la iglesia, se había preguntado cómo era posible que dos personas tan diferentes se hubieran podido enamorar. Mientras que a su madre le gustaba cenar faisán en el selecto restaurante del club de golf, papá prefería el menú del día en el bar de la esquina; mientras mamá que jamás pisaba la calle sin maquillaje —ni tan sólo para recoger el correo en el buzón—, papá iba con pantalones vaqueros y siempre con el pelo un poco despeinado. Pero en realidad sí que se querían —de eso a Nanoha no le cabía la menor duda—.

Por las mañanas, a veces los pillaba abrazados tiernamente, y nunca los había oído discutir. Tampoco dormían en camas separadas, como los padres de algunas de sus amigas, que a ella le parecía que llevaban más una relación de socios capitalistas que de dos personas enamoradas. Incluso ahora, cuando iba a visitarlos, solía encontrarlos juntos, acurrucaditos en el sofá, y cuando sus amigas expresaban su sorpresa, ella simplemente sacudía la cabeza y admitía que, en el fondo, estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Para eterna decepción de su madre, Nanoha, a diferencia de sus primorosas tres hermanas rubias, siempre se había parecido más a su padre. Incluso de niña prefería ir con pantalones en vez de vestidos, le encantaba encaramarse a los árboles y pasarse horas ensuciándose con la tierra. De vez en cuando, jugaba a perseguir a su padre sin tregua en alguna obra nueva, e imitaba sus movimientos mientras él revisaba los cerramientos de las ventanas recién instaladas o husmeaba en las cajas que acababan de llegar de la ferretería Mitchell's. Él le había enseñado a preparar los anzuelos y a pescar, y a ella le encantaba pasear con él en su vieja y destartalada furgoneta, con su radio averiada, una furgoneta que él nunca se preocupó en cambiar por otra nueva. Después del trabajo, solían jugar al _pilla_-_pilla _o a encestar canastas mientras su madre los observaba desde la ventana de la cocina con un aire que Nanoha comprendía que no sólo era de desaprobación, sino de incomprensión. Con frecuencia, podía ver a sus hermanas de pie al lado de su madre, boquiabiertas.

A pesar de que a Nanoha le encantaba contar a la gente que de pequeña había sido un espíritu libre, en realidad había acabado por debatirse entre la visión que su padre y su madre tenían del mundo, básicamente porque su madre era una experta en lo que concernía a sacar partido del manipulador poder maternal. Cuando tuvo más edad, Nanoha acabó por decantarse por las opiniones de su madre acerca de la indumentaria apropiada y la «c_onducta adecuada de una __dama_», simplemente para no sentirse culpable. De todas las armas que su madre poseía en su arsenal, el sentimiento de culpa era sin duda la más efectiva, y siempre sabía cómo utilizarlo.

Porque con sólo enarcar una ceja y pronunciar un breve comentario, Nanoha acabó asistiendo a clases de danza y de etiqueta; aprendió a tocar el piano sin rechistar y, al igual que su madre, fue formalmente presentada en sociedad en el Savannah Christmas Cotillion. Si su madre se sintió orgullosa de ella aquella noche —y lo estaba, a juzgar por su semblante complacido—, Nanoha notó como si finalmente estuviera lista para poder adoptar sus propias decisiones, algunas que de antemano sabía que su madre no aceptaría. Por supuesto que quería casarse y tener hijos algún día, como su madre, pero también estaba segura de que quería trabajar, como papá. Más concretamente, quería ser médico.

Oh, su madre había objetado con todas sus fuerzas al enterarse de sus planes. Por lo menos, al principio. Pero después empezó la sutil campaña ofensiva para conseguir que se sintiera culpable.

Mientras Nanoha superaba con excelentes notas un examen tras otro en el instituto, su madre la recibía con el ceño fruncido y el mismo sermón sobre cómo era posible conciliar una vida laboral como médico y familiar como esposa y madre.

—Pero si para ti el trabajo es más importante que la familia, adelante; sigue con tus planes para ser médico —remataba su madre.

Nanoha intentó resistir la ofensiva de su madre, pero, al final, los viejos hábitos acabaron por hacer mella y se matriculó en la Facultad de Ciencias Experimentales y de la Salud, en vez de en la Facultad de Medicina. Tenía sentido: todavía atendería a pacientes, pero su jornada laboral sería relativamente estable y nunca tendría que estar disponible a cualquier hora, lo cual era obviamente una opción que permitía conciliar mejor la vida laboral con la familiar. Sin embargo, a veces le molestaba que su madre le hubiera metido inicialmente esa idea en la cabeza.

Sin embargo, no podía negar que la familia no fuera un puntal importante para ella. Era el resultado de ser fruto de unos padres felizmente casados. Una crecía creyendo que ese cuento de hadas era real; más que eso, que podía formar parte de ese cuento. Pero hasta ese momento, sin embargo, las cosas no estaban saliendo como esperaba. Ella y Yuuno llevaban tanto tiempo saliendo juntos como para haberse enamorado, haber sobrevivido a los típicos altibajos que acababan por provocar la ruptura de muchas parejas, e incluso para hablar de un futuro en común. Ella había decidido que él era el hombre con el que quería pasar el resto de su vida, y por eso frunció el ceño al recordar su última disputa.

Como si percibiera la inquietud de Nanoha, Arf se incorporó penosamente y avanzó hasta su dueña con paso inseguro para buscarle la mano con el hocico. Nanoha la acarició, hundiendo los dedos en su pelaje.

—Me pregunto si será estrés —musitó Nanoha, anhelando que su vida fuera tan simple como la de Arf. Simple, sin preocupaciones ni responsabilidades..., bueno, salvo por el hecho de estar embarazada—. ¿Me ves estresada?

La perra no respondió, pero tampoco tenía que hacerlo. Nanoha sabía que estaba estresada. Podía notarlo en la tremenda tensión en sus hombros cada vez que pagaba una factura, o cuando el doctor Granscenic le sonreía impúdicamente, o cuando Yuuno se hacía el sueco cuando ella esperaba un compromiso más formal por su parte. Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que no tuviera ni un solo amigo allí, aparte de Yuuno. Apenas había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a nadie fuera de la consulta y, aunque pareciera mentira, esa vecina era la primera persona con la que hablaba desde que se había mudado a aquella casa.

Analizando lo sucedido, pensó que podría haberse tomado las cosas de otra manera, sin tanto arrebato. Sintió un poco de remordimiento por su reacción tan brusca, especialmente porque ella parecía una chica la mar de afable. Cuando la ayudó a levantarse del suelo, se comportó casi como una amiga. Y cuando ella había empezado a parlotear sin parar, no la había interrumpido ni una sola vez, lo cual era digno de admirar.

Sí, le parecía una actitud encomiable, ahora que reflexionaba sobre el encuentro. Teniendo en cuenta su comportamiento —propio de una mujer desquiciada—, ella no se había enojado ni le había replicado, cosa que sí que habría hecho Yuuno. Se le sonrojaron las mejillas sólo con pensar en qué forma tan cortés la había ayudado a incorporarse. Y también había habido un momento, después de que ella le pasara la servilleta, en que la pilló mirándola de un modo que parecía sugerir que le parecía atractiva. Hacía mucho tiempo que no le sucedía nada similar, y a pesar de que le costaba admitirlo, la sensación era reconfortante. Echaba de menos esa clase de atenciones.

Increíble, los sentimientos que una pequeña confrontación podían llegar a arrancar del alma. Entró en su habitación y se puso un cómodo pantalón de chándal y una camiseta suave y deslucida que tenía desde su primer año en la universidad. Arf la seguía, y cuando Nanoha comprendió lo que su perrita necesitaba, enfiló hacia la puerta.

—¿Estás lista para dar un paseo? —le preguntó.

La cola de Arf empezó a moverse de un lado a otro mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta. Nanoha la inspeccionó más de cerca. Todavía parecía preñada, pero quizá su vecina tuviera razón. Debería llevarla al veterinario, aunque sólo fuera para estar segura. Además, no tenía ni idea de los cuidados que necesitaba una perrita preñada. Se preguntó si Arf precisaría de vitaminas, y eso le recordó que ella misma no se estaba cuidando del modo que se había propuesto, con la resolución de seguir unos hábitos más saludables: comer mejor, hacer ejercicio, dormir las horas debidas, realizar estiramientos... Había decidido empezar tan pronto como se mudara de casa, esa clase de buenos deseos que uno adopta al realizar un cambio importante en su vida, pero en realidad no había movido ni el dedo meñique. Mañana mismo saldría a correr un rato; ninguna excusa sería buena para no hacerlo. Y al mediodía comería una ensalada y otra por la noche. Y puesto que estaba lista para asumir más cambios radicales en su vida, quizá podría pedirle a Yuuno que se comprometiera con unos planes más definitivos sobre su futuro en común.

Pero claro, quizá no fuera una buena idea. Enfrentarse a su vecina era una cosa, pero ¿estaba preparada para asumir las consecuencias si no le satisfacía la respuesta de Yuuno? ¿Y si él no tenía planes? ¿Estaba lista para abandonar el primer trabajo después de un par de meses? ¿Vender la casa? ¿Mudarse a otro lugar? ¿Hasta dónde estaba dispuesta a llegar?

No estaba segura de nada, salvo del hecho de que no quería perder a Yuuno. Pero intentar seguir unos hábitos más sanos, ahora que finalmente podía hacerlo... Pasito a pasito, ¿de acuerdo? Tras tomar la decisión, salió al jardín y observó cómo Arf bajaba los peldaños con dificultad y la seguía hasta la otra punta del jardín. El aire todavía era cálido, pero se había levantado una ligera brisa. Las estrellas se desplegaban por todo el cielo, agrupándose en unas intrincadas constelaciones que, aparte de la Osa Mayor, jamás había sido capaz de identificar, y decidió que al día siguiente se compraría un libro de astronomía, justo después de comer. Se pasaría un par de días aprendiendo lo más esencial, después invitaría a Yuuno a pasar una noche romántica en la playa, donde ella apuntaría hacia el cielo y mencionaría con toda la naturalidad del mundo algo astronómicamente impresionante. Entornó los ojos, imaginándose la escena, y se quedó allí plantada. A la mañana siguiente se convertiría en una nueva persona. Una persona mejor. Y también pensaría qué iba a hacer con Arf. Aunque tuviera que ponerse a suplicar de rodillas, estaba decidida a encontrar una familia para cada uno de los cachorros.

Pero primero, la llevaría al veterinario.

* * *

_**Author's Notes part 2: **_Hi, there, que tal les parecio este pequeño chapter, yeah, I know, I know, Ewwwww Yuuno, pero bear it with me, llegara el chapter en el que por fin esten juntas Nano-chan and Fate, pero por lo menos ya a Nanoha le gusto la forma cortes que Fate la trató, incluso se sonrojo *Squeals* por algo se empiza no?

No es divertido verlas con sus personalidades diferentes?

I mean Nano-chan has always been the friendly one, the outgoing one, while Fate-chan has always been the shy one, the introvert one, me causo mucha gracia verlas con personalidades cambiadas.

While Fate-chan has loads of friends, I like this Fate-chan a lot and I do mean A LOT. And Nano-chan just have one friend and that friend happens to be ferret face. *cringes*

Also I'm so sorry for writing happy scenes between ferret face guy and Nano-chan but it's not my fault, that's how the story goes, so like I have said before bear it with me for a little bit.

I'm so sorry for making Nanoha's mum a complete b**** to poor Nano-chan but hey what do you think about Nano-chan having three blonde sisters?

Well you know the drill, si ven algun error me dicen y yo tratare de corregirlo, de nuevo muchos gracias a todos por tomarse su tiempo para leer esta adaptation y especialmente gracias a los que me dejan un review, just a friendly reminder this is not my story solo la estoy adaptando.

La historia recomendada de hoy es: _"__**Pequeña, necia y testaruda"**_ muy lindo one-shot and let's hope that _**Valkirye -Maiev Windrunner**_ le escriba un sequel a ese one-shot porque de verdad que lo merece.

De antemano Thank you very, very, much por sus reviews.

_**Just one more Author's notes: **_Ya se, que es cliché que Nano-chan se novia con ferret face y suddenly que vea a Fate-chan y se vuelva a lesbian de un momento a otro, pero no, al principio le estaba buscando una novia a Nano-chan para no hacer la misma historia de siempre, una chica del universo de Nanoha que reemplazara al novio original de la historia, pero me luego while I was re-reading the story me di cuenta que podia usar la manipulacion de Nanoha's mum a favor de la historia, si vieron este chapter, Nanoha almost _**tiene **_que vivir la supuesta vida perfecta que una _dama _tiene que vivir, ser una señora y tener mucho dinero, entonces me di cuenta que podia hacer que Nanoha por el inicio de la historia viviera la vida que se supone que una dama como ella tiene que vivir y despues que se encontrara con Fate-chan se diera cuenta que ella no tiene porque vivir esa vida, si no, que viva la vida que ella quiera vivir, al lado de la persona que ella ama. Veran que como va avanzando la historia Nano-chan se dara cuenta de eso y todo gracias a Fate-chan. En mi historia a Nano-chan siempre le gustaron las mujeres pero por presion de su 'perfecta' madre tenia que hacer todo lo que ella dice.

Una vez mas perdon por el cliché.

This author's notes are going to be longer than the actual chapter LOL!

This chapter goes dedicated to: _**Raquesofi**_, _**Aili.w**_ and _**guest**_

Gracias por tus consejos Raquesofi los tendre en cuenta. Gracias tu review

Aili.w Gracias me anima bastante tu review

and to guest Don't say I didn't warn you, LOL! I know what you fluff, fluff everywhere, Happy ending? I don't know, maybe? Awww please don't hate magic, magic is cute well in the Nanoha universe that is and after reading lots of doujinshi I like the term "science babies" there are lots of super cute drawings with our beloved/favorite pairing with their even cuter babies check them out.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Author's notes:** _Here we go again! Me pregunto que veremos en este chapter? Pobre Arf esta enfermita, cuando se reencotraran de nuevo Nano-chan y Fate-chan? Thanks so much for the support y'all especially those of you who took the time to give me a review, or a favorite or a follow.

Ya sobrepase los 1.000 views Yay! Thanks y'all. Y tambien sobrepase los 10 reviews. Whoo-hoo.

_**To keep in mind:**_ Desde el chapter 1 este es like a very loooong flashback.

_**Disclaimer: **_I do NOT own Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha and its characters, nor do I own the plot, the plot belongs to Nicholas Sparks and MSLN belongs to Masaki Tsuzuki.

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

El día se perfilaba como otro de tantos en que Nanoha se preguntaba cómo era posible que hubiera decidido trabajar en una consulta pediátrica. Después de todo, había tenido la oportunidad de trabajar en la unidad de cardiología en un hospital, lo cual había sido su intención mientras cursaba sus estudios en la Facultad de Ciencias Experimentales y de la Salud. Le encantaba intervenir en operaciones complejas, y le parecía un puesto perfecto hasta que realizó sus últimas guardias y por casualidad le tocó trabajar con un pediatra que le llenó la cabeza de pájaros acerca de la encomiable labor y la alegría insuperable de cuidar a recién nacidos. El doctor Bender, un médico veterano de pelo cano que jamás perdía la sonrisa y que conocía prácticamente a todos los niños en Sumter, Carolina del Sur, intentaba convencerla de que, aunque en cardiología estaría mejor remunerada y seguramente la posición parecía más glamorosa, no existía nada más reconfortante en el mundo como el acto de sostener a un bebé y verlo crecer durante los primeros años críticos de su vida. Normalmente ella asentía sin rechistar, pero en su último día, él forzó la situación emplazando un bebé entre sus brazos. Mientras el pequeñín se dormía, la voz del doctor Bender flotó a su alrededor: «_En cardiología todo son __emergencias y, por más que hagas, parece que el estado de tus pacientes siempre empeora. __Después de unos años, debe de ser agotador. Te puedes quemar muy deprisa, si no vas con __cuidado. En cambio, cuidar de un bebé como éste... —Hizo una pausa, señalando a la criatura—.__No hay nada más grande en el mundo_».

A pesar de la oferta de trabajo en cardiología en un hospital de su pueblo natal, Nanoha acabó por aceptar el trabajo con los doctores Graham y Granscenic, en Beaufort, Carolina del Norte. De entrada le pareció que el doctor Graham no se enteraba de nada, y que el doctor Granscenic era un sujeto con muchas ganas de flirtear, pero el puesto vacante suponía una oportunidad para estar más cerca de Yuuno. Y en cierto modo estaba convencida de que el doctor Bender tenía razón. No se había equivocado respecto a los recién nacidos. A Nanoha casi siempre le encantaba tratarlos, incluso cuando tenía que ponerles alguna inyección y sus gritos la sobresaltaban. Los que ya empezaban a dar sus primeros pasos también eran un encanto. La mayoría de ellos eran unas personitas adorables, y le encantaba observarlos mientras se aferraban a sus mantitas o a sus osos de peluche y la miraban con aquella expresión tan inocente. Eran los padres los que la sacaban de quicio. El doctor Bender había olvidado mencionar un punto crucial: en cardiología, tratabas con un paciente que acudía a la consulta por voluntad propia o por necesidad; en pediatría, sin embargo, te las veías con pacientes que estaban a menudo bajo la custodia de unos padres neuróticos sabelotodo. Subaru Nakajima era uno de los ejemplos más claros.

Subaru, que sostenía a Erio en su regazo, parecía mirar a Nanoha con altivez. El hecho de que no fuera técnicamente una doctora y de que fuera relativamente joven provocaba la misma reacción en numerosos padres, que la miraban como si fuera una enfermera sobre-pagada.

—¿Está segura de que el doctor Graham no tiene un momentito para visitar a mi hijo? —La mujer enfatizó la palabra «_doctor_».

—Está en el hospital —replicó Nanoha—. Y tardará en volver. Además, estoy segura de que él le dirá lo mismo que yo. Su hijo está bien.

—Ya, pero sigue tosiendo.

—Tal y como le he dicho antes, los niños pueden toser hasta incluso transcurridas seis semanas después de un resfriado. Sus pulmones tardan más en curarse, pero eso es absolutamente normal.

—¿Así que no piensa recetarle ningún antibiótico?

—No, no lo necesita. No tiene mucosidad en los oídos, ni en la nariz ni en la garganta, y no he detectado ningún síntoma de bronquitis en los pulmones. No tiene fiebre y su aspecto es saludable.

Erio, que acababa de cumplir dos años, no paraba de moverse en la falda de Subaru, intentando zafarse de ella, con una energía desbordante. Subaru lo sujetó con más fuerza.

—Bueno, ya que el doctor Graham no está, quizá pueda examinarlo el doctor Granscenic. Estoy completamente segura de que mi hijo necesita un antibiótico. A la mitad de los niños en la guardería los están medicando con antibióticos; seguro que se trata de una enfermedad infecciosa.

Nanoha fingió escribir algo en la ficha. Esa mujer siempre quería que le recetaran un antibiótico a Erio. Subaru Nakajima era una adicta a los antibióticos, si es que existía tal cosa.

—Si le sube mucho la fiebre, venga otra vez y lo examinaré de nuevo.

—No quiero «_volver otra vez_». Por eso he venido «_hoy_». Creo que lo mejor será que lo vea un «_médico_».

Nanoha se esforzó por no perder los estribos.

—Muy bien. Veré si el doctor Granscenic puede hacer un hueco en su apretada agenda y ver a Erio.

Cuando hubo abandonado la salita, Nanoha se detuvo en el pasillo, consciente de que antes tenía que prepararse. No quería hablar otra vez con el doctor Granscenic; había hecho todo lo posible por evitarlo durante toda la mañana. Tan pronto como el doctor Graham se marchó al hospital para intervenir en una cesárea de emergencia en el Hospital General Carteret de Morehead City, el doctor Granscenic empezó a revolotear cerca de ella, lo bastante cerca como para que Nanoha se diera cuenta de que acababa de realizar gárgaras con un enjuague bucal.

—Supongo que estaremos solos el resto de la mañana —le había dicho él.

—Quizá no haya demasiado trabajo —había contestado Nanoha con un tono neutral. No estaba lista para encararse a él; no se atrevía a hacerlo si el doctor Graham no estaba cerca.

—Siempre hay muchos pacientes, los lunes. Esperemos que no tengamos que trabajar hasta la hora de comer.

—Esperemos —repitió ella.

El doctor Granscenic había cogido un historial médico junto a la puerta de la consulta al otro lado del pasillo. Lo repasó rápidamente, y justo cuando Nanoha se disponía a marcharse, oyó de nuevo su ronca voz:

—Y hablando de comer, ¿has probado alguna vez los tacos de pescado?

Nanoha pestañeó inquieta.

—¿Cómo?

—Conozco un lugar extraordinario en Morehead, cerca de la playa. Podríamos pasarnos por allí y, de paso, traer más tacos para el resto del personal.

A pesar de que él había mantenido el semblante serio —en realidad, podría haber estado hablando con el doctor Graham en vez de con ella—, Nanoha retrocedió incómoda.

—No puedo. He de llevar a Arf al veterinario. He pedido hora esta mañana.

—¿Te dará tiempo?

—Me han dicho que sí.

El vaciló unos instantes.

—Muy bien; otra vez será.

Mientras Nanoha cogía un historial médico, se estremeció con una mueca de dolor.

—¿Estás bien? —se interesó el doctor Granscenic.

—Sí, sólo son un poco de agujetas, nada más —contestó antes de desaparecer en la salita.

La verdad era que notaba todos los músculos entumecidos. Muy entumecidos. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, desde el cuello hasta los tobillos, y el malestar parecía ir en aumento. Si se hubiera limitado a salir a correr un rato el domingo, seguramente ahora estaría bien. Pero la nueva, la intrépida Nanoha, no había tenido suficiente. Después de hacer aerobismo —y muy orgullosa de que, a pesar de que había mantenido un ritmo lento, no había tenido que detenerse ni una sola vez—, había ido al gimnasio Gold en Morehead City para hacerse socia. Había firmado los papeles mientras el entrenador le explicaba las numerosas clases con nombres complicadísimos a las que podía asistir prácticamente a cualquier hora. Cuando se disponía a ponerse de pie para marcharse, él mencionó que había una clase nueva llamada Body Pump que estaba a punto de empezar.

—Es una clase fantástica —le dijo—. Trabajamos todo el cuerpo: es una combinación de gimnasia aeróbica con ejercicios propios de la sala de musculación. Deberías probarlo.

Y eso fue lo que hizo. Y sólo esperaba que Dios no le tuviera en cuenta a ese chico la trastada que le había hecho.

No de inmediato, por supuesto. Ni durante la clase, en la que se había sentido bien. Aunque en el fondo sabía que debería tomárselo con más calma, decidió seguir el ritmo de la mujer ataviada con escasísima ropa, retocada con cirugía estética, y con un kilo de máscara de ojos en las pestañas que tenía a su lado. Había levantado pesas sin parar, y después había corrido por la sala hasta que creía que el corazón se le iba a escapar por la boca, luego había levantado más pesas otra vez, y de nuevo había corrido por la sala sin parar. Cuando acabó la sesión, con todos los músculos temblando, Nanoha se sintió como si hubiera dado el siguiente paso en su evolución. Al salir del gimnasio se compró un batido con muchas proteínas, simplemente para completar la transformación.

De camino a casa, entró en una librería para comprar un libro de astronomía, y después, cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormida, se dijo que era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se sentía más animada respecto a su futuro, salvo por el hecho de que sus músculos parecían estar agarrotándose más a cada minuto que pasaba.

Lamentablemente, la nueva e intrépida Nanoha descubrió que le costaba horrores levantarse de la cama a la mañana siguiente. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. No, mejor dicho, lo que sentía iba más allá del dolor. Mucho peor que dolor. Era una tortura. Notaba como si cada músculo de su cuerpo hubiera pasado por un exprimidor de zumos. La espalda, el pecho, el abdomen, las piernas, los glúteos, los brazos, el cuello..., ¡incluso le dolían los dedos de las manos! Necesitó tres intentos hasta que finalmente consiguió sentarse en la cama y, tras arrastrar los pies hasta el baño, se dio cuenta de que el acto de limpiarse los dientes sin gritar le costaba una descomunal dosis de autocontrol. En el botiquín buscó un poco de todo —una aspirina, paracetamol, un antiinflamatorio—, y al final, decidió tomarse todas las píldoras juntas. Se las tragó con un vaso de agua mientras se observaba atentamente en el espejo.

—Vale, creo que te has pasado un poco haciendo ejercicio —admitió.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, incluso se encontraba peor, los analgésicos no surtían efecto. O quizá sí. Por lo menos, aquella mañana fue capaz de trabajar —siempre y cuando no hiciera movimientos muy bruscos—. Pero el dolor persistía, y el doctor Graham se había ido, y lo último que deseaba era tener que lidiar con el doctor Granscenic.

Sin otra alternativa, preguntó a una de las enfermeras en qué sala estaba y, después de dar unos golpecitos en la puerta, asomó la cabeza. El doctor Granscenic alzó la vista de su paciente, y su expresión se animó al verla.

—Siento interrumpirlo. ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

—Por supuesto. —Se levantó del taburete, dejó el historial del paciente mientras abandonaba la sala y cerró la puerta tras él—. ¿Has cambiado de opinión respecto a la comida?

Nanoha sacudió la cabeza y le expuso el caso de Subaru Nakajima y Erio; él le prometió que hablaría con esa mujer tan pronto como pudiera. Mientras se alejaba por el pasillo cojeando, podía notar los ojos de él clavados en su espalda.

Eran más de las doce cuando Nanoha terminó con su último paciente de la mañana. Agarró el monedero y salió cojeando hacia el coche, consciente de que no tenía demasiado tiempo. Al cabo de cuarenta y cinco minutos tenía que estar de vuelta para atender a su primer paciente de la tarde; si no estaba demasiado rato en la clínica veterinaria, no tenía por qué preocuparse. Esa era una de las cosas positivas de vivir en una pequeña localidad con menos de cuatrocientos habitantes. Todo quedaba a un tiro de piedra. Mientras que Morehead City —cinco veces más grande que Beaufort— se hallaba justo al otro lado del puente que cruzaba la vía navegable intracostera y era el lugar que congregaba a la mayoría de la gente para realizar sus compras durante el fin de semana, la corta distancia bastaba para aportar a aquella localidad un aire aislado y distintivo, como la mayoría de los pueblos en el Down East, que era como los habitantes de la zona denominaban a esa parte del estado.

Beaufort era un pueblo precioso, especialmente el casco antiguo. En un día como aquél, con una temperatura perfecta para pasear, se asemejaba a como ella imaginaba que debía de haber sido Savannah , su pueblo natal, durante su primer siglo de vida.

Calles amplias, árboles frondosos y un centenar de viviendas restauradas ocupaban varias manzanas, hasta fundirse con Front Street —la calle peatonal— y un pequeño paseo entarimado con unas hermosísimas vistas al puerto deportivo. Los amarres estaban ocupados por barcas de paseo o de pesca de todas las formas y tamaños imaginables; un impresionante yate que debía de valer una millonada podía estar atracado entre una barquita para pescar cangrejos y un bonito y vistoso velero. También había un par de restaurantes con unas vistas espectaculares: locales antiguos y con carácter, rematados con unos bonitos patios techados y unas mesas de picnic que hacen que los clientes se sintieran como si estuvieran de vacaciones en un lugar donde el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Los fines de semana, al atardecer, algunas bandas de música actuaban en los restaurantes, y en el verano anterior, cuando ella había ido a visitar a Yuuno, había venido tanta gente para escuchar música y ver los fuegos artificiales que el puerto se llenó literalmente de barcas. Sin suficientes amarres para todas ellas, los dueños de las barcas decidieron simplemente atarlas una junto a la otra, y saltaban de barca en barca hasta llegar al puerto, aceptando u ofreciendo cervezas a todos los que pasaban.

En el lado opuesto de la calle, las agencias inmobiliarias se mezclaban con las galerías de arte y las tiendas de _souvenirs _para los turistas. A Nanoha le gustaba pasear al atardecer por las galerías de arte para mirar cuadros. Cuando era mas nada mas que una niña había soñado con ganarse la vida pintando o dibujando; necesitó unos pocos años para aceptar que su ambición excedía con creces su talento. Eso no significaba que no pudiera apreciar la calidad de una obra, y de vez en cuando descubría una fotografía o un cuadro que le provocaba una gran impresión. Dos veces se había decidido a comprar, y tenía dos cuadros colgados en las paredes de su casa. Había considerado la posibilidad de adquirir unos cuantos más para complementarlos, pero su presupuesto mensual no se lo permitía, por lo menos de momento.

Unos pocos minutos más tarde, Nanoha aparcó al lado de su casa y soltó un grito apagado al salir del coche, antes de avanzar cojeando hasta la puerta principal. Arf, que la esperaba en el porche, se tomó su tiempo para olisquear el parterre, y luego dio un saltito para subirse al asiento del pasajero. Nanoha soltó otro gritito de dolor cuando entró nuevamente en el coche, acto seguido bajó la ventana para que Arf pudiera sacar la cabeza, algo que le encantaba hacer.

La clínica veterinaria Down East estaba a tan sólo unos minutos, y Nanoha aparcó en la zona de estacionamiento, oyendo cómo crujía la gravilla bajo las ruedas. El rústico y ajado edificio Victoriano se asemejaba más a una casa que a una clínica veterinaria. Ató a Arf con la correa, después echó un rápido vistazo al reloj. Rezaba por que el veterinario no se demorase demasiado.

La puerta principal se abrió con un estrepitoso chirrido, y Nanoha notó que Arf tiraba de la correa cuando husmeó el tufo propio de las clínicas de animales. La mujer se dirigió al mostrador, pero antes de que pudiera articular ni una sola palabra, la recepcionista se puso de pie.

—¿Esta es Arf? —preguntó.

Nanoha no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. Todavía le costaba habituarse a la vida en aquella pequeña localidad.

—Sí. Y yo soy Nanoha Takamachi.

—Encantada de conocerla. Soy Shari. ¡Qué perrita tan mona!

—Gracias.

—Nos preguntábamos si tardaría mucho en llegar. Esta tarde tiene que volver al trabajo, ¿verdad? —Asió un cuestionario en blanco—. Por favor, sígame hasta una de las salitas. Allí podrá rellenar esta hoja con más tranquilidad. De ese modo, el veterinario podrá visitarla sin demora. No tardará. Ya casi ha acabado.

—Perfecto, muchas gracias —respondió Nanoha.

La recepcionista la guió hasta una sala contigua. Dentro había una balanza, y la mujer ayudó a Arf a subirse en ella.

—No hay de qué. Además, siempre estoy con mis hijos en su consulta pediátrica. ¿Qué tal? ¿Se siente a gusto en su nuevo puesto?

—La verdad es que sí; hay más trabajo de lo que me había figurado —contestó ella.

Shari anotó el peso, luego se dirigió otra vez hacia el pasillo.

—Me encanta el doctor Granscenic. Se ha portado magníficamente con mi hijo.

—Se lo diré —dijo Nanoha.

Shari señaló hacia una salita amueblada con una mesa metálica y una silla de plástico, y le entregó el cuestionario a Nanoha.

—Sólo tiene que rellenar esta hoja. Mientras tanto, le diré al veterinario que ya está aquí.

Shari se marchó y Nanoha se sentó, satisfecha, aunque rápidamente esbozó una mueca de dolor al notar que se le tensaban los músculos de las piernas. Respiró hondo varias veces seguidas y esperó a que cesara el dolor; acto seguido, rellenó el cuestionario mientras Arf se paseaba por la sala.

No había transcurrido ni un minuto cuando la puerta se abrió. Lo primero que Nanoha vio fue la bata blanca; un instante más tarde, se fijó en el nombre bordado en letras azules. Nanoha se disponía a hablar, pero el repentino reconocimiento de aquella cara se lo impidió.

—Hola, Nanoha —la saludó Fate—. ¿Cómo estás?

Nanoha continuó mirándola con la mandíbula desencajada, preguntándose qué diantre hacía su vecina allí. Estaba a punto de soltar un comentario desagradable cuando se dio cuenta de que sus ojos eran rojos.

«_¡Qué extraño! Juraría que eran marrones_», pensó.

—Supongo que ésta es Arf—dijo ella, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos—. Hola, bonita. —La acarició y le frotó el cuello—. Te gusta, ¿eh? ¿Sabes que eres muy guapa? ¿Cómo estás, bonita?

El sonido de su voz transportó a Nanoha de nuevo al tenso encuentro varias noches antes.

—¿Tú eres..., eres la.. veterinaria? —tartamudeó.

Fate asintió mientras continuaba rascándole el lomo a Arf cariñosamente.

—Sí, junto con mi padre. Él abrió esta consulta, y yo empecé a trabajar con él cuando acabé mis estudios en la universidad.

No podía ser. De toda la gente de aquella localidad, tenía que ser ella. ¿Cómo era posible que Nanoha no pudiera tener un día normal, sin complicaciones?

—¿Por qué no dijiste nada la otra noche?

—Sí que lo hice. Te recomendé que la llevaras al veterinario, ¿recuerdas?

Ella achicó los ojos como un par de rendijas. Esta mujer parecía disfrutar exasperándola.

—Ya sabes a qué me refiero.

Ella levantó la vista.

—¿Te refieres al hecho de que yo sea la veterinaria? Intenté decírtelo, pero no me dejaste.

—Pues deberías haber insistido.

—No creo que estuvieras de humor para escucharme. Pero eso es ya agua pasada. No estoy ofendida. —Sonrió—. Y ahora deja que examine a esta señorita, ¿de acuerdo? Sé que has de volver a la consulta, así que intentaré ir lo más rápido posible.

Nanoha podía notar que la rabia se apoderaba de ella ante la impasibilidad de su interlocutora. Así que... «_No estoy ofendida_», ¿eh? Por unos instantes pensó en levantarse y abandonar inmediatamente la sala. Lamentablemente, Fate ya había empezado a palparle el vientre a Arf.

Además, aunque se propusiera levantarse rápidamente no podría, puesto que en esos precisos momentos sus piernas parecían haberse declarado en huelga. Muerta de dolor por las agujetas, decidió cruzarse de brazos; al hacerlo notó algo parecido al filo de un cuchillo clavándosele en la espalda y en los hombros mientras ella auscultaba a Arf con el estetoscopio. Se mordió el labio inferior, orgullosa de no haber gritado, todavía.

Fate la miró de soslayo.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí —contestó ella.

—¿Estás segura? Tienes cara de estar sufriendo.

—Estoy bien —repitió ella.

Ignorando su tono arisco, Fate volvió a centrar su atención en la perrita. Desplazó el estetoscopio, volvió a auscultarla, luego examinó uno de sus pezones. Finalmente, se puso un guante de látex y le hizo un rápido reconocimiento interno.

—Sí, definitivamente, Arf está embarazada —concluyó ella, sacándose el guante y tirándolo a la papelera—. Y según parece, está de siete semanas.

—Ya te lo dije. —Nanoha la fulminó con una mirada desafiante, y se contuvo para no añadir que Zafira era el responsable.

Fate se levantó y se guardó el estetoscopio en el bolsillo de la bata. Agarró el cuestionario y le echó un vistazo.

—Y para que lo sepas, estoy totalmente segura de que Zafira no es el responsable.

—¿Ah, no?

—No. Lo más probable es que sea ese labrador que he visto merodear por el vecindario. Me parece que es del viejo Cason, aunque no estoy completamente segura. Puede que sea el perro de su hijo. Sé que hace poco ha vuelto al pueblo.

—¿Y por qué estás tan segura de que no ha sido Zafira?

Fate empezó a repasar el cuestionario y, por un momento, ella dudó de si la había oído.

Entonces ella se encogió de hombros.

—Por la simple razón de que Zafira está esterilizado.

Existen momentos en que una sobrecarga mental puede bloquear la capacidad de hablar. De repente, Nanoha pudo verse a sí misma en la vergonzosa situación de empezar a tartamudear y luego ponerse a llorar, y finalmente abandonar la sala corriendo. Recordaba vagamente que ella le había intentado decir algo, lo que hizo que se sintiera aún más sofocada.

—¿Esterilizado? —balbuceó.

—Así es. —Ella alzó la vista del cuestionario—. Hace dos años. Mi padre lo hizo aquí, en esta clínica.

—Ah...

—También intenté decírtelo. Pero te marchaste y me dejaste con la palabra en la boca. Me sentía tan mal por no habértelo dicho que el domingo pasé a verte para contártelo, pero no estabas.

Nanoha soltó lo primero que se le ocurrió:

—Estaba en el gimnasio.

—Me alegro.

El movimiento requirió un considerable esfuerzo, pero ella descruzó los brazos.

—Supongo que te debo una disculpa.

—No estoy ofendida —volvió a decir, y esta vez consiguió que Nanoha se sintiera incluso peor—. Pero mira, sé que tienes prisa, así que déjame que te diga un par de cosas sobre Arf, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió, sintiéndose como si su profesor la acabara de castigar de cara a la pared en un rincón de la clase, sin poder olvidar su patética intervención del sábado por la noche. El hecho de que ella se tomara las cosas con tanta tranquilidad no hacía más que empeorar su estado de ánimo.

—El periodo de gestación dura nueve semanas, por lo que le quedan dos. Arf tiene las caderas bastante anchas, así que no debes preocuparte por el parto, y ése era precisamente el motivo por el que quería que la trajeras. Los collies a veces tienen las caderas muy estrechas. En cuanto al resto, no hay nada que necesites hacer, pero no olvides que lo más probable es que Arf busque un lugar fresco y oscuro para dar a luz, así que quizá sería conveniente que pusieras unas mantas viejas en el garaje. Se puede acceder al garaje desde una puerta en la cocina, ¿verdad?

Nanoha volvió a asentir, notando como si todo su cuerpo se estuviera encogiendo por segundos.

—Déjala abierta, y Arf probablemente empezará a pasearse por allí. Es lo que se llama preparar el nido, y es perfectamente normal. Lo más probable es que tenga a los cachorros cuando haya calma. Por la noche, o mientras tú estés trabajando, pero recuerda que es un acto completamente natural, así que no tienes que preocuparte por nada. Los cachorros se pondrán a mamar instintivamente, así que tampoco tienes que preocuparte por eso. Y seguramente luego tendrás que tirar las mantas, por lo que será mejor que utilices algunas viejas, ¿entendido?

Ella asintió por tercera vez, sintiéndose incluso más insignificante.

—Aparte de esto, no hay nada más que necesites saber. Si surge algún problema, tráela a la consulta. Si pasa algo por la noche, ya sabes dónde vivo.

—De acuerdo —carraspeó Nanoha.

Cuando ella no dijo nada más, ella sonrió y enfiló hacia la puerta.

—Eso es todo. Ya puedes llevarla a casa, si quieres. Pero me alegro de que la hayas traído. No creía que fuera una infección, pero me quedo más tranquila ahora que lo hemos descartado.

—Gracias —musitó Nanoha—. Y, de nuevo, siento mucho...

Fate alzó la mano para detenerla.

—No pasa nada. De veras. Estabas angustiada, y es verdad que a Zafira le gusta mucho deambular por el vecindario. Fue un error comprensible. Ya nos veremos, ¿de acuerdo?

Cuando ella finalmente le dio a Arf una última palmadita, Nanoha se sentía más pequeña que una hormiga. Después, Fate —la doctora Testarossa— abandonó la sala, y ella esperó un largo momento para confirmar que no iba a regresar. Entonces, lenta y dolorosamente se incorporó de la silla. Asomó la cabeza por la puerta y, tras confirmar que no había nadie en el pasillo, se dirigió al mostrador de recepción y pagó la visita con la máxima discreción posible.

De regreso a su trabajo, la única cosa que Nanoha sabía con absoluta certeza era que, a pesar de que ella le hubiera intentado quitar hierro al asunto, jamás superaría la vergüenza por lo que había hecho, y puesto que no había una roca lo bastante grande como para poder ocultarse debajo, su intención era hallar una forma de evitar a su vecina durante un tiempo. No para siempre, claro. Un periodo razonable, algo así como... los siguientes cincuenta años.

* * *

_**Author's notes part 2: **_Lo se, lo se, their relationship is starting veryyyyy slooooowly y se pone peor aun con ese Yuuno, but do not fear I cringe every time I have to write something about Yuuno and Nanoha being together and being lovey-dovey with each other, but like I've said we are going to get to a point where Nano-chan is going to be with lovely Fate-chan and so then they ( Fate-chan and Nano-chan ) can be lovey-dovey with each other.

He notado que despues de publicar los chapters parece que algunas palabras se las come, so if you see any horrid mistake, I apologize.

Que les parecio the new and improved Nano-chan? I have the feeling that this new and improved is going to be more scary in her white devil mode than before, God have mercy on us.

And tah-dah! Ya sabemos la profesion de Fate-chan so she is not a lazy bum like Nano-chan said before and ves lo que pasa Nano-chan cuando tu white devil mode sale sin pensar en las consecuencias. LOL!

And to all of you who are fans of Vice Granscenic sorry for making him a lecherous old man.

Before I forget down with Yuuno. LOL! No veo la hora que Nano-chan le termine a ferret face.

Hoy es el dia que entiendo a the new and improved Nano-chan, tambien comence doing exercise and me duele todo *sobs*

Especial thanks to _**Primer Guest**_, gracias por tu apoyo.

_**Kano Chan**_, gracias por tu review, gracias por tu apoyo.

_**Ki-Chan**_, awww gee, thanks so much *blushes* gracias por tu apoyo, gracias por tu review.

_**Ishtar4-chan!**_ Que bueno verte de nuevo y muchas gracias por tus reviews y por tu apoyo. *hugs*

and _**Takamachi-chan!**_ y este comentario tambien va para _**Ki-chan**_ por esa razon me llamo la atencion esta historia por el cambio de personalidades.

Takamachi-chan! Gracias so much for all your support *hugs*

La historia recomendada de hoy es _**"Rum-runners-girls" **_escrita por_** Nissanity **_beware esta en English pero esta muy interesante ese AU por cierto Nissanity-san tiene historias NanoFate muy buenas.

De antemano Thank you very, very, much por sus reviews.

Les voy a regalar un preview de ahora en adelante...

_**Chapter 4 preview...**_

Mientras se montaba en el coche, empezó a pensar en Nanoha otra vez y se preguntó si le gustaría hacer _surf _o _snowboard_. Le parecía improbable, pero a la vez tenía la extraña corazonada de que, a diferencia de la mayoría de sus ex novias, ella estaría a la altura de las circunstancias en cualquiera de los dos deportes, si se le daba la oportunidad. No sabía por qué, y mientras ponía en marcha el coche intentó alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, diciéndose que eso no importaba.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Author's notes: **_Ha! Y que les parecio el ultimo capitulo? Bueno, verdad? Este chapter es muy corto asi que junto con este voy a publicar el chapter 5 tambien. Este chapter es como un poco de relleno pero tambien es interesante, en este chapter aprenderemos un poco mas de our beloved Fate-chan.

Thanks so much for the support y'all especially those of you who took the time to give me a review, or a favorite or a follow.

_**Friendly reminder:** _Todavia es a very long flashback. And I will be publishing the next chapter tomorrow.

_**Disclaimer: **_I do NOT own Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha and its characters, nor do I own the plot, the plot belongs to Nicholas Sparks and MSLN belongs to Masaki Tsuzuki.

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

Fate Testarossa permanecía de pie junto a la ventana, observando cómo Nanoha llevaba de nuevo a Arf hasta el coche. Sonrió para sí, recreándose en las muecas de aquella mujer. A pesar de que apenas la conocía, lo que había visto le llevaba a la conclusión de que se trataba de una de esas personas cuyas expresiones son una ventana abierta de cada uno de sus sentimientos.

Indudablemente, ésa era una cualidad poco común en los tiempos que corrían. A menudo tenía la impresión de que había mucha gente que vivía constantemente aparentando y fingiendo, escudándose detrás de máscaras y perdiendo su verdadera personalidad en el proceso. Tenía la certeza de que Nanoha jamás actuaría de ese modo.

Se guardó las llaves en el bolsillo y se dirigió hacia su furgoneta, con la promesa de que regresaría al cabo de media hora, después de comer. Agarró la nevera portátil —cada mañana se preparaba el almuerzo— y condujo hasta el mismo sitio de cada día. Un año antes había comprado un terreno al final de Front Street desde el que se apreciaba una vista privilegiada de las playas de Shackleford Banks, el terreno donde un día quería construir la casa de sus sueños. El único problema era que no estaba totalmente segura de lo que eso significaba. Su vida, en general, era muy sencilla, y soñaba con erigir una casita rústica como las que había visto en los Cayos de Florida, unas edificaciones de marcado carácter cuya fachada parecía centenaria, pero increíblemente luminosas y espaciosas en su interior. No necesitaba demasiado espacio —una habitación y quizás un despacho, además del comedor—, pero tan pronto como empezó a desarrollar la idea, concluyó que el terreno era más apropiado para una casa con un aire más familiar. La imagen de la casa de sus sueños se tornó más confusa, puesto que sin lugar a dudas la nueva casa incluía una esposa y unos niños, en el futuro, algo que de momento quedaba muy lejos de sus planes.

A veces se sorprendía al pensar tanto respecto a su forma de ser como en la de su hermana, ya que Alicia tampoco mostraba prisa por casarse. Sus padres llevaban casi treinta y cinco años casados, y Fate no conseguía imaginarlos como dos personas solteras y con dos identidades separadas, del mismo modo que no podía imaginarse a sí misma batiendo los brazos como un par de alas para elevarse hasta las nubes. Sí, había oído historias sobre cómo se habían conocido durante una acampada en unas convivencias religiosas que había organizado el instituto donde ambos estudiaban, y cómo su madre se había cortado el dedo mientras partía una tarta de postre y su padre había cubierto la herida con su mano como si se tratara de un vendaje para cortar la hemorragia. Sólo tocarla y... «_¡Bing, bang, bum! Supe que era la mujer de mi vida; así de sencillo_», decía su padre.

Hasta entonces, Fate no había experimentado ningún «_bing, bang, bum_». Ni nada que se asemejara. Por supuesto que se acordaba de Ginga, su novia en el instituto; todo el mundo allí creía que formaban una pareja perfecta. Ahora ella vivía al otro lado del puente en Morehead City, y de vez en cuando coincidían en alguna tienda o en el supermercado. Hablaban durante un minuto aproximadamente sobre trivialidades y luego se despedían amistosamente y cada una seguía su camino.

Desde Ginga, había tenido innumerables novias, por lo que no se consideraba una novata en lo que atañía a mujeres. Las encontraba atractivas e interesantes, más aún, se sentía genuinamente atraída por ellas. Estaba orgullosa de poder declarar que jamás había experimentado nada parecido a una separación dolorosa con ninguna de sus ex, ni ellas tampoco con ella.

Cuando rompían era casi siempre por mutuo acuerdo, como la mecha de una vela que se apaga suavemente en vez del aparatoso estallido de los fuegos artificiales. Se consideraba amiga de cada una de sus ex novias —incluyendo a Kyrie, la última— y creía que ellas opinaban lo mismo acerca de ellas. Lo que pasaba simplemente es que no era la media naranja para ninguna de ellas, y ellas tampoco lo eran para ella. Había sido testigo de cómo tres de sus ex novias se casaban con unas chicas fantásticas, e incluso la habían invitado a las tres bodas. Casi nunca pensaba en la posibilidad de encontrar a «_su alma gemela_» o a alguien con quien quisiera «_pasar el resto de su __vida_», pero en las pocas ocasiones en que pensaba en ello, siempre acababa imaginando a una mujer que compartiera las mismas aficiones al aire libre que tanto le apasionaban. La vida era para vivirla, ¿o no? Por supuesto, todo el mundo tenía responsabilidades, y ella aceptaba las suyas sin rechistar. Disfrutaba con su trabajo, ganaba suficiente dinero para vivir desahogadamente, tenía una casa y pagaba las facturas sin demora, pero no anhelaba una vida vacía, sin nada más que esas obligaciones. Deseaba experimentar la vida. O, mejor dicho: «_necesitaba_» experimentar la vida.

Siempre había sido así, por lo menos desde que tenía uso de razón. Como estudiante, Fate había sido organizada y aplicada y siempre había sacado buenas notas sin dejarse la piel.

Normalmente solía conformarse con un notable en vez de un excelente, lo cual sacaba a su madre de sus casillas. «_Imagínate las notas que sacarías si estudiaras más_», le repetía cada vez que llevaba las notas a casa. Pero la escuela no la seducía de la misma forma que montar en bicicleta a una velocidad vertiginosa o hacer surf en las playas de Outer Banks. Mientras otros niños opinaban que sólo el baloncesto o el fútbol estaban a la altura de poder considerarse deportes, ella soñaba con la sensación de mantenerse suspendida en el aire con su motocicleta después de lanzarse por una rampa de tierra o con el subidón de adrenalina que sentía cuando aterrizaba sin ningún rasguño. De niña le encantaban los deportes de riesgo, incluso antes de que existiera tal concepto, y a los venti dos años estaba segura de que los había probado prácticamente todos.

En la distancia, divisó unos caballos salvajes congregándose cerca de las dunas de Shackleford Banks, y mientras los observaba, sacó su bocadillo. Pan de centeno con unas lonchas de pavo y mostaza, una manzana y una botella de agua; casi cada día comía lo mismo, después de devorar el mismo desayuno a base de copos de avena, huevos revueltos con leche y un plátano. Así como su cuerpo le exigía su dosis periódica de adrenalina, su dieta no podía ser más aburrida. Sus amigos se maravillaban de su autocontrol, pero lo que no sabían era que esa rigidez tenía más que ver con su paladar limitado que con la disciplina. Cuando tenía diez años, la obligaron a acabarse un plato de pasta china remojada en salsa de jengibre, y se pasó casi toda la noche vomitando. Desde entonces, el más leve olor a jengibre le revolvía el estómago, y su paladar ya nunca volvió a ser el mismo. En general era poco aventurera con la comida, se inclinaba por lo predecible y sencillo, en vez de por cualquier cosa con un aroma exótico; además, gradualmente, a medida que se hacía mayor, había ido apartándose de la comida basura. Ahora, después de más de diez años, le daba demasiado miedo cambiar.

Mientras comía el bocadillo —predecible y sencillo— se sorprendió al pensar en la dirección que habían tomado sus pensamientos. No era propio de ella. Normalmente no mostraba ninguna tendencia hacia las reflexiones profundas. (Otra causa del inevitable apagón suave en sus relaciones, según Micaiah, su ex novia de hacía seis años.) En general se lo tomaba todo con calma, haciendo lo que necesariamente tenía que hacer y pensando en modos de disfrutar del resto de su tiempo libre. Ese era uno de los puntos positivos de estar soltera: podía hacer más o menos lo que quisiera, cuando quisiera, y la introspección era sólo una opción. «_Tiene que ser por Nanoha_», pensó, aunque no comprendía el porqué. Apenas la conocía, y dudaba mucho de que tuviera la oportunidad de conocer a la verdadera Nanoha Takamachi. Sí, había visto a la Nanoha enfadada la otra noche,_( cough, cough Nanoha enfadada es tambien conocida como el White devil )_ y a la Nanoha entonando el _mea culpa _hacía un rato, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo se comportaba en circunstancias normales. Sospechaba que tenía un buen sentido del humor, aunque tras considerarlo dos veces se dijo que no sabía por qué había llegado a tal conclusión. Y sin lugar a dudas era inteligente, aunque eso podría haberlo deducido por la clase de trabajo que desempeñaba. Aparte de eso..., intentó sin éxito imaginarla saliendo una noche a cenar con ella. Sin embargo, estaba contenta de que hubiera pasado por la clínica veterinaria, aunque sólo fuera para concederles la oportunidad de iniciar una nueva relación como vecinas. Una de las cosas que había aprendido con el tiempo era que una mala relación entre vecinas podía amargarle la vida a cualquiera. El vecino de Chrono era la clase de individuo que quemaba hojas el primer día esplendoroso de primavera; además, lo primero que hacía cada sábado por la mañana era repasar su jardín con la máquina cortacésped, y los dos habían estado a punto de llegar a las manos en más de una ocasión después de una larga noche de insomnio a causa de los berridos de su bebé. A veces, Fate tenía la impresión de que la gente estaba perdiendo la cortesía, y lo último que quería era que Nanoha hallara motivos para no hablar con ella.

Quizá la invitaría la próxima vez que vinieran sus amigos a cenar... «_Sí, eso haré_», pensó. Una vez hubo tomado la decisión, agarró la nevera portátil y se encaminó hacia la furgoneta. En la agenda de aquella tarde contaba con el típico desfile de perros y gatos por la consulta, pero a las tres alguien tenía que llevarle un _geco__*_. Le encantaba examinar animales exóticos; la sensación de que sabía de qué hablaba —lo cual era cierto— siempre dejaba a los dueños impresionados. Disfrutaba observando sus caras de sorpresa: «_Me pregunto si esta __veterinaria conoce la anatomía y la fisiología exacta de cada bicho que puebla la Tierra_». Y ella fingía que sí que lo sabía. Pero la verdad era un poco más prosaica. No, por supuesto que no conocía todos los detalles de todas las criaturas que poblaban la Tierra ¿quién podría?—, pero una infección era una infección, y casi siempre se trataba del mismo modo, sin que importara la especie del animal; sólo variaba la dosis de la medicación, y eso lo podía verificar en un libro de referencia que guardaba en el cajón de su mesa.

Mientras se montaba en el coche, empezó a pensar en Nanoha otra vez y se preguntó si le gustaría hacer _surf _o _snowboard_. Le parecía improbable, pero a la vez tenía la extraña corazonada de que, a diferencia de la mayoría de sus ex novias, ella estaría a la altura de las circunstancias en cualquiera de los dos deportes, si se le daba la oportunidad. No sabía por qué, y mientras ponía en marcha el coche intentó alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, diciéndose que eso no importaba.

* Especie de reptiles escamosos, generalmente de tamaño pequeño a mediano que se encuentran en climas templados y tropicales de todo el mundo.

* * *

_**Author's notes part 2: **_Bueno ya sabemos un poco de Fate-chan and *squeals* quiere invitar a Nano-chan a cenar. Let the romance begin...

Too bad que vienen escenas poco agradables que adaptar, pero bueno, para eso estoy tratando de sacar los chapters rapido para que pronto podamos ver a nuestra parejita favorita juntas por fin.

No me odien por las escenas que vienen, no es mi culpa que Nano-chan se quiera hacer la ciega y no quiera terminar con Yuuno desde la primera vez que vio a Fate-chan.

Bueno esta Fate-chan es toda una ladies' lady? LOL! Con que innumerables cantidad de novias, Hahahaha Go! Fate-chan.

_**Ki-chan:** _Gracias so much Ki-chan, si cuando estaba adaptando ese chapter tambien me rei mucho, eso le pasa al white devil por ser tan cruel. XD Gracias a ti, por tomar de tu tiempo para leer esta adaptacion y para dejar un review.

_**Guest-san:**_You made laugh so hard with this comment _"most of them have fate and nanoha all over them like in half the first chapter"_ you know I don't mind that at all, but yeah, I like NanoFate so much that I don't mind those fics having them all over each other in the first chapter also I'm beginning to like this slow development but just a little bit, and do nor fear I will keep my word. So Guest-san thank you so much for all your support.

_**Takamachi-chan:** _Thank Youuuuuu so much friend-chan, como le comente a Ki-chan yo tambien me rei mucho, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y espero que actualices pronto 'Sobreviviendo junto a ti' o me va a tocar recurrir al chantaje. *winks*

_**Ishtar4-chan:** _Friend-chan! Thank you, thank you, thank you, for all your support and do not fear estare actualizando muy pronto, tan pronto como mañana. Bueno mañana en estos lados del planeta. Ishtar-chan cuando vas a publicar mas historias? Me encantan tus historias y no veo la hora de leer mas.

_**Kano-chan:** _Gracias so very much, si lo se orz yo tambien quiero ver our deeply beloved NanoFate, pero no te preocupes nuestro beloved NanoFate llegara y te va a gustar la interaccion de ellas en esta historia.

Y para evitar extrañar a NanoFate mi recomendada de hoy es _**"Mi nueva vida"**_, a very cute and super sweet story de **_Isis-chan T.H, _**Isis-chan por favor update _**"Mi nueva vida"** _mas rapido me encanta esa historia y tambien me gusta mucho _**"Heart to Heart" **_

Hooray! I've managed to write an author's notes mostly in Spanish, I'm so proud of myself. Well done me.

De antemano Thank you very, very, much por sus reviews.

_**Chapter 5 preview...Kind of very short preview.**_

...Y además, sólo tengo un colchón. Si vienes, tendrás que dormir en el suelo.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no me ofrecerías el colchón?

Fate se encaramó en la furgoneta.

—Supongo que lo haría si no me quedara más remedio —confesó, con una risita burlona—.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Author's notes: **_Suprise! Bonus Chapter, just because y'all have been very kind with me.

_**Warning:** _Kind of graphic/gory scenes ahead, si eres del tipo de personas que se impresiona facil incluso solo con leer cierto tipo de scenes please skip this chapter, or at least skip those 'graphic/gory scenes.'

_**Warning 2:** _Nauseating ferret face and Nano-chan's scenes coming up, so hang in there fellow NanoFate-cianos, we _**WILL** _get our very beloved NanoFate soon and I do mean soon.

_**Disclaimer: **_I do NOT own Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha and its characters, nor do I own the plot, the plot belongs to Nicholas Sparks and MSLN belongs to Masaki Tsuzuki.

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

A lo largo de las siguientes dos semanas, Nanoha se convirtió en una experta a la hora de entrar y salir a escondidas, por lo menos cuando se trataba de hacerlo de su casa.

No le quedaba otra alternativa. ¿Qué diantre iba a decirle a Fate? Había hecho un ridículo tan espantoso, y ella aún había empeorado más las cosas comportándose tan magnánima, que obviamente se había visto obligada a alterar las normas de entrada y salida. Ahora, la regla número uno consistía en evitarla a toda costa. La única actuación de la que se sentía orgullosa —lo único positivo que había sacado de aquella experiencia tan horrorosa— era que se había disculpado en su consulta.

No obstante, le resultaba difícil continuar por esa línea. Al principio, lo único que había tenido que hacer era aparcar el coche dentro del garaje, pero ahora que se acercaba la fecha del parto, había tenido que volver a aparcar el coche en la calle para que Arf pudiera preparar el nido.

Aquello significaba que Nanoha tenía que llegar y marcharse cuando estaba segura de que Fate no estaba cerca.

Había rebajado los cincuenta años que inicialmente se había propuesto pasar desapercibida para su vecina. Ahora pensaba que con un par de meses más bastaría, o a lo mejor medio año sería suficiente para que ella olvidara el asunto, o por lo menos para que no se acordara de su deplorable actuación. Nanoha sabía que el paso del tiempo ejercía un extraño influjo a la hora de difuminar los márgenes de la realidad hasta que sólo quedaba una imagen confusa, y cuando eso sucediera, ella retomaría poco a poco sus rutinas. Empezaría por pequeños cambios —un saludo por aquí cuando se apeara del coche, quizás otro saludo si coincidían las dos en sus respectivas terrazas—, y a partir de ahí avanzarían paso a paso. Pensó que con el tiempo quizá llegarían a mantener una relación cordial —a lo mejor incluso llegarían a reírse algún día juntas por la forma en que se habían conocido—, pero hasta ese momento, ella prefería vivir como una espía.

Evidentemente, había tenido que aprenderse los horarios de Fate. No le había costado mucho: un rápido vistazo al reloj cuando ella se marchaba por la mañana mientras ella la observaba desde la cocina. El regreso a casa después del trabajo había resultado incluso más fácil: cuando ella llegaba, Fate solía estar navegando con la barca o practicando esquí náutico. Aunque en el fondo, eso hacía que los atardeceres fueran la peor traba. Puesto que ella estaba «_por ahí fuera_», ella tenía que estar «_ahí dentro_», a pesar de que la puesta de sol fuera espectacular, y a menos que decidiera ir a visitar a Yuuno, no le quedaba más remedio que quedarse encerrada, estudiando su libro de astronomía, el que había comprado con la esperanza de impresionar a Yuuno una noche que se dedicaran a observar las estrellas, lo cual, por desgracia, todavía no había tenido lugar.

Suponía que se podría haber comportado de un modo más adulto en lo que concernía a aquel asunto, pero tenía la extraña impresión de que, si se encontraba con Fate cara a cara, irremediablemente ella «_rememoraría_» todo lo sucedido en vez de «_prestarle la debida atención_», y lo último que deseaba era causarle una impresión aún peor de la que ya tenía. Además, había otros temas que le preocupaban. Yuuno, por ejemplo. Él pasaba a visitarla un rato prácticamente todos los días, al anochecer, e incluso se había quedado a dormir el fin de semana anterior, después de jugar al golf, por supuesto, para no perder la costumbre. Yuuno adoraba el golf. También habían salido tres veces a cenar y habían ido dos veces al cine, y habían pasado parte del domingo por la tarde en la playa, y un par de días antes, mientras estaban sentados en el sofá, él le había quitado los zapatos mientras bebían una copa de vino.

—¿Qué haces?

—Pensé que igual te gustaría que te masajeara un poco los pies. Supongo que los tienes entumecidos, después de pasarte todo el día de pie.

—Será mejor que primero me los lave.

—No me importa si no están limpios. Y además, me gusta mirar los dedos de tus pies. Son muy monos.

—No tendrás un fetichismo secreto con los pies, ¿eh?

—No, mujer. Lo único es que me gustan tus pies —respondió él, empezando a hacerle cosquillas en los pies, y ella los apartó, riendo a carcajadas.

Un momento después, se estaban besando apasionadamente, y cuando él se tumbó a su lado, le declaró que la quería mucho. Por la forma en que se lo dijo, Nanoha tuvo la impresión de que podría considerar la posibilidad de irse a vivir con él, lo cual era bueno. Era la vez que él había estado más cerca de hablar de su futuro en común, pero...

Pero ¿qué? Eso era lo que siempre aguaba la fiesta, ¿no? ¿Era el acto de vivir juntos un paso más hacia delante o sólo una forma de alargar el presente? ¿De veras ella necesitaba que él se le declarase? Nanoha se quedó pensativa unos instantes. La verdad era que... sí. Pero no hasta que él estuviera preparado, lo cual la llevaba, inevitablemente, a formularse preguntas que se habían ido gestando cada vez que estaban juntos: ¿cuándo estaría él preparado? ¿Realmente llegaría a estarlo algún día? Y, por supuesto, ¿por qué él no estaba preparado para casarse con ella?

¿Había algo malo en querer casarse en lugar de simplemente irse a vivir con él? Había llegado un momento en que ni tan sólo estaba segura sobre esa cuestión. Es como muchas parejas que han pasado tantos años juntos que tienen la certeza de que acabarán casándose algún día, y al final lo hacen; en cambio otras saben que aún tardarán en casarse, por lo que deciden irse a vivir juntos, y la relación también funciona. A veces, Nanoha se sentía como si fuera la única con las ideas claras; para ella, el matrimonio siempre había sido una vaga idea, algo que acabaría por... suceder. Y sucedería, ¿no?

Esos enrevesados pensamientos le provocaron dolor de cabeza. Lo que realmente quería era sentarse fuera en la terraza y saborear un vaso de vino y olvidarse de todo durante un rato. Pero Fate Testarossa estaba en su terraza, ojeando una revista, por lo que eso no iba a ser posible. Así que, un jueves más, se quedó encerrada dentro de casa.

Cómo deseaba que Yuuno no tuviera que trabajar hasta tan tarde, porque de ese modo podrían hacer alguna actividad juntos. Él tenía una reunión a última hora con un dentista que estaba a punto de abrir su consulta y que por eso necesitaba toda clase de seguros. Tampoco era para echarse a llorar —sabía que él se dedicaba en cuerpo y alma al negocio familiar—, pero lo peor de todo era que a la mañana siguiente, a primera hora, Yuuno tenía que marcharse con su padre a Myrtle Beach para asistir a una convención, así que no tendría oportunidad de verlo hasta el miércoles siguiente, lo cual significaba que tendría que pasar incluso más tiempo acurrucada como una gallina. El padre de Yuuno había abierto una de las compañías de seguros más grandes en la zona este de Carolina del Norte, y, con cada año que pasaba, Yuuno iba asumiendo más responsabilidades en la oficina de Morehead City, mientras su padre se preparaba para retirarse del negocio. A veces se preguntaba cómo debía de ser esa experiencia —tener una carrera profesional ya marcada desde el día en que empezó a dar sus primeros pasos—, pero suponía que había cosas peores, especialmente porque el negocio iba viento en popa. A pesar de apestar a nepotismo, no se podía decir que Yuuno no se ganara el sueldo; por aquella época, su padre pasaba menos de veinte horas a la semana en la oficina, lo cual obligaba a Yuuno a trabajar casi sesenta horas a la semana. Con casi treinta empleados, los problemas de dirección eran interminables, pero Yuuno poseía una portentosa habilidad para tratar con la gente. Por lo menos, eso era lo que algunos de sus empleados le habían comentado en las dos ocasiones que había asistido a la cena de Navidad de la empresa.

Sí, se sentía muy orgullosa de él; sin embargo, no podía evitar el sentimiento de abandono en noches como aquélla, que le parecían noches perdidas. Quizá podría salir a estirar las piernas un rato a Atlantic Beach, donde podría tomarse una copa de vino mientras presenciaba la puesta de sol. Por un momento, consideró esa posibilidad. Pero cambió de opinión. No pasaba nada si se quedaba sola en casa, pero la idea de beber en la playa sola la hacía sentirse muy desdichada. La gente pensaría que no tenía ni un solo amigo en el mundo, lo cual no era cierto. Tenía un montón de amigas. Lo único que pasaba era que ninguna de ellas se hallaba a menos de ciento cincuenta kilómetros a la redonda, y aquello tampoco le infundía ánimos.

Si saliera con su perrita, sin embargo..., bueno, eso ya era otro cantar. Esa era una práctica completamente normal, incluso saludable. Había necesitado varios días y la mayoría de los analgésicos de su botiquín, pero al final el dolor por culpa de su primer día de ejercicio físico había desaparecido. No había regresado a la clase de Body Pump —los que asistían eran sin lugar a dudas masoquistas—, pero había empezado a mantener una rutina bastante regular en el gimnasio. Por lo menos, en los últimos días. Había ido tanto el lunes como el miércoles, y estaba decidida a buscar un rato libre para ir también al día siguiente.

Se levantó del sofá y apagó el televisor. Arf no estaba cerca, y se encaminó hacia el garaje, pues supuso que la encontraría allí. La puerta del garaje estaba entornada. Cuando entró y encendió la luz, lo primero que vio fueron unas bolitas peludas que no paraban de moverse alrededor de Arf. Nanoha soltó un grito de sorpresa; un momento más tarde, sin embargo, empezó a gritar asustada.

Fate acababa de entrar en la cocina para sacar una pechuga de pollo de la nevera cuando oyó los repentinos golpes frenéticos en la puerta de su casa.

—¿Doctora Testarossa? ¿Fate-chan? ¿Estás ahí?

Sólo necesitó unos instantes para reconocer la voz de Nanoha. Cuando abrió la puerta, vio que su vecina la miraba con cara de susto. Estaba muy pálida.

—¡Ven, por favor! —imploró ella—. ¡Arf no está bien!

Fate reaccionó al instante; mientras Nanoha se ponía a correr de vuelta a su casa, ella cogió el maletín que guardaba detrás del asiento del pasajero en la furgoneta, el que utilizaba cuando recibía alguna llamada de algún granjero y tenía que desplazarse para examinar animales en las granjas. Su padre siempre había recalcado la importancia de tener a punto un maletín con todo lo necesario y Fate había seguido el consejo a ciegas. En esos momentos, Nanoha ya casi había llegado a su puerta, y la dejó abierta, al tiempo que desaparecía dentro de casa. Fate la siguió un momento más tarde y la avistó en la cocina, cerca de la puerta abierta que comunicaba con el garaje.

—¡Está jadeando y vomitando! —explicó ella, visiblemente alterada, mientras se acercaba a su perrita—. Y... tiene algo colgando en...

Fate intervino al instante al reconocer el desprendimiento uterino, con la esperanza de que no fuera demasiado tarde.

—Deja que me lave las manos —dijo rápidamente. Se frotó las manos con brío en el fregadero de la cocina, y mientras se lavaba continuó diciéndole—: ¿Hay alguna forma de conseguir más luz ahí dentro? ¿Una lámpara o algo similar?

—¿No piensas llevarla a la clínica veterinaria?

—Probablemente sí —contestó ella, manteniendo el tono de voz bajo—. Pero no ahora. Primero quiero intentar algo. Y lo que necesito es más luz, ¿entendido? ¿Puedes ayudarme?

—Sí, sí..., claro. —Nanoha desapareció de la cocina, y regresó un momento después con una lámpara—. ¿Se pondrá bien?

—Dentro de un par de minutos sabré si es grave. —Con las manos alzadas como un cirujano, señaló con la cabeza hacia el maletín que había en el suelo—. ¿Puedes llevarme el maletín hasta el garaje? Déjalo cerca de Arf y busca un enchufe para la lámpara. Tan cerca de Arf como sea posible, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —contestó ella, intentando no perder la calma.

Fate se acercó a la perrita despacio mientras Nanoha enchufaba la lámpara, y suspiró aliviada al ver que Arf estaba consciente. Oyó que gemía, lo cual era normal, dada la situación. Acto seguido, centró toda su atención en la masa tubular que se desprendía de su vulva y examinó los cachorros, prácticamente con la certeza de que el alumbramiento había tenido lugar en la última media hora, y pensó que eso era bueno. Menos posibilidades de necrosis...

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Nanoha.

—Agarra a Arf y háblale en voz baja. Necesito que me ayudes a calmarla.

Cuando ella se hubo arrodillado, Fate también se colocó al lado de la perrita, escuchando mientras Nanoha murmuraba y susurraba palabras de remanso, con la cara pegada a la de Arf. La perrita sacó la lengua para lamer a su dueña, otra buena señal. Fate se puso a examinar el útero con mucha delicadeza, y Arf se encogió instintivamente.

—¿Qué le pasa?

—Es un prolapso uterino. Eso significa que una parte del útero se ha desprendido y se ha desplazado de su lugar. —Palpó el útero, examinándolo con cuidado para ver si había roturas o áreas necróticas—. ¿Ha tenido problemas durante el alumbramiento?

—No lo sé —dijo ella, aturdida—. Ni siquiera sé cuándo ha dado a luz. Se pondrá bien, ¿verdad?

Concentrada en el útero, Fate no contestó.

—Abre el maletín. Busca la solución salina. También necesitaré gelatina.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Necesito limpiar el útero, y después lo manipularé un poco. Quiero intentar reducirlo manualmente y, si tenemos suerte, se contraerá solo, por sí mismo. Si no, tendré que llevarla a la clínica para operarla. Preferiría evitar esa opción...

Nanoha encontró la solución salina y la gelatina, y se las entregó. Fate lavó el útero, después volvió a lavarlo dos veces más antes de coger la gelatina para lubricarlo, con la esperanza de que aquello diera resultado.

Nanoha no podía mirar, así que se concentró en Arf, susurrándole con la boca pegada a la oreja que era una perrita muy buena. Fate permanecía quieta, moviendo rítmicamente la mano dentro del útero.

No sabía cuánto rato hacía que estaban en el garaje —podría haber sido diez minutos o podría haber sido una hora—, pero al final vio que Fate se echaba hacia atrás, como si intentara relajar la tensión de sus hombros. Fue entonces cuando se fijó en sus manos vacías.

—¿Ya está? —se aventuró a preguntar—. ¿Está bien?

—Sí y no —contestó ella—. El útero vuelve a estar en su sitio, y se ha contraído sin problemas, pero necesito llevarla a la clínica. Tendrá que permanecer en reposo un par de días mientras recupera las fuerzas, y necesitará algunos antibióticos y líquidos. También tendré que hacerle una radiografía. Pero si no surgen más complicaciones, muy pronto estará como nueva. Ahora lo que haré será dar marcha atrás con mi furgoneta hasta la puerta de tu garaje. Dentro tengo un par de mantas viejas sobre las que Arf podrá tumbarse.

—¿Y no... volverá a... salírsele?

—No debería. Tal y como te he dicho, se ha contraído correctamente.

—¿Y qué les pasará a los cachorros?

—Los llevaremos a la clínica con ella. Necesitan estar con su mamá.

—¿Y eso no empeorará la situación de Arf?

—No debería. Pero precisamente por eso necesito suministrarle líquidos, para que pueda amamantar a los cachorros.

Nanoha notó que se le relajaban los hombros; no se había dado cuenta de la tensión que había acumulado en esa parte del cuerpo. Por primera vez, sonrió.

—No sé cómo agradecértelo —suspiró.

—Acabas de hacerlo.

Después de recogerlo todo, Fate colocó a Arfe n la furgoneta con mucho cuidado, mientras Nanoha llevaba los cachorros. Cuando los seis estuvieron bien colocados, Fate asió el maletín y lo lanzó en el asiento del pasajero. Rodeó la furgoneta y abrió la puerta del conductor.

—Ya te informaré de su evolución —dijo.

—Yo también quiero ir.

—Preferiría que Arf descansara, y si tú estás en la sala, es posible que ella no se relaje.

Necesita recuperarse. Tranquila; te aseguro que la cuidaré. Me quedaré toda la noche con ella. Te doy mi palabra.

Nanoha dudó unos instantes.

—¿Estás segura?

—Se recuperará. Te lo prometo.

Ella consideró sus palabras, y acto seguido le ofreció una sonrisa temblorosa.

—En mi trabajo nos enseñan que nunca se debe prometer nada, ¿sabes? Nos aconsejan que digamos que haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos.

—¿Te sentirías mejor si no te hiciera esa promesa?

—No. Pero sigo pensando que sería mejor que fuera contigo.

—¿No tienes que trabajar mañana?

—Sí, pero tú también.

—Ya, pero es que éste es mi trabajo. Es lo que hago. Y además, sólo tengo un colchón. Si vienes, tendrás que dormir en el suelo.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no me ofrecerías el colchón?

Fate se encaramó en la furgoneta.

—Supongo que lo haría si no me quedara más remedio —confesó, con una risita burlona—.

Pero me preocupa lo que tu novio pueda pensar si se entera de que hemos pasado la noche juntas.

—¿Cómo sabes que tengo novio?

Ella agarró la puerta para cerrarla al tiempo que respondía, con el semblante visiblemente desilusionado:

—No lo sabía. —Procuró sonreír para recuperar la compostura—. Mira, deja que me lleve a Arf, ¿de acuerdo? Llámame mañana y te informaré de cómo ha pasado la noche.

Nanoha acabó por ceder.

—Vale, de acuerdo.

Fate cerró la puerta, y ella oyó el ruido del motor al ponerse en marcha. Ella asomó la cabeza por la ventanilla.

—No te preocupes —volvió a decir—. Se pondrá bien.

Condujo con suavidad hasta la calle, luego giró a la izquierda. Cuando se alejaba, sacó la mano por la ventanilla para despedirse. Nanoha le devolvió el gesto, a pesar de que sabía que ella no podía verla, sin apartar la vista de las luces rojas traseras del automóvil, que desaparecieron cuando el coche dobló en la esquina.

Después de que Fate se marchara, ella deambuló por su cuarto hasta que se detuvo delante de la cómoda. Siempre había sabido que no estaba como para parar un tren, pero por primera vez en muchos años, se miró al espejo preguntándose qué era lo que un hombre o mujer —aparte de Yunno y alguna que otra mujeres—pensaba cuando la veía.

A pesar de su visible agotamiento y de su pelo despeinado, no tenía tan mal aspecto como temía. Esa constatación hizo que se sintiera bien, aunque no sabía por qué. Inexplicablemente, se ruborizó al rememorar la expresión de desilusión en la cara de Fate cuando le dijo que tenía novio. No es que se sintiera menos atraída por Yuuno, pero... Ciertamente se había equivocado al juzgar a Fate Testarossa; se había equivocado por completo, desde el principio. Ella se había comportado de forma más que comedida y sensata durante la emergencia. Todavía estaba impresionada, aunque pensó que no debería estarlo. Se recordó que, después de todo, era veterinaria, o sea, que se había limitado a hacer su trabajo.

Sin poder dejar de pensar en la cuestión, decidió llamar a Yuuno, quien reaccionó de inmediato y le prometió que al cabo de cinco minutos estaría en su casa.

—¿Cómo estás? —se interesó Yuuno. Nanoha se inclinó hacia él y se sintió reconfortada cuando él la abrazó.

—Supongo que un poco nerviosa.

Él la estrechó con más fuerza, y ella pudo oler su aroma, fresco y limpio, como si se hubiera duchado antes de ir a verla. Su pelo, desaliñado y despeinado por el viento, le confería el aspecto de un joven universitario.

—Celebro que tu vecina estuviera aquí —apuntó—. Fate, ¿no?

—Sí. —Alzó la cara para mirarlo—. ¿La conoces?

—No, pero gestionamos el seguro de su clínica, aunque ésa es una de las cuentas que lleva mi padre.

—Pensé que conocías a todo el mundo en esta pequeña localidad.

—Y así es. Pero me crié en Morehead City y de chiquillo no tenía relación con nadie de Beaufort. Además, me parece que ella es unos pocos años mayor que yo.

Nanoha asintió. En el silencio, sus pensamientos vagaron nuevamente hacia Fate, su expresión seria mientras auxiliaba a Arf, la tranquila seguridad en su voz mientras le explicaba lo que sucedía. En el silencio, se sintió un poco culpable, y se inclinó hacia Yuuno para tocarle el cuello con la nariz. Yuuno le acarició el hombro, y ella se sintió nuevamente reconfortada por la familiaridad de ese tacto.

—Me alegra que hayas venido; realmente necesitaba estar contigo esta noche —susurró Nanoha.

Él le besó el cabello.

—¿Y dónde iba a estar, si no?

—Lo sé, pero tenías esa reunión, y además mañana temprano has de marcharte de viaje...

—No pasa nada. Sólo se trata de una convención. Únicamente necesito diez minutos para meter cuatro cosas en la maleta y ya está. Lo único que siento es no haber podido llegar antes.

—Probablemente te habrías muerto de asco.

—Probablemente. Pero, de todos modos, lo siento.

—No tienes que sentirlo, de verdad.

Él le acarició el pelo cariñosamente.

—¿Quieres que anule el viaje? Estoy seguro de que mi padre lo comprenderá, si me quedo contigo mañana.

—No, no hace falta. De todos modos, he de ir a trabajar.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí, pero gracias por ofrecerte. Significa mucho para mí.

* * *

_**Author's notes part 2: **_Quick! I need bleach to wash my brain from all those Yuuno and Nanoha's scenes...pero bueno por lo menos hemos dado otro pasito chiquitito con NanoFate ya vimos a Fate-chan pornerse media triste al saber que Nanoha tiene novio *gags* pero tambien vimos que Nanoha se sonrojo otra vez pensado en Fate-chan *squeals again*

And Tah-Dah! Double chapter this time because lo admito el ultimo capitulo was a little boring and was rather short, so to compensate les regalo este chapter tambien.

Y por favor abstenecer de asesinarme se que el preview que les di en el chapter 4 was very misleading... *evil laugh*

To avoid nausea from all those Ferret face and Nanoha's scenes and future ferret face and Nanoha's scenes keep repeating, Ferret face is going away soon, Ferret face is going away soon, Ferret face is going away soon, Ferret face is going away soon, Ferret face is going away soon.

Mi historia recomendada para el dia de hoy es: _**"Sperm donor" **_escrita por **_Sammie-chan89 _**otra historia que es una de mis grandes favoritas, solo esperemos que Sammie-chan actualice pronto.

Thank you very, very, vey much por sus reviews.

_**Takamachi-chan!:**_Thank you so much my friend, si se que el chapter 4 no fue el mas emocionante de la historia pero por lo menos sabemos algo mas de "Daredevil Fate-chan!" se que el preview anterior fue un poco misleading but do not fear we will get our NanoFate. Gracias no veo la hora de leer el siguiente chapter de 'Sobreviviendo junto a ti.'

_**Ishtar-chan!:** _Thank youuuuuuuuu, Ishtar-chan my friend, por esa razon edite esta historia completa, para poder sacarlo rapido XD tambien se lo que significa tener que esperar por un chapter nuevo de una buena historia, _*cough Takamachi-chan and Ishtar-chan cough.* _

P.S. Yo tambien pensaba lo mismo de Nano-chan al principio cuando estaba adaptando estos chapters pero ya veras que esta Nano-chan no es lo que aparenta, en los siguientes chapters vas a ver el porque de su comportamiento tan raro.

_**Kano-chan:** _Hahahaha I know, Fate-chan! I love Fate-chan too, do not worry tendremos our very beloved NanoFate soon, and it is so cute, I'm sure you are going to love it. Gracias a ti por tu apoyo.

_**Ki-chan and Ki-chan's cousin:**_Si tambien pienso lo mismo que bueno poder hacer todos esos deportes no tan comunes, verdad? Si fuera por mi yo a Yuuno lo desapareceria desde la primera palabra del prologo pero...bueno he is going to go away soon anyways, Hello Prima de Ki-chan te prometo que voy a tratar de escribrir mas en Spanish. And Gracias muchas por leer my adaptation Ki-chan's cousin and *blushes* Thanks so much Ki-chan. You are very kind.

_**Chapter 6 preview...**_

—De veras, no creo que...

Fate alzó ambas manos para acallarla.

—Mira, hagamos una cosa: serás más que bienvenida si vienes. Pero no insistiré más, ¿de acuerdo? —Se encogió de hombros—. Sólo pensé que así tendríamos la oportunidad de conocernos mejor.

Nanoha sabía que debería haber dicho que no. Pero en vez de eso, tragó saliva. De repente, sentía seca la garganta.

—Bueno, quizá sí que vaya —convino finalmente.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Author's notes:** _Despues del ultimo chapter, tengo la necesidad de leer otros fics, con mucho NanoFate, quiero seguir la recomendacion que hizo _**Ki-chan **_que tal si tiramos a ferret face por un puente? O por un precipicio? O en un black hole? Otra vez disculpas por las scenes donde aparezca cara de huron, so enjoy this chapter.

_**Warning:** _Even more nauseating ferret face scenes, so you have been warned. ( I apologize orz ) But give this chapter a chance, por lo menos tenemos unas scenes de our beloved NaoFate.

_**Disclaimer:** _I do NOT own Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha and its characters, nor do I own the plot, the plot belongs to Nicholas Sparks and MSLN belongs to Masaki Tsuzuki.

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

Tras encontrar a su hija durmiendo a pierna suelta en el consultorio y a una perrita en la sala de recuperación, Max Testarossa escuchó la historia que Fate le refirió sobre lo que había sucedido. Max llenó dos tazas con café y las llevó a la mesa.

—No está mal, para ser tu primera vez —comentó. Con su pelo cano y sus tupidas cejas blancas, era la viva imagen del veterinario respetable de una pequeña localidad.

—¿Has tratado alguna vez a una perrita con un desprendimiento uterino?

—No, nunca —admitió Max—. Aunque una vez tuve que tratar a una yegua. Ya sabes que no es muy común. Arf parece que está bien, ahora. Esta mañana, cuando he entrado, se ha sentado sobre las patas traseras y ha movido la cola. ¿Hasta qué hora te quedaste despierta con ella ayer?

Fate tomó un sorbo de café con cara de agradecimiento.

—Casi toda la noche. Quería asegurarme de que no se volvía a repetir.

—Normalmente no suele suceder —dijo su padre—. Qué suerte que estuvieras allí. ¿Has llamado a su dueña?

—No, pero lo haré. —Se pasó la mano por la cara—. ¡Vaya! ¡Me siento exhausta!

—¿Por qué no te vas a dormir unas horas a casa? Ya me encargaré yo de la consulta, y tranquila, no perderé a Arf de vista.

—No quiero cargarte con mi trabajo.

—No es ninguna molestia —admitió Max con una sonrisita burlona—. ¿No te acuerdas? No te esperaba hoy por aquí. Es viernes.

Unos minutos más tarde, después de examinar a Arf, Fate aparcó al lado de su casa y se apeó del coche. Estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza, y a continuación se dirigió hacia la casa de Nanoha. Al atravesar la verja, vio el periódico que sobresalía del buzón y, tras vacilar unos instantes, lo sacó. Un momento más tarde, después de subir el peldaño del porche, se disponía a llamar a la puerta cuando oyó unos pasos que se acercaban y la puerta se abrió bruscamente. Sorprendida al verla, Nanoha irguió la espalda.

—Ah, hola... —la saludó ella, soltando la puerta—. Ahora mismo estaba pensando en llamarte.

Iba descalza, llevaba unos pantalones de algodón y una camiseta de color rosa, con el pelo atado de forma holgada con una pinza de ébano. Fate se fijó nuevamente en lo atractiva que era, pero aquel día su belleza le pareció del todo fresca y natural, sin artificios, lejos de una apariencia puramente convencional. Simplemente parecía tan... real.

—Ya que me dirigía a mi casa, he pensado que podría comunicártelo en persona, en lugar de llamarte por teléfono. Arf está mucho mejor.

—¿Segura?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Le hice una radiografía, y no vi ningún indicio de derrame interno. Después de ingerir algunos líquidos, empezó a recuperar las fuerzas. Probablemente podrías llevártela a casa hoy mismo aunque preferiría que se quedara en la clínica una noche más, sólo para quedarnos más tranquilas. Mi padre está cuidando de ella. Yo he estado prácticamente toda la noche en vela, así que me voy a dormir un rato, pero pasaré a ver a Arf más tarde.

—¿Puedo verla?

—Por supuesto; puedes ir a verla cuando quieras. Sólo recuerda que es posible que todavía esté un poco dopada, ya que tuve que sedarla para que estuviera calmada para la radiografía, y también para que no sufriera. —Fate hizo una pausa—. Por cierto, los cachorros también están muy bien. Son unas bolitas peludas monísimas.

Ella sonrió; le gustaba el leve acento extranjero de Fate y se sorprendió de no haberse fijado antes en esa peculiaridad.

—Gracias de nuevo por todo lo que has hecho —le dijo—. No sé cómo puedo agradecértelo.

Fate sacudió la cabeza.

—Ha sido un verdadero placer poder ayudar a Arf. —Le entregó el periódico—. Perdona, se me olvidaba; cuando entraba he recogido tu periódico. Aquí tienes.

—Gracias —volvió a decir ella al tiempo que aceptaba el diario.

Por un incómodo instante, las dos se miraron en silencio.

—¿Te apetece una taza de café? —le ofreció Nanoha—. Acabo de prepararlo.

Ella sintió una mezcla de alivio y de decepción cuando ella sacudió la cabeza.

—No, gracias. Prefiero no estar despierta cuando intento dormir.

Nanoha se echó a reír.

—Qué gracia.

—Es mi especialidad —contestó ella, y por un instante ella se la imaginó con el codo apoyado en la barra de un bar, ofreciendo la misma respuesta a una mujer atractiva, y tuvo la impresión de que Fate intentaba ligar con ella.

—Bueno —prosiguió Fate—, probablemente te estabas preparando para ir a trabajar y yo estoy agotada, así que será mejor que me vaya a descansar un rato.

Fate se dio la vuelta para bajar el peldaño del porche.

Sin poder remediarlo, Nanoha atravesó el umbral y la llamó.

—Antes de que te vayas, dime: ¿a qué hora pasarás por la clínica? Para examinar a Arf, me refiero.

—No lo sé. Supongo que dependerá de las horas que dedique a dormir.

—Ah, vale —apuntó ella, sintiéndose ridícula y deseando no habérselo preguntado.

—Pero ¿qué te parece si me dices a qué hora sales tú a comer y quedamos en la clínica?

—No pretendía...

—¿A qué hora pasarás?

Ella tragó saliva.

—¿A la una menos cuarto?

—Perfecto. Entonces, hasta la una menos cuarto —prometió Fate. Retrocedió un par de pasos antes de añadir—: Ah, por cierto, esa ropa tan informal te sienta de maravilla. «_¿Qué diantre había sucedido?_»

La pregunta resumía con bastante precisión el estado mental en el que quedó sumida Nanoha durante el resto de aquella mañana. No importaba si estaba enfrascada en revisiones pediátricas (un par), o diagnosticando una otitis (cuatro veces), dando una vacuna (una vez), o recomendando una radiografía (una); trabajó como un autómata, con el piloto automático encendido, sólo consciente a medias, mientras que la otra parte de su conciencia se había quedado atrapada en el porche, preguntándose si realmente Fate le había tirado los tejos y si quizá, sólo quizás en cierta manera eso le había gustado.

Deseó por enésima vez disponer de una amiga en la ciudad para comentar la jugada. No existía nada mejor que una buena amiga en quien confiar, y a pesar de que había varias enfermeras en la clínica pediátrica donde trabajaba, su posición de asistente médica parecía erigir un muro de separación entre ellas. A menudo oía cómo las enfermeras charlaban y se reían, pero se apresuraban a callarse cuando ella se acercaba. Aquello le provocaba esa desagradable impresión de aislamiento que la angustiaba desde que se había mudado a aquella localidad.

Después de acabar la visita con su último paciente (necesitaba derivar al pequeño al otorrinolaringólogo a causa de una posible amigdalectomía), Nanoha se guardó el estetoscopio en el bolsillo de su bata blanca y se encerró en su despacho. No era un espacio muy agradable; albergaba la sospecha de que antes de su llegada habían utilizado ese cuarto como almacén. No tenía ventanas, y la mesa ocupaba prácticamente toda la estancia, pero mientras consiguiera mantener el espacio en orden... Le gustaba la idea de poder disponer de un cuarto para ella sola. En una esquina había un pequeño armario, casi vacío, y Nanoha sacó el bolso del cajón inferior. Echó un vistazo al reloj y vio que todavía le quedaban unos minutos antes de marcharse. Apartó la silla y pasó sus dedos por su cabello indomable.

Pensó que, definitivamente, estaba haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena. La gente flirteaba todo el tiempo. Era un acto propio de la naturaleza humana. Además, probablemente no significaba nada. Después de la experiencia que habían pasado juntas la noche anterior, ella se había convertido en algo parecido a un amiga...

Su amiga. Su primera amiga en una nueva localidad al inicio de su nueva vida. Le gustaba cómo sonaba aquello. ¿Qué había de malo en tener un amiga? Nada, absolutamente nada. Sonrió ante tal pensamiento antes de fruncir el ceño. Pero, claro, quizá no era una idea acertada. Trabar amistad con un vecina era una cosa, hacer amigas con una chica a la que le gustaba flirtear era otra cosa completamente distinta. Sobre todo con una chica tan guapa. Yuuno no era la clase de novio celoso, pero tampoco era tan estúpida como para imaginar que él se mostraría encantado con la idea de que Nanoha y Fate compartieran una taza de café en la terraza de su casa un par de veces por semana, que era exactamente la clase de contactos sociales que mantenían los vecinos. Tan inocente como podía ser la visita a la clínica veterinaria —y que, por supuesto, iba a ser una visita inocente—, la situación le provocaba un leve sentimiento de infidelidad.

Vaciló unos instantes antes de concluir que, sin lugar a dudas, se estaba volviendo paranoica. No había hecho nada malo. Y Fate tampoco. Y no iba a suceder nada por un insignificante flirteo, aunque fueran vecinas. Ella y Yuuno habían sido pareja desde el último año en la Universidad de Carolina del Norte. Se habían conocido un atardecer frío y ventoso, cuando a ella se le escapó el sombrero volando al salir del bar Spanky's con sus amigas. Yuuno se lanzó a la carrera por Franklin Street e incluso se arriesgó a cruzar la calle corriendo entre los coches para atrapar el sombrero, y si bien en ese momento no saltaron chispas entre ellos, sí que hubo una clara atracción, a pesar de que Nanoha no fue totalmente consciente de ello.

En aquella época, lo último que deseaba era complicarse la existencia con una relación, ya que le parecía que su vida ya era bastante complicada. Faltaba muy poco para los exámenes finales en el instituto, le tocaba pagar el alquiler, y todavía no estaba segura de si iba a matricularse en la Facultad de Ciencias Experimentales y de la Salud. A pesar de que ahora le parecía ridículo, en aquel momento creía que era la decisión más importante que había tenido que tomar en toda su vida. La habían admitido en los programas tanto de la Universidad de Medicina de Carolina del Sur, en Charleston, como en la de Virginia Oriental, en Norfolk, y su madre estaba ejerciendo una fuerte presión para que se decidiera por Charleston: «_Tu decisión es bien sencilla, Nanoha. Si __eliges Charleston estarás a tan sólo un par de horas de casa, además, es una universidad mucho __más cosmopolita, cielo_». Nanoha también se inclinaba más por ésta, a pesar de que en el fondo sabía que Charleston la tentaba por todas las razones indebidas: la vida nocturna, la ilusión de vivir en una bonita ciudad, la cultura, el bullicioso ambiente social. Se recordó que en realidad no tendría tiempo para disfrutar de todas esas particularidades. Con la excepción de unas pocas asignaturas clave, los estudiantes de Asistencia Médica tenían el mismo plan de estudios que los estudiantes de Medicina, pero sólo disponían de dos años y medio para completar el programa, en vez de cuatro. Nanoha había oído un montón de historias para no dormir sobre lo que podía esperar, como que los profesores se dedicaban a impartir las clases y a transmitir la información con la delicadeza de una manguera contra incendios abierta a la máxima potencia. Cuando visitó el campus de ambas universidades, pensó que en realidad le gustaba más el programa en la Universidad de Virginia Oriental, simplemente porque el lugar le parecía más agradable, más cómodo para centrarse en lo que necesitaba hacer.

Así que... ¿cuál iba a elegir?

Estaba obcecada en esa decisión aquel ventoso atardecer de invierno, cuando su sombrero salió volando y Yuuno lo atrapó. Después de darle las gracias, Nanoha se olvidó rápidamente y por completo de él, hasta que el chico la vio al otro lado del patio del instituto unas pocas semanas más tarde. A pesar de que se había olvidado de él, Yuuno sí que se acordaba de ella. Su actitud distendida y gentil contrastaba destacadamente con la de muchos chicos arrogantes de las hermandades de estudiantes que había conocido hasta ese momento, unos chicos que en general mostraban una propensión a beber ingentes cantidades de alcohol y a pintarrajearse el pecho cada vez que los Tarheels, el equipo deportivo de la Universidad de Carolina del Norte, jugaba contra los de la Universidad de Duke. La conversación los llevó a quedar un día para tomar un café, y esa cita derivó en una cena, y cuando ella acabó lanzando el birrete por los aires el día de su graduación en el instituto, pensó que estaba enamorada. En esos momentos, ya había tomado una decisión sobre a qué universidad iría, y puesto que Kevin planeaba vivir en Morehead City, a pocas horas al sur de donde ella estudiaría durante los siguientes años, la decisión le pareció casi cosa del destino.

Yuuno viajaba a Norfolk para verla; ella bajaba en coche hasta Morehead City para verlo. Le presentó a su familia, y él a la suya. Se pelearon, pero hicieron las paces, rompieron y volvieron a salir, e incluso Nanoha llegó a jugar algunas veces al golf con él, a pesar de que no le gustaba nada ese deporte; y a lo largo de toda la relación, él continuó siendo el mismo muchacho sereno y tranquilo de siempre. Su forma de ser parecía un reflejo del hecho de haberse criado en un pueblo, donde —sin ninguna duda— la vida transcurría de manera apacible casi siempre. La parsimonia parecía ser una seña de su identidad. Cuando ella se preocupaba por algo, él se limitaba a encogerse de hombros; en sus momentos más pesimistas, él permanecía impasible. Por eso ella pensaba que se compenetraban tanto. Se compensaban recíprocamente. Su relación resultaba muy positiva para ambos. Si tuviera que decidir entre Yuuno y Fate, Nanoha sabía que no lo dudaría ni un segundo, ni por asomo.

Tras haber aclarado ese punto, Nanoha decidió que no le importaba si en realidad Fate pretendía ligar con ella. Podía flirtear todo lo que le diera la gana, ya que, sin lugar a dudas, ella sabía perfectamente lo que quería en su vida. ¡Vaya si lo sabía!

Tal y como Fate había prometido, Arf estaba mejor de lo que Nanoha habría podido esperar. La perrita movía la cola de un lado a otro, entusiasmada, y a pesar de la presencia de los cachorros

—la mayoría de ellos se hallaban durmiendo y parecían unas bolitas peludas— se incorporó sin dificultad cuando Nanoha entró y trotó hacia ella antes de lamerle las manos. Arf tenía el morro frío, y empezó a gimotear de alegría al tiempo que daba vueltas alrededor de Nanoha, no con su típico abandono, aunque lo bastante relajada como para demostrarle a Nanoha que estaba bien, y después se sentó a su lado.

—Qué alegría ver que estás mucho mejor —le susurró Nanoha, acariciándole el lomo.

—Yo también me alegro. —La voz de Fate resonó detrás de ella desde el umbral de la puerta—. Es una luchadora nata, y tiene una maravillosa disposición.

Nanoha se dio la vuelta y la vio apoyada en la puerta.

—Creo que me equivoqué —continuó ella, mientras avanzaba hacia ella, con una manzana Fuji en la mano—. Probablemente podría irse a casa esta misma noche, si quieres recogerla después del trabajo. No digo que tengas que hacerlo. Estaré encantada de cuidarla aquí si te sientes más cómoda. Pero Arf se está recuperando mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. —Se inclinó hacia delante y chasqueó los dedos levemente, desviando la atención de Nanoha hacia Arf—. ¿Quién es la perrita más bonita del mundo? —le dijo, con un tono de voz que denotaba su amor por los perros y que parecía invitarla a ir hacia ella.

Nanoha se quedó atónita al ver que Arf se separaba de ella y enfilaba hacia Fate; a continuación, Fate empezó a acariciarla y a susurrarle cosas al oído, dejando a Nanoha con la sensación de ser una intrusa.

—Y estos pequeñines también están la mar de bien —prosiguió ella—. Si te los llevas a casa, asegúrate de montarles un espacio cerrado de donde no puedan escapar. Si no, te lo dejarán todo hecho un asco. No tiene que ser nada espectacular, bastará con que limites una zona con tablas de madera o unas cajas, y asegúrate también de cubrir ese espacio con papeles de diario.

Nanoha apenas la escuchaba. A pesar de sí misma, se había puesto a pensar de nuevo en lo guapa que era. Le molestaba no ser capaz de apartar ese pensamiento de su mente cada vez que la veía. Era como si su apariencia activara su dispositivo de alarma y no podía entender el motivo.

Ella era alta y delgada, pero había visto a montones de chicas así. Sonreía muy a menudo, pero eso tampoco era tan inusual. Tenía los dientes quizás excesivamente blancos —decidió que seguramente se aplicaba algún tratamiento blanqueador—, pero a pesar de que sabía que el color no era natural, todavía surtía un efecto encantador. Estaba en forma, también, pero en cualquier gimnasio del país podía encontrar a chicas con un cuerpo similar —chicas que realizaban mucho ejercicio físico, que nunca comían otra cosa que no fuera pechuga de pollo a la plancha y copos de avena, chicas que corrían unos quince kilómetros a diario—, y ninguna de ellas le había provocado antes el mismo efecto. ¿Qué tenía ella, en particular?

Habría resultado más fácil si hubiera sido fea. Todos sus encuentros, desde la confrontación inicial hasta esa cita que tanto la incomodaba, habrían sido diferentes, simplemente porque no se habría sentido tan rara. «_Pero se acabó_», concluyó. No podía continuar por esa línea. No, señor. No con esa chica. Esa relación debía acabar. A partir de ahora se limitaría a saludarla como una vecina cortés y volvería a vivir su vida sin distracciones.

—¿Estás bien? —se interesó ella, escrutándola descaradamente—. Pareces aturdida.

—Sólo un poco cansada —mintió Nanoha. Luego señaló hacia Arf—. Parece que le gustas.

—Sí —dijo ella—. Nos llevamos muy bien. Me parece que han sido los Jerky Treats que le he dado esta mañana. Es la mejor comida para perros que existe y el gancho perfecto si quieres ganarte el corazón de un perro. Siempre se lo digo a los que trabajan en FedEx y UPS cuando me preguntan qué pueden hacer con los perros que los reciben con ladridos o gruñidos.

—Lo recordaré —soltó Nanoha, recuperando rápidamente la compostura.

Cuando uno de los cachorros empezó a gimotear, Arf se incorporó y regresó junto a ellos, como si la presencia de Fate y Nanoha le pareciera súbitamente extraña. Fate se puso de pie y frotó la manzana en los pantalones vaqueros.

—Bueno, ¿qué te parece?

—¿El qué?

—Arf.

—¿Qué pasa con Arf?

Ella frunció el ceño. Cuando volvió a hablar, lo hizo pronunciando cada palabra lentamente.

—¿Quieres llevártela a casa esta noche o no?

—¡Ah, eso! —exclamó ella, ruborizada como una colegiala que acabara de conocer a la persona estrella de la universidad. Sintió ganas de abofetearse a sí misma por su estúpida actitud, pero en vez de eso carraspeó y dijo—: Creo que me la llevaré a casa. Si me aseguras que no será contraproducente para ella.

—No le pasará nada —le aseguró—. Es joven y está sana. Aunque ayer nos dio un buen susto, podría haber sido mucho peor. Arf tuvo mucha suerte.

Nanoha cruzó los brazos.

—Sí, tienes razón.

Por primera vez, se fijó en que en la camiseta de ella llevaba propaganda de un local en Key West, Dog's Saloon, o algo parecido. Fate dio un mordisco a la manzana, luego señaló hacia ella con la fruta.

—¿Sabes?, pensaba que te pondrías más contenta al ver que Arf está tan bien.

—Oh, estoy entusiasmada.

—Pues no lo parece.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—No sé... —dijo ella. Tomó otro bocado de la manzana—. Por el modo en que te presentaste ayer en la puerta de mi casa, supongo que me imaginaba que demostrarías un poco más de emoción. No sólo por Arf, sino por el hecho de que por suerte yo estuviera allí para ayudarla

—Y ya te dije que te lo agradecía mucho. ¿Cuántas veces he de repetírtelo?

—No sé. ¿Cuántas crees tú?

—No he sido yo quien ha preguntado.

Nanoha enarcó una ceja.

—La verdad es que sí que has sido tú quien ha preguntado.

«_¡Uf! Pues sí_», se dijo, aturdida.

—Vale, de acuerdo. —Nanoha mostró su exasperación alzando los brazos—. Gracias de nuevo. Por todo lo que has hecho. —Pronunció las palabras con cuidado, como si ella fuera dura de oído.

Fate se echó a reír.

—¿Te comportas igual con tus pacientes?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Tan seria.

—Para que lo sepas, no.

—¿Y con tus amigos?

—No... —Sacudió la cabeza, confundida—. Pero ¿qué tiene esto que ver?

Fate dio otro mordisco a la manzana, dejando la pregunta suspendida en el aire por unos instantes.

—Sólo sentía curiosidad —dijo finalmente.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre si es tu personalidad, o si sólo te muestras tan seria conmigo. Si es la segunda opción, te diré que me siento halagada.

Nanoha podía notar un creciente ardor en las mejillas.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

Ella sonrió socarronamente.

—Vale.

Nanoha abrió la boca con la intención de decir algo sutil e inesperado, algo que la pusiera en su lugar; sin embargo, antes de que se le ocurriera nada, Fate lanzó el resto de la manzana a la papelera y se dio la vuelta para lavarse las manos antes de decir:

—De todos modos, también me alegro de que estés aquí por otra razón —comentó por encima del hombro—. Mañana he quedado con unos amigos, y me preguntaba si te apetecería venir.

Ella pestañeó, sin estar segura de si había oído bien la propuesta.

—¿A tu casa?

—Sí.

—¿Como una cita?

—No, para pasar un rato juntas. Con amigos. —Cerró el grifo y empezó a secarse las manos—.

Sacaré la barca para practicar paravelismo por primera vez este año. Será una divertido.

—¿Son todos parejas? Me refiero a tus amigos.

—Excepto mi hermana y yo, el resto están casados.

Naoha sacudió la cabeza.

—No creo que sea una buena idea. Tengo novio.

—Fantástico. Pues dile que venga.

—Llevamos juntos casi cuatro años.

—Ya te lo he dicho, estaré más que encantada de que venga.

Nanoha se preguntó si había oído bien, y se la quedó mirando fijamente, intentando averiguar si hablaba en serio.

—¿De veras?

—Por supuesto. ¿Por qué no?

—Ah, bueno... Tampoco podría. Está fuera, de viaje, por unos días.

—Entonces, si no tienes nada mejor que hacer, ven con nosotros.

—No creo que sea una buena idea.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque estoy enamorada de él.

—¿Y?

—¿Y qué?

—Y... puedes seguir enamorada de él en mi casa. Será divertido, ya lo verás. Según la previsión meteorológica, rozaremos los veintiséis grados. ¿Alguna vez has probado el paravelismo?

—No, pero ésa no es la cuestión.

—¿Crees que a él no le hará gracia que vengas con nosotros?

—Exactamente.

—Así que se trata de esa clase de novios que quiere mantenerte encerrada mientras él no está.

—No, por supuesto que no.

—¿Acaso no le gusta que te lo pases bien?

—¡No!

—¿No quiere que conozcas a gente nueva?

—¡Por supuesto que quiere que conozca a gente!

—Entonces, ¿dónde está el problema? —concluyó. Enfiló hacia la puerta antes de detenerse un momento—. Mis amigos empezarán a llegar hacia las diez o las once de la mañana. Lo único que has de traer es el traje de baño. Habrá cerveza, vino y limonada, pero si te gusta otra bebida en particular, quizá será mejor que la traigas tú.

—De veras, no creo que...

Fate alzó ambas manos para acallarla.

—Mira, hagamos una cosa: serás más que bienvenida si vienes. Pero no insistiré más, ¿de acuerdo? —Se encogió de hombros—. Sólo pensé que así tendríamos la oportunidad de conocernos mejor.

Nanoha sabía que debería haber dicho que no. Pero en vez de eso, tragó saliva. De repente, sentía seca la garganta.

—Bueno, quizá sí que vaya —convino finalmente.

* * *

_**Author's notes part 2: **_Well isn't Yuuno nice? *sarcastic comment* *rolls eyes* I get arthritis on my fingers every time I have to write something about him, but oh well, we have to bear it for a while, but don't worry there will be NanoFate.

Hemos avanzado un poco mas en su relacion todavia Nanoha piensa que Fate es muy guapa y Fate-chan piensa que Nanoha es mas atractiva de lo que ella pensaba, otra cosa no les parecio muy rara esa escena del final, porque Nanoha tenia sacar a relucir su relationship con el cara de huron? Ha! Ya esta empezando a dudar de su relationship with ferret face y ya esta viendo a Fate diferente.

De ahora en adelante Nano-chan va a estar siempre a la defensiva, pero vamos a llegar al punto donde por fin Nano-chan sea mas que amigas con Fate-chan.

Mi historia recomendada del dia de hoy es: _**"El lado ciego del amor Segunda version" **_adaptada por **_Ishtar4 _**tambien tiene la primera version, pero a mi me gusto mas la segunda version.

_**YuriLover24:**_Yeah, I know blegh! Yuuno, but do not fear, ferret face is going away soon.

_**Ishtar4-chan:** _Pedrada? I don't know what you are talking about *looks away* :P I think the one who we all should blame is Nano-chan's mum, she is the one always telling our Nano-chan what to do? Gracias y saludos, ojala te agrede la recomendacion de hoy. *winks*

_**Aili.w:** _Awwww gracias Aili.w ojala tambien te haya gustado este chapter tambien.

_**Guest A.K.A. Takamachi-chan:**_My friend thank you so much for all your support and don't worry voy a seguir apoyando tus historias porque me gustan mucho, aunque Horror Stories always scares me so much.

_**Ki-chan and Ki-chan's cousin:** _Es divertido escribrir las cosas en dos idiomas, pero hay cosas que no se o mas bien no rcuerdo como se escriben en Spanish, so I have to do it in English, bueno me referia a las dos, como diria el doctor Chapatin me dio cosa la scene de Arf y tambien me dio cosa la scene de ferret face.

_**Kano chan: **_Por curiosidad alguna vez has leido Magical Lyrical Girl Nanoha Innocent? Me encanta, Fate-chan and Nano-chan are so cute there and also Ali-chan is there and she is so cute too, perdon por las scenes de ferret face, tratare de update lo mas pronto que pueda, para que ferret face se vaya pronto.

De nuevo gracias por dejarme sus reviews.

_**Chapter 7 preview...**_

—Perfecto —contestó ella.

—Veamos, ¿por qué estás tan rabiosa?

—Por nada.

—¿He hecho algo que te haya molestado?

«_Sí _—contestó la vocecita interior—. _Tú y tus malditos músculos de las caderas._»

—No —se limitó a contestar.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasa? —le preguntó, desconcertada.

—No pasa nada.

—¿Ah, no? Pues ¿por qué te comportas de ese modo tan extraño?

—No me estoy comportando de ningún modo extraño.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Author's notes:** _Ki-chan and my other fellow readers, I must confess, la Nano-chan de este chapter no me gustó mucho que digamos, so get ready your smack-o-meter, porque esta vez Nano-chan si se va a pasar.

Pero bueno, lo positivo de este chapter lo van a ver al casi final and to Kano chan imagine a sexy Fate-chan wearing short-shorts and tiny top.

_**Disclaimer: **_I do NOT own Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha and its characters, nor do I own the plot, the plot belongs to Nicholas Sparks and MSLN belongs to Masaki Tsuzuki.

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

El sábado por la mañana empezó bien. Mientras los primeros rayos de sol se filtraban sesgados a través de las persianas, Nanoha buscó sus pantuflas grandes y lanosas de color rosa y arrastró los pies hasta la cocina para servirse una taza de café, con el propósito de disfrutar de una mañana tranquila. Sólo fue un poco más tarde cuando las cosas empezaron a torcerse. Ni siquiera había tomado el primer sorbo de café cuando recordó que tenía que echar un vistazo a Arf, y se puso contenta al ver que la perrita prácticamente ya estaba recuperada del todo. Los cachorros parecían estar en buen estado también, a pesar de que no tenía ni la más remota idea de en qué se suponía que tenía que fijarse. Aparte de permanecer pegados a Arf como unos tentáculos peludos, se tambaleaban, se revolcaban, se caían y gimoteaban, lo cual le pareció una artimaña de la naturaleza para hacerlos lo bastante adorables como para que su madre no se los comiera. Y tampoco era que Nanoha se estuviera encariñando de ellos. Tenía que admitir que no eran tan feos como se los había imaginado, pero eso no significaba que fueran tan bonitos como Arf, y Nanoha todavía estaba preocupada pensando que quizá no encontraría hogar para todos ellos. Y tenía que hacerlo; de eso no le cabía la menor duda. El fuerte olor en el garaje bastaba para convencerla.

No se trataba simplemente de un desagradable olor soportable; el hedor la había abordado con la fuerza de una película de la Guerra de las Galaxias. Mientras se tapaba la nariz, se acordó levemente de que Fate le había sugerido que montara un espacio cerrado para mantener a los cachorros controlados. ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que unos cachorrillos pudieran hacer tanta caca?

Había por doquier. El tufo parecía haber impregnado incluso hasta las paredes, y de nada sirvió abrir la puerta del garaje. Nanoha se pasó la siguiente media hora aguantando la respiración y conteniéndose para no vomitar mientras limpiaba el garaje.

Cuando hubo acabado, se quedó con la desagradable sensación de que aquellos monstruitos formaban parte de un maquiavélico plan diseñado para echar a perder su fin de semana. Tenía que ser así. Era la única explicación razonable para entender cómo era posible que a esos cachorros les gustara tanto hacerse caca en la larga grieta que recorría en zigzag el suelo del garaje, y con tanta precisión que se había visto obligada a usar un cepillo de dientes para limpiarla.

Qué asco.

Y Fate..., tampoco podía olvidar su intervención, por supuesto. Tan culpable era ella como los cachorros. Sí, recordaba que le había mencionado de pasada que debería tenerlos controlados en algún espacio cerrado, pero tampoco le había explicado el porqué. Ella muy caradura no le había contado lo que sucedería si no le hacía caso.

Pero ella sabía lo que iba a suceder. No le cabía la menor duda. Menudo fresco.

Y ahora que lo pensaba bien, cayó en la cuenta de que ésa no había sido la única vez que ella le había hecho una jugarreta. No le gustaba la forma en que la había manipulado para que contestara afirmativamente a la pregunta: «_¿Quiero salir a navegar con mi vecina que, mira por __dónde, es un ligón?_». En ese momento decidió que no saldría con ella, aunque sólo fuera por el hecho de que Fate se había comportado de un modo tan artero como para obligarla a aceptar la invitación. Todas esas preguntas ridículas insinuando que Yuuno la mantenía encerrada bajo llave.

¡Ni que fuera el preciado tesoro de Yuuno y no pudiera tomar sus decisiones con absoluta libertad!

Y encima se encontraba allí, en el garaje, limpiando un millón de montoncitos de caca...

¡Menuda forma de iniciar el fin de semana! Para acabar de rematarlo, el café se había enfriado, el periódico estaba empapado porque lo había mojado sin querer mientras fregaba el suelo, y se terminó el agua caliente antes de que hubiera tenido tiempo de acabar de ducharse. Genial.

Simplemente genial.

«_¿Dónde está la gracia_?», refunfuñó para sí, enfadada, mientras se ponía ropa limpia. Perfecto.

Había llegado el fin de semana y Yuuno no estaba. Pero incluso cuando él estaba, los fines de semana ya no eran como cuando iba a visitarla durante las vacaciones, mientras estudiaban. Tenía la impresión de que, por entonces, cada visita resultaba amena, llena de gente y experiencias nuevas. Ahora él pasaba por lo menos una parte de cada fin de semana en el campo de golf.

Se sirvió otra taza de café. Era cierto que Yuuno siempre había sido un muchacho tranquilo, y ella sabía que él necesitaba distraerse después de una dura semana en el trabajo. Pero no podía negar que, desde que ella se había mudado a aquella localidad, su relación había cambiado.

Tampoco estaba diciendo que la culpa fuera completamente de él, por supuesto. Ella también tenía parte de culpa. Había deseado muchísimo instalarse allí, sentirse cómoda en aquella casa, por así decirlo. Y eso era exactamente lo que había sucedido. Así que..., ¿dónde radicaba el problema?

«_El problema es que debería haber algo... más_», le decía una vocecita en su interior. No estaba del todo segura de a qué se refería, a no ser que la «_falta de espontaneidad_» parecía desempeñar un papel fundamental.

Sacudió la cabeza, pensando que estaba haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena. Lo único que sucedía era que su relación estaba atravesando una etapa de inestabilidad. Nanoha salió a la terraza y se fijó en la mañana perfecta, casi imposible de superar. Con una temperatura ideal, una ligera brisa, con el cielo totalmente despejado de nubes. A lo lejos, vio una garza que alzaba el vuelo desde la hierba en la orilla y sobrevolaba la superficie del agua bañada por el sol. Con la vista fija en aquella dirección, de repente vio a Fate que bajaba hacia el embarcadero, ataviada únicamente con unos short shorts a cuadros negros y amarillos y top negro que le quedaba super bien. Desde su posición de privilegio, podía ver las estriaciones un poco musculares en sus brazos y en la espalda mientras caminaba. Impulsivamente retrocedió un paso, hacia la puerta corredera de cristal, esperando que Fate no la hubiera visto. Al cabo de un instante, sin embargo, oyó que la saludaba.

—¡Eh, Nanoha! —Agitó el brazo, recordándole a una chiquilla en su primer día de vacaciones de verano—. Qué día más maravilloso, ¿eh?

Fate se dirigió a ella corriendo ágilmente, y la chica avanzó un paso hacia el sol en el preciso momento en que ella atravesaba los setos. Aspiró hondo antes de saludarla.

—¿Qué tal?

—Es mi época favorita del año. —Ella abrió los brazos en toda su amplitud, como si quisiera abarcar el cielo y los árboles—. No hace ni demasiado calor ni demasiado frío y este intenso cielo azul, sin una sola nube...

Ella sonrió, procurando no caer en la tentación de fijar la vista en los músculos tan atractivos de sus caderas, que, según ella, eran con diferencia los músculos más atractivos en la anatomía humana.

—¿Cómo está Arf? —preguntó ella animadamente—. Supongo que ha pasado bien la noche, ¿no?

Nanoha carraspeó antes de contestar.

—Está bien, gracias.

—¿Y los cachorros?

—También tienen buen aspecto. Pero lo han dejado todo hecho un asco.

—Claro, es lo que suelen hacer. Por eso es una buena idea mantenerlos encerrados en un espacio pequeño.

Nanoha se fijó en esos dientes blanqueados cuando ella esbozó aquella socarrona sonrisa familiar, demasiado familiar, a pesar de que fuera ellla _«la-bonachona-que-había-salvado-a-su-perrita»._

Se cruzó de brazos, recordando su comportamiento caradura el día previo.

—Ya, bueno, ayer no entendí bien lo que me decías.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Por qué?

«_Porque me estabas distrayendo_», pensó. Sin embargo, contestó:

—Supongo que simplemente lo olvidé.

—Pues el tufo en tu garaje debe de ser insoportable.

Ella se encogió de hombros sin contestar. No quería darle esa satisfacción. Fate no pareció darse cuenta de su respuesta coreografiada con tanto esmero.

—Mira, no es tan complicado. Tan sólo debes recordar que lo único que hacen los cachorros los primeros dos días de su vida es defecar. Es como si la leche entrara y saliera de su organismo sin detenerse. Pero seguro que les has montado un espacio cerrado, ¿no?

Ella hizo lo que pudo por mantener el porte impasible, pero obviamente no lo consiguió.

—¿No lo has hecho? —le preguntó Fate.

Nanoha apoyó todo el peso de su cuerpo primero en un pie y luego en el otro.

—No —admitió.

—¿Por qué no?

«_Porque no parabas de distraerme_», pensó, pero contestó:

—No creo que sea necesario.

Fate se rascó la nuca.

—¿Tienes ganas de pasarte todo el día limpiando cacas?

—Tampoco es para tanto —murmuró ella.

—¿Me estás diciendo que vas a dejarlos corretear libremente por todo tu garaje?

—¿Por qué no? —la desafió, con la certeza de que lo primero que iba a hacer cuando acabara con aquella conversación sería montar un espacio lo más reducido posible para encerrar a los cachorros.

Fate se la quedó mirando con absoluta perplejidad.

—Para que lo sepas, como tu veterinaria, no puedo quedarme callada y te digo que no creo que hayas tomado una decisión acertada.

—Gracias por tu opinión —espetó ella.

Fate continuaba mirándola sin parpadear.

—Muy bien. Allá tú. Vendrás a mi casa hacia las diez, ¿no?

—No lo creo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no creo que sea una buena idea.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no.

—Ya veo —dijo ella, con el mismo tono que usaba la madre de Nanoha.

—Perfecto —contestó ella.

—Veamos, ¿por qué estás tan rabiosa?

—Por nada.

—¿He hecho algo que te haya molestado?

«_Sí _—contestó la vocecita interior—. _Tú y tus malditos músculos de las caderas._»

—No —se limitó a contestar.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasa? —le preguntó, desconcertada.

—No pasa nada.

—¿Ah, no? Pues ¿por qué te comportas de ese modo tan extraño?

—No me estoy comportando de ningún modo extraño.

La sonrisa con los dientes blanqueados desapareció, igual que toda la cordialidad que Fate le había mostrado previamente.

—Sí que te comportas de un modo extraño. Te traigo una cesta en señal de bienvenida, salvo a tu perrita y me quedo despierta con ella vigilándola durante toda la noche para que no le pase nada malo, te invito a salir en barca (¡todo esto después de que me chillaras y reprendieras sin ninguna razón, no lo olvides!), y, sin embargo, me tratas como si fuera una apestada. Desde que te has mudado aquí, he intentado ser afable, pero cada vez que te veo, pareces enojada conmigo. Quiero saber el porqué.

—¿Por qué? —repitió ella.

—Sí —aseveró, con voz firme—. Por qué.

—Pues porque sí —replicó ella, consciente de que parecía una colegiala gruñona. La cuestión era que no se le ocurría qué más podía decirle.

Fate la escrutó enojada.

—¿Cómo que «_porque sí_»?

—Mira, olvídalo, ¿vale?

Ella no replicó y tras la respuesta de Nanoha se quedaron unos momentos en silencio, hasta que finalmente Fate dijo:

—Vale, desisto.

Dio media vuelta, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras se encaminaba hacia el primer peldaño del porche. Ya estaba en la hierba cuando Nanoha dio un paso hacia delante.

—¡Espera! —la llamó.

Fate aminoró la marcha, dio dos pasos más, entonces se detuvo y se giró para mirarla.

—¿Sí?

—Lo siento.

—¿Sí? —volvió a decir ella—. ¿Qué es lo que sientes?

Nanoha titubeó.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—Me lo imaginaba —refunfuñó Fate.

Cuando ella se dio cuenta de que ella se disponía a girarse de nuevo —un giro que sabía que marcaría el final de las relaciones cordiales entre ellas—, avanzó otro paso, casi contra su voluntad.

—¡Te pido disculpas por todo! —Nanoha pensó que su voz sonaba tensa y apocada, pero no podía remediarlo—. Por cómo te he tratado. Por haberte dado la impresión de que no te estoy agradecida por todo lo que has hecho.

—¿Y?

Nanoha tenía la sensación de que se estaba encogiendo por momentos, algo que parecía suceder sólo cuando estaba con Fate.

—Y... que me he equivocado —apuntó, suavizando el tono.

Fate la miró con recelo, con una mano apoyada en la cadera.

—¿En qué te has equivocado?

«_¡Uf! ¿Por dónde empezar? _—le planteó la vocecita interior—. _Quizá no es que te hayas __equivocado. Quizá tu intuición te ha estado avisando de algo que no llegas a comprender __completamente, pero no deberías bajar la guardia..._»

—Contigo —confesó, ignorando la vocecita interior—. Y tienes razón. No te he tratado como te mereces, pero a pesar de que seguramente no te gustará mi excusa, preferiría no ahondar en las razones que me han movido a comportarme de este modo. —Esbozó una sonrisa, pero ella no se la devolvió—. ¿Sería posible que volviéramos a intentar ser amigas?

Fate pareció considerar la propuesta.

—No lo sé.

—¿Cómo?

—Ya me has oído. Lo último que quiero en mi vida es a una vecina desquiciada. No quiero herir tus sentimientos, pero hace tiempo que aprendí a distinguir a las personas que no están en su sano juicio y a apartarme de ellas.

—Eso no es justo.

—¿Ah, no? —Fate no intentó ocultar su escepticismo—. Pues yo creo que he sido más que justa. Pero hagamos un trato: de acuerdo, procuraré empezar de nuevo si tú estás dispuesta a intentarlo. Pero sólo si tú estás segura de que eso es lo que quieres.

—Lo estoy.

—Entonces, de acuerdo. —Fate desanduvo los pasos que había dado hasta el porche—. Hola —se presentó, ofreciéndole la mano—. Me llamo Fate Testarossa y quiero darte la bienvenida al vecindario.

Ella se quedó sorprendida, mirando la mano. Tras unos instantes, la aceptó al tiempo que decía:

—Soy Nanoha Takamachi. Encantada de conocerte.

—¿A qué te dedicas?

—Soy asistente médica —explicó, sintiéndose un poco ridícula—. ¿Y tú?

—Soy veterinaria. ¿De dónde eres?

—De Savannah, Georgia —contestó ella—. ¿Y tú?

—De aquí. He nacido y me he criado en esta localidad.

—¿Te gusta vivir aquí?

—Por supuesto. Con un tiempo magnífico, sin tráfico... —Hizo una pausa—. Y en general, buenos vecinos, también.

—Eso he oído —afirmó ella—. De hecho, sé que la veterinaria de la localidad siempre está dispuesta a ayudar cuando alguien la llama para una emergencia. Eso jamás sucedería en la ciudad.

—No, supongo que no. —Fate hizo una señal por encima del hombro—. Por cierto, mis amigos y yo saldremos a navegar un poco más tarde. ¿Te apetece venir con nosotros?

Nanoha la miró cabizbaja.

—Me encantaría, pero he de montar un espacio cerrado en el garaje para los cachorros que mi perrita, Arf, tuvo hace un par de noches. No me gustaría que tuvieran que esperar por mí.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? En el garaje tengo unos tablones de madera y unos cajones viejos. No tardaremos mucho en montarlo.

Ella vaciló, luego alzó la cabeza con una sonrisa.

—En ese caso, estaré encantada de ir con ustedes.

Fate no la había engañado: se presentó —todavía media desnuda, para tribulación de Nanoha— con cuatro tablones de madera bajo el brazo. Después de depositarlos en el suelo, se marchó corriendo a su garaje. Regresó con los cajones, con un martillo y con un puñado de clavos.

A pesar de que fingió no oler la pestilencia, Nanoha se dio cuenta de que montó el cerco con una rapidez increíble.

—Deberías forrar el suelo de esta zona con periódicos. ¿Tienes suficientes?

Cuando ella asintió, ella señaló hacia su casa de nuevo.

—Todavía he de ocuparme de unas cuantas cosas, así que te veré dentro de un rato, ¿de acuerdo?

Nanoha asintió nuevamente con la cabeza, notando una sensación de agarrotamiento en el estómago, algo parecido a un nerviosismo incontrolable. Por eso, después de ver que Fate entraba en su casa y tras empapelar el suelo del espacio cercado con periódicos, se quedó de pie en su cuarto, evaluando los méritos de un traje de baño. Más específicamente, de si debía llevar bikini o bañador de una sola pieza.

Había puntos a favor y en contra en ambas decisiones. Normalmente prefería el bikini. Después de todo, tenía 22 años y estaba soltera y, a pesar de que no era una supermodelo, se mentiría a sí misma si no admitiera que no estaba nada mal en bikini. Yuuno se lo confirmaba siempre que ella sugería que iba a ponerse el bañador: no paraba de hacer pucheros hasta que ella cambiaba de opinión. Por otro lado, él no estaba allí; iba a salir con una vecina (¡una chica!), y teniendo en cuenta el tamaño de su bikini, sería lo mismo que ir en sujetador y braguitas ajustadas, por lo que no se sentiría muy cómoda, así que, finalmente, se decidió por el bañador.

Sin embargo, el bañador estaba un poco viejo y descolorido a causa del cloro y del sol. Se lo había comprado su madre hacia unos años, para las tardes que pasaba en el club (¡de ninguna manera iba a aceptar que su hija se mostrara en público como una descocada!). El bañador no tenía una línea muy moderna. En vez de subir por encima de las caderas, era de los que quedaban bajos, y eso provocaba que sus piernas parecieran más cortas y regordetas.

Nanoha no quería que sus piernas parecieran más cortas y regordetas. Por otro lado, ¿acaso importaba ese detalle? Pensó que por supuesto que no, mientras simultáneamente pensaba que por supuesto que sí.

Se decidió por el bañador. Por lo menos, no les provocaría ninguna impresión equivocada. Y también habría niños en la barca. Era mejor errar por el lado conservador que pasarse de... desvergonzada. Tomó el bañador y súbitamente oyó la voz de su madre, que le decía que había tomado la decisión acertada.

Tiró el bañador sobre la cama y cogió el bikini.

* * *

_**Author's notes part 2: **_Estoy empezando a question myself si deberia cambiar mis author's notes por "adaptator's" notes? Well anyway, esta vez no fue el white devil que hizo su aparicion, si no the rude version of the white devil, sigo pensando que Nanoha siente algo por Fate-chan, si se comporta de una manera tan defensiva, ustedes que creen?

Que pasara en el proximo chapter? Habra beso NanoFate? Llegara el cara de huron a arruinarlo todo? Conocera Nano-chan a su futura cuñada? Sera que por fin Nano-chan conocera a sus futuras amigas en las esposas de las amig s de Fate? Eso lo sabremos la proxima vez que actualice esta historia.

Como me rei con esa palabra 'descocada' *laughs*

Cuantas veces les dio ganas de darle un buen bofeton a Nano-chan, ( No apoyo de ninguna manera la violencia ) I mean come on, Fate-chan is being all nice and cute with her all she is so very rude with Fate-chan.

_**Takamachi-chan:** _Thank youuuuuuu so much for all your support my friend, por favor update as soon as you can that marvelous story called 'Sobreviviendo junto a ti' or voy a recurrir al chantaje. *serious tone*

_**Aili.w:** _Muchisimas gracias por tu apoyo, well Fate-chan is very sexy, solo que Nano-chan le gusta hacerse la ciega. XD Pero bue... tarde o temprano Nano-chan caera.

_**Kano chan: **_Tsundere plus white devil? Oh my Dear Lord, please God have mercy on us, se imaginan esa combinación? Verdad? A mi me encanta Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha Innocent y tengo la fortuna de tener los tres volumenes de Nanoha Innocent solo que tambien estoy esperando que traduzcan los demas chapters para poder entender lo que compre XD Tokoharu is one of my favorites, uno de sus drawings que esta entre mis grandes favoritos se llama "A prince and sweet" I also like Mekimeki Oukoku. Gracias por tu apoyo y a cual story te refieres? Ya he recomendado varias stories.

_**Ki-chan:** _No sabes como me rei con tu comment de Yuuno XD y bueno cuantas veces quisiste abofetear a Nano-chan con este chapter mas de cuatro veces? LOL! Bueno thanks so much and well anyway Hola prima de Ki-chan.

Once again thanks so much for your very lovely reviews.

*Gasp* Casi me olvidaba de mi historia recomendada del dia de hoy la cual es: _**"Horror Stories" **_adaptada y/o escrita por **_NekoHatsuneTakamachi _**muy buen y diferente project. Ah! Y no esperen finales felices con estos one-shots like the name implies they are Horror Stories but with our beloved Nano-chan and Fate-chan as protagonists. XD

_**Chapter 8 preview...tiny little preview**_

Se dirigió a Nanoha—: ¿Estás preparada para una nueva experiencia?

Nanoha tragó saliva.

—Me muero de ganas.

_**And here's another preview...**_

—Así que has invitado a tu vecina a pasar el día con nosotros, ¿eh? —comentó Alicia—.

¿Cómo dijiste que se llama?

—Nanoha —contestó Fate, acercando más la barca al embarcadero—. Llegará de un momento a otro. —La soga se tensó y luego se aflojó mientras Fate maniobraba con la barca. Acababan de bajarla al agua y estaban amarrándola en el embarcadero para cargar las neveras portátiles.

—Está soltera, ¿verdad?

—Técnicamente. Pero tiene novio.

—¿Y? —Alicia le regaló una sonrisa burlona—. ¿Desde cuándo te ha frenado eso?


	9. Chapter 8

_**Author's notes:** _Gracias a todos por su apoyo, por fin veremos que ha de pasar en este viaje al que por fin Nano-chan decidio aceptar ir, solo espero que ferret face no arruine este viaje de alguna manera, aqui veran unas cosas un poco cambiadas y raras pero trate de adaptar esto de la mejor manera posible, y espero que este chapter sea de su total agrado, well without further ado...

_**Disclaimer: **_I do NOT own Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha and its characters, nor do I own the plot, the plot belongs to Nicholas Sparks and MSLN belongs to Masaki Tsuzuki.

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

—Así que has invitado a tu vecina a pasar el día con nosotros, ¿eh? —comentó Alicia—.

¿Cómo dijiste que se llama?

—Nanoha —contestó Fate, acercando más la barca al embarcadero—. Llegará de un momento a otro. —La soga se tensó y luego se aflojó mientras Fate maniobraba con la barca. Acababan de bajarla al agua y estaban amarrándola en el embarcadero para cargar las neveras portátiles.

—Está soltera, ¿verdad?

—Técnicamente. Pero tiene novio.

—¿Y? —Alicia le regaló una sonrisa burlona—. ¿Desde cuándo te ha frenado eso?

—No hace falta que malinterpretes nada. Su novio está de viaje y ella no tenía nada que hacer, así que me he comportado como una buena vecina y la he invitado a venir.

—Ya, claro. Muy propio de ti, esa clase de causas honorables.

—Soy una persona honorable —protestó ella.

—Eso es precisamente lo que acabo de decir.

Fate acabó de amarrar la barca.

—Pero no parecía que hablaras en serio.

—¿Ah, no? Qué extraño.

—Vale, vale. Sigue con la bromita.

Fate agarró la nevera portátil y de un salto se encaramó en la barca.

—Mmmm... Te parece atractiva, ¿no es cierto?

Fate colocó la nevera en su sitio.

—Supongo que sí.

—¿Supones que sí?

—¿Qué quieres que te diga?

—Nada.

Fate miró a su hermana.

—¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que éste va a ser un día muuuuy largo?

—No tengo ni idea.

—Hazme un favor, ¿vale? No te pases con ella.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Ya sabes a qué me refiero. Mira..., primero deja que familiarice con todos, antes de agobiarla.

Alicia soltó una estentórea carcajada.

—¿Te das cuenta de con quién estás hablando?

—Sólo digo que es posible que Nanoha no entienda tu sentido del humor.

—Te prometo que me comportaré tan correctamente como pueda.

* * *

—Así que... ¿estás lista para zambullirte desnuda? —le preguntó Alicia.

Nanoha pestañeó, sin estar segura de si la había oído bien.

—¿Cómo has dicho?

Un minuto antes, Alicia había llegado ataviada con una larga camiseta y dos cervezas en la mano. Le había ofrecido una a Nanoha al tiempo que se presentaba como la hermana de Fate y la invitaba a sentarse en unas sillas en la terraza, mientras su hermana ultimaba los preparativos.

—Bueno, no ahora. —Alicia ondeó la mano en señal negativa—. Normalmente hace falta un par de cervezas para que todo el mundo se desinhiba y se quite el bañador.

—¿Para zambullirse desnudos?

—Sabías que Fate es nudista, ¿no? —con la cabeza señaló la colchoneta hinchable que Fate había dejado en el suelo un poco antes—. Después de bañarnos, normalmente nos divertimos con una pelea colectiva de lucha libre sobre la colchoneta.

A pesar de que empezó a sentirse un poco azorada, Nanoha asintió casi imperceptiblemente mientras caía en la cuenta de le todas las piezas encajaban: el hecho de que Fate se paseara normalmente media desnuda, su absoluta falta de inhibición cuando conversaba con el pecho cubierto solo por un pequeño top, y eso también explicaría por qué realizaba tanto entrenamiento físico.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la estrepitosa carcajada de Alicia.

—¡Era broma! —ululó, divertida—¿De verdad crees que me atrevería a zambullirme desnuda con mi hermana cerca? Puaj! ¡Ni borracha!

Nanoha notó una intensa sensación de calor que le nacía en el cuello y se expandía por toda la cara.

—Ya sabía que estabas bromeando.

Alicia observó a Nanoha por encima de la cerveza.

—¿Pensabas que hablaba en serio? ¡Es para desternillarse! Lo siento. Mi hermana me pidió que no me pasara contigo. No sé por qué, cree que se precisa un poco de tiempo para entender mi sentido del humor.

«_¡Vaya! Me pregunto por qué será_», se dijo. Sin embargo comentó:

—¿De veras?

—Sí, aunque, con toda franqueza, creo que somos como dos gotas de agua. ¿De dónde crees que he sacado ese sentido del humor? —Alicia se recostó en la silla mientras se colocaba bien las gafas de sol—. Fate me ha dicho que eres asistente médica, ¿no?

—Sí, trabajo en la clínica pediátrica.

—¿Y qué tal? ¿Te gusta?

—Sí —afirmó, pensando que era mejor no mencionar a su pervertido jefe ni a los padres que la abrumaban de vez en cuando—. ¿Y tú?

—Estoy estudiando —explicó. Tomó un sorbo de su cerveza—. Me parece que quiero dedicarme toda la vida a estudiar.

Por primera vez, Nanoha rió y sintió que empezaba a relajarse.

—¿Sabes quién más vendrá?

—Probablemente los mismos de siempre. Los tres mejores amigos de Fate, y estoy segura de que vendrán con sus esposas y sus hijos. Ahora Fate apenas saca la barca del paravelismo, por eso la tiene guardada en el puerto deportivo. Normalmente usa la de esquí náutico, porque es mucho más fácil practicar ese deporte. Sólo tienes que montarte en la barca, ponerla en marcha y ya está. Puedes practicar esquí náutico o cualquier otra modalidad, como el _wakeboard _o el _skurf_, casi en cualquier sitio. Pero montar en paracaídas es genial. ¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí?

Debería estar estudiando, y de hecho me he zafado de unas prácticas en el laboratorio que se suponía que tenía que hacer este fin de semana. ¿Alguna vez has hecho paravelismo antes?

—No.

—Ya lo verás. Te encantará. Y Fate sabe lo que hace. Así se ganaba un dinero extra mientras estudiaba en la universidad. O, por lo menos, eso es lo que alega. La verdad es que estoy casi segura de que se gastó todo lo que ganó en comprarse esta barca; la compañía CWS las fabrica exclusivamente para practicar paravelismo, y son muy caras. E incluso a pesar de que Chrono, Signum y Hayate son sus mejores amigos, siempre insistían en recibir una paga cuando sacaban a los turistas durante los años en la universidad. Estoy prácticamente segura de que Fate jamás no sacó ni cinco centavos de beneficio.

—Así que tiene madera de empresaria, ¿eh?

Alicia se echó a reír.

—Oh, sí. Mi hermana. El embrión de Donald Trump, ¿eh? No, la verdad es que el dinero nunca le ha llamado la atención. Quiero decir, claro que se gana bien la vida y que puede pagar todas sus deudas, pero lo que le sobra se lo gasta en barcas nuevas o en motos acuáticas, o en algún que otro viajecito por aquí y por allá. Creo que ha estado en todos los puntos del planeta. Europa, América Central y América del Sur, Australia, África, Bali, China, Nepal...

—¿De veras?

—Pareces sorprendida.

—Supongo que sí.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé. Supongo que me imaginaba...

—Ya, creías que Fate es una vaga, ¿no? Que siempre está de farra.

—¡No!

—¿De veras no es eso lo que pensabas?

—Bueno... —Nanoha cedió, y Alicia volvió a reír.

—Es una vaga y una mujer mundana..., pero en el fondo, simplemente es una joven de provincias como el resto de ellos. Si no, no estaría viviendo aquí, ¿no te parece?

—Es cierto —asintió Nanoha, sin estar segura de si hacía falta que contestara.

—De todos modos, te encantará. No tienes vértigo, ¿no?

—No. Quiero decir, no es que me fascinen las alturas, pero estoy segura de que lo soportaré.

—No es para tanto. Recuerda que llevas un paracaídas.

—Procuraré no olvidarlo.

A lo lejos, la puerta de un coche se cerró ruidosamente y Alicia se sentó con la espalda erguida.

—Ya han llegado los Clampett —anunció—. O, si lo prefieres, el clan de los Brady. Como prefieras llamarlos. Nuestra apacible mañana está a punto de tocar a su fin.

Nanoha se dio la vuelta y divisó a un grupo alborotado que rodeaba la casa por uno de los lados.

La algarabía y los chillidos inundaron el espacio mientras los niños corrían delante de los adultos, desplazándose con ese caminar típicamente patoso de los niños pequeños que daba la impresión de que iban a caerse de un momento a otro.

Alicia se inclinó hacia Nanoha.

—Es fácil distinguirlos, lo creas o no. Amy y Chrono son los que tienen el pelo castaño y negro respectivamente. Hayate y Rein son la pareja un poco dispareja, Hayate bajita y Rein mas bien alta.

Y Signum y Shamal son..., digamos que no están tan delgadas como el resto.

Las comisuras de los labios de Nanoha se curvaron ligeramente hacia arriba.

—¿No tan delgadas?

—No quería llamarlas rollizas. Pero intentaba darte unos puntos de referencia para que pudieras distinguirlos. En teoría, detesto que me presenten a un grupo de gente y que un minuto más tarde ya haya olvidado sus nombres.

—¿En teoría?

—No suelo olvidar los nombres. Aunque parezca extraño, nunca me pasa.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo me olvidaré de sus nombres?

Alicia se encogió de hombros.

—Porque tú no eres yo.

Nanoha volvió a reír, pensando que cada minuto que pasaba, Alicia le gustaba más.

—¿Y los niños?

—Liera, Lily y Vita. Vita es fácil de distinguir. Sólo recuerda que Lily es la que lleva coletas.

—¿Y si no lleva coletas la próxima vez que la vea?

Alicia le dedicó una sonrisa obsequiosa.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso piensas que los verás con regularidad? ¿Y tu novio?

Nanoha sacudió la cabeza.

—Creo que no has interpretado bien lo que quería decir...

—¡Era broma! ¡Caramba! ¡Sí que eres susceptible!

—No creo que pueda acordarme del nombre de los niños.

—Mira. ¿Por qué no pruebas con un juego de asociación de ideas? Para Vita, piensa en Pebbles Flinstone, uno de los personajes de los_ Flintstone_. Ella también es pelirroja. Pero claro con una mezcla de Pebbles en apariencia y en tamaño y en compartamiento loquito como Bamm-Bamm.

Nanoha asintió.

—Vale, para Lily, piensa en la película _Josie y las Melódicas_. Y para Liera piensa en Amy

—No sé...

—De verdad, hablo en serio. Verás cómo te ayuda. Seguimos: para Chrono y Amy, imagina a G. I. Joe luchando contra un megalodonte, ya sabes, uno de esos tiburones prehistóricos gigantes. Te lo imaginas, ¿verdad?

Nanoha volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

—Para Hayate y Rein, imagina un mapache y enorme _allosauro _pegando alaridos. Y finalmente, para Signum y Shamal... —Alicia hizo una pausa—. Ya sé... Imagínate a Elizabeth Taylor a punto de matar un mosquito que no la deja dormir. ¿Puedes imaginar la escenita?

Nanoha necesitó un rato —y Alicia tuvo que repetir las descripciones más de una vez—, pero cuando estuvo lista, Alicia hizo una prueba y le preguntó los nombres de forma aleatoria.

Aunque pareciera increíble, Nanoha se acordaba de todos, por lo que no pudo ocultar su sorpresa.

—Efectivo, ¿verdad?

—Pues sí —admitió Nanoha.

—Es una de las áreas que estudio en la universidad.

—¿Y practicas con todas las personas que conoces?

—No siempre. O por lo menos, no de una manera consciente. Me sale de forma natural. Pero ya verás como los dejarás impresionados.

—¿Acaso necesito impresionarlos?

—No, aunque es divertido impresionar a la gente. —Alicia se encogió de hombros—.

Piensa en el ejercicio que acabamos de hacer. Ahora tengo una pregunta más.

—Adelante.

—¿Cómo me llamo?

—Sé cómo te llamas.

—Entonces dímelo.

—Mmm... —La boca de Nanoha se abrió sin emitir ningún sonido mientras su mente se quedaba

en blanco.

—Alicia. Simplemente Alicia.

—¿Cómo? ¿Sin ninguna técnica de memorización?

—No. Estoy segura de que te acordarás de mi nombre. —Se puso de pie—. Vamos, ahora que ya sabes cómo se llaman, deja que te los presente. Y finge que no sabes sus nombres; así después podrás dejarlos impresionados.

Alicia le presentó a Amy, Rein y Shamal mientras ellas no perdían de vista a los niños, que jugaban al _pilla_-_pilla_. Chrono, Hayate y Signum, mientras tanto, habían bajado con paso rápido hacia el embarcadero, cargados con las toallas y las neveras portátiles para ir al encuentro de Fate.

Alicia dio un abrazo a cada una de ellas, y la conversación versó sobre cómo le iban los estudios. Sorprendentemente, el juego de memorización funcionaba. Nanoha se preguntó si podría aplicarlo a algunos de sus pacientes, antes de recordar que, simplemente, podía leer sus nombres en las fichas.

Sin embargo, con algunos de los colegas de Yuuno en el trabajo...

—¡Eh! ¿Estan listas? —gritó Fate—. Nosotros ya estamos preparados para soltar amarras.

Nanoha se quedó un paso rezagada detrás del grupo porque quería ajustarse la camiseta que llevaba encima del bikini. Al final, había decidido que, en función de lo que las otras mujeres llevaran, se quitaría la camiseta y los pantalones cortos o no, y se convenció de que era mejor no haber hecho caso de los consejos de su madre.

Los demas ya estaban en la barca cuando ellas llegaron al embarcadero. Los niños iban ataviados con chalecos salvavidas y se los fueron pasando uno a uno a Chrono; Hayate alargó la mano para ayudar a las otras mujeres a subir a bordo. Nanoha subió, concentrándose en mantener el equilibrio ante el balanceo, sorprendida al constatar el gran tamaño de la embarcación. Era mucho más larga que la barca de esquí náutico de Fate —más o menos, un metro y medio más—, con banquetas a ambos lados, el espacio donde la mayoría de los niños y los adultos se habían instalado. Alicia y Rein («_el __allosauro __enorme_») se habían acomodado en la parte delantera de la barca. «_En la... __¿popa? ¿La proa?_», se preguntó Nanoha, y acto seguido sacudió la cabeza. Bueno, en la parte delantera. En la parte trasera había una enorme plataforma y un cigüeñal, junto a Fate, que permanecía detrás del timón. («_El G. I. Joe_») Chrono estaba desatando la cuerda que mantenía la barca en su sitio, mientras Hayate («_La Mapache_») la enroscaba. Un momento más tarde, Chrono se colocó cerca de Fate, mientras Hayate se acercaba a Lily («_Josie_ _y las Melódicas_»).

Nanoha sacudió la cabeza, pensando que era sorprendente.

—Siéntate a mi lado —le ordenó Alicia, dando una palmadita en el espacio en la banqueta junto a ella.

Nanoha se sentó y de soslayo vio que Fate cogía una gorra de béisbol que tenía guardada en un compartimento de un rincón. La gorra, que ella siempre había considerado que confería un aspecto de boba a las mujeres adultas, le quedaba la mar de bien, con su aspecto desaliñado.

—¿Estan todos listos? —gritó Fate.

No esperó la respuesta y la barca arrancó con un rugido, surcando suavemente el oleaje.

Alcanzaron la ensenada y viraron hacia el sur, para penetrar en las aguas de Back Sound. Las playas de Shackleford Banks asomaban delante de ellos. La hierba se abría paso por encima de las dunas.

Nanoha se inclinó hacia Alicia.

—¿Adónde vamos?

—Seguramente a Cape Lookout. A menos que haya acumulación de barcas, nos dirigiremos a la cala, y luego iremos hasta Onslow Bay. Después tomaremos un refrigerio en la barca, en Shackleford Banks o en Cape Lookout. Eso dependerá de dónde acabemos y de cómo esté todo el mundo de humor. Básicamente dependerá de los niños. Espera un segundo... —Se giró hacia Fate—. ¡Oye, Fate ¿Me dejas que lleve el timón un rato?

Ella alzó la cabeza.

—¿Desde cuándo te han entrado ganas de conducir?

—Desde este mismo instante. Vamos, ya ha pasado un rato desde que salimos del puerto deportivo.

—Más tarde.

—Creo que debería tomar el timón.

—¿Porqué?

Alicia sacudió la cabeza, como maravillándose de la estupidez de su querida hermana pequeña. Se puso de pie y se quitó la camiseta sin mostrar ni un ápice de timidez.

—Nos vemos luego, ¿vale? Tengo que hablar con la idiota de mi hermana.

Mientras Alicia se dirigía hacia la parte trasera de la barca, Rein asintió hacia ella.

—No dejes que te intimide. Ella y Fate siempre hablan entre ellas de esa forma.

—Supongo que están muy unidas.

—Son muy amigas, a pesar de que las dos te lo negarán. Fate probablemente te dirá que Hayate es su mejor amiga. O Chrono o Signum. Cualquiera menos Alicia. Pero a mí no me engaña.

—Hayate es tu esposa, ¿verdad? La que sostiene a Lily.

Rein no pudo ocultar su sorpresa.

—¡Anda! ¿Te acuerdas de los nombres? ¡Pero si hace tan sólo unos segundos que nos has conocido!

—Se me da bien recordar los nombres de la gente.

—Ya lo veo. ¿Recuerdas los del resto?

—Sí. —Nanoha nombró a cada pasajero por su nombre, sintiéndose absolutamente segura de sí misma.

—¡Vaya! Eres como Alicia. No me extraña que se lleven tan bien.

—Es fantástica.

—Es cierto, cuando la conoces es fantástica. Aunque cuesta un poco acostumbrarse a su forma de ser. —Contempló a Alicia mientras sermoneaba a Fate, con una mano apoyada en la barca para no perder el equilibrio y gesticulando con la otra.

—¿Cómo se conocieron, Fate y tú? Alicia mencionó que son vecinas.

—Sí, mi casa está justo al lado de la suya.

—¿Y?

—Y..., bueno, es una larga historia. Digamos, para resumir, que mi perrita, Arf, tuvo complicaciones cuando dio a luz a sus cachorros, y Fate fue tan amable que vino a casa y la atendió. Después de eso, me comentó que hoy iba a salir con unos amigos y me invitó a venir.

—Tiene un don con los animales. Y con los niños también.

—¿Hace mucho que la conoces?

—Sí, mucho tiempo. Hayate y yo nos conocimos en la universidad y ella me la presentó. Son amigas desde la infancia. Fate fue la madrina en nuestra boda. Y hablando de la reina de Roma... Hola, Fate.

—¿Qué tal? Lo pasaremos bien hoy, ¿eh? —A su espalda, Alicia se había encaramado detrás del timón, observándolas con disimulo.

—Espero que no haya mucho viento.

Rein miró alrededor.

—No creo.

—¿Por qué? —se interesó Nanoha—. ¿Qué pasa si hay viento?

—Nada bueno cuando estás ahí arriba en el paracaídas —contestó Fate—. Básicamente, el paracaídas podría chocar contra algo, las cuerdas podrían enredarse, y eso es lo último que quieres que pase en un paracaídas.

Nanoha tuvo una vivida imagen de sí misma cayendo en picado sin control y precipitándose irremediablemente en el agua.

—No te preocupes —la reconfortó Fate—. Si tengo la más mínima sospecha de que algo puede ir mal, no subirá nadie.

—Espero que no pase eso. —Rein se entrometió inesperadamente—. Pero, de todos modos, prefiero que Hayate suba primero.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque se suponía que tenía que pintar la habitación de Lily esta semana (me lo había prometido una y otra vez). Pero ¿está pintada? No, por supuesto que no. Así escarmentará.

—Pues tendrás que ponerte en la cola. Amy ya me ha pedido que deje que Chrono sea el primero en subir. Ha comentado algo acerca de que no pasa bastante tiempo con la familia después del trabajo.

Al escuchar cómo hablaban en broma, Nanoha se sintió como una espectadora. Deseó que Alicia no se hubiera marchado de su lado; aunque pareciera extraño, le daba la impresión de que Alicia era lo más parecido a una amiga que tenía en Beaufort.

—¡Agarrence fuerte! —gritó Alicia, que dio súbitamente un brusco giro al timón.

Fate instintivamente se aferró a la borda mientras la barca chocaba contra una gran ola y la proa se levantaba y volvía a caer con un fuerte topetazo. Rein puso toda su atención en los niños, mientras se precipitaba hacia Lily, que se había caído al suelo y estaba llorando. Hayate la ayudó a ponerse de pie con una mano.

—¡Se suponía que tenías que sostenerla! —le reprochó Rein en el momento en que se colocaba al lado de Lily—. Ven aquí, cariño mío. Mami te protegerá...

—¡Pero si la estaba sujetando! —protestó Hayate—. Quizá si la piloto Dale Earnhardt se fijara un poco más por dónde va...

—A mí no me metan en esto —terció Alicia, alzando la barbilla con altivez—. Yo les avisé de que se agarraran fuerte, pero, claro, como nadie me escucha... ¡Ni que pudiera controlar el oleaje!

—Pero podrías ir un poco más despacio.

Fate sacudió la cabeza y se sentó al lado de Nanoha.

—¿Siempre es así? —preguntó ella.

—Casi siempre —asintió ella—. Por lo menos desde que llegaron los niños a nuestras vidas. De entrada ya te aseguro que todos los pequeños acabarán llorando, hoy. Pero eso es parte del juego.

—Se recostó hacia atrás y plantó ambos pies algo separados entre si—. ¿Qué tal te llevas con mi hermana?

Con el sol detrás de ella, era difícil apreciar sus rasgos.

—Me gusta. Tiene... carácter.

—Pues a ella también parece que le gustas. Si no le gustaras, créeme, ya me lo habría hecho saber. Es muy inteligente, pero, sin embargo, no es muy diplomática que digamos. Con toda franqueza, creo que mis padres la adoptaron.

—No lo creo. Si te cortaras el pelo un poco, las dos podrían pasar por gemelas. Bueno no es que ya lo parezcan.

Fate se echó a reír.

—Ahora hablas como ella.

—Supongo que se me ha pegado su tono bromista, después de estar con ella.

—¿Has tenido la oportunidad de conocer al resto?

—No mucho. He hablado un poco con Rein, pero nada más.

—Son el grupo de gente más entrañable que jamás hayas conocido —proclamó Fate—. Son más como una familia que un grupo de amigos.

Nanoha estudió a Fate mientras ésta se quitaba la gorra de béisbol y súbitamente comprendió la jugada.

—Alicia te ha enviado aquí para que hables conmigo, ¿no?

—Sí —admitió—. Me ha recordado que eres mi invitada y que sería un acto de grosería imperdonable si no me aseguro de que estás a gusto.

—Estoy bien. —Hizo un gesto con la mano—. Si quieres volver al timón, adelante. Me encanta la idea de quedarme aquí sentada, disfrutando de la vista.

—¿Has estado antes en Cape Lookout? —le preguntó Fate.

—No.

—Es un parque nacional y hay una cala que es fantástica para los niños porque las olas llegan a la orilla sin fuerza. Y en la otra punta (por el lado del Atlántico) hay una playa de arena blanca totalmente virgen, de las que ya casi no quedan.

Cuando hubo acabado, Nanoha la observó mientras ella desviaba su atención hacia Beaufort. El contorno del pueblo era visible; justo un poco más lejos del puerto deportivo, donde los mástiles de los veleros apuntaban hacia el cielo como unos dedos levantados, Nanoha divisó los restaurantes que se alzaban en la primera línea de la costa. Barcas y motos acuáticas se cruzaban con ellos a gran velocidad, dejando estelas de espuma blanca a su paso. Aunque no quería darle importancia, Nanoha era consciente del cuerpo de Fate recostado levemente contra el suyo mientras la barca surcaba las aguas.

—Es un pueblo muy bonito —apuntó ella, finalmente.

—Siempre me ha gustado —convino ella—. Cuando era más joven soñaba con irme a vivir a una gran ciudad, pero, al final, éste es mi hogar.

Se giraron hacia la cala. A sus espaldas, Beaufort fue quedando diminuta; un poco más lejos, delante de ellos, las aguas de Onslow Bay abrazaban el Atlántico. Una nube solitaria cruzó por encima de sus cabezas, oronda y compacta, como si estuviera hecha de nieve. El cielo azul celeste se extendía sobre el agua salpicada de prismas dorados de la luz del sol. Al cabo de un rato, la enloquecida actividad en Back Sound dio paso a una sensación de aislamiento, únicamente interrumpida por la visión de alguna barca esporádica que se dirigía a la zona menos profunda de Shackleford Banks. Las tres parejas en la parte delantera de la barca estaban tan fascinadas con la vista como ella, e incluso los niños parecían haberse calmado. Permanecían sentados en los regazos de sus padres con carita de satisfacción, con los cuerpos visiblemente relajados, como si estuvieran listos para hacer una siesta. Nanoha notaba que el viento le azotaba el pelo con suavidad y también la agradable sensación del sol sobre su piel.

—¡Oye, Fate ¿Aquí está bien? —gritó Alicia.

Fate salió de su ensimismamiento y echó un vistazo en derredor.

—Adelanta un poco más. Quiero estar segura de que tenemos suficiente espacio. Hoy hay una novata a bordo.

Alicia asintió y la barca volvió a acelerar. Nanoha se inclinó hacia ella.

—Por cierto, ¿qué tengo que hacer?

—Es fácil —contestó ella—. Primero hincharé el paracaídas lo prepararé para engancharlo al arnés con esa barra que ves ahí. —Señaló hacia la esquina de la barca—. Luego, tú y tu pareja se pondran el arnés, yo los engancharé en la barra alargada y ustedes acomodaran en la plataforma. Le daré más potencia al motor y ustedes se elevaran. Al cabo tan sólo de un par de minutos llegaran a la altura adecuada, y entonces..., bueno, lo único que tienes que hacer es relajarte y disfrutar de la vista privilegiada de Beaufort y el faro, y (puesto que el día está tan despejado) es posible que llegues a ver incluso delfines, marsopas, rayas, tiburones o tortugas. En una ocasión vi una ballena.

Quizás aminore la marcha para que desciendan un poco y se remojen los pies, y luego otra vez hacia arriba. Es una pasada. Ya lo verás.

—¿Tiburones?

—Claro. Estamos en el océano.

—¿Y muerden?

—Algunos sí. Los tiburones sarda pueden ser bastante desagradables.

—Entonces preferiría no remojarme los pies, muchas gracias.

—No te preocupes. No tienes nada que temer. No te molestarán.

—Ya, es fácil decirlo.

—Jamás, en todos los años que he practicado paravelismo, he oído ningún caso de alguien que haya sido mordido por un tiburón mientras estaba en el paracaídas. Piensa que sólo tocas el agua dos o tres segundos como máximo. Y normalmente los tiburones se alimentan al atardecer.

—No sé...

—¿Y si subo contigo? ¿Lo probarías, entonces? Te aseguro que es una experiencia maravillosa y que no deberías perdértela.

Ella titubeó. Acto seguido, asintió rápidamente con la cabeza.

—Vale, creo que me atreveré. Aunque no prometo nada.

—Bueno, lo que cuenta es la intención.

—Por supuesto, das por sentado que tú y yo subiremos juntas.

Fate le guiñó el ojo al tiempo que le dedicaba una de sus sonrisas socarronas.

—Pues claro.

Nanoha intentó ignorar la súbita sensación de rigidez en el estómago. Cogió su bolsa y sacó un tubo de loción solar. Después de echarse un poco en la mano, empezó a aplicársela nerviosamente por la cara, intentando recuperar cierta distancia.

—Alicia me ha contado que has viajado por todo el mundo.

—Un poco.

—Pues ella lo cuenta como si fuera más que eso, como si hubieras estado prácticamente en todos los puntos del planeta.

Fate sacudió la cabeza.

—¡Ya me gustaría! Créeme, todavía me faltan un montón de sitios por visitar.

—¿Qué país es el que te ha gustado más?

Fate se tomó unos segundos antes de contestar, con una expresión dudosa en la cara.

—No lo sé.

—Por lo menos, ¿cuál me sugerirías que visitara?

—Es que no es tan fácil.

—¿Cómo que no?

—Viajar no tiene tanto que ver con los sitios que ves como con las sensaciones que vives. —

Contempló el agua, perdida en sus pensamientos—. A ver si me explico: cuando acabé los estudios en el instituto, no sabía qué quería hacer, así que decidí tomarme un año sabático para ver mundo. Había ahorrado un poco de dinero (no tanto como pensé que iba a necesitar), pero metí cuatro cosas en la mochila, agarré la bicicleta y tomé un vuelo hacia Europa. Pasé los tres primeros meses haciendo... únicamente lo que me daba la gana y casi nunca estaba relacionado con lo que se suponía que tenía que ver. Ni tan sólo planeé un itinerario. No me interpretes mal; visité un montón de sitios. Pero cuando pienso en esos meses, básicamente recuerdo los amigos que hice por todas partes y los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos. Como en Italia, donde vi el Coliseo en Roma y los canales en Venecia, pero lo que realmente recuerdo es un fin de semana que pasé en Barí (que es una ciudad apartada de las rutas turísticas al sur del país, un sitio del que seguramente no habrás oído hablar) con algunos estudiantes italianos que conocí por casualidad.

Me llevaron a un pequeño bar en el que tocaba una banda del pueblo, y a pesar de que la mayoría de ellos no hablaba ni una palabra de inglés y que mi italiano se limitaba a algunos platos del menú, nos pasamos toda la noche riendo. Después de eso, me enseñaron Lecce y Matera, y, poco a poco, nos hicimos buenos amigos. Lo mismo me pasó en Francia, en Noruega y en Alemania.

Dormía en albergues cuando era necesario, pero la mayoría de las veces llegaba a una ciudad y conocía a alguien que me ofrecía que me quedara en su casa unos días. Realicé los trabajos más extraños que puedas llegarte a imaginar con tal de ganar un poco de dinero y cuando estaba lista para irme a descubrir otro lugar, simplemente me marchaba. Al principio pensé que era fácil porque Europa y Estados Unidos son muy parecidos. Pero lo mismo me sucedió cuando fui a Siria, a Etiopía, a Sudáfrica, a Japón y a China. A veces, tenía la impresión de que aquel viaje estaba escrito en mi destino, al igual que toda la gente que conocí, como si en cierto modo me hubieran estado esperando. Pero...

Realizó una pausa y la miró directamente a los ojos.

—Pero ahora soy una persona diferente a la Fate de aquella época. Del mismo modo que era diferente al acabar el viaje que cuando lo inicié. Y mañana seré una persona diferente a la que soy ahora. Y eso significa que no puedo volver a realizar el mismo viaje. Por más que vaya a los mismos lugares y encuentre a las mismas personas, no será lo mismo. Mi «_experiencia_» no sería la misma.

Para mí, eso es precisamente lo más importante de un viaje. Conocer a gente, aprender no sólo a apreciar una cultura diferente, sino a disfrutarla, como si uno fuese oriunda del lugar que visita, dejándose llevar por los impulsos que lo asaltan. Así que, ¿cómo quieres que te recomiende un país, si ni tan sólo yo sé lo que me voy a encontrar? Mi consejo es que hagas una lista de sitios, que anotes cada nombre en un trocito de papel, y que luego los barajes y elijas cinco al azar. Y después..., que vayas a esos sitios y a ver qué pasa. Si vas con las ideas claras y sin prejuicios, no importará dónde acabes ni cuánto dinero lleves. Será una experiencia que siempre recordarás.

Nanoha permanecía en silencio mientras asimilaba el mensaje.

—¡Uf! —suspiró al final.

—¿Qué?

—Por el modo en que lo cuentas, suena tan... romántico.

En el silencio que se formó a continuación, Alicia empezó a aminorar la marcha y Fate se sentó con la espalda erguida. Cuando su hermana la miró con atención, ella asintió con la cabeza y se puso de pie. Alicia aminoró todavía más la marcha.

—Ya estamos listas —anunció Fate, y avanzó hacia una caja de almacenamiento. Sacó el paracaídas y se dirigió a Nanoha—: ¿Estás preparada para una nueva experiencia?

Nanoha tragó saliva.

—Me muero de ganas.

* * *

_**Author's notes part 2: **_No puedo evitar pensar que esta Alicia se parece mucho a la Alicia de Magical Lyrical Girl Nanoha Innocent, ella es toda linda y muy divertida, que les parecio? Ya por lo menos Nano-chan se esta acercando mas a Fate-chan y a su grupo de amigas y amigo (Chrono) pero lo mas importante es que se esta acercando mas a Fate-chan.

Bwahahahahaha poor Nano-chan ya estaba sudando frio cuando le creyo a Ali-chan que luego se iban a desnudar y despues de unas cuantas bebidas alcoholicas iban a luchar en el mattress. XD Imaginense si hubiese sido verdad? Se imaginan ustedes our Nano-chan and Fate-chan "fighting" in that mattress? LOL! Yo creo que rapidamente hubiera ganado Fate-chan porque Nano-chan estaria muy distraida pensando en lo sexy y media desnuda que se ve our very beloved Fate-chan.

He mencionado antes lo mucho que me gusta la Ali-chan de esta story.

Perdon por dejar a Signum y Shamal siendo las 'gorditas' del grupo, si eso es lo que significa la palabra rollizo, el Spanish from Spain no se me da muy bien, pero me parecio divertido hacerlo, como tambien me parecio divertido hacer a Hayate seria, lejos esta esa mapache bromista que we all know and 'love'.

Y una Nano-chan que no es muy fan que digamos de las alturas XD

Una Fate-chan que le gusta mucho viajar, y hacer amigos y los deportes extremos.

Hahahaha y perdon por lo de Rein LOL! Allosaurus XD

Historia recomendada de hoy: _**"LA HISTORIA ENTRE TU Y YO" **_escrita por **_Isis-chan T.H _**otra buena story escrita por esta buena autora.

Hoy quiero agregar otras recomendaciones: _**"Check the gate"** _by **_phoenixnext _**la verdad en la forma que se expresan los characters me confunde un poco, pero es una historia muy buena. Beware this story is written in English. But it is very story, go read it!

_**"Vida de Rosa"** _by/adaptada por _**Sachikovirtual**_

_**Takamachi-chan!:** _Mala suerte? Eso le pasa por no escuchar a su sexy veterinaria, no hay problema me gusta de alguna manera tratar de recomendar historias que ya he leido y que he disfrutado. Please pretty please update 'Sobreviviendo junto a ti' soon as in really soon. Gracias muchas por tu apoyo y por tus animos.

_**Aili.w:** _Gracias Aili.w-san really por todo tu apoyo, poor Nano-chan, pero Fate-chan tampoco ayuda mucho que digamos vistiendo practicamente nada. LOL!

Aqui Nano-chan tambien sufrio bastante con una Fate-chan 'media desnuda.'

_**Kano chan:** _Verdad? That's what I thought, Nano-chan cada vez esta mas Tsundere/White devil, ooooh I love "The Blind side of love" but especially the second version, but I like it better in English, Ishtar-chan said that the Spanish translation is kind of weird. Kohakura? *looks away* and *blushes* yes I do, I can't go a day without reading any NanoFate story or Dōjinshi. Gracias Kano chan por tu apoyo. I wish you had a FanFiction account.

_**Ki-chan:** _Bwahahahahahahahaha, y lo peor de todo es que todavia hay ferret face para un buen rato *sigh* fue graciosa esa ultima parte, poor Nano-chan tener que lidiar con una sexy Fate-chan while wearing a bikini. XD Si huron you heard her SOLTERA. And like I said to Kano chan I wish you had a Fanfiction account too.

Hey look at me, I've managed to write another author's notes mostly in Spanish *pats self on shoulder* *Well done myself*

Gracias muchas por sus reviews.

_**Chapter 9 preview...**_

Nanoha se tumbó otra vez en la toalla, decidida a ignorar a Alicia por un rato. Sería lo más apropiado. A pesar de que realmente le gustaba cómo era, esa chica tenía la habilidad de provocarle mareos constantemente.

—Ah, por si sientes curiosidad —remarcó Alicia—, Fate no sale con nadie. Está soltera y sin compromiso.

—No sentía curiosidad.

—Porque tienes novio, ¿no?

—Así es. Pero, aunque no tuviera novio, tampoco habría sentido curiosidad.

Alicia se echó a reír.

—Ya, claro. ¿Cómo es posible que me haya equivocado tanto? Supongo que me he dejado engañar por la forma en que te la comes con los ojos.

—Yo no me la como con los ojos.

—Vamos, no seas tan susceptible. Después de todo, ella también te mira del mismo modo.


	10. Chapter 9

_**Author's notes: **_*cue gross sobbing* *bows* and *asks for forgiveness* Well hello, hello, hello...

I'm soooooooo sorry for taking this long to update this story, but I had my reasons.

1. I was very sick. ( I'm still sick, pero no tanto a como estuve antes )

2. I'm watching the Simpsons marathon. ( Yes, I am a Simpsons fan...Woo-Hooo )

3. I was watching Fatale Finale "Pretty Little Liars" I just discovered this show when season 5 was starting and I'm already addicted, i don't wanna ruin it for anybody but *cries and spoilers* Why Mona? Why? *sobs again* and Hooray! Paige and Emily are back together.

4. *Anger rising* And the most important reason is that my so called high speed, reliable internet esta muy intermitente, pero parece que hay un daño grande en el area.

You guys have no idea how much I have missed my NanoFate stories and this site in general, I have a bunch of reviews to do, forgive me favorite authors.

So to compensate you guys. I will uploading a chapter every two days, hasta que llegue donde se supone que deberia estar en este momento la story.

_**Disclaimer: **_I do NOT own Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha and its characters, nor do I own the plot, the plot belongs to Nicholas Sparks and MSLN belongs to Masaki Tsuzuki.

* * *

_**Chapter 9**_

Cuando el paracaídas estuvo preparado y los arneses bien sujetos, Chrono y Amy se elevaron primero, seguidos por Rein y Hayate. y luego por Signum y Shamal. Una a una, las parejas se sentaron en la plataforma y a continuación se elevaron por los aires, mientras que la cuerda que los remolcaba se iba desenroscando hasta que estuvieron a unos treinta metros de la superficie del mar. Desde su posición en la barca, Nanoha los veía pequeños y volátiles a medida que se iban alejando del agua. Fate, que se había puesto al mando del timón nuevamente, mantenía la barca a una velocidad constante, realizando unos amplios giros, hasta que por último aminoraba tanto la marcha que los que iban en el paracaídas bajaban lentamente hacia el mar. Justo cuando sus pies tocaban el agua, Fate volvía a acelerar, y el paracaídas ascendía nuevamente hacia el cielo como una cometa arrastrada por un niño que corriera por el parque.

Todo el mundo estaba excitado cuando se bajaba de la plataforma, comentando los peces o los delfines que habían visto; sin embargo, Nanoha se sentía cada vez más nerviosa al pensar que se acercaba su turno. Alicia, completamente ajena a las conversaciones, se dedicaba a tomar el sol en bikini en la parte delantera de la barca, completamente relajada, acunando una cerveza.

Alzó la botella hacia Nanoha en señal de brindis.

—¡Por haberte conocido!

Fate echó a un lado la gorra de béisbol.

—¡Vamos! —le dijo a Nanoha—. Te ayudaré a colocarte el arnés.

Tras bajarse de la plataforma, Shamal le entregó el salvavidas.

—¡Es divertido! —exclamó—. ¡Ya lo verás! ¡Te aseguro que te encantará!

Fate guió a Nanoha hasta la plataforma. Después de encaramarse de un salto, se inclinó hacia delante para ofrecerle la mano. Ella notó la calidez de su tacto mientras la ayudaba a subir. El arnés estaba a su lado, arrugado, y Fate señaló hacia los dos lazos abiertos en forma de bucle.

—Pasa una pierna por cada agujero. Luego te lo ceñiré a la cintura.

Ella mantuvo el cuerpo rígido mientras Fate le ataba las correas.

—¿Ya está?

—Casi. Cuando te sientes en la plataforma, mantén la correa bajo los muslos. Asegúrate de que no te quede en... medio del pompis, porque entonces no aguantará tu peso como es debido. Y te aconsejo que te quites la camiseta, a menos que no te importe que se moje.

Nanoha se quitó la camiseta, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.

Si Fate notó su exagerado sentido de la vergüenza, no lo demostró con ninguna señal. En vez de eso, enganchó las correas del arnés de Nanoha a la barra, luego repitió la acción con el suyo, y después le hizo una señal para que se sentara.

—Lo tienes bajo los muslos, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Fate. Cuando Nanoha asintió, ella sonrió—.

Pues ahora, relájate y disfruta.

Un segundo más tarde, Chrono aceleró, el paracaídas se hinchó, y Nanoha y Fate se alzaron de la plataforma. En la barca, ella podía notar todos los ojos puestos en ellas mientras se elevaban en diagonal hacia el cielo. Nanoha se aferró a las correas del arnés con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos mientras la barca se hacía cada vez más pequeña. Al cabo de unos minutos, la cuerda que los remolcaba consiguió captar toda su atención, como en un estado hipnótico.

Rápidamente le pareció que ellas estaban mucho más altos que los demás que habían subido, y se disponía a hacer un comentario cuando notó que Fate le tocaba el hombro.

—¡Mira allí abajo! —gritó, señalando con el dedo—. ¡Es una raya! ¿La ves?

Nanoha la vio, negra y escurridiza, moviéndose por debajo de la superficie como una mariposa a cámara lenta.

—¡Y un grupo de delfines! ¡Allí! ¡Cerca de la orilla!

Mientras ella se quedaba fascinada ante el espectáculo, su nerviosismo empezó a disminuir y poco a poco quedó atrapada por la maravillosa vista de todo lo que tenía a sus pies —la ciudad, las familias que invadían las playas, las barcas, el agua—. Mientras se relajaba, tuvo la agradable sensación de que probablemente podría pasarse una hora allí arriba sin aburrirse ni un minuto. Era extraordinario, estar a esa altura, dejándose arrastrar por la corriente del aire, como si fuera un pájaro. A pesar del calor, la brisa le confería una sensación de frescor, y mientras balanceaba los pies hacia delante y hacia atrás, notó una sacudida suave en el arnés.

—¿Tienes ganas de zambullirte? —le preguntó Fate—. Te aseguro que será divertido.

—¡Vale! —exclamó ella, pensando que, de una forma inusual, su propia voz sonaba absolutamente confiada.

Fate le dedicó a Chrono una rápida serie de señales con las manos, y debajo de ella, el ruido del motor de la barca disminuyó súbitamente. El paracaídas empezó a descender. Con la vista fija en el agua que cada vez veía más cerca, Nanoha examinó la superficie para cerciorarse de que no había ninguna bestia acechándola.

El paracaídas bajó más y más, y a pesar de que ella alzó las piernas, notó cómo el agua fría le salpicaba toda la parte inferior del cuerpo. Justo cuando temía que iba a empezar a tragar agua, la barca aceleró y ellas salieron disparados nuevamente hacia el cielo. Nanoha notó el subidón de adrenalina en todo el cuerpo y no intentó ocultar su cara emocionada.

Fate le propinó un codazo amistoso.

—¿Lo ves? No ha sido tan terrible.

—¿Podemos volver a hacerlo? —le pidió ella.

Fate y Nanoha continuaron montadas en el paracaídas durante otro cuarto de hora y se sumergieron dos o tres veces más. Cuando regresaron a la barca, cada pareja se montó una vez más. Por entonces, el sol estaba ya muy alto en el cielo y los niños empezaban a mostrarse inquietos. Fate dirigió la barca hacia la cala de Cape Lookout. El agua allí era poco profunda, y Fate paró el motor; Chrono lanzó el ancla, se quitó la camiseta, y se lanzó al agua para confirmar que el ancla había quedado bien sujeta. El agua sólo cubría hasta la cintura, y con una desenvoltura que demostraba que ya lo habían hecho antes, Signum le pasó una de las neveras. La chica se quitó la camiseta quedo en su bañador y saltó al agua. Chrono le pasó otra nevera y a continuación también se metió en el agua, mientras que Fate ocupó su lugar. Cuando Fate saltó al agua, llevaba una pequeña barbacoa portátil y una bolsa de carbón. Simultáneamente, las otras chicas saltaron al agua y cogieron a los niños en brazos. En cuestión de minutos, sólo Alicia y Nanoha permanecían en la barca. Nanoha estaba de pie en la parte trasera, pensando que debería haberles echado una mano, mientras que Alicia, que parecía no darse cuenta de todo el ajetreo, continuaba tumbada en una de las banquetas de la parte delantera de la barca, tomando el sol.

—Estoy de vacaciones, así que no siento ningún remordimiento por no ofrecer voluntariamente mis servicios —anunció Alicia, con el cuerpo tan inmóvil como la barca—. Y la verdad es que ellos lo hacen tan bien que no me siento culpable por hacer el vago.

—No haces el vago.

—Claro que sí. A todo el mundo le va bien hacer el vago de vez en cuando. Y tal y como dijo Confucio: «_Aquel que no hace nada es el que no hace nada_».

Nanoha reflexionó sobre el mensaje, entonces frunció el ceño.

—¿De veras dijo eso Confucio?

Con las gafas de sol sin moverse ni un milímetro, Alicia se encogió casi imperceptiblemente de hombros.

—No, pero ¿a quién le importa? La cuestión es que ellas tienen la situación bajo control, y lo más probable es que se sientan satisfechas por su habilidad y su magnífica sincronización. ¿Quién soy yo para privarles de ese sentimiento de plenitud?

Nanoha puso los brazos en jarras.

—O quizás es que simplemente te apetecía hacer el vago.

Alicia sonrió complacida.

—Tal y como dijo Jesucristo: «_Bienaventurados los vagos tumbados en barcas, porque ellos __heredarán el reino del bronceado_».

—Jesús no dijo eso.

—Es cierto —admitió Alicia, incorporándose hasta quedarse sentada. Se quitó las gafas de sol, las estudió detenidamente, luego las limpió con una toalla—. Pero, insisto, ¿a quién le importa? —Alzó la cabeza para mirar a Nanoha—. ¿De verdad te apetecía transportar neveras o tiendas de campaña hasta la playa? Te aseguro por experiencia que no merece la pena. —Tras ajustarse la parte superior del bikini, se levantó de la banqueta—. Muy bien, tenemos vía libre.

Estamos listas para unirnos al grupo. —Agarró la bolsa de la playa y se la colgó en el hombro—.

Hay que saber cuándo se puede hacer el vago. Si lo haces correctamente, es un arte que beneficia a toda la comunidad.

Nanoha vaciló unos instantes.

—No sé por qué, pero me gusta tu forma de pensar.

Alicia se echó a reír.

—Por supuesto. Ser vago forma parte de la naturaleza humana. Y me alegra saber que no soy la única que comprende esa verdad tan esencial.

Cuando Nanoha empezó a sacudir la cabeza en señal de negación, Alicia saltó por la borda y al hacerlo provocó una pequeña ola que salpicó el suelo de la barca.

—Vamos. —No dejó que Nanoha acabara—. Sólo estaba bromeando. Y por cierto, no hace falta que le des vueltas a lo que has hecho o has dejado de hacer. Tal y como te he dicho, esta gente se fija demasiado en esa clase de pequeños detalles. Hace que se sientan «_'papas' útiles y mamas __útiles_», que es precisamente como debería de ser en el mundo. Como mujeres solteras, lo único que tenemos que hacer es disfrutar de su habilidad organizativa.

Montar el campo base —al igual que lo que había sucedido a la hora de descargar la barca— consistió en un ritual informal, donde aparentemente cada uno sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer. Colocaron una tienda de campaña que se desplegaba casi sola y se montaba al instante, después cubrieron la arena con unas finas mantas, y encendieron el carbón. Continuando con la misma línea de inactividad que había mantenido en la barca, Alicia simplemente agarró una cerveza y una toalla, eligió un lugar tranquilo, extendió la toalla y se tumbó encima para continuar con los baños de sol. Nanoha, sin estar muy segura de qué más podía hacer, colocó la toalla al lado de Alicia con la intención de imitarla. Notó los efectos del sol casi al instante, y permaneció tumbada procurando no pensar en el hecho de que el resto de los congregados —excepto Alicia— parecían estar haciendo algo.

—Aplícate loción solar —le aconsejó Alicia. Sin alzar la cabeza, señaló hacia la bolsa que había traído—. Coge el tubo con factor solar cincuenta. Con la piel tan pálida, si no te proteges, en media hora parecerás una gamba. Contiene zinc.

Nanoha cogió la bolsa de Alicia. Se dedicó unos instantes a ponerse la crema; el sol sería implacable con ella si se olvidaba de embadurnar el más leve trocito de piel. A diferencia de sus hermanas y de su madre, ella había heredado la piel blanca de su padre, que era Japones. Era una de las pequeñas lacras en su vida.

Cuando estuvo lista, se tumbó nuevamente en la toalla, todavía sintiéndose culpable por el hecho de no estar colaborando en montar las tiendas ni en preparar la comida.

—¿Qué tal con Fate?

—Bien —contestó Nanoha.

—Sólo para que lo recuerdes, es mi hermana, ya sabes.

Nanoha giró la cabeza para mirar a Alicia con expresión de desconcierto.

—Oye, lo único que pretendo es recordártelo para que sepas que la conozco muy bien.

—¿Y eso qué significa?

—Me parece que le gustas.

—Y a mí me parece que crees que todavía estamos en el instituto.

—¿Cómo? ¿No te importa?

—No.

—¿Porque tienes novio?

—Entre otras razones.

Alicia se echó a reír.

—Ah, eso está bien. Si no te conociera, quizás incluso te habría creído.

—¡Pero si no me conoces!

—Claro que sí. Lo creas o no, sé exactamente cómo eres.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿De dónde soy?

—No lo sé.

—Háblame de mi familia.

—No puedo.

—Entonces, admite que no me conoces.

Alicia se dio la vuelta para mirarla a la cara.

—Sí que te conozco. —No podía ocultar el reto en su tono de voz—. Veamos qué opinas después de esta breve descripción: eres una buena chica y siempre lo has sido, pero en el fondo, crees que la vida debería consistir en algo más que lo que dictan las reglas, y una parte de ti se muere de ganas por probar lo inexplorado. Si eres sincera contigo misma, Fate forma parte de esa faceta. Eres selectiva cuando se trata de sexo, pero cuando te comprometes con alguien, tiras por la ventana los estándares por los que normalmente te riges. Crees que te casarás con tu novio, pero no te gusta plantearte cómo es posible que todavía no luzcas un anillo de compromiso en el dedo. Quieres a tu familia, pero deseabas tomar tus propias decisiones sobre tu futuro, y por eso precisamente vives aquí. No obstante, temes que tus elecciones choquen con la aprobación de tu familia. ¿Qué tal voy de momento?

Mientras iba entretejiendo su perfil, Nanoha se había ido quedando pálida. Alicia lo interpretó como una señal de que había dado en el blanco y se apoyó en un codo.

—¿Quieres que continúe?

—No —concluyó Nanoha.

—Pero he acertado, ¿a que sí?

Nanoha soltó aire con exasperación.

—No en todo.

—¿No?

—No.

—¿En qué me he equivocado?

En lugar de contestar, Nanoha sacudió la cabeza y se tumbó en la toalla.

—No quiero hablar de ello.

Nanoha esperaba que Alicia insistiera, pero en vez de eso, simplemente se encogió de hombros y también se tumbó sobre su toalla, como si no hubiera dicho nada.

Podía oír el alboroto de los niños correteando cerca de la orilla, así como unas notas distantes e indistinguibles de conversación. No podía dejar de pensar en la radiografía que le acababa de hacer Alicia; era como si la conociera de toda la vida, incluso sus secretos más oscuros.

—Por cierto, por si acaso estás un poco impresionada, tranquila; tengo poderes mentales — remarcó Alicia—. Es extraño, pero cierto. Por lo que sé, es un don que heredé de mi abuela.

La mujer se hizo célebre por predecir el tiempo.

Nanoha se sintió inmediatamente más aliviada, a pesar de que sabía que el concepto era absurdo.

—¿De veras?

Alicia rió de nuevo.

—¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! Mi abuela fue asidua al programa _Trato hecho _durante años y nunca consiguió ganar a los participantes. Pero ahora contéstame con sinceridad: ¿a que he acertado en tu descripción?

Los pensamientos de Nanoha volvieron a abordarla con intensidad, provocándole un leve mareo.

—Pero ¿cómo...?

—Es fácil —la interrumpió Alicia, tumbándose de nuevo—. Me he limitado a insertar tus «_increíbles experiencias personales_» en la vida de cualquier mujer normal y corriente que exista bajo el sol. Salvo por la parte relacionada con Fate. Eso me lo he figurado yo sólita. Pero a que es sorprendente, ¿eh? También estudio esas variantes en la universidad. He colaborado en media docena de estudios, y siempre me sorprende ver que cuando apartas un poco la paja, toda la gente es más o menos igual. Especialmente en la etapa de la adolescencia y los primeros años de adultos. En general, la gente pasa por las mismas experiencias y opina del mismo modo, pero es curioso Que nadie escape a la creencia de que su experiencia es única desde cualquier aspecto concebible.

Nanoha se tumbó otra vez en la toalla, decidida a ignorar a Alicia por un rato. Sería lo más apropiado. A pesar de que realmente le gustaba cómo era, esa chica tenía la habilidad de provocarle mareos constantemente.

—Ah, por si sientes curiosidad —remarcó Alicia—, Fate no sale con nadie. Está soltera y sin compromiso.

—No sentía curiosidad.

—Porque tienes novio, ¿no?

—Así es. Pero, aunque no tuviera novio, tampoco habría sentido curiosidad.

Alicia se echó a reír.

—Ya, claro. ¿Cómo es posible que me haya equivocado tanto? Supongo que me he dejado engañar por la forma en que te la comes con los ojos.

—Yo no me la como con los ojos.

—Vamos, no seas tan susceptible. Después de todo, ella también te mira del mismo modo.

* * *

_**Author's notes part 2: **_And that's it...for today that is, que les parecio? Yay! Ya Nanoha se esta acercando un poco mas, y tambien pobre Nano-chan Ali-chan no la va a dejar vivir en paz.

Bwahahahahaha Ali-chan was spot-on con Nano-chan asi Nano-chan se empeñe en negarlo todo, Nano-chan is falling for our beloved Fate-chan.

Y que les parecio este chapter? corto verdad? Pero nos dio una buena info.

*sobs* I'm going to miss Mona but *dances and celebrates* Paily!

_**Ishtar-chan:**_ Yo tambien senti lo mismo cuando estaba editando chapter 9, pense alegremente aw hooray! we are going to have a little NanoAli? AliNoha? How is that ship called anyway? pero tristemente no es asi *sobs* es mas bien bien como sisterly love, mas adelante lo vamos a ver. Gracias Ishtar-chan.

_**Aili.w:**_Ya somos dos, me dieron ganas de hacer todo lo que our beloved Fate-chan hace, pero algun I hope, Hahahahahaha que raro es ver a Nano-chan siendo la 'pervet' siempre viendo Fate-chan's butt. Our beloved Nano-chan is a butt girl. Especially if Fate-chan is going to keep wearing short-shorts, me imagino a Nano-chan cantando: Who wears short-shorts y Fate-chan contestando: I wear short-shorts LOL! Blame the Simpsons marathon for this 'joke'

_**Kano chan:**_*Pouts* *sniff* I know right? Nano-chan is always cute even when she is in white devil mode or tsundere mode, I love this Ali-chan she is awesome, Pero veras yo tambien pensaba lo mismo hasta que una amiga en este sitio me aconsejo y ya estoy sacando mi propia story of course it is based on other stories but oh well, I will post my very own story soon. I suck at drawing, I can't even draw stick people *cries* Sometimes the English is way better, maybe because I used to it.

_**Ki-chan:** _Hahahahaha Ali-chan is so great, si no has leido Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha Innocent, te lo super recomiendo que lo hagas es muy bueno, yeah we miss our beloved mapache, eso fue otra de las cosas que me gusto de esta story que los characters son tan diferentes a lo que estamos acostumbrados. Once again your comment made laugh really hard XD Do NOT fear ferret face is going away soon, lo podriamos sacrificar a los sharks como sugeriste. XD Y no se si este chapter estuvo chistoso *sigh*

_**Takamachi-chan:**_Hellooooooooo, *waves* pues algo tiene de razon Ali-chan I mean Fate-chan constantly wearing short-shorts _see the answer I gave to Aili.w to read the 'joke' _Like always Thanks so much for all your support. I'm so sorry for taking so long to update this story and I'm really sorry for not reviewing your stories yet and _**CONGRATS!** _tienes una nueva story. But is going to happen with 'Sobreviviendo junto a ti'? *sobs*

_**Aki02:**_Esta Ali-chan es amazing, vas a ver mas adelante que ella va a ser una gran amiga para our Nano-chan, muchas gracias por comment in my adaptation y espero leer tus comments mas seguido.

Por lo menos tenia que darle algo de Japanese al papa de Nanoha, porque si no como explicar el apellido de Nanoha, para que sepan el papa de Nanoha paso de ser Irlandés a ser Japones.

Mi historia recomendada del dia de hoy es: _**"Verde selva" **_Adaptada por **_Ishtar4_** una historia que me encanto desde la primera vez que la lei.

Bonus recommendation: _**"Entre Colmillos"** _by _**NekoHatsuneTakamachi **_Apenas he tenido el privilegio de leer el primer chapter y me encanto muchisimo, bueno todo lo que escribe Takamachi-chan es bueno muy bueno. Takamachi-chan please update 'Sobreviviendo junto a ti' soon or else there will be consequences. *grrrr* Just kidding.

Once again thanks so much for all your kinds reviews.

_**Chapter 10 preview...**_

Fate parecía estar disfrutando de verdad, lo cual sólo sirvió para incrementar el sentimiento de afecto que Nanoha empezaba a sentir por ella. Todavía estaba intentando dilucidar lo que sentía por Fate cuando Fate finalmente emergió del océano y se dirigió hacia ella, sacudiéndose el agua del pelo. Un momento más tarde, se derrumbó sobre la arena a su lado, y cuando se tocaron accidentalmente, Nanoha tuvo una fugaz visión de las dos sentadas juntas, igual que en aquel momento, durante un centenar de fines de semana en el futuro.

^What? Ladies and gentlemen I see NanoFate in the near future.

~"Short Shorts" - Royal Teens.


	11. Chapter 10

_**Author's notes: **_As I promised in the previous chapter, here's the next chapter and I know that chapter 9 was rather short, so I hope y'all like this chapter, do not fear our very beloved NanoFate is coming, we are really close to that scene we all have been waiting for...

Also thanks so much for your patience and here's an update about the continuous internet outages, apparently they have fixed the problem, so I'm back with my so called high speed, reliable internet. *Cautiously celebrates * Woo-Hoo!

And I'm still sad about what happened to Mona in pretty little liars *sobs* but I'm super glad that Emily and Paige are back together also I'm glad that Hanna and Caleb are together too. Both couples are so cute.

_**Warning:** _Ferret face is going to be mention in this chapter, so beware.

_**Disclaimer: **_I do NOT own Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha and its characters, nor do I own the plot, the plot belongs to Nicholas Sparks and MSLN belongs to Masaki Tsuzuki.

* * *

_**Chapter 10**_

Desde su posición en la toalla, Nanoha inhaló el aroma a carbón, a perritos calientes, a hamburguesas y a pollo que la suave brisa transportaba. A pesar de la brisa —y de la loción solar—, Nanoha notaba como si su piel se estuviera empezando a chamuscar. A veces le parecía irónico que sus antepasados de Japon hubieran desestimado unos climas menos calurosos con un tiempo gris y nublado similar al que estaban acostumbrados para irse a vivir a un lugar donde la prolongada exposición al sol garantizaba prácticamente melanomas en personas como ellos —o, como mínimo, arrugas, que era el motivo por el que su madre siempre llevaba sombrero, aunque su exposición al sol se limitara al momento en que entraba o salía del coche—. Nanoha no quería ni pensar en el hecho de que se estuviera exponiendo a sufrir los efectos nocivos del sol, porque la verdad era que le gustaba estar bronceada, sí, se sentía más favorecida cuando estaba bronceada. Además, al cabo de muy poco rato se pondría nuevamente la camiseta y buscaría un lugar a la sombra para sentarse.

Alicia se había mostrado increíblemente silenciosa desde su último comentario. Con otras personas, Nanoha lo habría interpretado como una señal de incomodidad o timidez; con Alicia, sin embargo, se le antojaba como la clase de confianza en sí misma que ella siempre había soñado tener. Porque Alicia estaba tan a gusto consigo misma que conseguía que Nanoha también se sintiera a gusto a su lado, lo cual, tenía que admitir, era una sensación que últimamente echaba mucho de menos. Desde que se había instalado en aquella localidad, no conseguía sentirse del todo cómoda en su casa, aún no se sentía cómoda en el trabajo, y tampoco tenía la confianza de que las cosas funcionaran con Yuuno.

En cuanto a Fate..., definitivamente la incomodaba. Bueno, al menos cuando iba sin camiseta, cuando usaba solo su pequeño top.

La miró disimuladamente de soslayo. Estaba sentada en la arena cerca de la orilla, construyendo castillos de arena con los tres niños. Cuando éstos empezaron a dar muestras de falta de interés en la actividad, ella se puso de pie y empezó a perseguirlos hasta la orilla, al tiempo que el eco de sus grititos y sus risitas de regocijo llenaban el aire. Fate parecía estar divirtiéndose tanto como ellos, y Nanoha tuvo que contenerse para no sonreír por la escena. No quería hacerlo, ya que temía que ella la viera y se llevara una idea equivocada.

El aroma finalmente empujó a Nanoha a sentarse. Tenía la impresión de que se hallaba de vacaciones en alguna isla exótica, en vez de a tan sólo escasos minutos de Beaufort. Las olas llegaban a la orilla suavemente con una cadencia pausada, y las pocas casas emplazadas en la playa detrás de ellos tenían el aspecto de estar totalmente fuera de lugar, como caídas del cielo.

Por encima del hombro, Nanoha divisó un sendero que nacía en la playa y se abría paso entre las dunas en dirección al pintoresco faro, pintado con rayas blancas y negras, que tantas tempestades debía de haber soportado.

Sorprendentemente, no había nadie más en la cala, lo que contribuía a conferir a aquel espacio un aire más especial. A un lado vio a Hayate frente a la barbacoa portátil, con unas tenazas en la mano. Amy estaba preparando una fila de bolsas de patatas fritas y panecillos para hamburguesas y abriendo varios recipientes Tupperware sobre una pequeña mesa plegable, mientras que Shamal estaba repartiendo los condimentos junto con los platos de papel y los utensilios de plástico. Chrono y Signum, detrás de ellas, se pasaban una pelota de fútbol. Nanoha no podía recordar un fin de semana en su infancia en que un grupo de familias se reuniera para disfrutar de la mutua compañía en un lugar tan precioso simplemente porque era... sábado. Se preguntó si la gente solía hacer esa clase de actividades, o si en realidad estaba más relacionado con la forma de entender la vida en una pequeña localidad, o si sólo era una costumbre que ese grupo de amigos había establecido hacía tiempo. Fuera lo que fuese, tenía la impresión de que no le costaría nada acostumbrarse.

—¡La comida está lista! —anunció Hayate, alzando la voz.

Nanoha se puso la camiseta y avanzó lentamente hacia la mesa, sorprendida al ver que tenía tanta hambre, hasta que recordó que no había tenido tiempo para desayunar. Por encima del hombro, vio a Fate, que intentaba convencer a los pequeños, que se escabullían como un rebaño alrededor del perro ovejero, para que fueran a comer. Al final, los tres emprendieron la carrera hacia la barbacoa, donde los esperaba Amy.

—Ubiquense en fila sobre la manta —les ordenó, y los pequeñines, obviamente bien educados, hicieron lo que les mandaba.

—Amy tiene poderes mágicos con los niños —comentó Fate por encima del hombro de Nanoha. Respiraba con dificultad, jadeando, y tenía las manos apoyadas en las caderas—. Ya me gustaría que me hicieran tanto caso a mí. Pero yo tengo que recurrir a perseguirlos hasta que acabo sin aliento.

—Pues parecía que te lo estabas pasando muy bien con ellos.

—Me encanta jugar con los niños, pero no cuando tengo que reunir la manada. —Se inclinó hacia ella con un aire conspirador—. Entre tú y yo, ¿sabes lo que he aprendido de los padres? Que cuanto más juegas con sus hijos, más te quieren. Cuando ven a alguien que adora a sus hijos (de un modo genuino, o sea, que se nota que realmente disfrutas con ellos), te conviertes en la gatita aliada de la familia.

—¿La gatita aliada?

—Soy veterinaria. Me gusta inventarme expresiones con animales.

Nanoha no pudo contener la sonrisa.

—Probablemente tengas razón con eso de jugar con los niños. Mi pariente favorito era una tía que se encaramaba a los árboles conmigo y con mis hermanas mientras el resto de los adultos se quedaban sentados charlando en la salita.

—Y en cambio... —dijo, señalando hacia Alicia—. Has preferido quedarte tumbada en la toalla con mi hermana, en vez de aprovechar la oportunidad de demostrarles a estas personas lo irresistibles que encuentras a sus hijos.

—Yo...

—Es broma. —Le guiñó el ojo—. Lo cierto es que me apetecía pasar un rato con ellos. Y sé que dentro de poco empezarán a ponerse pesados. Entonces es cuando caigo rendida en una de las sillas de la playa, me seco el sudor de la frente y dejo que sus padres se ocupen de ellos.

—En otras palabras, cuando la cosa se pone difícil, tú abandonas, ¿eh?

—Creo que..., cuando llegue ese momento, simplemente aceptaré que me eches una mano con ellos.

—¡Vaya! ¡Qué considerada!

—Es un placer. Cambiando de tema, ¿tienes hambre? —Me muero de hambre.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa con la comida, los niños ya se hallaban sentados en la manta, cada uno de ellos con un perrito caliente, un poco de ensalada de patata y, de postre, macedonia. Shamal, Amy y Rein se habían sentado cerca de ellos para controlarlos, aunque lo bastante alejadas como para poder mantener una conversación tranquila.

Nanoha se fijó en que las tres acompañaban el pollo que se estaban comiendo con diversos entrantes. Chrono, Signum y Hayate habían tomado asiento sobre las neveras y tenían los platos apoyados sobre las rodillas y las botellas de cerveza en la arena.

—¿Hamburguesa o pollo? —preguntó Nanoha.

—Me gusta el pollo. Pero he oído que las hamburguesas están deliciosas. Lo que pasa es que nunca he conseguido acostumbrarme a la carne roja.

—Creía que a todos les gustaban las hamburguesas.

—Entonces supongo que no debo de ser parte de todos. —Irguió la espalda—. Lo cual he de admitir que sorprenderá y a la vez decepcionará a mis padres. Lo digo porque se supone que yo debo ser amable y ser parte de todos.

Ella se echó a reír.

—Es evidente que han dejado el último trozo de pollo para ti. —Nanoha señaló hacia la barbacoa.

—Eso es sólo porque hemos llegado antes que Alicia. Si no, ella lo habría cogido. Aunque tuviera muchas ganas de comerse una hamburguesa, lo habría hecho con tal de fastidiarme, para darse el gustazo de saber que yo me quedaría sin comer nada.

—Ya sabía que había un motivo por el que me gustaba tu hermana.

Cogieron un par de platos mientras echaban un vistazo a la apetitosa variedad de entrantes sobre la mesa —judías, carne guisada, patatas hervidas, pepino y macedonia—, todos ellos con un aroma delicioso. Nanoha cogió un panecillo, le añadió un poco de Kétchup, mostaza y pepinillos, y apartó el plato. Fate se sirvió el trozo de pollo, luego cogió una hamburguesa de uno de los extremos de la barbacoa y la puso en el panecillo de Nanoha.

Fate se sirvió también un poco de macedonia en el plato; Nanoha añadió un poco de casi todo.

Cuando hubo acabado, ella comparó ambos platos con una expresión de culpabilidad, que afortunadamente Fate no pareció ver.

—¿Te apetece una cerveza? —le preguntó ella.

—Sí, gracias.

Ella buscó en la nevera y sacó una Coors Light, luego sacó una botella de agua para ella.

—He de conducir la barca —explicó. Alzó el plato en dirección a las dunas—. ¿Te parece bien que nos sentemos ahí?

—¿No quieres comer con tus amigos?

—Ah, estarán bien. —Sonrió.

—Entonces, adelante.

Se abrieron paso hasta la duna más baja, un espacio que quedaba a la sombra gracias a un árbol raquítico a causa del efecto nocivo de la sal del mar, cuyas ramas apuntaban sin excepción hacia la misma dirección, completamente encorvado por llevar tantos años soportando la brisa marina. Nanoha notó cómo se le hundían los pies en la arena. Fate se sentó cerca de la duna, cruzando las piernas como un indio con una pasmosa facilidad. Nanoha se sentó a su lado con unos movimientos menos ágiles, asegurándose de dejar suficiente distancia entre ellas como para que no se tocaran de forma accidental. Incluso en la sombra, la arena y el agua que se extendían ante sus ojos eran tan luminosos que tuvo que entornar los ojos.

Fate empezó a cortar el pollo en su plato. Los utensilios de plástico se doblaban por la presión.

—Siempre que vengo aquí me acuerdo de los años en el instituto —comentó ella—. Sería imposible enumerar cuántos fines de semana pasamos aquí. —Se encogió de hombros—. Con otras chicas y sin niños, por supuesto.

—Supongo que se lo deben pasar muy bien.

—Así es. Recuerdo una noche en que Chrono, Signum, Hayate y yo vinimos con unas chicas con las que intentábamos ligar. Estábamos sentadas alrededor de una hoguera, bebiendo cerveza, contando chistes y riendo sin parar... Y recuerdo que en esos momentos tenía la impresión de que la vida no me podía tratar mejor.

—Suena como un anuncio de cerveza en la tele. Y eso dejando de lado el hecho de que eran menores de edad y que lo que hacian era ilegal.

—¿Tú nunca hiciste nada parecido?

—No, la verdad es que no.

—¿De veras? ¿Nunca?

—¿Por qué me miras con esa cara?

—No lo sé. Supongo que... no te veo como alguien que haya crecido siempre... fiel..., sin faltar a las reglas. —Cuando Fate detectó su expresión contrariada, intentó echarse atrás—. No me malinterpretes. No lo decía en un sentido negativo. Sólo quería decir que me pareces una persona independiente, alguien que siempre está lista para nuevas aventuras.

—No sabes nada de mí.

Tan pronto como lo hubo dicho, Nanoha recordó que le había soltado lo mismo a Alicia. Se preparó para lo que pudiera venir.

Fate movió distraídamente la fruta por el plato con el tenedor.

—Sé que te has marchado a vivir lejos de tu pueblo, que te has comprado tu propia casa, que te espabilas sola, sin ayuda de nadie. Para mí, eso significa ser independiente. Y en cuanto a tu afán aventurero, estás aquí con un puñado de desconocidos, ¿no? Te has montado en el paracaídas e incluso has superado el miedo a los tiburones para zambullirte en el agua un par de veces. Se trataba de nuevos retos para ti. Creo que es admirable.

Nanoha se sonrojó, pensando que le gustaba más la descripción de Fate que la de Alicia.

—Es posible —admitió—. Pero no es como viajar por el mundo sin ningún itinerario marcado.

—No te dejes engañar por las apariencias. ¿Crees que no estaba nerviosa cuando me marché? Estaba aterrada. Quiero decir, una cosa es decirle a tus amigos lo que piensas hacer, y otra cosa completamente distinta es subirte en el avión y aterrizar en un país donde casi nadie habla inglés.

¿Has viajado un poco fuera de Estados Unidos?

—No mucho. Aparte de unas cortas vacaciones en las Bahamas, jamás he salido del país. Y allí, si no sales del complejo hotelero, que está lleno de estudiantes norteamericanos, te sientes como si estuvieras en Florida. —Hizo una pausa—. ¿Cuál será el destino de tu próximo viaje? ¿De tu próxima gran aventura?

—Esta vez no será un lugar en la otra punta del planeta. Estoy planeando ir de acampada al Parque Nacional de Grand Tetón, al oeste del estado de Wyoming, para hacer senderismo, ir en canoa y cosas por el estilo. He oído que es un sitio espectacular, y nunca he estado allí.

—¿Irás sola?

—No, con mi padre. La verdad es que estoy contando los días que faltan.

Nanoha torció el gesto.

—¡Uf! ¡No puedo imaginar irme de viaje con mi padre o con mi madre!

—¿Por qué no?

—¿Con mis padres? Tendrías que conocerlos para comprenderlo.

Fate esperó. En el silencio, ella apartó el plato a un lado y se frotó las manos.

—Vale, de acuerdo —cedió, resoplando—. Para empezar, mi madre es de esa clase de personas que cree que estar en un hotel de menos de cinco estrellas no merece la pena. ¿Y mi padre? Supongo que sí que podría imaginármelo haciendo algo más aventurero, salvo por el hecho de que él nunca ha mostrado interés en nada más que no sea la pesca. Además, él no accedería a ir a ningún sitio sin mi madre y, puesto que ella coloca el listón tan alto, eso significa que el único rato que pasamos juntos en el exterior es cuando cenamos en la terraza de algún restaurante. Eso sí, con una carta de vinos carísimos y todos los camareros vestidos de blanco y negro.

—Parece que se quieren mucho.

—¿Has llegado a esa conclusión por lo que te acabo de contar?

—Por eso, y porque a tu madre no le fascina la idea de pasar mucho rato fuera de casa. —Fate soltó una carcajada—. Deben de estar muy orgullosos de ti —añadió.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—¿Por qué no iban a estarlo?

Nanoha se preguntó lo mismo, aunque con escepticismo.

—Digamos que estoy prácticamente segura de que mi madre prefiere a mis hermanas. Y, para que lo sepas, mis hermanas no se parecen en absoluto a Alicia.

—¿Te refieres a que siempre dicen cosas apropiadas?

—No, me refiero a que son una copia exacta de mi madre.

—¿Y eso significa que ella no puede sentirse orgullosa de ti?

Nanoha propinó un mordisco a la hamburguesa, tomándose su tiempo antes de contestar.

—Es complicado —objetó.

—¿Cómo es posible? —insistió ella.

—Por un sencillo motivo: soy pelirroja. Mis hermanas son todas rubias y perfectas, como mamá.

—¿Y?

—Y porque tengo 22 años y sigo soltera.

—¿Y?

—Porque quiero dedicarme a mi trabajo.

—¿Y?

—Nada de eso encaja en la imagen de la hija que mi madre desea. Ella tiene unas ideas inamovibles respecto a la función que han de desempeñar las mujeres, especialmente las que provienen de familias adineradas del sur.

—Tengo la impresión de que no te llevas demasiado bien con tu madre.

—¡No me digas!

Justo por encima del hombro de Fate, Nanoha vio a Rein y a Hayate, que se alejaban caminando por el sendero hacia el faro, cogidas de la mano.

—Quizás está celosa —argumentó ella—. Mírate, una chica independiente, que vive la vida como quiere y que tiene sus propios objetivos y sueños, unos sueños que no coinciden con el mundo en el que has crecido, el mundo en el que ella esperaba que vivieras, simplemente porque eso es precisamente lo que ella hizo. Se necesita coraje para hacer algo diferente, y quizá lo que tú interpretas como decepción por su parte es, en realidad, en un grado mucho más profundo, una decepción hacia sí misma.

Fate se llevó un trozo de pollo a la boca y esperó a ver su reacción. Nanoha se había quedado atónita. Le acababan de exponer una interpretación que jamás había tenido en consideración.

—No puede ser —concluyó finalmente.

—A lo mejor no. ¿Se lo has preguntado alguna vez?

—¿Si se siente decepcionada consigo misma? No, por supuesto que no. Y no me digas que tú te atreverías a plantearle a tus padres esa cuestión, porque...

—No lo haría —terció Fate, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Ni loca. Pero, sin embargo, tengo la impresión de que tus padres están probablemente muy orgullosos de ti, a pesar de que no sepan cómo demostrártelo.

Su comentario fue inesperado e increíblemente afectivo. Nanoha se inclinó un poco hacia ella y dijo:

—No sé si tienes razón, pero gracias de todos modos. Y tampoco quiero que te lleves una mala impresión. Quiero decir que hablamos por teléfono cada semana y nos comportamos de forma civilizada. Sólo es que a veces me gustaría que las cosas fueran diferentes. Me gustaría poder disfrutar de una relación más afectuosa, que realmente disfrutáramos cuando estamos juntos.

Fate no dijo nada a modo de respuesta, y Nanoha se sintió aliviada de que ella no intentara ofrecerle una solución ni ningún consejo. Cuando le había comentado sus sentimientos respecto a su familia a Yuuno, ella había reaccionado elaborando un minucioso plan para cambiar la situación.

Nanoha se encogió de piernas y se abrazó las rodillas.

—Dime, ¿qué es lo que más te gusta de ser veterinaria?

—Los animales. Y la gente también. Pero eso es probablemente lo que esperabas que contestara, ¿no?

Ella pensó en Subaru Nakajima.

—Puedo comprender que te gusten los animales...

Fate alzó ambas manos a la defensiva.

—No me malinterpretes. Estoy segura de que mucha gente con la que trato es muy parecida a la gente con la que tú tienes que tratar.

—¿Quieres decir quisquillosa? ¿Neurótica? ¿Con tendencias hipocondríacas? En otras palabras: ¿desquiciada?

—Por supuesto. La gente es así, y hay mucha gente que considera que sus animales domésticos forman parte de la familia, lo cual, por supuesto, significa que si tienen la más mínima sospecha de que les pasa algo malo a su perrito o a su gatito, exigen un examen completo, y eso significa que nos los traen por lo menos una vez por semana, a veces incluso más. Normalmente no es nada, pero mi padre y yo tenemos una táctica para tratar a esa clase de personas.

—¿Qué hacen?

—Ponemos una pegatina amarilla en la solapa interior del historial del animal. Así que si Doña Preocupada viene con _Pokie _o con _Whiskers_, vemos la pegatina, realizamos un examen superficial, y le decimos que no hemos detectado ninguna irregularidad, pero que nos gustaría volver a examinar al perro o al gato al cabo de una semana, para quedarnos más tranquilos. Puesto que de todos modos Doña Preocupada ya iba a traer al animal, con ello conseguimos que vengan y se vayan más rápidamente. Y todo el mundo está feliz. Nosotros somos los veterinarios atentos, y los dueños están seguros de que sus animalitos están bien, pero que en realidad tenían motivos para preocuparse, puesto que les hemos dicho que queríamos volver a examinar a su perrito o a su gatito.

—Me pregunto cómo reaccionarían los médicos en la consulta pediátrica si yo empezara a colocar adhesivos amarillos en algunos historiales médicos.

—¿Tan terrible es?

—A veces. Cada vez que sale un número del _Reader's Digest _o alguna noticia preocupante acerca de que han identificado una nueva enfermedad con unos síntomas específicos, la sala de espera se llena hasta los topes con niños que, por supuesto, tienen exactamente los mismos síntomas.

—Probablemente yo también haría lo mismo con mi hijo.

Nanoha sacudió la cabeza.

—Lo dudo. Me pareces más la clase de chica sosegada. Y como madre, no creo que seas muy diferente.

—Quizá tengas razón —admitió ella.

—Por supuesto que tengo razón.

—¿Porque me conoces?

—¡Oye! ¡Ustedes dos tú y tu hermana son las que han comenzado con ese rollo!

Durante la siguiente media hora, continuaron allí sentadas, juntas, charlando de un modo cómodo y relajado. Ella le habló más de su madre y de su padre, de sus personalidades opuestas; también le contó algunos detalles acerca de sus hermanas y de la fuerte presión que había sentido toda su vida para intentar encajar en la vida que le marcaba su madre. Lo ilustró con anécdotas del instituto y de la universidad, y compartió algunos de sus recuerdos de los atardeceres que había pasado en Beaufort antes de mudarse a vivir al pueblo. Mencionó a Yuuno sólo de pasada, lo cual la sorprendió considerablemente, hasta el punto de que se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de que él constituía una parte 'esencial' en su vida en esos momentos, no siempre había sido así. En cierto modo, el hecho de hablar con Fate le recordó que la mujer que iba a ser se había ido forjando mucho antes de conocer a Yuuno.

La conversación fue adoptando un aire más familiar y, sin poder remediarlo, Nanoha empezó a confesar la frustración que a veces sentía en el trabajo, sin poder evitar que las palabras fluyeran con una naturalidad inesperada. A pesar de que no mencionó al doctor Granscenic, le refirió los casos de algunos padres que había conocido en la consulta. No dijo nombres, pero de vez en cuando Fate sonreía de un modo que sugería que sabía perfectamente a quién se refería.

Por entonces, Amy y Shamal habían recogido prácticamente toda la comida que había sobrado y la habían guardado en las neveras. Hayate y Rein se habían ido a pasear un rato. Signum, por otro lado, tenía la mitad del cuerpo enterrado en la arena gracias a los niños, que carecían de la coordinación precisa para evitar echarle con las palas tierra en los ojos, la nariz, la boca y las orejas.

Justo en ese momento, un disco volador aterrizó cerca de los pies de Nanoha, y ella vio que Chrono se les acercaba.

—Creo que ya va siendo hora de que rescatemos a Signum —gritó él, al tiempo que señalaba hacia el disco volador—. ¿Te animas a jugar un partido?

—¿Me estás diciendo que buscas una compañera que te ayude a entretener a esas fierecillas?

Chrono rió abiertamente.

—Me parece que no nos queda alternativa.

Fate miró a Nanoha.

—¿Te importa?

—No, por supuesto que no.

—He de advertirte que... no será un partido digno de ver. —Se puso de pie y gritó hacia los niños—: ¡Eh, chicos! ¿Estan listos para ver a la campeona mundial de disco volador en acción?

—¡Síííííí! —gritaron todos a la vez.

Soltaron las palas y salieron disparados en dirección al agua.

—El deber me llama —dijo Fate—. Mi público me espera.

Mientras corría tranquilamente hacia la orilla y luego se zambullía en el agua, Nanoha no pudo evitar seguir con la vista todos sus movimientos y notar un sentimiento extraño, una suerte de sensación de afecto hacia ella.

Pasar el rato con Fate no era tal y como lo había imaginado. No existía ninguna pretensión, ni ningún intento de impresionarla, y ella parecía tener un sentimiento intuitivo de cuándo debía permanecer en silencio o cuándo debía responder. Cayó en la cuenta de que lo que la había llevado a aceptar la relación con Yuuno, en primer lugar, había sido la agradable sensación de que entre ellos existía un vínculo. No se trataba sólo de la atracción física que sentía las noches que pasaban juntos; más que eso, ella anhelaba la sensación de comodidad que experimentaba en los momentos tranquilos que pasaban hablando, o cuando él le cogía cariñosamente la mano mientras atravesaban el aparcamiento de camino al restaurante al que iban a cenar. En aquellos momentos le resultaba fácil pensar que Yuuno era la persona con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida; pero, lamentablemente, esos momentos cada vez eran menos frecuentes.

Nanoha reflexionó sobre aquella cuestión mientras observaba que Fate se posicionaba para coger el disco volador. Cuando tuvo el disco cerca, irguió la espalda teatralmente y permitió que éste impactara en su pecho, luego se tiró hacia atrás y se dejó caer estrepitosamente en el agua, chapoteando cómicamente. Los niños chillaron con regocijo, como si fuera lo más divertido que habían visto en sus vidas. Cuando gritaron: «_¡Hazlo otra vez, tía Fate!_», ella se puso de pie de un salto con el mismo estilo exagerado. Realizó tres enormes pasos a cámara lenta y envió el disco volador a Chrono. Con cara cómica, asumió la postura exagerada de un jugador de béisbol, preparándose para coger al vuelo el disco volador dentro del agua. Con un guiño hacia los niños, les prometió: «_¡La próxima vez, ya veran cómo no me mojo! ¡Ah, no!_», y remató su comentario con una caída exagerada y un cómico chapoteo mientras intentaba coger el disco volador sin éxito, una actuación que consiguió arrancar más grititos de alegría de su público infantil. Fate parecía estar disfrutando de verdad, lo cual sólo sirvió para incrementar el sentimiento de afecto que Nanoha empezaba a sentir por ella. Todavía estaba intentando dilucidar lo que sentía por Fate cuando Fate finalmente emergió del océano y se dirigió hacia ella, sacudiéndose el agua del pelo. Un momento más tarde, se derrumbó sobre la arena a su lado, y cuando se tocaron accidentalmente, Nanoha tuvo una fugaz visión de las dos sentadas juntas, igual que en aquel momento, durante un centenar de fines de semana en el futuro.

* * *

_**Author's notes part 2: **_Eh? Que les dije, ya Nano-chan esta empezando a cuestionar un poco su relacion con el cara de huron, *dances and celebrates* y se acerco un poco mas a Fate-chan! Por fin , huh? And it only took ten chapters *sigh*

O, Dear NanoFate here we go...

But first I need eye bleach and brain bleach for those scenes Nano-chan made me adapt, them spending the night together, ferret face holding her hand.

How many chapters is going to take for them to kiss? Well,keep reading this adaptation to find out.

Tal vez nos lleve otros 10 chapters para ver su primer beso.

He notado que esta gente parece que nada mas tomaran cerveza, son como medio alcoholicos. XD pero bueno.

_**Takamachi-chan:** _I don't think there is enough NanoFate in the world for one to overdosed XD But here I am, con el NanoFate a full, Yep, Ali-chan is one of favorite characters from the Nanoha universe, I love her and in this story she is hilarious I love her even more. You are more than welcome, but I was just telling the truth all of your stories are awesome...but what about 'Sobreviviendo junto a ti'? ya la extraño.

_**Ki-chan:** _Booooooooooo *tries to make scary noises* Soy el fantasma de mi...Yo tambien los extrañe a todos, especialmente a ti, a _**Kano chan, Takamachi-chan, Aili.w and Ishtar-chan** _my faithful reviewers, pero mi stupid internet me estaba fallando mucho T^T and I have good news for you ferret is about to disappear from this story. Yay! tal vez le decimos a Fate-chan que lo suba al paracaidas y lo deje caer donde estan los sharks. *evil laugh* LindyxPrecia es otra de mis pairings favoritos originalmente planeaba hacer que Ali-chan y Fate-chan tuvieran dos madres, es por eso que hay errores en el prologue pero eso la proxima.  
Si yo tambien me rei mucho con eso que dijo Ali-chan, Ali-chan es muy funny.  
Friend of Ki-chan so sorry for the delay, but do not fear I'm back. Buena influencia eres, el Yuri es muy tierno y lo es mas cuando incluye a NanoFate. XDAh-ha! pero esta bien I did that too for a little while.

_**Kano chan:** _I didn't like Pretty little liars at all, at first, but then I got very curious because every single Tuesday my twitter feed and the wwtt were about PLL, so one day I decided to watch just one episode to see what is the fuss about the show, and now I love it, I'm addicted to that show...help!  
Ali-chan es la ganadora en este viaje, she is so cute and funny, but I'm guessing that with chapter Fate-chan is going to be your favorite once again, it's ok, whenever you are ready to create a FanFiction account, do you have a Tumblr account? or any place online where I can look at your art?I'm going to try and buy the KareKano manga and watch the anime.

_**Aili.w:** _Ali-chan is our cupid, sera que ella por fin las podra unir? *smiles like the Cheshire cat* ya veremos mas adelante lo que Ali-chan hara por pur beloved NanoFate, you'll see. LOL! Ali-chan siempre diciendo verdades, gracias a Ali-chan ya no extraño Hayate and her pranks. XD Gracias Aili.w por todo tu apoyo, ya veras que la story mejorara mucho mas. That is a promise.

_**Shisuki27:**_First thank you so much for your comment and for all your support and second eres tu la amiga de la que hablo Ki-chan? dijiste que no tienes paciencia y la amiga de Ki-chan es igual, pero bueno me disculpo, pero por razones que se salieron de mis manos no pude publicar con mas rapidez. Espero ver tus comments mas seguido. And do not worry I'm like that too when I'm reading a story I like.

Mi historia recomendada para el dia de hoy es: _**"Guardianes de la sombra" **_escrita por **_NoveltyWhite _**

Bonus recommendation: _**My kitten** _and _**My puppy prince(ss)?** _both by _**phoenixnext** _Beware _**My kitten** _has lemon.

_**Chapter 11 preview...**_

—¿En qué piensas? —quiso saber Fate.

—En las estrellas —contestó Nanoha—. Hace poco me compré un libro de astronomía y estoy intentando ver si me acuerdo de algo.

—¿Y qué tal?

—Bueno, sólo recuerdo las constelaciones más grandes. Las más obvias. —Señaló hacia la casa—. Sigue en línea recta desde la chimenea unos dos palmos y verás el cinturón de Orión. Betelgeuse es la estrella en el hombro izquierdo de Orión y Rigel es el nombre de su pie. Orión tiene dos perros cazadores. Esa estrella brillante de ahí es Sirio y pertenece a la constelación del Can Mayor, y Proción forma parte del Can Menor.

Fate divisó el cinturón de Orion y, a pesar de que intentó seguir las instrucciones, no consiguió distinguir las otras.

—No veo las otras dos.

—Yo tampoco. Pero sé que están ahí.

Fate señaló por encima del hombro de Nanoha.

—Puedo ver el Carro Mayor. Justo allí. Es la única que siempre distingo.

—También se la conoce como la Hélice o la Osa Mayor. ¿Sabías que la figura del oso se ha asociado a esa constelación desde la Edad de Hielo?

—Mentiría si dijera que lo sabía.

—Me encantan los nombres que tienen, aunque todavía no me sepa todas las constelaciones. Canes Venatici, Coma Berenices, las Pléyades, Antinoo, Casiopea..., son unos nombres muy musicales.

—Me parece que has encontrado un nuevo pasatiempo.


	12. Chapter 11

_**Author's notes: **_I do not have to apologize to y'all, Yo se que les prometi que iba a actualizar mas seguido, but life is weird, and well, la semana pasada murio alguien que yo conocia y que apreciaba, no era un familiar pero se podria decir que era un vecino and this last Satusrday was his wake and it was really sad y encima como ya algunos saben I'm babysitting a little kid and this past week, he has been staying with me most of the day and when he finally goes home and too tired to even read my beloved NanoFate or to post any chapters of this story.  
To all of you who have been sticking with me since chapter 1 I'm so sorry.  
And _**Celebration's notes:** _I have hit the 5.000 and something views...Hooray! *raises hands in celebration* THANK YOU EVERYONE! *gives everyone delicious chocolate chip cookies*

_**Disclaimer: **_I do NOT own Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha and its characters, nor do I own the plot, the plot belongs to Nicholas Sparks and MSLN belongs to Masaki Tsuzuki.

* * *

_**Chapter 11**_

El resto de la tarde discurrió como una repetición de las jugadas que habían tenido lugar durante la mañana, pero al revés. Pasaron otra hora en la playa antes de volver a cargar la barca; en el camino de vuelta, cada pareja se lo hizo una vez más en el paracaídas, aunque esta vez Nanoha montó con Alicia. Al final de la tarde, la barca surcaba las aguas a través de la ensenada, y Fate se detuvo a comprar langostinos a un pescador al que, por lo visto, conocía muy bien. Cuando finalmente amarraron la barca en el embarcadero, los tres pequeños se habían quedado dormidos. Los adultos estaban exhaustos y satisfechos, con las caras tostadas por las horas de exposición al sol.

Después de descargar la barca, las parejas se fueron marchando una a una, hasta que únicamente quedaron Nanoha, Alicia y Fate. Fate se quedó en el embarcadero con Zafira; ya había extendido el paracaídas en el suelo para que se secara y estaba enfrascada en limpiar la barca con una manguera.

Alicia estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza.

—Supongo que será mejor que yo también me ponga en camino. He quedado con mis padres para cenar. No se lo toman nada bien si se enteran de que estoy por aquí y no paso suficiente tiempo con ellos. Ya sabes cómo son los padres. Antes iré a despedirme de Fate.

Nanoha asintió, observando con porte aletargado a Alicia mientras ésta se inclinaba por encima de la barandilla del embarcadero.

—¡Me marcho, Fate—gritó—. ¡Gracias por un día tan especial!

—¡Me alegro de que hayas venido! —gritó ella a modo de respuesta, ondeando la mano.

—¡Quizá sería una buena idea que encendieras la barbacoa! ¡Nanoha me acaba de decir que se muere de hambre!

El estado aletargado de Nanoha se desvaneció al instante, pero, antes de que pudiera decir nada, vio que Fate alzaba el dedo pulgar en señal de aprobación.

—¡Lo haré dentro de un minuto! —gritó—. Antes tengo que acabar de limpiar todo esto, pero ya estoy acabando.

Alicia se paseó lenta y tranquilamente por delante de Nanoha, satisfecha por completo con sus habilidades para establecer contactos sociales.

—¿Por qué has dicho eso? —le susurró Nanoha.

—Porque yo tengo que ir a ver a mis padres y no quiero que mi pobre hermanita tenga que pasar el resto del atardecer sola. Le encanta estar rodeada de gente.

—¿Y qué pasa si yo tengo ganas de irme a casa?

—Entonces sólo has de decirle que has cambiado de opinión, cuando venga. No le importará. Lo único que he hecho es concederte un par de minutos para que consideres el plan, porque te aseguro que, de todos modos, ella te lo habría propuesto, y entonces (si le hubieras dicho que no), habría vuelto a insistir una segunda vez. —Se colocó bien el bolso en el hombro—. Oye, ha sido un placer conocerte, de veras. ¿Vas a menudo por Raleigh?

—A veces —contestó Nanoha, todavía desconcertada por lo que acababa de pasar e insegura de si se sentía contenta o enojada con Alicia.

—Perfecto. Podríamos quedar un día para comer. Si quieres, podemos quedar mañana..., pero, de verdad, ahora tengo que irme. —Se quitó las gafas de sol y se las limpió con la camiseta—.

¿Nos vemos mañana?

—De acuerdo —convino Nanoha.

Alicia se dirigió hacia la puerta de cristal, la abrió completamente y luego desapareció dentro de la casa, para atravesarla de camino hacia la puerta principal. En aquel momento, Fate ya subía con paso decidido desde el embarcadero, con Zafira trotando alegremente a su lado. Por primera vez aquel día, se había puesto una camisa de manga corta.

—Dame un segundo para encender el carbón. ¿Te apetecen unos pinchos de langostinos?

Ella se debatió sólo un instante antes de darse cuenta de que, o bien aceptaba la invitación, o bien se iba a casa y metía algo en el microondas antes de apalancarse en el sofá frente a la tele para ver algún programa horroroso, y entonces se acordó de la agradable sensación que la había invadido al ver a Fate jugando en la orilla con los niños.

—¿Me das unos minutos para que me cambie?

Mientras Fate encendía el carbón, Nanoha fue a echar un vistazo a Arf y la encontró durmiendo profundamente junto a los cachorros.

Se duchó rápidamente antes de cambiarse y ponerse una fina falda de algodón y una blusa a juego. Después de secarse el pelo, se debatió entre ponerse un poco de maquillaje o no, y al final decidió aplicarse únicamente un ligero toque de máscara en las pestañas. El sol le había proporcionado un poco de color en la cara, y cuando se separó un par de pasos del espejo, pensó que hacía muchos años que no salía a cenar con alguien que no fuera Yuuno.

Podía simplemente alegar que se trataba de la prolongación del día que habían pasado juntas, o que Alicia las había enredado para que cenaran juntas, pero sabía que ninguna de las dos excusas era completamente válida.

Sin embargo, ¿su decisión de cenar con Fate era algo por lo que debería sentirse culpable, incluso hasta el punto de ocultárselo a Yuuno? Su primer impulso fue insistir en que no existía ninguna razón para «_no_» contárselo a su novio. El día había sido totalmente inofensivo — técnicamente, había pasado más tiempo con Alicia que con Fate—. Por lo que, ¿dónde estaba el problema?

«_¡Que cenaran las dos solas, boba!_», le susurró una vocecita en su interior.

Pero ¿suponía eso realmente un problema? Alicia tenía razón: volvía a estar hambrienta y su vecina tenía comida. Necesidad humana número 101. ¡Ni que fuera a acostarse con ella! Ni tan sólo tenía intención de besarla. Eran amigas y nada más. Y si Yuuno hubiera estado allí, estaba segura de que Fate también lo habría invitado a cenar.

«_Pero Yuuno no está aquí_ —insistió la vocecita—. _¿Piensas contarle que has cenado a solas con __Fate?_»

—¡Pues claro! ¡Claro que se lo contaré! —murmuró, intentando acallar la vocecita interior.

Cómo detestaba aquella voz que le recordaba tanto a la de su madre.

Una vez decidido, se miró una última vez al espejo y, complacida con el resultado, atravesó la puerta de cristal y empezó a cruzar el césped.

Mientras Nanoha se abría paso entre los setos y aparecía por un extremo del jardín, Fate percibió el movimiento de reojo y no pudo evitar girarse y quedársela mirando descaradamente mientras ella se acercaba. Cuando se encaramó a la tarima de madera, ella notó un extraño cambio en el ambiente, que la pilló por sorpresa.

—¡Hola! —lo saludó—. ¿Falta mucho para la cena?

—Un par de minutos —contestó ella—. Has llegado justo a tiempo.

Nanoha miró con avidez las brochetas con los langostinos, los pimientos de un intenso color rojo y las cebollas. Como reacción ante la suculenta visión, su estómago rugió.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó, esperando que ella no hubiera oído el rugido—. ¡Qué buena pinta tienen!

—¿Qué quieres para beber? —Señaló hacia un rincón—. Me parece que todavía queda alguna cerveza y alguna limonada en la nevera portátil.

Mientras ella cruzaba la tarima, Fate intentó ignorar el suave balanceo de sus caderas, preguntándose qué mosca le había picado. Miró cómo ella abría la tapa de la nevera, hurgaba en su interior y sacaba dos cervezas. Cuando regresó y le ofreció una, dejó que los dedos de Nanoha rozaran los suyos. Abrió la tapa y tomó un largo trago, sin apartar la vista de ella por encima de la línea de la botella. En el silencio, Nanoha desvió la mirada hacia el agua. El sol, colgado sobre la copa de un árbol, todavía brillaba, pero su calor había disminuido y las sombras empezaban a extenderse gradualmente por el césped.

—Por eso compré esta casa —dijo finalmente Nanoha—. Por esta vista maravillosa.

—Preciosa, ¿verdad? —Fate se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando fijamente mientras lo decía, e intentó apartar de la mente las implicaciones subconscientes. Carraspeó antes de volver a hablar—: ¿Cómo está Arf?

—Oh, muy bien. Está dormida. —Echó un vistazo a su alrededor—. ¿Y Zafira?

—Creo que se ha ido al otro porche. Ha empezado a aburrirse al ver que no pensaba darle las sobras de lo que estoy cocinando.

—¿Le gustan los langostinos?

—Come de todo.

—Pensaba que sería más selectivo —soltó mientras le guiñaba un ojo—. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte?

—No. A menos que no te importe sacar unos platos de la cocina.

—No es ninguna molestia —aseveró—. ¿Dónde están?

—En el armario a la izquierda del fregadero. Ah, y la piña, también. Está sobre la encimera. Y el cuchillo. Debería de estar por ahí encima, a la vista.

—Ahora mismo vuelvo.

—¿Y te importaría traer cubiertos, también? Están en el cajón al lado del lavaplatos.

Tan pronto como ella entró en la casa, Fate se puso a estudiarla. Definitivamente, había algo en Nanoha que la atraía. No se trataba simplemente de que fuera atractiva; por todos lados podía encontrar a mujeres hermosas. Había algo en su evidente inteligencia y en su espontáneo sentido del humor que le sugería un profundo sentido del bien y del mal. Belleza y pragmatismo era una extraña combinación; sin embargo, dudaba que ella fuera consciente de poseer tales virtudes.

Cuando Nanoha volvió a aparecer por la puerta, las brochetas estaban listas. Fate colocó un par en cada plato junto con unas rodajas de pina, y las dos se acomodaron delante de la mesa. A lo lejos, la superficie del río, totalmente lisa, reflejaba el cielo como un espejo, una quietud que únicamente se vio interrumpida por una bandada de estorninos que pasó volando por encima de sus cabezas.

—Está delicioso —dijo Nanoha.

—Gracias.

Nanoha tomó un sorbo de su cerveza y señaló hacia la barca.

—¿Piensas volver a salir mañana?

—No lo creo. Mañana probablemente saldré en moto.

—¿También tienes moto?

—Sí. Cuando estaba en el instituto me compré una Honda Shadow modelo 1983 hecha polvo, con la intención de arreglarla y revenderla para sacar un provecho. Pero digamos que restaurarla no fue tan fácil, y dudo que alguna vez consiga sacar algo de beneficio si la vendo. Aunque puedo decir que la monté entera yo sólita.

—Debe de ser gratificante.

—«_Inútil_» es probablemente la palabra más apropiada. No es muy práctica, ya que suele averiarse a menudo, y casi es imposible encontrar repuestos originales. Pero, ¿acaso no es ése el precio de poseer una pieza clásica?

La cerveza le estaba sentando de maravilla, y Nanoha tomó otro sorbo.

—No tengo ni idea. Ni siquiera cambio el aceite de mi propio coche.

—¿Has montado alguna vez en moto?

—¡Huy, no! Demasiado peligroso.

—El peligro depende más del conductor y de las condiciones de la carretera que de la moto.

—Pero la tuya se avería con facilidad.

—Es cierto. Pero me encanta vivir a tope.

—Ya me había percatado de que ésa es una de tus principales características.

—¿Y te parece buena o mala?

—Ni buena ni malo. Pero es definitivamente impredecible. Y me cuesta asociar esa forma de ser con el hecho de que seas veterinaria. Me parece una profesión muy estable. Cuando pienso en una veterinaria, automáticamente me imagino a una mujer hogareña, junto a un esposa o una esposa totalmente dedicada o dedicado a las labores del hogar y que lleva a sus hijos al ortodoncista.

—En otras palabras, aburrida. Como si lo más divertido que pudiera hacer fuera jugar al golf.

Nanoha pensó en Yuuno.

—Hay cosas peores.

—Sólo para que lo sepas, soy una mujer hogareña. —Fate se encogió de hombros—. Salvo que aún no he formado mi propia familia.

—Pues yo diría que ese requisito es fundamental, ¿no te parece?

—Creo que ser una mujer hogareña tiene más que ver con la forma de ver el mundo que con el hecho de tener una familia propia.

—Buena respuesta. —Nanoha achicó los ojos para estudiarla con más detenimiento. Empezaba a notar los efectos de la cerveza—. No puedo imaginarte casada. No sé, no encaja contigo. Pareces más la clase de mujer a la que le gusta salir por ahí con muchas mujeres, una soltera empedernida.

—No eres la primera persona que me lo dice. De hecho, no sé por qué me da la impresión de que hoy has pasado demasiado rato escuchando a mis amigos.

—Todos hablaban muy bien de ti.

—Por eso dejo que se monten en la barca.

—¿Y Alicia?

—Ella es un enigma. Pero es mi hermana, así que... ¿qué puedo hacer? Tal y como te he dicho, soy una mujer a la que le gusta la vida familiar.

—¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que estás intentando impresionarme?

—Quizá sí. Háblame de tu novio. ¿Es él un hombre hogareño?

—Eso no te importa —espetó ella.

—Vale, cambiemos de tema. Al menos, de momento. Háblame de tu infancia en Savannah.

—Ya te he contado anécdotas sobre mi familia. ¿Qué más puedo decir?

—Lo que quieras.

Ella titubeó.

—Recuerdo un verano que hacía mucho calor. Muchísimo calor. Y también mucha humedad.

—¿Siempre eres tan poco explícita, cuando hablas?

—Creo que un poco de misterio ayuda a mantener el interés.

—¿Tu novio opina igual?

—Mi novio sabe cómo soy.

—¿Es alto?

—¿Y eso qué importancia tiene?

—Ninguna. Sólo estaba intentando buscar un tema de conversación.

—Entonces, ¿qué tal si hablamos de otra cosa?

—Vale. ¿Has hecho surf alguna vez?

—No.

—¿Y submarinismo?

—No.

—Qué pena.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque no sé lo que me pierdo?

—No —contestó Fate—. Porque ahora que mis amigos están casados y tienen hijos, necesito encontrar a alguien que esté disponible para hacer esa clase de actividades a menudo.

—Por lo que he visto, me parece que sabes entretenerte muy bien tú sólita. Tan pronto como sales del trabajo, te pones a practicar esquí náutico o _wakeboard_.

—Pero en la vida hay más cosas que eso. Como el paravelismo.

Ambas se rieron, y ella (Nanoha) pensó que le gustaba su forma de reír.

—Tengo una pregunta acerca de lo que estudian en la universidad para ser veterinarios — anunció de repente, sin venir a cuento, aunque ya no le importaba la dirección de su conversación.

Se sentía a gusto y relajada, disfrutando de la compañía de Fate. La hacía sentirse cómoda—. Ya sé que te parecerá extraño, pero siempre me he preguntado si tienen que estudiar mucha anatomía. Como, por ejemplo, ¿cuántos animales diferentes hay?

—Estudiamos sólo los más comunes: vacas, caballos, cerdos, perros, gatos y pollos.

—¿Y tienen que saberlo casi todo de cada especie?

—En lo referente a anatomía, sí.

Ella consideró la respuesta.

—¡Vaya! Pensé que ya resultaba bastante difícil conocer sólo la anatomía humana.

—Sí, pero recuerda: la mayoría de la gente no me denunciará si se le muere un pollo. Tú tienes mucha más responsabilidad, especialmente porque tratas con niños. —Hizo una pausa—. Y tengo la impresión de que debes de hacer muy bien tu trabajo.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Por el aura de simpatía y paciencia que te rodea.

—¡Ya! Me parece que te ha dado demasiado el sol hoy.

—Probablemente —dijo. Señaló hacia la botella de Nanoha mientras se levantaba de la silla—. ¿Te apetece otra?

Nanoha ni tan sólo se había dado cuenta de que se había acabado la cerveza.

—Será mejor que no.

—No se lo contaré a nadie.

—No, no es por eso. No quiero que te lleves una impresión equivocada de mí.

—Dudo que eso sea posible.

—No creo que a mi novio le parezca bien.

—Entonces, qué bien que no esté aquí, ¿no? Además, sólo nos estamos conociendo. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

—Vale —suspiró ella—. La última, ¿de acuerdo?

Fate llevó otras dos botellas y abrió la de Nanoha. Tan pronto como ella tomó un sorbo y notó el correspondiente cosquilleo del gas en la garganta, oyó la vocecita interior que le recriminaba: «_No deberías estar haciendo esto_».

—Te gustará —dijo Nanoha, intentando restablecer las distancias entre ellos—. Es un chico fantástico.

—Estoy segura de que lo es.

—Y sí, contestando a tu pregunta previa, es alto.

—Creí que no querías hablar de ello.

—Y no quiero. Sólo deseo que sepas que estoy enamorada de él.

—El amor es un sentimiento maravilloso. Hace que vivir valga la pena. Me encanta estar enamorada.

—Hablas como una mujer con una dilatada experiencia. Pero no olvides que el amor es para toda la vida.

—Según los poetas, el verdadero amor siempre acaba en tragedia.

—¿Y tú eres poeta?

—No. Sólo me limito a repetir lo que ellos sostienen. Y no digo que esté de acuerdo. Al igual que tú, prefiero un romántico final feliz. Mis padres llevan casados toda la vida y así es como yo deseo acabar algún día.

Nanoha no pudo evitar pensar que a Fate no se le daba nada mal flirtear con esos argumentos y entonces se recordó que eso era porque tenía mucha práctica. Sin embargo, tuvo que admitir que encontraba halagadora la atención que ella le dispensaba, aun sabiendo que a Yuuno no le haría la menor gracia.

—¿Sabías que estuve a punto de comprar tu casa? —dijo Fate.

Nanoha sacudió la cabeza, sorprendida.

—Cuando ésta estaba en venta, la tuya también lo estaba. Me gustaba más la distribución de la tuya, pero ésta tenía esta terraza con la tarima de madera, el embarcadero y ascensor. Me costó mucho decidirme.

—Y ahora tienes además una bañera para hidromasaje.

—¿Te gusta? —Le hizo un guiño con picardía—. Podríamos darnos un baño más tarde, cuando se ponga el sol.

—No llevo puesto el bañador.

—Pero no es necesario que nos metamos con bañador.

Nanoha esbozó una exagerada mueca de fastidio, intentando ignorar el cosquilleo que había sentido por todo el cuerpo.

—No, gracias.

Fate estiró los brazos hacia delante, con actitud relajada.

—¿Y qué me dices si metemos sólo los pies?

—Bueno, hasta ahí sí que llego.

—Por algo se empieza.

—Y se acaba.

—Eso lo daba por descontado.

Al otro lado del río, el sol poniente estaba estampando en el cielo una gama de colores dorados que se extendían hasta la línea del horizonte. Fate cogió una silla cercana y apoyó los pies en ella.

Nanoha fijó la vista en el agua, con una sensación de bienestar que no había experimentado en mucho tiempo.

—Háblame de África —le pidió ella—. ¿Es tan diferente a nuestro mundo como parece?

—Para mí sí —contestó ella—. Tengo muchas ganas de volver. Como si algo en mi interior me dijera que formo parte de aquel escenario, a pesar de que vi muy pocas cosas que me recordaran el mundo del que vengo.

—¿Viste leones o elefantes?

—Sí, muchos.

—¿Y te impresionó?

—Es algo que nunca olvidaré.

Ella se quedó callada por un momento.

—Qué envidia me das.

—Entonces, ¿a qué esperas? Ve. Y si lo haces, no te olvides de visitar las cataratas Victoria. Es el lugar más sorprendente que he visto. El arco iris, la calina, el increíble rugido del agua... Es como estar en el final del mundo.

Nanoha sonrió risueña.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste allí?

—¿Cuál de las veces?

—¿Cuántas veces has estado?

—Tres.

Nanoha intentó imaginar una vida tan libre, pero no lo consiguió.

—Háblame de esos tres viajes.

Departieron tranquilamente durante un buen rato y el atardecer dio paso a la oscuridad. Sus variopintas descripciones de la gente y de los lugares eran tan detalladas y vividas que Nanoha se sintió como si hubiera estado allí con Fate y se preguntó cuántas veces y con cuántas mujeres Fate había compartido aquellas historias. En medio de la descripción, ella se levantó de la mesa y regresó con dos botellas de agua, respetando la voluntad que Nanoha había expresado previamente, lo que sirvió para marcar otro punto a favor del creciente interés que le suscitaba. A pesar de que sabía que eso no estaba bien, no podía evitar aquella atracción.

Cuando finalmente llevaron los platos sucios a la cocina, las estrellas ya brillaban por encima de sus cabezas. Mientras Fate lavaba los platos, Nanoha se dedicó a echar un vistazo al comedor y pensó que no se parecía al reducto de una chica soltera tal y como ella habría imaginado.

El mobiliario era cómodo y con estilo, los sofás eran de piel marrón, las mesitas de nogal y las lámparas de metal, y aunque todo estaba limpio, no destacaba por una pulcritud desmesurada.

Encima del televisor vio una pila de revistas y se fijó en la fina capa de polvo sobre el aparato de música, lo cual le pareció que encajaba con el ambiente. En vez de tener cuadros colgados en las paredes, había carteles de películas que reflejaban el gusto ecléctico de Fate: _Casablanca _en una pared, y _Jungla de cristal _en otra, con _Solo en casa _a continuación. A su espalda oyó que se cerraba el grifo y, un momento más tarde, Fate entró en la estancia. Nanoha sonrió.

—¿Estás listo para remojar un poco los pies?

—Siempre y cuando no me enseñes más allá de las pantorrillas.

Volvieron a salir a la terraza y enfilaron hacia la bañera de hidromasaje. Fate quitó el cobertor plástico y lo depositó en el suelo a la vez que Nanoha se quitaba las sandalias; un momento más tarde, estaban sentadas la una al lado de la otra, balanceando los pies relajadamente hacia delante y hacia atrás, chapoteando en el agua. Nanoha alzó la vista y contempló las estrellas en el cielo.

—¿En qué piensas? —quiso saber Fate.

—En las estrellas —contestó ella—. Hace poco me compré un libro de astronomía y estoy intentando ver si me acuerdo de algo.

—¿Y qué tal?

—Bueno, sólo recuerdo las constelaciones más grandes. Las más obvias. —Señaló hacia la casa—. Sigue en línea recta desde la chimenea unos dos palmos y verás el cinturón de Orión. Betelgeuse es la estrella en el hombro izquierdo de Orión y Rigel es el nombre de su pie. Orión tiene dos perros cazadores. Esa estrella brillante de ahí es Sirio y pertenece a la constelación del Can Mayor, y Proción forma parte del Can Menor.

Fate divisó el cinturón de Orion y, a pesar de que intentó seguir las instrucciones, no consiguió distinguir las otras.

—No veo las otras dos.

—Yo tampoco. Pero sé que están ahí.

Fate señaló por encima del hombro de Nanoha.

—Puedo ver el Carro Mayor. Justo allí. Es la única que siempre distingo.

—También se la conoce como la Hélice o la Osa Mayor. ¿Sabías que la figura del oso se ha asociado a esa constelación desde la Edad de Hielo?

—Mentiría si dijera que lo sabía.

—Me encantan los nombres que tienen, aunque todavía no me sepa todas las constelaciones. Canes Venatici, Coma Berenices, las Pléyades, Antinoo, Casiopea..., son unos nombres muy musicales.

—Me parece que has encontrado un nuevo pasatiempo.

—Más bien se trata de una de mis obsesiones de buenas intenciones para contrarrestar el aburrimiento de la vida cotidiana. Pero he de admitir que durante un par de días quedé enganchada con el tema.

Fate rió.

—Al menos eres sincera.

—Soy consciente de mis limitaciones. Sin embargo, me gustaría aprender más. En el colegio tuve un profesor a quien le encantaba la astronomía. Tenía esa forma tan especial de hablar sobre las estrellas que conseguía que lo recordaras para toda la vida.

—¿Qué decía?

—Que mirar las estrellas era como retroceder en el tiempo, ya que algunas de ellas están tan lejos que su luz necesita millones de años para llegar hasta nosotros. Que vemos las estrellas no con el aspecto que tienen ahora, sino con el que tenían cuando los dinosaurios poblaban la Tierra. El concepto me pareció tan..., tan..., increíble...

—Debía de ser un profesor muy especial.

—Lo era. Y aprendimos mucho, aunque lamentablemente he ido olvidando la mayoría de las cosas que nos enseñó, tal y como puedes ver. Pero el sentimiento de fascinación sigue vivo.

Cuando contemplo el cielo, tengo la certeza de que alguien más estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo hace miles de años.

Fate la observó, cautivada por el sonido de su voz en la oscuridad.

—Y lo más extraño —continuó Nanoha— es que a pesar de que sabemos tantos datos acerca del universo, hoy en día, la gente normal y corriente sabe menos acerca del cielo que los rodea que nuestros antepasados. Aunque no tuvieran telescopios ni conocieran las matemáticas, ni tan sólo supieran que el mundo era redondo, recurrían a las estrellas para navegar, buscaban en el cielo una constelación específica para saber cuándo tenían que plantar la cosecha, usaban las estrellas cuando construían edificios, aprendieron a predecir los eclipses... Todo eso hace que me plantee cómo debía de ser la vida en aquella época remota, en la que el ser humano dependía tan estrechamente de las estrellas. —Perdida en sus pensamientos, se quedó callada un largo momento—. Lo siento. Probablemente te estoy aburriendo.

—De ninguna manera. La verdad es que nunca volveré a pensar en las estrellas del mismo modo.

—Me tomas el pelo.

—No —respondió con seriedad.

Fate no apartaba los ojos de ella, y Nanoha tuvo la repentina sensación de que ella iba a besarla, por lo que giró la cara apresuradamente. En aquel momento, su oído se aguzó hasta oír las ranas que croaban en la hierba cerca del agua y los grillos que cantaban en los árboles. La luna había llegado a su punto más alto, iluminando todo a su alrededor con un brillo intenso. Nanoha movió los pies nerviosamente en el agua, pensando que debería irse.

—Me parece que se me empieza a arrugar la piel de los pies —comentó.

—¿Quieres que vaya a buscarte una toalla?

—No, gracias. Pero será mejor que me marche. Se está haciendo tarde.

Fate se puso de pie y le ofreció una mano. Cuando ella la aceptó, notó la fuerza y la calidez de su tacto.

—Te acompañaré hasta tu casa.

—Oh, no te preocupes. Conozco el camino.

—Pues entonces sólo hasta los setos.

En la mesa, Nanoha recogió sus sandalias y vio a Zafira que se les acercaba. Trotó hacia ellas justo en el momento en que pisaban la hierba. Con la lengua fuera y sin parar de jadear, Zafira dio una vuelta alrededor de ellas antes de trotar alegremente hacia el agua, como si quisiera asegurarse de que no había ningún animal por allí escondido. Al llegar al embarcadero se detuvo en seco, giró rápidamente sobre sus talones y emprendió la carrera al trote en otra dirección.

—Zafira es un perro con un gran entusiasmo y una curiosidad inagotable —comentó Fate.

—Más o menos como tú.

—Sí, más o menos. Excepto que yo no me revuelco por el suelo encima de cualquier porquería putrefacta, como, por ejemplo, un pez muerto.

Nanoha sonrió. La hierba suave le hacía cosquillas en las plantas de los pies, y un momento más tarde llegaron a los setos.

—Me lo he pasado muy bien hoy —dijo Nanoha—. Y esta noche también.

—Lo mismo digo. Y gracias por la lección de astronomía.

—Intentaré hacerlo mejor la próxima vez. Te impresionaré con mi conocimiento estelar.

Fate soltó una carcajada.

—Bonita frase. ¿Te la acabas de inventar?

—No, es de mi querido profesor. Es lo que solía decirnos al final de la clase.

Fate movió los pies con visible nerviosismo, luego alzó la cabeza y miró a Nanoha.

—¿Tienes planes para mañana?

—No. Lo único que tengo que hacer es ir a comprar fruta y verdura. ¿Por qué?

—¿Quieres que quedemos?

—¿Para ir en moto?

—Me gustaría enseñarte una cosa. Será divertido, te lo prometo. Y después te invito a una comida campestre.

Nanoha titubeó. Se trataba de una pregunta bien sencilla, y sabía cuál debería ser la respuesta, especialmente si no quería complicarse la vida. Lo único que tenía que decir era: «_No creo que sea __una buena idea_», y todo se acabaría.

Pensó en Yuuno y en el sentimiento de culpa que había notado unos minutos antes por haber aceptado la invitación de Fate para cenar con ella. Sin embargo, a pesar de tales pensamientos, o quizás a causa de ellos, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

—De acuerdo. ¿A qué hora?

Si Fate se había quedado sorprendida por su respuesta, no lo demostró.

—¿Qué te parece a las once? Seré benévola y no te obligaré a madrugar.

Nanoha se llevó la mano hacia el pelo.

—Perfecto, y gracias de nuevo...

—Que duermas bien. Hasta mañana.

Por un instante, Nanoha pensó simplemente en darse la vuelta y marcharse. Pero de nuevo sus ojos toparon con los de Fate por un instante que se prolongó más de la cuenta, y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, Fate le puso una mano en la cadera y la atrajo hacia ella. La besó, de un modo ni demasiado suave ni demasiado apasionado. Nanoha necesitó un instante para que su mente reaccionara, y entonces la empujó para apartarla.

—¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? —lo interrogó, aturdida.

—Lo siento. No he podido evitarlo. —Fate se encogió de hombros, con la innegable certeza de que a Nanoha no le había importado que la besara y también con la impresión de que ella se odiaba a sí misma precisamente por eso.

—Perdona si te he incomodado —se disculpó Fate.

—No pasa nada —contestó Nanoha, alzando ambas manos, como si pretendiera mantenerla a distancia—. Olvidémoslo, ¿vale? Pero que no se vuelva a repetir, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

—De acuerdo —repitió Nanoha, sintiendo súbitamente unas terribles ganas de marcharse a su casa.

No debería haberse expuesto a esa situación. Sabía lo que iba a suceder, incluso se había prevenido a sí misma, y, para no perder la costumbre, no se había equivocado.

Dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia los setos, con la respiración acelerada. ¡La había besado! Todavía no podía creerlo. A pesar de que tenía la intención de dirigirse directamente hacia la puerta, para dejarle claro a Fate que hablaba en serio cuando decía que no quería que volviera a repetirse, no pudo evitar mirarla disimuladamente por encima del hombro, y sintió una enorme vergüenza al darse cuenta de que ella la había pillado. Fate alzó una mano en una actitud relajada.

—¡Hasta mañana! —gritó.

Nanoha ni se preocupó en contestar, puesto que no existía realmente una razón para hacerlo. La idea de lo que podía suceder al día siguiente le nublaba la mente. ¿Por qué Fate había tenido que echarlo todo a perder? ¿Por qué no podían ser simplemente vecinas y amigas? ¿Por qué aquella relación de amistad tenía que acabar de ese modo? Abrió la puerta corredera y la cerró tras ella; se dirigió a su cuarto, intentando controlar la exasperación que sentía. No lo consiguió por completo. El temblor en las rodillas y los latidos desbocados de su corazón no la abandonaron, ni tampoco el perseverante pensamiento de que Fate Testarossa la encontraba lo bastante atractiva como para desear besarla.

* * *

_**Author's notes part 2: **_And Tah-Dah! Ya fuimos testigos de su primer beso, Yay! y lo mejor de todo fue que a Nano-chan no le disgusto mucho que digamos. XD  
And yes, I know, I know it wasn't the most romantic kiss ever, but por algun se empieza no creen.  
I love Ali-chan the troll, she is our cupid in this story and she is so hilarious.  
Perdon por la menciones de ferret face, I promise everything will get better soon, as in really soon.  
And you know what I don't like Nano-chan's interior little voice that much, please Nano-chan's conscience mind your own business.  
Respecto al porque Nano-chan tenia como dudas acerca de lo que pensara ferret face ( como si importara mucho que digamos ) acerca que ella pasara tiempo con Fate, es porque me gusta pensar que Nano-chan le dijo en algun momento que ella era Bi-sexual y por eso Nano-chan se siente mal al "traicionar" a su querido ( read the word querido with a sarcastic voice ) novio *gags* eso es hasta que ella acepte quien es ella realmente.

And now what? Is their trip ruined now? Y si no, que pasara ahora?

Me encanto editar este chapter, almost ferret less LOL! In a way the Nanoha of this chapter reminds me of the original Nanoha, you know always longing for the sky.

Historia recomendada del dia hoy es: _**"El lobo y el cordero" **_por **_Kida Luna _**I love that very AU story it is so cute. 

_**Aili.w-san:**_Ha! en este chapter se vio mas el conflicto interior que siente Nano-chan respecto a su relacion con ferret face y ya our beloved Fate-chan gano mas puntos con Nano-chan, lo siento por el beso, it wasn't romantic at all, pero sirvio para plantar mas dudas y para desplazar al que sabemos.

_**Ki-chan:** _Me hiciste acordar cuando compre mis primeros manga cuyo tema es el Yuri, it was so awkward when I tried to explain to my Mum what Yuri was, XD but yo inicie con Reinako, after watching PGSM I mean it was so obvious their implied romantic relationship and then I bought the Sailor Moon manga and there we have even more Reinako evidence and so hoping we get to see that in the new Sailor Moon Crystal.  
Espero que te hayas acomodado mas a la escuela.  
Ki-chan has/haz escrito alguna story NanoFate me gustaria leerla y give you my reviews.

_**Kano chan:** _Well *blushing* thanks *winks* don't worry I guess we NanoFate fans hate him with passion so join the club, si puedes me pasas tu link donde podamos ver tu arte. PLL is a good series not the greatest with it is good and my favorite liar is Hanna and I do like Emily too. Yay! for the PreciaxLindy pairing.

_**Ishtar-chan:** _My frieeeend helloooooooooooooo, I have missed you and thanks don't worry I will read your stories and give my likes and reviews.

_**Takamachi-chan:** _Where are you? *sobs*

Once again thank you very much for all your very lovely reviews.


	13. Chapter 12

_**Author's notes: **_...*Drum roll* And Ta-dah! Como recompensa for your patience and understanding here's chapter 12 I hope you enjoy it.

_**Disclaimer: **_I do NOT own Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha and its characters, nor do I own the plot, the plot belongs to Nicholas Sparks and MSLN belongs to Masaki Tsuzuki.

* * *

_**Chapter 12**_

Después de que Nanoha se hubiera marchado, Fate vació la nevera portátil. Deseaba pasar un rato con Zafira, por lo que agarró la pelota de tenis, pero al empezar con el típico juego de lanzarle la pelota, sus pensamientos volaron hacia aquella chica. Mientras Zafira correteaba por la terraza de un lado a otro, no podía apartar de su mente las graciosas arrugas que se le formaban a Nanoha en las comisuras de los ojos cuando se reía, o la solemnidad de su voz mientras nombraba las estrellas. De repente, empezó a sentir curiosidad por la relación que mantenía con su novio. Le parecía extraño que no le hubiera contado casi nada acerca de él; aunque suponía que tendría sus motivos para no hacerlo, creyó que era una forma efectiva de alimentar su curiosidad.

No le quedaba ninguna duda: se sentía atraída por Nanoha, lo cual no dejaba de ser raro. Si repasaba su historial amoroso, no costaba nada ver que Nanoha no era su tipo. No se le antojaba ni particularmente delicada ni sensible, ni una florecilla de invernadero —Fate parecía atraer a ese tipo de mujeres en tropel—. Cuando ella le había gastado alguna broma, Nanoha había respondido con otra broma; cuando ella había rozado los límites, Nanoha no había mostrado ningún reparo en volver a ponerla en su sitio. Le gustaba su naturaleza vivaz, su autocontrol y confianza, y especialmente le gustaba el hecho de que no parecía ser consciente de poseer tales virtudes.

Interpretaba aquel día que habían pasado juntas como una danza seductora, en la que ambas se habían turnado para dirigirla, una empujando y la otra estirando y viceversa. Se preguntó si una danza de ese tipo podría durar para siempre.

Eso había sido precisamente uno de los fiascos en sus antiguas relaciones. Incluso en las primeras etapas, ellas siempre se habían mostrado sumisas. Normalmente ella acababa por asumir la mayor parte de las decisiones sobre lo que iban a hacer, lo que iban a comer, a qué casa iban a ir o qué película iban a ver. Esa parte no le importaba; lo que le molestaba era que, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, el hecho de que ellas siempre le dieran la razón acababa por definir todos los aspectos de la relación, lo cual conducía inevitablemente a que ella se sintiera como si estuviera saliendo con una empleada en vez de con una pareja. Con toda la franqueza del mundo, eso la aburría soberanamente.

Era extraño, porque nunca antes se había puesto a pensar sobre sus anteriores relaciones en esos términos. En general no solía evocarlas. Sin embargo, el hecho de haber pasado el día con Nanoha le hacía pensar en todo lo que se estaba perdiendo. Rememoró las conversaciones que habían mantenido, y se dio cuenta de que ansiaba pasar más rato con ella charlando, que deseaba más de ella. Con un repentino ataque de ansiedad —nada propio en ella— pensó que no debería haberla besado; se había pasado de la raya. Pero ahora lo único que podía hacer era esperar y ver, y rezar por que Nanoha no cambiara de parecer sobre lo de salir con ella a la mañana siguiente. ¿Qué podía hacer? Nada. Absolutamente nada.

—¿Qué tal con Nanoha? —preguntó Alicia.

Con una sensación de pesadez en los párpados a la mañana siguiente, Fate apenas logró entreabrir los ojos.

—¿Qué hora es?

—No lo sé. Pero es temprano, creo.

—¿Por qué me llamas?

—Porque quería saber qué tal había ido la cena con Nanoha.

—¿Ya ha amanecido?

—No cambies de tema. Vamos, cuéntamelo.

—Me parece que esta vez te estás pasando de curiosa.

—Es mi naturaleza. Pero no te preocupes. Ya me has dado la respuesta.

—Pero si no he dicho nada.

—Exactamente. Supongo que has quedado con ella hoy, ¿no?

Fate apartó el teléfono de la oreja y se quedó unos instantes contemplando el aparato, preguntándose cómo era posible que su hermana siempre pareciera saberlo todo.

—Ali...

—Salúdala de mi parte. Oye, ahora tengo que irme. Gracias por mantenerme informada.

Su hermana colgó antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de contestar.

* * *

El primer pensamiento de Nanoha cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente fue que se consideraba a sí misma una buena persona. Desde pequeña siempre había intentado acatar las reglas. Mantenía la habitación limpia y ordenada, estudiaba para aprobar los exámenes, se esforzaba por comportarse educadamente delante de sus padres.

No era el beso de la noche previa lo que le había hecho dudar de su integridad. Ella no había tenido nada que ver, todo lo había hecho Fate. Y el día había sido absolutamente inocente, por lo que no tendría ningún reparo en contárselo todo a Yuuno. No, su sentimiento de culpa tenía más que ver con las ganas que había sentido de ir a cenar con Fate. Si hubiera sido sincera consigo misma, podría haber supuesto lo que Fate se proponía hacer y podría haber evitado la incómoda situación. Especialmente al final. ¿En qué había estado pensando?

En cuanto a Yuuno..., hablar con él no había conseguido borrar el recuerdo de lo que había sucedido.

Lo llamó la noche previa, después de regresar a casa. Mientras el teléfono móvil de Yuuno empezaba a sonar, ella rezó porque él no detectara el sentimiento de culpa en su tono. Pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que eso no iba a suponer ningún inconveniente, puesto que apenas podían oírse el uno al otro, ya que él había contestado mientras estaba en una discoteca.

—¡Hola, Yuuno —dijo ella—. Sólo quería llamarte para...

—¡Hola, Nanoha! —la interrumpió él—. Hay mucho ruido aquí dentro, así que tendrás que gritar más para que te oiga.

Él había alzado tanto la voz que Nanoha tuvo que apartar el auricular de la oreja.

—Ya veo.

—¿Qué?

—¡Digo que hay mucho ruido! —gritó ella—. Supongo que lo estás pasando bien.

—¡No te oigo! ¿Qué has dicho?

Como sonido de fondo, ella oyó una voz femenina que le preguntaba a Yuuno si quería otro vodka con tónica; la respuesta de Yuuno se perdió en la cacofonía.

—¿Dónde estás?

—No estoy seguro del nombre de este local. ¡Es una discoteca!

—¿Qué clase de discoteca?

—¡Oh, un sitio al que estos chicos se han empeñado en ir! ¡Nada del otro mundo!

—Me alegro de que te estés divirtiendo.

—¡Habla más alto!

Nanoha se llevó los dedos hacia el puente de la nariz y se lo pellizcó suavemente.

—Sólo quería hablar contigo. Te echo de menos.

—Yo también te echo de menos, ¡pero estaré en casa dentro de un par de días! Oye, ahora...

—Lo sé, lo sé, tienes que colgar.

—Te llamaré mañana, ¿vale?

—Vale.

—¡Te quiero!

—Yo también te quiero.

Nanoha colgó, enojada. Sólo quería hablar con él, pero pensó que debería habérselo imaginado.

Las convenciones tenían la capacidad de convertir a los hombres hechos y derechos en adolescentes —ella misma había sido testigo de primera mano en una convención médica a la que había asistido en Birmingham unos meses antes—. Durante el día, las reuniones se sucedían una tras otra con médicos muy serios y entregados a la actividad; por la noche, había visto desde la ventana de su hotel cómo regresaban en grupos, completamente ebrios, y generalmente haciendo el payaso. No había nada de malo en eso. Nanoha no creía ni por un momento que Yuuno fuera tan estúpido como para meterse en un lío o hacer algo de lo que después tuviera que arrepentirse. «_¿Como besar a otra persona en los labios?_»

Retiró la colcha, deseando ser capaz de dejar de pensar en eso. No quería recordar el peso de la mano de Fate sobre su cadera cuando la empujó hacia ella y definitivamente no quería pensar en el tacto de sus labios contra los suyos ni en la chispa eléctrica que ese roce le había provocado. Sin embargo, mientras se dirigía a la ducha, se dio cuenta de que había algo más que la incomodaba, algo que no acertaba a atinar. Abrió el grifo y, mientras dejaba correr el agua, no pudo evitar preguntarse si —en el breve instante en que había durado el beso— ella también la había besado.

* * *

Incapaz de volver a quedarse dormida después de la llamada de Alicia, Fate salió a correr un rato. Después, cargó la tabla de surf en la parte trasera de su furgoneta y condujo hasta el otro lado del puente, hasta Bogue Banks. Tras aparcar en la zona de estacionamiento del hotel Sheraton, asió la tabla y enfiló hacia el agua. No estaba sola; vio a una docena de personas que habían tenido la misma idea que ella y saludó a algunos que reconoció. Al igual que Fate, la mayoría no pensaba quedarse mucho rato; las mejores olas llegaban temprano y desaparecerían tan pronto como se retirase la marea. Pero, aun así, era la forma perfecta de empezar el día.

El mar estaba sólo un poco rizado —al cabo de un mes, estaría casi perfecto— y remó sobre el suave oleaje, intentando coger el ritmo. No era una gran surfista —en Bali, había estudiado algunas de las monstruosas olas y había sacudido la cabeza, consciente de que si intentaba cabalgar sobre ellas, probablemente no saldría viva—, pero era lo bastante buena como para disfrutar de la actividad.

Estaba acostumbrada a ir solo. Hayate era la otra surfista del grupo, pero hacía años que ya no salía con Fate. Ashley y Melinda, dos de sus ex novias, habían hecho surf con ella varias veces en el pasado, pero ninguna parecía ser capaz de coincidir con ella de improvisto; normalmente, cuando ellas llegaban, ella ya estaba recogiendo, y eso únicamente servía para fastidiarle el resto de la mañana. Y para no perder la costumbre, había sido ella quien había sugerido la actividad.

Pensó que se sentía un poco decepcionada consigo misma por elegir siempre el mismo tipo de mujeres. No le extrañaba que Rein y Amy no pararan de amonestarla. Para ellas debía de ser como ver la misma obra teatral, pero con diferentes actores, y eso sí: siempre con el mismo final.

Tumbada sobre la tabla de surf, contemplando las pequeñas ondulaciones a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que el motivo que había hecho que inicialmente se sintiera atraída por esas mujeres —su aspecto de desvalidas— era el mismo que finalmente la había empujado a romper la relación.

¿Cómo decía el dicho? Si te has divorciado una vez, es posible que creas que tu ex era el problema.

Pero si te has divorciado tres veces, entonces, es evidente que el problema eres tú. De acuerdo, ella no se había divorciado, pero de todos modos podía aplicarse el cuento.

Estaba sorprendida de que el día que había pasado con Nanoha le hubiera provocado todas aquellas reflexiones acerca de su forma de ser. Nanoha, la mujer que la había acusado falsamente, que la había evitado constantemente, que la había contrariado abiertamente, y que después le había expresado repetidamente que estaba enamorada de un hombre. Increíble.

Detrás de ella se acercaba una ola prometedora, y Fate empezó a remar con fuerza, maniobrando hasta colocarse en la mejor posición posible. A pesar del día glorioso y de los placeres del océano, no podía escapar a la verdad: lo que realmente quería era pasar tanto rato como fuera posible con Nanoha, durante tanto tiempo como fuera posible.

* * *

—Buenos días —dijo Yuuno por teléfono, justo cuando Nanoha se estaba preparando para salir.

Nanoha se pasó el auricular al otro hombro.

—¡Ah, hola! ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien. Escucha, sólo quería decirte que siento mucho lo de ayer, cuando me llamaste. Quería llamarte cuando regresé al hotel para disculparme, pero era muy tarde.

—No pasa nada. Por lo visto te lo estabas pasando muy bien.

—No tanto como piensas. La música estaba tan alta que todavía me zumban los oídos. No sé por qué fui con esos chicos. Debería haberme dado cuenta de que me estaba equivocando cuando empezaron a desmadrarse después de la cena, pero alguien tenía que controlarlos.

—Y estoy segura de que tú fuiste un modelo de sobriedad.

—Por supuesto. Ya sabes que no bebo demasiado. Y eso significa (¡cómo no!) que probablemente les daré una paliza hoy en el torneo de golf. Tendrán tanta resaca que no serán capaces ni de darle a la pelota.

—¿Quiénes son?

—Oh, unos agentes de negocios de Charlotte y Columbia. Por el modo en que se comportaban anoche, habrías pensado que hacía años que no salían de juerga.

—Es probable.

—Ya, bueno... —Nanoha podía oír cómo se movía ajetreadamente y pensó que se estaba vistiendo—. ¿Y tú, qué tal? ¿Qué hiciste ayer?

Ella titubeó.

—Nada interesante.

—Sabes que no podía librarme de esta convención. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Pero de todos modos quería decírtelo. Intentaré llamarte más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

—Vale. Aunque es posible que salga un rato.

—Por cierto, ¿cómo está Arf?

—Oh, muy bien.

—Creo que me gustaría quedarme uno de los cachorros. Son muy monos.

—Sólo lo dices para complacerme, para asegurarte de que no estoy enfadada contigo.

—Es lo único que deseo: complacerte. Oye, estaba pensando... Quizá podríamos escaparnos un fin de semana largo juntos a Miami, en otoño. Uno de esos chicos de los que te hablaba acaba de volver de South Beach y me ha dicho que hay un par de campos de golf muy cerca que merece la pena visitar.

Nanoha se quedó callada unos momentos.

—¿Alguna vez has pensado en ir a África?

—¿A África?

—Sí. Simplemente para cambiar de aires, ir de safari, ver las cataratas Victoria. O si no es África, algún lugar de Europa, como Grecia.

—La verdad es que no. Y aunque quisiera, es prácticamente imposible que consiga los días de vacaciones necesarios. ¿Qué te ha hecho pensar en eso?

—Nada —contestó ella.

Mientras Nanoha estaba hablando por teléfono, Fate llamó a la puerta. Un momento más tarde, ella apareció en el umbral, con el teléfono pegado a la oreja. Nanoha señaló hacia el auricular y la invitó a pasar. Fate entró en el comedor, esperando que Nanoha diera alguna excusa para colgar rápidamente el teléfono, pero en vez de eso, señaló hacia el sofá y se metió en la cocina. Las puertas batientes oscilaron detrás de Nanoha.

Fate tomó asiento y esperó. Y esperó. Y esperó. Se sentía ridícula, como si la estuviera tratando como a una niña pequeña. La podía oír mientras cuchicheaba y no tenía ni idea de con quién estaba hablando. Por un momento, contempló la posibilidad de levantarse del sofá y marcharse. Sin embargo, no lo hizo. ¿Cómo podía ser que ella le hiciera sentir así?

Al final, con las puertas batiéndose detrás de ella de nuevo, Nanoha entró en el comedor.

—Lo siento. Sé que me he retrasado un poco, pero el teléfono no ha parado de sonar en toda la mañana.

Fate se puso de pie, pensando que Nanoha se había vuelto incluso más guapa durante la noche, lo cual sabía que carecía completamente de sentido.

—No pasa nada —contestó Fate.

La llamada de Yuuno había conseguido que nuevamente se planteara qué estaba haciendo y, a pesar de que no quería pensar en esa cuestión, le resultaba imposible apartarla de la mente.

—Dame unos segundos para ir a buscar el bolso y estaré lista. —Dio un paso hacia la puerta—. Ah, y antes quiero echar un vistazo a Arf; esta mañana estaba bien, pero quiero asegurarme de que no le falte agua.

Un momento más tarde, con el bolso colgado al hombro, las dos se encaminaron hacia el garaje y llenaron el cuenco de agua hasta el borde.

—Por cierto, ¿adónde vamos? —preguntó Nanoha mientras volvían a salir fuera—. Espero que no se trate de un bar de motoristas en el quinto pino.

—¿Qué hay de malo con los bares de motoristas?

—No me sentiría cómoda. No voy tatuada de la cabeza a los pies.

—Estás generalizando, ¿no te parece?

—Probablemente. Pero todavía no has contestado a mi pregunta.

—Sólo a dar una vuelta —dijo Fate—. Iremos al otro lado del puente, recorreremos toda la ruta desde Bogue Banks a Emerald Isle, luego atravesaremos de nuevo el puente, y te llevaré volando hasta ese lugar que quiero enseñarte.

—¿Dónde?

—Es una sorpresa.

—¿Es un sitio de moda?

—Hmmm..., no.

—¿Se puede almorzar allí?

Fate se quedó unos momentos pensativa.

—Sí, por qué no.

—¿Es un espacio cerrado o está al aire libre?

—Es una sorpresa —volvió a repetir Fate—. No quiero echarla a perder.

—Estoy intrigada.

—No esperes nada excepcional. Sólo se trata de un sitio al que me gusta ir, nada espectacular.

En aquel momento, Fate señaló hacia la moto.

—Ahí la tienes.

El reflejo del metal cromado de la motocicleta hizo que Nanoha tuviera que achicar los ojos. Acto seguido, se puso las gafas de sol.

—¿Tu orgullo y tu alegría?

—Mi rabia y mi frustración.

—No empezarás de nuevo a lamentarte sobre lo difícil que es encontrar piezas de recambio, ¿eh?

Fate esbozó una mueca teatral, luego soltó una risita.

—Intentaré no darte la tabarra.

Ella señaló hacia la cesta que Fate había atado en la parte posterior de la moto con cuerdas elásticas.

—¿Qué hay para comer?

—Lo normal.

—¿Filete _mignon_, pastel de merengue y frutas, cordero asado, lenguado?

—Diría que no.

—¿Bollería industrial?

Fate ignoró su tono irónico.

—Si estás lista, podemos irnos. Estoy segura de que el casco te irá bien, pero, si no, tengo más en el garaje.

Nanoha enarcó la ceja sardónicamente.

—Y hablando de ese sitio tan especial, ¿has llevado a muchas mujeres allí?

—No —contestó Fate—. De hecho, tú serás la primera.

Nanoha esperó a ver si Fate añadía algo más, pero por una vez parecía hablar en serio. Ella asintió levemente con la cabeza y se acercó a la moto. Se puso el casco, se lo abrochó bajo la barbilla, y pasó la pierna por encima del asiento del pasajero.

—¿Dónde tengo que poner los pies?

Fate desplegó los pedales traseros.

—Tienes uno a cada lado. Y procura no tocar el tubo de escape con la pierna. Se calienta mucho y podrías quemarte. Y te aseguro que duele mucho.

—Lo tendré en cuenta. ¿Y dónde pongo las manos?

—Alrededor de mi cintura.

—Siempre dispuesta a que te abracen las mujeres, ¿eh? —replicó ella, con tono burlón—. Pues si estuvieras un poco más delgada, probablemente no sabría dónde agarrarme.

Fate se puso el casco y con un único y ágil movimiento se montó y puso en marcha la moto; esperó unos segundos a que se calentara el motor. No era tan ruidosa como otras motos, pero Nanoha podía notar la leve vibración en el asiento. Notó una inevitable emoción, anticipando la aventura, como si estuviera sentada en la vagoneta de una montaña rusa que de un momento a otro fuera a ponerse en movimiento, sólo que esta vez sin cinturón de seguridad.

Fate empezó a conducir con suavidad. Bajó de la acera y se metió en la calle. Nanoha se agarró a sus caderas, pero tan pronto como la tocó, pensó en los músculos flexores de sus caderas y notó una rigidez en el vientre. Por eso o por el hecho de estar estrechándola entre sus brazos, pero pensó que no estaba lista para soportar aquella tensión. Mientras la moto empezaba a acelerar, se dijo a sí misma que era mejor no estrecharla con demasiada fuerza, ni mover las manos ni un milímetro, sólo mantenerlas firmes, como una estatua.

—¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó Fate, ladeando la cabeza.

—¿Qué?

—¿Has dicho algo sobre las manos y una estatua?

Nanoha no era consciente de haber expresado sus pensamientos en voz alta. Se aferró con más fuerza a sus caderas, intentándose convencer de que sólo lo estaba haciendo para no caerse.

—Decía que mantengas las manos firmes, como una estatua. No quiero sufrir un accidente.

—No vamos a sufrir ningún accidente. No me gustan los accidentes.

—¿Has tenido alguna vez un accidente?

Fate continuaba con la cabeza ladeada, lo cual la ponía nerviosa, y asintió.

—Un par de veces. Una de ellas tuve que pasar dos noches en el hospital.

—¿Y no te pareció relevante mencionarlo antes de invitarme?

—No quería asustarte.

—No apartes la vista de la carretera, ¿vale? Y no conduzcas temerariamente.

—¿Quieres que conduzca temerariamente?

—¡NO!

—Vale, porque lo que de verdad me apetece es disfrutar del paseo. —Volvió a ladear la cabeza; a pesar del casco, Nanoha podía jurar que había visto que le guiñaba el ojo—. Lo más importante es que tú no sufras un accidente, así que mantén las manos firmes como una estatua, ¿de acuerdo?

En el asiento trasero, Nanoha se sintió empequeñecer, igual que le había pasado en la consulta veterinaria, perpleja de que ella se hubiera atrevido a decir esas palabras en voz alta. Y de que, a pesar del viento en sus caras y del rugido del motor, Fate las hubiera oído. Había momentos en que, muy a su pesar, parecía como si el mundo conspirase contra ella.

En los siguientes minutos, Fate no volvió a sacar el tema a relucir, así que Nanoha consiguió relajarse un poco. Con la moto circulando a una velocidad moderada, alcanzaron los confines del vecindario. Lentamente, Nanoha logró cogerle el tranquillo e inclinarse hacia el lado correspondiente cuando Fate tomaba una curva, y unos minutos más tarde, atravesaron Beaufort y cruzaron el pequeño puente que los separaba de los límites de Morehead City. La carretera se ensanchó a dos carriles, pero de todos modos no absorbía la enorme cantidad de tráfico propio del fin de semana, con toda la gente que pretendía ir a pasar el día en la playa. Nanoha intentó no prestar atención a la sensación de vulnerabilidad mientras adelantaban un gigantesco camión de la basura.

Viraron hacia el puente que atravesaba la vía navegable intra-costera y el tráfico se tornó todavía más denso. Cuando llegaron a la autopista que dividía Bogue Banks en dos, el tráfico que se dirigía hacia Atlantic Beach se evaporó y Fate empezó a acelerar la marcha gradualmente.

Completamente prensadas entre dos monovolúmenes, uno delante y el otro detrás de ellas, Nanoha notó que comenzaba a relajarse. A medida que iban pasando por delante de edificios de varias plantas y de casas ocultas entre los árboles del Maritime Forest, sintió el calor del sol que empezaba a traspasarle la ropa.

Se aferraba a Fate para mantenerse firme, intensamente consciente de la línea de los músculos de su espalda a través de la fina tela de su camisa. A pesar de sus buenas intenciones, estaba empezando a aceptar la inevitable realidad: se sentía atraída por ella. Fate era muy diferente a ella, y sin embargo, cuando estaba con Fate, soñaba con la posibilidad de llevar otra clase de vida, una vida que nunca imaginó que podría ser suya. Una vida sin las limitaciones rígidas que siempre la habían acompañado.

En un estado de silencio casi hipnótico atravesaron un pueblo, luego otro: Atlantic Beach, Pine Knoll Shores y Salter Path. A su izquierda, con la mayor parte de la vista oculta por robles espectacularmente inclinados a causa del flagelo del viento incesante, Nanoha vio algunas de las mansiones más del estado situadas en primera línea de la costa. Unos minutos antes habían pasado por delante del Iron Steamer Pier.

A pesar de que el viejo malecón de madera estaba deformado a causa del embate de tantas tormentas, aquel día había un montón de gente pescando.

En Emerald Isle, la población situada más al oeste de la isla, el coche que iba delante de ellas frenó de repente para girar, y Fate apretó el freno para aminorar la marcha. Nanoha sintió que, súbitamente, su cuerpo se pegaba al de ella. Sin querer, sus manos se deslizaron de sus caderas a su estómago, y se preguntó si Fate se había dado cuenta de la forma en que sus cuerpos habían quedado pegados. A pesar de que se dijo que sería mejor separarse, no lo hizo.

Algo estaba pasando entre ellas, algo que Nanoha no acertaba a comprender. Quería a Yuuno y pensaba casarse con él; en los dos últimos días, ese sentimiento no había cambiado, en absoluto.

Sin embargo..., no podía negar que pasar el rato con Fate le parecía..., en cierto modo..., correcto. Natural y fácil, tal y como se suponía que debía ser. Le parecía una contradicción imposible y, mientras atravesaban el puente por la punta más alejada de la isla para regresar a casa, Nanoha cesó en su intento de querer resolver la compleja ecuación.

Se quedó sorprendida al ver que Fate aminoraba la marcha antes de girar y entrar en una carretera de un solo carril parcialmente oculta que se adentraba en el bosque, perpendicular a la autopista. Cuando Fate detuvo la moto por completo, Nanoha se giró hacia un lado y luego hacia el otro, desconcertada.

—¿Por qué nos hemos detenido? —quiso saber—. ¿Este es el sitio que querías mostrarme?

Fate se apeó de la moto y se quitó el casco. Acto seguido, sacudió la cabeza.

—No, eso será de regreso a Beaufort —dijo—. Antes quería saber si te apetecía conducir un rato.

—Nunca he llevado una moto. —Nanoha cruzó los brazos, sin bajar de la moto.

—Lo sé. Por eso te lo pregunto.

—No me apetece —dijo, levantándose el visor del casco.

—Vamos, será divertido. Yo me montaré detrás de ti, y no permitiré que choques contra nada.

Colocaré las manos al lado de las tuyas y me encargaré de girar el manillar. Lo único que tienes que hacer es conducir recto hasta que te acostumbres.

—Pero eso es ilegal.

—Técnicamente sí. Pero no pasa nada; estamos en una carretera privada. Lleva a la casa de mi tío (un poco más arriba, se convierte en una pista de tierra, y él es la única persona que vive allí). Es donde aprendí a conducir.

Nanoha titubeó, dividida entre la sensación de emoción y de terror, sorprendida de que estuviera incluso considerando la posibilidad.

Fate alzó las manos.

—Confía en mí. Por esta carretera no circula ningún coche, nadie nos obligará a parar y yo estaré detrás de ti.

—¿Es difícil?

—No, aunque se necesita un poco de práctica hasta que una se acostumbra.

—¿Como montar en bicicleta?

—En lo referente al equilibrio, sí, es muy parecido. Pero no te preocupes. Yo estaré detrás, así que nada puede salir mal. —Sonrió—. ¿Qué? ¿Te atreves?

—No sé...

—¡Genial! —exclamó Fate—. Veamos, lo primero que has de hacer es apretar suavemente el acelerador, ¿vale? A la derecha tienes el acelerador y el freno de delante. A la izquierda el embrague. El acelerador sirve para controlar la velocidad, ¿me sigues?

Nanoha asintió.

—Con el pie derecho controlas el freno de detrás. Y usas el pie izquierdo para cambiar las marchas.

—Parece fácil.

—¿De verdad?

—No. Sólo intentaba que te sintieras orgullosa de tus habilidades como profesora. En ese momento Fate pensó que Nanoha empezaba a hablar como Alicia.

—Más cosas: cambiar de marchas es muy parecido a como lo haces en un coche. Sueltas el acelerador, pisas el embrague, cambias de marcha y luego vuelves a acelerar. Te lo demostraré, ¿vale? Pero para hacerlo, no nos quedará más remedio que pegarnos la una a la otra. No tengo las manos ni las piernas tan largas como para llegar a los pedales desde el asiento trasero.

—Una excusa muy conveniente —comentó ella.

—Que, mira por dónde, es verdad. ¿Estás lista?

—Lo que estoy es aterrada.

—Lo interpretaré como un sí. Vamos, siéntate más hacia delante.

Ella se deslizó por el sillón de la moto y Fate se montó detrás. Después de ponerse el casco, se inclinó hacia ella y se agarró al manillar, y a pesar del calor que desprendía su cuerpo, ella notó un escalofrío, como una descarga eléctrica que se iniciaba en su estómago y radiaba hacia fuera.

—Ahora coloca las manos encima de las mías —la instruyó Fate—. Y haz lo mismo con los pies.

Sólo quiero que seas consciente de los pasos que debes seguir. Son unos movimientos en cadena, y cuando le pillas el tranquillo, ya nunca se te olvida.

—¿Así es como aprendiste tú?

—No. Mi amigo no iba detrás de mí, sino que me enseñaba de pie a mi lado, gritándome las instrucciones. La primera vez que me monté solo, apreté el acelerador en lugar del freno y acabé empotrándome contra un árbol. Por eso prefiero montarme contigo la primera vez.

Plegó el caballete, le dio al embrague y puso en marcha el motor; tan pronto como la moto empezó a vibrar, Nanoha notó la misma sensación de nerviosismo que la había invadido antes de elevarse por los cielos con el paracaídas, por encima de la barca. Puso las manos sobre las de Fate, solazándose en el tacto de su piel.

—¿Lista?

—¡Lista!

—No apartes las manos, ¿de acuerdo?

Fate giró el acelerador y lentamente empezó a soltar el embrague; en el instante en que la moto empezó a moverse, levantó el pie del suelo. Nanoha colocó el pie encima del suyo, con suavidad.

Primero condujeron despacio, y Fate empezó a acelerar gradualmente; luego volvió a aminorar la marcha, para de nuevo volver a acelerar y finalmente cambió de marcha antes de volver a frenar hasta detenerse. Entonces empezaron otra vez. Fate le explicaba con gran detalle todo lo que estaba haciendo —frenando o preparándose para cambiar de marcha— y le recordó que nunca debía apretar el freno de delante si se asustaba, ya que saldría disparada por encima del manillar. Poco a poco, mientras el proceso continuaba, Nanoha fue familiarizándose con las instrucciones. El movimiento coreografiado de las manos y los pies de Fate le parecía similar a tocar el piano y, después de unos pocos minutos, casi ya era capaz de predecir lo que Fate iba a hacer. Aun así, Fate continuó guiándola hasta que los movimientos parecieron completamente naturales.

A continuación, Fate le pidió que cambiara de posición; ahora, las manos y los pies de Nanoha controlaban la moto, y Fate tenía las suyas encima. Repitieron el proceso desde el principio. No era tan fácil como Fate le había hecho creer. A veces la moto avanzaba a tirones o ella apretaba el freno de mano con demasiado brío, pero Fate se mostró paciente y no dejó de animarla. Jamás alzó la voz y ella recordó la forma en que Fate se había comportado con los niños en la playa el día previo. No le quedaba más remedio que admitir que Fate era más especial de lo que le había parecido inicialmente.

A lo largo de los siguientes quince minutos, mientras ella continuaba practicando, el tacto de Fate se tornó más suave, hasta que finalmente apartó las manos por completo. A pesar de que ella no estaba totalmente cómoda, empezó a acelerar más rápido y con mayor precisión, sin movimientos bruscos, y también a frenar con suavidad. Por primera vez, sintió el poder y la libertad que le ofrecía la moto.

—Lo haces muy bien —la animó Fate.

—¡Es fantástico! —gritó ella, arrebolada de alegría.

—¿Estás lista para intentar conducir sola?

—Bromeas, ¿no?

—No.

Ella se debatió sólo un instante.

—¡Vale! —exclamó con entusiasmo—. ¡Creo que sí!

Nanoha detuvo la moto y Fate se apeó. Después de ver que Fate se apartaba a un lado, aspiró aire despacio para llenar los pulmones, ignoró los latidos acelerados en su pecho y puso la moto en marcha. Un momento más tarde, disfrutaba de la conducción. Sola, detuvo la moto y volvió a arrancar una docena de veces, gradualmente reduciendo las distancias. Fate se quedó sorprendida al ver que ella giraba la moto lentamente, formando un amplio arco, y enfilaba hacia ella acelerando considerablemente. Por un momento, pensó que había perdido el control de la moto, pero ella condujo con suavidad y paró elegantemente a tan sólo unos pocos pasos delante de ella. Incapaz de ocultar su sonrisita, Nanoha expresó su emoción con una energía cinética.

—¡No puedo creer que lo haya hecho!

—¡Lo has hecho muy bien!

—¿Has visto cómo giraba? ¡Ya sé que iba muy despacio, pero lo he hecho!

—Lo he visto.

—¡Es increíble! ¡Ahora entiendo por qué te gusta tanto montar en moto! ¡Es una pasada!

—Me alegro de que te haya gustado.

—¿Puedo volver a intentarlo?

Fatel señaló hacia la carretera.

—Adelante.

Nanoha corrió hacia un lado y hacia otro de la carretera durante un buen rato, mientras Fate observaba su absoluta confianza cada vez que se detenía y volvía a arrancar. Realizaba los giros con gran facilidad —incluso empezó a conducir en un círculo—, y cuando se detuvo delante de ella, tenía la cara sofocada. Cuando se quitó el casco, Fate tuvo la certeza de que jamás había visto algo tan vivo y tan bello.

—Ya está —anunció Nanoha—. Ya puedes volver a conducir.

—¿Estás segura?

—Hace mucho tiempo aprendí que es mejor abandonar cuando todavía lo estoy pasando bien. No me gustaría chocar contra algo y echar a perder esta magnífica sensación.

Nanoha se apartó hasta el asiento trasero y Fate se montó en la moto, encantada de volver a sentir las manos de Nanoha alrededor de su cintura. Mientras enfilaba nuevamente hacia la autopista, se sintió con las pilas recargadas, como si sus sentidos estuvieran completamente alerta, atenta a las curvas del cuerpo de Nanoha contra el suyo. Recorrieron el trayecto hasta la autopista, giraron y atravesaron Morehead City, cruzaron el puente de Atlantic Beach y completaron la vuelta pasando por Beaufort.

Unos minutos más tarde, atravesaban el casco antiguo, dejando atrás numerosos restaurantes y el puerto deportivo de camino hacia Front Street. Finalmente Fate aminoró la marcha, y se detuvo en un gran terreno cubierto de hierba casi al final de la manzana. El terreno vacío lindaba, por un lado, con una deslustrada mansión georgiana que, por lo menos, debía de tener cien años, y por el otro, una casa parecida, pero de estilo Victoriano. Apagó el motor y se quitó el casco.

—Ya hemos llegado —anunció, al tiempo que la ayudaba a apearse de la moto—. Esto es lo que te quería enseñar.

Había algo en su voz que hizo que Nanoha se contuviera para no expresar que allí no había nada más que un solar vacío; por un momento, se limitó a observar a Fate mientras esta avanzaba unos pasos en silencio. Fate mantenía la vista fija en el otro lado de la carretera, en dirección a Shackeford Banks, con las manos en los bolsillos. Nanoha se quitó el casco y se pasó una mano por el pelo para acicalárselo, después caminó hacia Fate. Cuando estuvo a su lado, tuvo la impresión de que Fate le confesaría todo el misterio cuando se sintiera preparada.

—Desde este lugar se goza de una de las panorámicas más bonitas de toda la costa —dijo finalmente—. No es una magnífica vista del océano, de las olas y del agua que se extiende hasta el horizonte, que también es fantástico, pero después de un tiempo resulta aburrido, porque la vista es casi siempre la misma. Pero aquí, siempre hay algo que ver. Siempre hay veleros y yates surcando el agua hacia el puerto deportivo; si vienes por la noche, puedes ver los numerosos grupitos de gente congregados a lo largo de la orilla y escuchar la música. He visto marsopas y rayas pasando a través del canal, y especialmente me encanta ver los caballos salvajes mientras pacen libremente en la isla. No sé cuántas veces los he visto, pero siempre me fascinan.

—¿Vienes aquí a menudo?

—Unas dos veces por semana. Cuando quiero estar sola para pensar.

—Estoy segura de que a los vecinos no les debe de hacer mucha gracia que te metas en este terreno.

—No pueden hacer nada. Es mío.

—¿De veras?

—¿A qué viene tu sorpresa?

—No lo sé. Supongo que me ha dado la impresión de que realmente eres una persona... hogareña.

—Ya tengo una casa...

—Sí, y tengo entendido que tu vecina es fantástica.

—¡No me digas!

—Me refería a que el hecho de comprar un terreno da a entender que eres la clase de chica con planes a largo plazo.

—¿Y eso no te gusta?

—Bueno...

—Si lo que intentas es adularme, te advierto de que no te está saliendo nada bien.

Nanoha soltó una carcajada.

—Veamos qué te parece esto: no dejas de sorprenderme.

—¿De un modo positivo?

—Sí.

—¿Como la vez que llevaste a Arf a la clínica y te diste cuenta de que yo era la veterinaria?

—Preferiría no hablar de eso.

Fate se echó a reír.

—Entonces, ¿qué tal si comemos?

Nanoha la siguió de vuelta hasta la moto, donde Fate desató la cesta y una manta. Después de guiarla hasta un pequeño montículo situado en la parte posterior de la propiedad, Fate extendió la manta en el suelo y la invitó a sentarse. Cuando las dos estuvieron cómodas, Fate empezó a sacar las fiambreras.

—¿Fiambreras?

Fate parpadeó varias veces seguidas.

—Mis amigos me llaman: «Miss Doméstica».

Fate sacó dos latas frías de té helado con sabor a fresa. Abrió una y se la pasó a Nanoha.

—¿Qué has preparado?

Fate señaló hacia diversos recipientes mientras hablaba:

—He traído tres tipos distintos de queso, galletitas saladas, aceitunas negras de Kalamata y uvas. Es más un aperitivo que una comida propiamente dicha.

—Me parece perfecto. —Nanoha cogió las galletitas saladas y cortó un trozo de queso—. Aquí había una casa antes, ¿verdad? —Cuando vio su cara de sorpresa, señaló con la mano hacia las mansiones a ambos lados del terreno—. No puedo imaginar que este solar haya permanecido vacío durante ciento cincuenta años.

—Tienes razón —asintió Fate—. Se quemó cuando yo era pequeña. Sé que te parece que Beaufort es un pueblo de reducidas dimensiones ahora, pero cuando yo era niña, no era más que una mancha diminuta en el mapa. La mayor parte de estas mansiones históricas estaban prácticamente abandonadas, igual que la que ocupaba este solar. Recuerdo que era una casa enorme con el tejado medio derrumbado y se rumoreaba que estaba encantada, lo cual todavía le confería un aspecto más llamativo cuando éramos niñas. Solíamos colarnos aquí de noche. Era como nuestro fuerte y nos gustaba jugar al escondite por las habitaciones durante horas. Tenía un sinfín de increíbles recovecos para escondernos. —Con aire ausente, arrancó un puñado de hierba, como si se dejara arrastrar por los recuerdos—. Pero una noche de invierno, supongo que una pareja de vagabundos encendió una hoguera en el interior para no pasar frío. El fuego se propagó por toda la casa en apenas unos minutos, y al día siguiente sólo quedaba una pila de escombros.

Pero la cuestión es que nadie sabía cómo contactar con el dueño. El propietario anterior había muerto y se lo había dejado a su hijo. Éste murió y se sabía que se lo había dejado a alguien más, y así seguía la lista, por lo que la pila de escombros permaneció intocada durante un año, aproximadamente, hasta que el Ayuntamiento decidió retirarlos. Después, todo el mundo se olvidó de este terreno, hasta que finalmente conseguí dar con el dueño en Nuevo México y le hice una propuesta verdaderamente barata para comprar el terreno. Él aceptó de inmediato. Dudo que hubiera pisado este suelo siquiera una vez y no sabía qué valor tenía lo que estaba vendiendo.

—¿Y piensas edificar una casa aquí?

—Forma parte de mi plan a largo plazo, por supuesto, dado que soy una chica tan hogareña. —

Fate cogió una aceituna y se la echó a la boca—. ¿Estás lista para hablarme de tu novio, o todavía no?

Nanoha recordó la conversación telefónica que había mantenido aquella mañana con Yuuno.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—Oh, sólo intento que no decaiga la conversación.

Nanoha también cogió una aceituna.

—Entonces hablemos de una de tus ex novias.

—¿Cuál de ellas?

—La que quieras.

—De acuerdo. Te hablaré de la que me dio unos carteles de películas.

—¿Era guapa?

Fate consideró la respuesta.

—La mayoría de la gente dice que sí.

—¿Y tú que dirías?

—Diría que..., que tienes razón. Quizá no deberíamos hablar de estos temas.

Nanoha se echó a reír, luego señaló las aceitunas.

—Están buenísimas. De hecho, todo lo que has traído está muy bueno.

Fate colocó otro trozo de queso sobre una de las galletitas saladas.

—¿Cuándo regresará tu novio?

—¿Otra vez?

—Sólo estaba pensando en ti y no quiero que te metas en ningún lío.

—Aprecio tu interés, pero ya soy mayorcita. Y no es que importe, pero regresará el miércoles. ¿Por qué te interesa saberlo?

—Porque me lo he pasado muy bien contigo estos dos últimos días.

—Yo también.

—Pero eres consciente de que esto se acaba, ¿no?

—No tiene por qué acabarse. Seguimos siendo vecinas.

—Y estoy segura de que a tu novio no le importará si te invito a pasear en moto otra vez, o si salimos juntas a disfrutar de una comida campestre, o si te metes en la bañera para hidromasaje conmigo, ¿no?

La respuesta era obvia, y la expresión en la cara de Nanoha se tornó más seria.

—No, seguramente no le hará ni pizca de gracia.

—Así que sí que es el final.

—Todavía podemos ser amigas.

Fate se la quedó mirando fijamente durante un momento, entonces, de repente, se llevó la mano al pecho como si acabaran de dispararle.

—Realmente sabes cómo herir a una chica, ¿eh?

—¿Se puede saber de qué estás hablando?

Fate sacudió la cabeza.

—No existe esa posibilidad de ser amigas. No entre una mujer como yo y una mujer como tu, solteras de nuestra edad. Simplemente no funciona, a menos que te estés refiriendo a alguien que conoces desdehace mucho tiempo. Pero no entre desconocidos.

Nanoha abrió la boca para replicar, pero no había realmente nada que decir.

—Y además —prosiguió Fate—, no estoy segura de que quiera ser tu amiga.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque deseo ser algo más.

De nuevo, Nanoha no dijo nada. Fate la observó, incapaz de leer su expresión. Finalmente se encogió de hombros.

—Y tampoco creo que tú quieras que seamos amigas. No sería conveniente para tu relación con tu novio, ya que sin duda tú también acabarías por enamorarte locamente de mí y cometerías alguna estupidez de la que seguramente después te arrepentirías. Y entonces me echarías la culpa, y transcurrido un tiempo, probablemente te irías a vivir a otro sitio, ya que no podrías soportar la gran tensión.

—¡No me digas!

—Es una de las maldiciones de mi vida, por ser una chica tan arrebatadoramente encantadora.

—Vaya, hablas como si le hubieras dado muchas vueltas al asunto.

—Así es.

—Excepto por la parte que se refiere a que yo me enamore de ti.

—¿No puedes imaginártelo?

—Tengo novio.

—¿Y piensas casarte con él?

—Ummm? Tan pronto como me lo pida, creo. Por eso me mudé a vivir aquí.

—¿Y por qué no te lo ha pedido todavía?

—Eso no es asunto tuyo.

—¿Lo conozco?

—¿Por qué eres tan curiosa?

—Porque —empezó a decir, con los ojos fijos en los de Nanoha— si yo estuviera en su lugar y tú te hubieras mudado a vivir aquí para estar conmigo, ya te habría pedido que te casaras conmigo.

Nanoha detectó algo en su tono de voz que le hizo darse cuenta de que estaba diciendo la verdad y apartó la vista. Cuando habló, lo hizo con una voz suave:

—No lo eches a perder, por favor.

—¿El qué?

—Esto. Hoy. Ayer. Ayer por la noche. Todo. No lo eches a perder.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

Nanoha aspiró aire despacio.

—Este fin de semana ha sido muy especial para mí, aunque sólo sea porque por fin tengo un amiga aquí. De hecho, un par de amigos. No era consciente de lo mucho que echaba de menos contar con amigos en mi vida. El rato que he pasado contigo y con tu hermana me ha hecho pensar en todo lo que he abandonado para venir aquí. Quiero decir, sabía lo que hacía, y no me arrepiento de la decisión que tomé. Lo creas o no, quiero a Yuuno. —Hizo una pausa, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos—. Pero a veces resulta duro. Y es muy poco probable que vuelva a repetirse un fin de semana como éste, y en parte no me importa, porque pienso en Yuuno. Pero una parte de mí se niega a aceptar que esto sólo pase una vez, a pesar de que ambas lo sabemos.

—Titubeó—. Cuando dices cosas como las que acabas de decir, sé que no hablas en serio, que en realidad no las sientes, y entonces, todo el sacrificio que estoy haciendo pierde el sentido.

Fate la escuchó atentamente, reconociendo la intensidad en su voz, algo que ella no le había permitido escuchar antes. Y a pesar de que sabía que simplemente debería haber asentido y pedirle disculpas, no podía hacerlo.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no siento lo que te he dicho? —contraatacó—. Reitero cada palabra. Pero comprendo que no quieras escucharme. Digamos que espero que tu novio sepa lo afortunado que es al tener a una persona como tú en su vida. Sería una verdadera idiota si no lo hiciera. Lo siento si te incomodo, por eso no lo volveré a repetir. —Sonrió levemente—. Pero, por lo menos, tenía que decirlo una vez.

Nanoha desvió la vista. Muy a su pesar, le gustaba lo que acababa de escuchar. Fate se giró para contemplar el agua, otorgándole a Nanoha una parcela de silencio que ella sentía que necesitaba; a diferencia de Yuuno, Fate siempre parecía saber cómo tenía que responder.

—Será mejor que regresemos a casa, ¿no te parece? —Fate señaló hacia la moto—. Además, deberías echar un vistazo a Arf.

—Sí —convino ella—. Probablemente sea una buena idea.

Recogieron las sobras de la comida y colocaron los recipientes de nuevo dentro de la cesta, luego doblaron la manta y enfilaron hacia la moto. Por encima de su hombro, Nanoha vio que la gente empezaba a inundar los restaurantes para comer, y súbitamente sintió envidia por la simplicidad de sus decisiones.

Fate volvió a atar la cesta y la manta con la cuerda elástica, luego se puso el casco. Nanoha hizo lo mismo y unos momentos más tarde abandonaban el lugar. Ella se aferró a las caderas de Fate, intentando sin éxito convencerse de que Fate había soltado las mismas palabras lisonjeras a docenas de mujeres en el pasado.

Llegaron al garaje de Nanoha y Fate detuvo la moto. La chica se soltó de Fate mientras se apeaba y luego se quitó el casco. De pie delante de Fate, sintió una incomodidad como no había experimentado desde el instituto, una sensación que le pareció ridícula, y tuvo el presentimiento de que Fate se preparaba para besarla de nuevo.

—Gracias por este día tan especial —dijo, deseando mantener la escasa distancia que las separaba—. Y gracias también por enseñarme a conducir la moto.

—Ha sido un placer. Lo haces muy bien. ¿Por qué no te decides a comprarte una?

—Quizás algún día.

En el silencio, Nanoha podía oír el constante ronroneo del motor. Le pasó el casco a Fate y observó que ella lo colocaba en el asiento.

—Muy bien —dijo Fate—. Ya nos veremos, ¿no?

—Por supuesto. Somos vecinas.

—¿Quieres que le eche un vistazo a Arf?

—No, gracias. Estoy segura de que está bien.

Fate asintió con la cabeza.

—Oye, siento lo que te dije antes. No debería haberlo dicho, lo sé, ni tampoco haberte incomodado de ese modo.

—Tranquila, no lo has hecho.

—¿Y quieres que me lo crea?

—Bueno, puesto que tú estabas mintiendo, pensé que no pasaría nada si yo también lo hacía.

A pesar de la tensión, Fate se puso a reír.

—¿Me harás un favor? Si toda esa historia con tu novio no acaba de funcionar, llámame.

—No sé... Vale, lo haré.

—Y por tu respuesta, deduzco que será mejor que me marche. —Giró el manillar y empezó a retroceder empujando la moto con los pies, preparándose para marcharse. Estaba a punto de poner el motor en marcha cuando la volvió a mirar.

—¿Quieres cenar conmigo mañana por la noche?

Nanoha cruzó los brazos.

—¡No puedo creer que me lo hayas propuesto!

—Una mujer tiene que aprovechar cada momento disponible. Es mi lema.

—Por qué será que no me extraña.

—¿Es eso un sí o un no?

Nanoha retrocedió un paso, pero a pesar de sus reservas, no pudo evitar sonreír ante su insistencia.

—¿Y si en vez de eso te invito yo a cenar esta noche? En mi casa. A las siete.

—Genial —contestó Fate, y un momento más tarde Nanoha todavía permanecía de pie, sin moverse, delante del garaje, preguntándose si había perdido la chaveta por completo.

* * *

_**Author's notes part 2: **_HA! And here I thought that their trip was ruined, And Nano-chan and hate to break to you but you have fallen for our beloved Fate-chan!. now, let me do a Nelson from the Simpsons *points at Nano-chan* and say Ha-Ha! Fate-chan is a smooth talker isn't she? See how their personalities are kind of reverse in this story, our very lovely shy Fate-chan isn't so shy here right?

All this chapter needed was a huge, hungry and romantic kiss and maybe falling madly in bed and in love of course but I guess that comes later XD

Sorry for all the mentions ferret face got, not my fault, if it were for me, ferret face would be gone by the first sentence of chapter one, but this is the way the story goes.

So how long do you think is going to take for them ( Nanoha and Fate ) to kiss again?

Do not fear our NanoFate goodness is coming.

Perdon por no contestar a los reviews esta vez, cuando termine de editar el chapter anterior, comence inmediatamente con este y no me dio tiempo. *sobs*

Mi historia recomendada de hoy es: _**"Vivio" **_adaptada por **_Danny097_ **Muy interesante historia de nuestra OTP, Danny097 please pretty please update soon.

Again thank you very much for all your reviews.


	14. Chapter 13

_**Author's notes:** _Well what can I say about this chapter, just sit back and enjoy it, also I'm so sorry once again it took me so long to update this story but life got in the way XD so without futher ado... Dinner time... XD

_**Disclaimer: **_I do NOT own Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha and its characters, nor do I own the plot, the plot belongs to Nicholas Sparks and MSLN belongs to Masaki Tsuzuki.

* * *

_**Chapter 13**_

Con el sol cayendo inclemente y el agua de la manguera totalmente helada, a Fate le costaba mucho mantener a Zafira quieto en el mismo sitio. La corta correa tampoco parecía ayudar demasiado; el perro detestaba que lo bañaran, lo que a Fate le parecía una ironía, considerando cómo adoraba perseguir las pelotas de tenis que le lanzaba adentro del océano. En dichas ocasiones, Zafira saltaba por encima de las olas, remaba con las patas con furia y no mostraba ningún reparo en hundir la cabeza dentro del agua para agarrar entre sus fauces la pelota de tenis que se alejaba arrastrada por el oleaje. Pero si detectaba que Fate abría el cajón donde guardaba su correa, Zafira no perdía la ocasión para explorar el vecindario durante horas y normalmente no regresaba hasta que había oscurecido.

Fate estaba acostumbrada a las evasivas de Zafira y por eso ocultaba la correa hasta el último instante; entonces la enganchaba al collar de Zafira antes de que éste tuviera tiempo de reaccionar. Zafira, como de costumbre, le había ofrecido su mejor expresión de «_¿cómo has podido hacerme esto a mí?_», mientras Fate lo llevaba a rastras hasta la parte trasera de la casa sin hacer caso de su carita de pena.

—Yo no tengo la culpa. Yo no te he dicho que te revolcaras encima de un pescado apestoso, ¿verdad que no? A Zafira le encantaba revolcarse sobre los peces muertos —cuanto más pestilentes fueran, mejor—, y mientras Fate estaba aparcando la moto en el garaje, Zafira había trotado contento hacia ella, con la lengua fuera, mostrándose absolutamente orgulloso de sí mismo. Fate sólo había sonreído un instante antes de percibir el mal olor y de fijarse en los repugnantes trozos de pescado pegados al pelaje de Zafira. Tras darle a Zafira una palmadita tentativa en la cabeza, se metió sigilosamente en casa para cambiarse, ponerse unos pantalones cortos y esconder la correa en el bolsillo trasero.

Ahora, con la correa atada a la barandilla de la terraza, Zafira no paraba de moverse de un lado a otro, intentando sin éxito no mojarse más de lo que ya estaba.

—Sólo es un poco de agua, niño grandullón —lo regañó Fate, a pesar de que lo cierto era que llevaba casi cinco minutos bañando al perro.

A pesar de que adoraba los animales, no quería empezar a aplicarle el jabón hasta que toda la... «_inmundicia_» hubiera desaparecido del pelaje. Los trozos de pescado eran repugnantes.

Zafira gimió y siguió danzando, tirando de la correa hacia delante y hacia atrás. Cuando finalmente estuvo listo, Fate dejó a un lado la manguera y vertió un tercio de la botella de jabón líquido sobre el lomo de Zafira. Lo enjabonó durante unos minutos y lo lavó con agua abundante, entonces olisqueó a su perro y arrugó la nariz. Repitieron el proceso dos veces más y llegados a ese punto Zafira ya se había rendido. Con los ojos fijos en Fate y con una expresión abatida, parecía decirle: «_¿No te das cuenta de que me he revolcado sobre las vísceras de pescado como un regalo personal para ti?_».

Cuando Fate quedó finalmente satisfecha, llevó a Zafira hasta otra parte de la terraza y volvió a atarlo. Había aprendido que si lo soltaba inmediatamente después del baño, Zafira regresaba a la escena del crimen tan pronto como podía. Su única esperanza era mantenerlo atado el tiempo suficiente como para que se olvidara de su objetivo. Zafira se sacudió enérgicamente para librarse del exceso de agua y —al darse cuenta de que estaba atado— finalmente se sentó, derrotado, y lanzó un gruñido de resignación.

Después del arduo esfuerzo, Fate cortó el césped. A diferencia de la mayoría de sus vecinos, que usaban cortacéspedes eléctricos, Fate todavía usaba uno manual. Necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para realizar el trabajo, pero no sólo era un ejercicio decente, sino que el movimiento repetitivo hacia delante y hacia atrás le parecía una actividad relajante. Mientras cortaba el césped, no podía apartar la vista de la casa de Nanoha, con aire reflexivo.

Unos minutos antes, la había visto salir del garaje y subirse al coche. Si ella la había visto, no lo había demostrado. Simplemente había dado marcha atrás y luego se había perdido calle abajo en dirección al pueblo. Nunca antes había conocido a una mujer como aquélla. Y ahora ella la había invitado a cenar.

No sabía cómo interpretar su invitación y había estado intentando hallarle el sentido desde que se había despedido de ella. Lo más probable era que hubiera accedido por cansancio, después de su insistencia. Era cierto que Fate no había dejado de tirarle los tejos desde que se habían conocido, pero mientras cortaba el césped deseó haber sido un poco más sutil con ella. Si supiera que no lo hacía porque se sentía coaccionada, hubiera estado más tranquila con aquella invitación a cenar.

Plantearse todas esas cuestiones era algo totalmente nuevo para ella. Pero, claro, no podía recordar la última vez que lo había pasado tan bien con una chica. Se había reído más con Nanoha que con Kyrie, Ginga o con cualquier otra mujer con la que había salido en el pasado.

Encontrar una chica con buen sentido del humor había sido un consejo vital que su padre le había dado cuando empezó a tomarse en serio lo de empezar a salir con chicas, y finalmente comprendía por qué su padre consideraba que el humor era una premisa tan importante. Si la conversación era como la letra de la canción, la risa era la música, que confería al tiempo compartido el aspecto de una melodía que podía ser escuchada una y otra vez, sin sentirse hastiada.

Cuando acabó con el césped, arrastró la máquina hasta el garaje y constató que Nanoha todavía no había regresado. Había dejado la puerta del garaje entreabierta, y de repente vio que Arf salía a pasear unos instantes por la terraza y que luego daba media vuelta y volvía a enfilar hacia el garaje.

Ya en la cocina, Fate se tomó un vaso de té helado de un solo trago. Aunque sabía que no sacaría nada positivo, la verdad era que no le importaba, así que se puso a pensar en el novio de Nanoha. Se preguntó si conocía a Yuuno. Le parecía extraño que ella le hubiera contado tan poco acerca de él y que le hubiera costado tanto decirle, simplemente, su nombre. Sería más fácil atribuirlo a un sentimiento de culpa, salvo por el hecho de que ella había evitado el tema desde el principio. No sabía cómo interpretarlo y se preguntó cómo era Yuuno o qué había hecho para conseguir que Nanoha se enamorase de él. Mentalmente imaginó varios perfiles —atlético, estudioso o un poco de cada—, pero ninguno de ellos le parecía adecuado.

Consultó el reloj y se dijo que todavía le quedaba tiempo para llevar la barca de paravelismo hasta el puerto deportivo antes de ducharse y vestirse. Cogió las llaves de la barca y se dirigió a la terraza, desató a Zafira, y observó que su perro la adelantaba corriendo y bajaba los peldaños disparado como una flecha. Fate se detuvo en el borde del embarcadero y señaló hacia la barca.

—Vamos, sube.

De un salto, Zafira se montó en la barca, moviendo la cola alegremente. Fate lo siguió. Unos minutos más tarde, navegaban por el río, siguiendo la estela que les marcaba la dirección correcta.

Al pasar por delante de la casa de Nanoha, echó una mirada furtiva hacia las ventanas, pensando de nuevo en la cena y preguntándose qué iba a suceder. Se dio cuenta de que, por primera vez en toda su experiencia con chicas, estaba nerviosa ante la idea de cometer algún error.

* * *

Nanoha condujo hasta el supermercado que había cerca de su casa y entró en el aparcamiento. Los domingos siempre estaba abarrotado de coches y no le quedó más remedio que estacionar en la esquina más alejada, por lo que se preguntó por qué había decidido ir en coche en lugar de a pie.

Se colgó el bolso en el hombro, salió del coche, buscó un carrito y entró en la tienda.

Al salir de su casa había visto que Fate estaba cortando el césped, pero había fingido no verla porque tenía la necesidad de sentirse en pleno control de los sentimientos que la abordaban. El mundo apacible y ordenado que había creado se había desmoronado y necesitaba desesperadamente más tiempo para recuperar su integridad.

Nanoha se dirigió a la sección de verduras y cogió unos puñados de judías verdes y diversas hortalizas para preparar una ensalada. Avanzando rápidamente por el pasillo, cogió una caja de pasta y una bolsa de picatostes, luego se encaminó hacia el fondo del supermercado.

Sabía que a Fate le gustaba el pollo, por lo que puso una bandeja de pechugas en el carrito y luego pensó que una botella de Chardonnay sería adecuada. No estaba segura de si a Fate le gustaba el vino —no sabía por qué, pero lo dudaba—, pero a ella le apetecía y echó un vistazo a la limitada sección en busca de algún vino que reconociera. Había dos del valle de Napa, pero escogió uno de Australia, tras pensar que le daría un toque un poco más exótico a la cena.

Las filas en las cajas registradoras eran largas y se movían lentamente, pero por fin consiguió pagar y regresar al coche. Al echar un vistazo por el espejo retrovisor, se vio a sí misma reflejada y se quedó quieta un momento, observándose como si lo estuviera haciendo a través de los ojos de otra persona.

¿Cuánto tiempo hacía desde que alguien que no fuera Yuuno la había besado? Por más que intentaba olvidar el incidente, no podía evitarlo, y lo volvía a revivir una y otra vez, como un secreto prohibido.

Se sentía atraída por Fate; no podía negarlo. Y no sólo porque fuera atractiva y porque la hiciera sentir de nuevo una mujer deseable; era más bien por la exuberancia natural que desprendía y transmitía, hasta el punto de conseguir que se sintiera totalmente cómoda con esa actitud, como si ella también fuera de ese modo. El hecho de que Fate hubiera vivido una vida tan diferente a la suya y, sin embargo, que se comprendieran y compenetraran tan bien, otorgaba a aquella relación una familiaridad que contradecía el corto periodo de tiempo que había pasado desde que se conocían. Nunca antes había conocido a nadie como Fate. La mayoría de la gente —por ejemplo sus compañeros en la universidad— parecía vivir la vida como si se marcara unos objetivos y una vez conseguidos los fuera tachando de una lista. Estudiar mucho, conseguir un trabajo, casarse, comprar una casa, tener niños... Y hasta aquel fin de semana, se daba cuenta de que ella no era diferente. En cierto modo, comparado con las decisiones que Fate había tomado y los lugares que había visitado, su vida parecía... banal.

Pero ¿viviría de un modo diferente, si pudiera? Lo dudaba. Sus experiencias la habían ido cincelando hasta constituir la mujer en que se había convertido, del mismo modo que Fate se había moldeado a partir de sus propias experiencias, y Nanoha no se arrepentía de nada. Sin embargo, mientras giraba la llave y encendía el motor, sabía que ésa no era la cuestión importante. Mientras ponía el coche en marcha, cayó en la cuenta de que la decisión que tenía que afrontar era: ¿qué dirección iba a tomar, a partir de ese momento?

«_Nunca es demasiado tarde para cambiar._»

El pensamiento la asustó y a la vez le provocó una extraña emoción. Unos minutos más tarde, conducía hacia Morehead City. Se sentía como si le estuvieran concediendo la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo.

El sol había recorrido prácticamente toda la bóveda celeste cuando Nanoha llegó a casa y vio a Arf tumbada sobre la hierba del jardín, con las orejas tiesas y moviendo la cola animadamente.

La perrita trotó hasta Nanoha cuando ésta abrió la puerta trasera del coche, y la saludó lamiéndole las manos.

—Ya estás casi completamente recuperada —dijo Nanoha, contenta—. ¿Cómo están tus cachorros?

Como si Arf la hubiera entendido, emprendió la marcha hacia el garaje.

Nanoha agarró las bolsas y las llevó dentro, después colocó las verduras sobre la encimera. Había tardado más de lo previsto, pero todavía le quedaba tiempo para empezar a preparar la cena.

Puso un cazo con agua en uno de los fogones para cocer la pasta. Mientras el agua se calentaba, troceó los tomates y los pepinos para la ensalada. Cortó la lechuga y mezcló todos los ingredientes con un poco de queso y la misma clase de aceitunas que Fate había usado en la comida campestre el día previo.

Agregó la pasta al agua con una pizca de sal, desenvolvió las pechugas de pollo y empezó a sazonarlas con aceite de oliva, al tiempo que se lamentaba por no haber preparado una cena más sugestiva. Añadió un poco de pimienta y otras especias, pero cuando hubo acabado, pensó que todo tenía el mismo aspecto insulso que antes de empezar. ¡Qué se le iba a hacer! Ya estaba preparado. Encendió el horno para que se calentara, añadió un poco de caldo a la bandeja donde había puesto las pechugas de pollo y la metió en el horno, con la esperanza de haber echado suficiente caldo como para evitar que las pechugas se resecaran. Escurrió la pasta y la guardó en un cuenco en la nevera, con la intención de añadir un poco de hierbas aromáticas antes de servirla.

Ya en la habitación, eligió la ropa que se iba a poner y se dirigió a la ducha. El agua cálida le sentó de maravilla. Se pasó la cuchilla por las piernas, procurando no ir demasiado deprisa para no cortarse, se lavó el pelo y se puso acondicionador, y finalmente salió de la ducha y se secó.

Encima de la cama había unos pantalones vaqueros nuevos y una camisa de manga corta adornada con unas vistosas cuentas de colores. Había elegido el atuendo con un cuidado esmero; no quería parecer ni demasiado formal ni demasiado desenfadada, y esas prendas le parecían simplemente pertinentes. Se vistió, se calzó un nuevo par de sandalias y se puso unos pendientes largos. Se colocó delante del espejo, se giró primero hacia un lado y después hacia el otro, y quedó complacida con su aspecto.

Ya eran casi las siete. Distribuyó varias velas por toda la casa, y cuando ya estaba colocando las últimas sobre la mesa, oyó que Fate llamaba a la puerta. Irguió la espalda, intentando mantener el control de sí misma y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Arf había escoltado a Fate y ella le estaba acariciando la cabeza cuando se abrió la puerta.

Fate se sintió incapaz de darse la vuelta. Y encima se había quedado sin habla. Se quedó mirando fijamente a Nanoha, intentando ordenar el cúmulo de emociones que empezaban a asaltar su corazón.

Nanoha sonrió al verla tan obviamente incómoda.

—Pasa. Estaba acabando de preparar la cena.

Fate la siguió, intentando no mirarla descaradamente mientras Nanoha caminaba delante de ella.

—Estaba a punto de abrir una botella de vino. ¿Te apetece una copa?

—Sí, gracias.

En la cocina, ella asió la botella y el abridor, y Fate avanzó un paso.

—¿Quieres que la abra?

—Te lo agradezco. Tengo una desagradable tendencia a partir el corcho y no me gusta nada ver luego los trocitos flotando en la copa.

Mientras Fate abría la botella, vio que la chica sacaba dos copas de un armario. Nanoha las depositó en la encimera y Fate clavó la vista en la etiqueta de la botella, mostrando más interés del que realmente sentía, procurando controlar los nervios.

—Es la primera vez que pruebo este vino. ¿Es bueno?

—No tengo ni idea.

—Entonces supongo que será una experiencia nueva para las dos. —Vertió un poco en una de las copas y se la pasó a Nanoha, intentando leer su expresión.

—No estaba segura de qué te apetecía cenar —soltó Nanoha, para romper el silencio—, pero sé que te gusta el pollo. Sin embargo, tengo que avisarte que nunca he sido la mejor cocinera de la familia.

—Estoy segura de que estará delicioso. No soy una tiquismiquis.

—Mientras no esté demasiado condimentado, ¿no?

—Has acertado.

—¿Tienes hambre? —Nanoha sonrió—. Sólo necesito unos minutos para calentarlo...

Fate se debatió un momento antes de apoyarse en la encimera.

—¿Te importa si esperamos un poco? Primero preferiría saborear la copa de vino.

Nanoha asintió, y permaneció de pie frente a ella, en silencio, preguntándose qué se suponía que tenía que hacer a continuación.

—¿Te apetece salir fuera?

—Sí, perfecto.

Tomaron asiento en las mecedoras que Nanoha había colocado cerca de la puerta. Ella tomó un sorbo de vino agradecida de tener algo entre las manos que la ayudara a controlar los nervios —Me gusta la vista desde aquí —comentó Fate decididamente, meciéndose hacia delante y hacia atrás con energía—. Me recuerda a la mía.

Nanoha rió, sintiéndose un poco aliviada.

—Lamentablemente, no he aprendido a disfrutarla igual que haces tú.

—Casi nadie lo hace. Es como una tarea inútil estos días. Contemplar cómo fluye el agua en el río es un poco como oler rosas.

—Quizá sea algo propio de la actitud de la gente en los pueblos pequeños —especuló ella.

Fate la observó con interés.

—Dímelo con franqueza: ¿te gusta vivir en Beaufort?

—Tiene sus puntos positivos.

—He oído que los vecinos son fantásticos.

—Yo sólo he conocido a una.

—¿Y?

—Bueno, muestra una incómoda tendencia a interrogarme sin parar.

Fate sonrió abiertamente. Le encantaba su sentido del humor.

—Pero, contestando a tu pregunta, sí —continuó Nanoha—. Me gusta vivir aquí. Me gusta que todo esté a un tiro de piedra. Además, es un pueblo muy bonito y diría que estoy aprendiendo a valorar el ritmo de vida más pausado.

—Hablas como si Savannah fuera una ciudad tan cosmopolita como Nueva York o París.

—No, no lo es. —Nanoha la observó por encima de la copa—. Pero sí que considero que Savannah está más cerca de Nueva York que de Beaufort. ¿Has estado allí alguna vez?

—¡Uf! ¡Montones de veces! ¡Incluso antes de conocerte, ya era mi ciudad favorita!

—Qué linda. Por lo menos podrías intentar ser más ingeniosa.

—Es que me cuesta demasiado trabajo.

—Tienes aversión al trabajo, ¿no?

—¿Cómo lo has adivinado? —Fate se recostó en la mecedora—. Pero ahora hablando en serio, ¿crees que algún día te irás de aquí y volverás a Savannah?

Nanoha tomó un sorbo de vino antes de contestar.

—No, no lo creo. No me malinterpretes. Considero que es un lugar fantástico, realmente una de las ciudades más bellas del sur. Me encanta la disposición urbanística. Tiene unas plazas preciosas (me refiero a los parques tan bonitos que uno encuentra en casi cada grupo de manzanas), y algunas de las mansiones de delante de esos parques son impresionantes. Cuando era pequeña, solía imaginar que vivía en una de ellas. Durante mucho tiempo, ése fue uno de mis sueños.

Fate permaneció callada, esperando a que ella continuara. Nanoha se encogió de hombros.

—Pero cuando crecí, me di cuenta de que no era tanto mi sueño como el de mi madre. Ella siempre ha querido vivir en una de esas mansiones, y recuerdo que siempre atosigaba a papá para que contactara con los dueños, en cuanto veía que había una en venta. A mi padre siempre le han ido bien los negocios, pero sé que le molestaba la idea de no poder comprar una de esas increíbles mansiones, y con el tiempo, empecé a mirarlas con inquina. —Hizo una pausa—. De todos modos, supongo que lo que yo quería era algo diferente. Y eso precisamente es lo que me llevó primero al instituto y luego a la universidad y a Yuuno, y al final aquí.

A lo lejos, Zafira se puso a ladrar frenéticamente. A continuación, oyeron un ruido de arañazos en la corteza de un árbol. Fate echó un vistazo al imponente roble cerca de los setos y vio que una ardilla trepaba por el tronco. A pesar de que no podía ver a Zafira, sabía que estaba dando vueltas alrededor del roble, esperando que el pequeño animal resbalara y cayera del tronco. Al darse cuenta de que Nanoha se había girado hacia el ruido, Fate alzó la copa en aquella dirección.

—Mi perro se vuelve loco persiguiendo ardillas. Es como si creyera que ha nacido para ese fin.

—La mayoría de los perros lo hacen.

—¿Arf también?

—No. Su dueña ejerce un poco más de control sobre ella y consiguió frenarle esos impulsos antes de que el problema se le escapase de las manos.

—Comprendo —concluyó Fate con una fingida mueca de seriedad.

Sobre la superficie del agua se iniciaba el impresionante espectáculo del descenso del sol.

Dentro de una hora, el río adoptaría una tonalidad anaranjada, pero de momento había algo extraordinario y misterioso en su color dorado. Más allá de la línea de cipreses que bordeaban la orilla, Fate vio un águila pescadora flotando plácidamente sobre la marea y observó la pequeña embarcación pesquera que surcaba las aguas cargada de pescado. El capitán era un hombre tan anciano que podría haber sido el abuelo de Fate, y al pasar los saludó. Fate le devolvió el saludo, luego tomó otro sorbo de vino.

—Con todo lo que me acabas de contar, siento curiosidad por saber si te imaginas a ti misma pasando el resto de tus días en Beaufort.

Nanoha reflexionó, con la impresión de que la pregunta era más profunda de lo que realmente parecía.

—Supongo que eso depende —contestó finalmente—. No es un lugar muy animado que digamos, pero, por otro lado, no me parece un mal sitio para criar a los hijos.

—¿Y eso es importante?

Nanoha se giró hacia Fate con cierto aire retador.

—¿Acaso hay algo más importante?

—No —admitió Fate con un tono pausado—. No hay nada más importante. Yo misma soy una prueba de que creo lo que digo, porque crecí aquí. Beaufort es la clase de sitio donde un partido de béisbol del equipo local despierta más tema de conversación que la gran final nacional, y me gusta pensar que puedo criar a mis hijos en un lugar donde el pequeño mundo que habitan es todo lo que conocen. Cuando era más joven solía pensar que era el pueblo más aburrido del planeta, pero cuando rememoro mi infancia, me doy cuenta de que me equivocaba, porque cualquier acontecimiento suponía toda una aventura para mí. Nunca me aburría, como les pasa a tantos niños en las grandes ciudades. —Hizo una pausa—. Recuerdo que cada sábado por la mañana iba a pescar con mi padre, y aunque he de admitir que mi padre es el pescador más lamentable que jamás haya conocido, me lo pasaba fenomenal. Ahora comprendo que para él, por lo menos, se trataba de pasar un rato conmigo, y no tengo palabras para expresar lo agradecida que le estoy por el tiempo que me ha dedicado. Me gusta pensar que algún día podré ofrecer las mismas experiencias a mis hijos.

—Cómo me gusta oírte hablar así —confesó Nanoha—. No hay mucha gente que opine del mismo modo.

—Amo este pueblo.

—No me refería a eso —apostilló Nanoha, sonriendo—. Me refería a cómo quieres criar a tus hijos.

Parece que le has dado muchas vueltas al asunto.

—Es cierto —admitió Fate.

—No sé cómo lo haces, pero siempre logras sorprenderme.

—Pues la verdad es que no soy consciente de hacer nada. ¿De veras te sorprendo?

—Sí. Cuanto más te conozco, más íntegra me pareces.

—Lo mismo digo —respondió Fate—. Quizá por eso nos compenetramos tanto.

Nanoha la miró fijamente, sintiendo que nuevamente incrementaba la tensión entre ellas.

—¿Todavía no tienes hambre?

Fate tragó saliva, esperando que Nanoha no se diera cuenta de lo que sentía por ella.

—Sí, ahora sí—contestó con un tono de animación forzada.

Cogieron las copas de vino y regresaron a la cocina. Nanoha hizo una señal a Fate para que se sentara mientras ella preparaba la mesa y, al observarla moverse alrededor de la cocina, se sintió invadido por una sensación de bienestar.

Durante la cena, Fate se comió dos trozos de pollo, saboreó las judías verdes y la pasta, y no dejó de ensalzar a Nanoha de una forma exagerada por sus dotes culinarias, hasta que Nanoha se rió incómoda y le pidió que parase. No cesó de interrogarla sobre su infancia en Savannah, y al final ella accedió a contarle un par de anécdotas que consiguieron arrancarle unas sonoras carcajadas.

Poco a poco, el cielo se volvió gris, azul y finalmente negro. Las velas conferían una luz tenue, y se sirvieron el resto del vino en las copas, ambas plenamente conscientes de que se hallaban sentadas delante de una persona que podría cambiar el cauce de sus vidas para siempre si no iban con cuidado.

Después de la cena, Fate ayudó a Nanoha a despejar la mesa, y a continuación se sentaron en el sofá, acunando sus copas de vino al tiempo que seguían compartiendo anécdotas de su pasado.

Nanoha intentó imaginar a Fate de chiquilla, preguntándose también qué habría opinado de Fate si se hubieran conocido en el instituto o en la universidad.

Mientras el tiempo transcurría plácidamente, Fate se fue arrimando más a ella, hasta que al final la rodeó con un brazo por encima del hombro. Nanoha inclinó la cabeza hacia Fate, sintiéndose cómoda con ese contacto, y observó satisfecha el juego de la luz plateada de la luna que se filtraba a través de las nubes.

—¿En qué piensas? —le preguntó Fate al cabo de un rato, rompiendo un silencio particularmente largo, aunque grato.

—Estaba pensando en que este fin de semana ha pasado de una forma natural. —Nanoha la miró a los ojos—. Es como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida.

—Supongo que eso significa que un par de mis anécdotas eran aburridas, ¿no?

—No te infravalores —bromeó Nanoha—. Muchas de tus anécdotas eran aburridas.

Fate se echó a reír y la abrazó con más fuerza.

—Cuanto más te conozco, más me sorprendes. Y eso me gusta.

—¿Para qué están los vecinas?

—¿Es eso todavía lo único que soy para ti? ¿Nada más que un vecina?

Nanoha apartó la vista sin responder, y Fate continuó: —Ya sé que te incomoda, pero no puedo marcharme esta noche de aquí sin decirte que no tengo suficiente con ser sólo tu vecina.

—Fate...

—Déjame acabar, por favor. Este mediodía, mientras hablábamos, me has comentado que echabas de menos tener amigos aquí, y durante toda la tarde no he podido dejar de pensar en eso, pero no de la forma que probablemente te imaginas. Tu comentario ha hecho que me dé cuenta de que, a pesar de que yo sí que tengo amigos aquí, lo que realmente echo de menos es algo que mis amigos tienen. Hayate y Rein, Chrono y Amy, Signum y Shamal, se tienen el uno al otro. Yo no tengo eso en mi vida, y hasta que apareciste tú, ni tan sólo estaba segura de si lo quería. Pero ahora...

Nanoha empezó a jugar con las cuentas que adornaban su camisa, resistiéndose a sus palabras, pero aceptándolas de buen grado a la vez.

—No quiero perderte, Nanoha. No puedo imaginar ver que te marchas en coche cada mañana y fingir que nada de esto ha sucedido. No puedo imaginar no estar aquí sentada contigo, en el sofá, tal y como estamos ahora. —Tragó saliva—. Y en estos momentos, no puedo imaginarme enamorada de otra mujer.

Nanoha no estaba segura de si la había oído bien, pero cuando vio el modo en que Fate la miraba fijamente, comprendió a qué se refería. Y sin poder remediarlo, sintió que sus últimas defensas la abandonaban y supo que ella también se había enamorado de Fate.

El antiguo reloj de pared dio la hora a sus espaldas. La luz de las velas titilaba, sumiendo la habitación en un juego de sombras. Fate podía notar el rítmico movimiento en el pecho de Nanoha mientras ella respiraba, y continuaron mirándose fijamente, incapaces de hablar.

El teléfono empezó a sonar, rompiendo en mil pedazos los pensamientos de Nanoha, y Fate se giró hacia el otro lado. Nanoha se inclinó hacia delante y cogió el teléfono inalámbrico. Contestó con una voz que no mostraba ninguna clase de sentimiento. _**( Author's rants: DAMN YOU Ferret face )**_

—Ah, hola, ¿cómo estás?... No gran cosa... Ya... He salido a dar una vuelta... ¿Qué tal por ahí?

Mientras ella escuchaba la voz de Yuuno, súbitamente se sintió asaltada por una desapacible sensación de culpa. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar emplazar una mano sobre la pierna de Fate. Fate no se había movido ni había hecho ningún ruido, y ella podía notar la tensión en los músculos debajo de los pantalones vaqueros mientras deslizaba la mano a lo largo de su muslo.

—Oh, fantástico. Enhorabuena. Me alegro de que hayas ganado... Vaya, por lo visto te lo estás pasando bien... Ah, ¿yo? Nada interesante.

Al escuchar la voz de Yuuno mientras se hallaba tan cerca de Fate, se sentía empujada en dos direcciones opuestas. Intentó concentrarse y escuchar a Yuuno, a la vez que procuraba comprender lo que acababa de suceder con Fate. La situación era demasiado surrealista para poder digerirla.

—Oh, cuánto lo siento... Lo sé. Yo también me quemé una vez tomando el sol..., ya..., sí..., sí, le he estado dando vueltas al viaje a Miami, pero no podré tomarme unos días de vacaciones hasta finales de año... Quizá, no lo sé...

Nanoha apartó la mano del muslo de Fate y apoyó la espalda en el sofá, intentando mantener el tono de voz impasible, deseando no haber contestado, deseando que él no la hubiera llamado.

Consciente de que cada vez se sentía más y más confundida.

—Ya veremos, ¿de acuerdo? Ya hablaremos cuando vuelvas... No, no pasa nada. Sólo es que estoy un poco cansada, supongo... No, nada importante. Ha sido un fin de semana muy largo...

No estaba mintiendo, aunque tampoco decía la verdad, y ella lo sabía, lo cual sólo conseguía que se sintiera peor. Fate mantenía la vista fija en el suelo, escuchando pero fingiendo no escucharla.

—Lo haré —continuó ella—. Sí, yo también..., ya..., sí, estaré en casa..., vale..., yo también. Que te diviertas mañana. Adiós.

Tras colgar, Nanoha se mostró inquieta por un momento antes de inclinarse hacia delante para dejar el teléfono sobre la mesa. Fate sabía que era mejor no decir nada.

—Era Yuuno —indicó finalmente.

—Lo suponía —contestó Fate, incapaz de interpretar la expresión en la cara de Nanoha.

—Hoy ha ganado el torneo de golf.

—Me alegro.

Nuevamente, el silencio se instaló entre ellas.

—Creo que necesito tomar un poco de aire fresco —dijo finalmente Nanoha, que se levantó del sofá. Se dirigió hacia la puerta corredera y salió al exterior.

Fate la observó, preguntándose si debería seguirla o si era mejor dejarla sola. Desde su posición en el sofá, la imagen de ella contra la barandilla era difusa a causa de las sombras. Por un momento, imaginó que se ponía de pie y la seguía, pero entonces ella le sugería que era mejor que se marchase, y a pesar de que ese pensamiento le daba miedo, necesitaba estar con ella, más que nunca.

Avanzó hasta la puerta corredera y se puso a su lado, junto a la barandilla. Bajo la luz de la luna, la piel de Nanoha había adoptado un color nacarado y sus ojos desprendían una oscura luminosidad.

—Lo siento —dijo Fate.

—No tienes que disculparte. No hay nada de lo que tengas que arrepentirte. —Esbozó una sonrisa forzada—. La culpa es mía y no tuya. Sabía dónde me estaba metiendo.

Nanoha podía notar que Fate quería tocarla, pero Fate se debatía entre si quería que la tocara o no. Sabía que debería acabar con esa historia, que no debería permitir que la noche progresara más, pero no podía romper el hechizo que la declaración de Fate había provocado. Carecía de sentido.

Enamorarse requería su tiempo, más tiempo que un simple fin de semana y, sin embargo, a pesar de sus sentimientos por Yuuno, había sucedido. Percibió el nerviosismo de Fate mientras ella permanecía de pie a su lado, y vio que Fate intentaba recuperar la compostura tomando el último sorbo de vino de su copa.

—¿Realmente sentías lo que has dicho antes? —le preguntó Nanoha—. ¿Sobre tu deseo de formar una familia?

—Sí.

—Me alegro. Porque creo que serás una mamá estupenda. No te lo había dicho antes, pero eso es precisamente lo que pensé ayer cuando te vi con los niños. Parecías disfrutar con ellos.

—Me sobra experiencia, con tantos cachorros como me ha tocado cuidar.

A pesar de la tensión, Nanoha rió. Dio un pequeño paso hacia Fate, y cuando Fate se giró para mirarla, le pasó un brazo alrededor del cuello. Nanoha podía escuchar la vocecita en su interior avisándola de que no siguiera adelante, recordándole que todavía no era demasiado tarde para poner fin a esa locura. Pero otra necesidad se había apoderado de ella y sabía que de nada serviría negar la evidencia.

—Quizá sí, pero lo encontré muy _sexy _—le susurró Nanoha.

Fate la abrazó con fuerza y se fijó en cómo el cuerpo de Nanoha parecía acoplarse perfectamente al suyo. Podía oler el leve perfume a jazmín que emanaba de su piel y, mientras permanecían así, sin moverse, abrazadas la una a la otra, todos sus sentidos empezaron a cobrarvida. Fate sintió como si hubiera llegado al final de un largo trayecto, sin que se hubiera dado cuenta hasta ese momento de que Nanoha había sido su destino desde el inicio. Cuando le susurró al oído: «_Te Amo, Nanoha Takamachi_», supo que jamás había estado tan segura de nada en toda su vida.

Nanoha hundió la cabeza en sus pechos.

—Yo también te Amo, Fate Testarossa —le susurró, y mientras seguían abrazadas, sólo podía pensar que no deseaba nada más en el mundo que lo que estaba sucediendo en aquel momento, y todos los remordimientos y reservas se esfumaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Fate la besó y luego volvió a besarla, una y otra vez, explorando su cuello con avidez y el hueco de la garganta, antes de buscar sus labios de nuevo. Nanoha deslizó las manos por sus pechos y por sus hombros, sintiendo la fuerza en esos brazos que la estrechaban, y cuando Fate hundió los dedos en su pelo, Nanoha tembló con un escalofrío, consciente de que aquel desenlace era fruto de lo que se había estado gestando inevitablemente durante todo el fin de semana.

Se besaron en la terraza durante un largo rato. Finalmente Nanoha se apartó, tomó su mano y la llevó hasta el interior, atravesaron el comedor y se dirigieron a la habitación. Nanoha señaló la cama, y mientras Fate se tumbaba, Nanoha sacó un encendedor de un cajón y empezó a encender las velas que había colocado previamente. La habitación, oscura al principio, se fue iluminando con una tenue luz que la bañó de oro líquido.

Las sombras acentuaban cada uno de sus movimientos, y Fate la observó mientras ella cruzaba los brazos, en busca de la parte inferior de la camisa. Con un solo movimiento, Nanoha se quitó la camisa por encima de la cabeza. Sus pechos emergieron ceñidos bajo el satinado contorno del sujetador, y sus manos se deslizaron lentamente hacia la bragueta de los pantalones vaqueros.

Un momento más tarde, ella se apartó de la pila de ropa arrugada a sus pies.

Fate parecía hipnotizada cuando Nanoha empezó a avanzar hacia la cama y con un movimiento manso la empujó para que se tumbara. Nanoha empezó a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa y se la quitó por los hombros. Mientras Fate acababa de liberarse de la camisa, ella le desabrochó el cinturón de los pantalones vaqueros, y un momento más tarde, Fate notó el calor del vientre de Nanoha pegado al suyo.

Fate buscó su boca con una pasión controlada. Nanoha se sentía cómoda, con su cuerpo acoplado al de Fate, más cómoda que en ninguna otra ocasión similar que hubiera experimentado antes, como si las piezas que faltaban en el rompecabezas finalmente hubieran acabado por encajar.

Un poco más tarde, Fate se tumbó a su lado y le dijo las palabras que habían resonado en su cabeza durante toda la noche.

—Te Amo, Nanoha —susurró—. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

Fate notó que ella la buscaba.

—Yo también te Amo —le susurró, y al oírle decir esas palabras, Fate supo que el viaje solitario que había recorrido durante tantos años estaba a punto de tocar a su fin.

Con la luna todavía alta en el cielo y la luz plateada iluminando la habitación, Fate se dio la vuelta y al instante supo que Nanoha no estaba en la cama. Eran casi las cuatro de la madrugada y, después de constatar que no estaba en el cuarto de baño, se levantó y se puso su sujetador y sus pantalones.

Recorrió el pasillo y asomó la cabeza por el cuarto de los invitados antes de echar un vistazo a la cocina. Todas las luces estaban apagadas, y se quedó un momento desconcertada antes de fijarse en la puerta corredera de cristal, que estaba completamente abierta.

Al salir a la terraza, divisó una figura entre las sombras apoyada en la barandilla. Dio un paso incierto hacia ella, sin saber si Nanoha deseaba estar sola.

—Hola. —Fate escuchó una voz que la saludaba en la oscuridad. Nanoha se había puesto el albornoz que había visto antes colgado en el cuarto de baño.

—¿Qué tal? —respondió Fate sosegadamente—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí. Me he despertado y no conseguía volver a dormirme, pero no quería despertarte.

Fate se detuvo cerca de Nanoha, se apoyó en la barandilla, ninguna de las dos habló. En vez de eso, se dedicaron a contemplar el cielo. Todo estaba en una calma absoluta; incluso los grillos y las ranas mantenían el silencio.

—Se está tan bien aquí fuera... —apuntó finalmente Nanoha.

—Sí —contestó Fate.

—Me encantan las noches como ésta.

Cuando Nanoha no dijo nada más, Fate se acercó un poco más y le cogió la mano.

—¿Estás afligida por lo que ha pasado?

—No. No me arrepiento de nada —declaró, con voz segura.

Fate sonrió.

—¿En qué piensas?

—En mi padre —musitó Nanoha, al tiempo que apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro—. En muchos sentidos, me recuerda a ti. Seguro que te gustaría.

—Seguro que sí—convino Fate, sin saber hacia dónde iba la conversación.

—Me preguntaba qué sintió cuando conoció a mi madre por primera vez. Lo que le pasó por la cabeza al verla, si estaba nervioso, lo que le dijo cuando se le acercó...

Fate la miró fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Y?

—No tengo ni idea.

Cuando Fate se puso a reír, Nanoha la rodeó con un brazo.

—¿Todavía está caliente el agua en tu bañera para hidromasaje?

—Probablemente. No la he tocado, pero seguro que está bien.

—¿Te apetece darte un baño?

—Tengo que ir a buscar mi bikini, pero me parece una idea genial.

Nanoha la abrazó con fuerza, y entonces se inclinó hacia Fate y le susurró al oído:

—¿Quién ha dicho que necesites un bikini?

Fate no dijo nada mientras atravesaron la terraza en dirección a la bañera de hidromasaje.

Mientras quitaba el plástico cobertor, vio que el albornoz se deslizaba por los hombros de Nanoha y se fijó en su cuerpo desnudo, consciente de lo que sentía por ella y de cómo ese par de días iban a marcar su vida para siempre.

* * *

_**Author's notes part 2: **_Yay! About time, how long it took us to get here? 13 chapters? I was planning on dividing this chapter in two, the first part was supposed to be before their dinner, and the second part was supposed to be during their dinner and sexy times, pero la segunda part planeaba demorarla unas cuantas semanas XD, pero pense que eso was too cruel, no soy tan mala como yo pensaba, finally they are together, well kind of, estoy tan feliz que no se les arruino la noche con la llamada de ferret face.

It looks like Nanoha was preparing for everything and I do mean everything, I mean, shaving her legs, candles in her room? Eh, Nano-chan you little devil. clears throat I mean Nano-chan you little white devil.

Cambie unas cosas, por ejemplo cuando se confiesan que se Aman, originalmente se dicen te quiero, pero me parecio muy simple y vacio, no me parecio que abarcaba los ellas estaban sientiendo en ese momento, tambien a la vez que edito esta story, I'm reading the English version and in the English version it says "I love you" and "I love you" can be translated both ways, but I really think that the original author meant to say "Te Amo" instead of "Te quiero".

Well I must say que tuve un poco de dificultad editando la escena medio lemon scented, I was blushing so much that I thought that I was going to faint from blushing so much.

_**Shisuki27: **_Si Fate-chan is so sweet and cute *swoons* muchas gracias por tu apoyo Shisuki-chan, y perdon uñas de Shisuki.

_**Aili.w:**_Si por fin llego el beso hehehehehehe Fate-chan es toda una conquistadora y nadie se le puede resistir y me alegro mucho que Nano-chan didn't listen to that meddling voice, well after this chapter... Goodbye forever ferret face.

_**ki-chan:**_Bwahahahahahaha Ki-chan you are so funny XD No eras la unica que querias ahorcar a esa voz, mi primer manga Yuri que compre se llama Girl Friends by Milk Morinaga, is an amazing manga and is so cute too.

_**Shirei-kan:** _Thanks so much for all your support Shirei, cuando estaba editando por primera la story tambien esperaba que Nano-chan se enojara con Fate-chan por el beso pero tambien me sorprendio un poco su reaccion, I'm going to re-read your story and review it.

_**Ki-chan:** _Ah-ha! *points at you* I can't believe it, I love your story so much, Fate-chan is so cuteeeeeee and funny, ooohhh and jealous Nano-chan is awesomeeee , I love how Fate-chan keeps calling Nano-chan her Angel or red-headed Angel *cuteness overload* but I haven't read the whole story yet *cries* but I promise you that I will review your story soon, gracias por tu apoyo Ki-chan.

**_Kano chan:_ **Gracias por tu apoyo y que bueno que te alegro el dia, I just hope that this particular chapter makes you even happier, LOL! And goodbye ferret face, and no te encontre en Facebook *sobs* busque y busque y no te encontre. :(

_**Kano chan:** _I know right? But now we all can be happy no more ferret face in the very annoying way.

_**Maho:** _Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y que bueno que te este gustando la story y disculpame por tomar tanto tiempo en update.

_**Takamachi-chan:**_Where are you my friend? I miss you! *gross sobbing*

_**Ishtar-chan:**_I miss you Ishtar-chan! *more gross sobbing*

Mi historia recomendada para el dia de hoy es: _**"Uminari Wasteland" **_escrita por **_Nissanity. _**Otra historia que me encanta, so you know the author is in a temporary hiatus, but I'm sure they will be back.

Bonus recommendation: _**Lo estoy ¿o no?**_ by _**Kihara CJ**_That story is so cuteeeeee.

Que pasara en next chapter? Seguiran ellas con su relacion? Aprendere mejor Spanish? Eso solo lo sabremos en el proximo chapter of "En el nombre del Amor"

Lovely readers and reviewers thank you so much very much.

_**Chapter 14 preview...**_

—Se parecen a nosotros, ¿eh? —remarcó Nanoha mientras le estrujaba cariñosamente la mano a Fate—. Uno siempre en busca de aventura, y el otro conteniéndose.

—¿Cuál de ellos soy yo?

Nanoha rió y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Fate se detuvo un momento y la estrechó entre sus brazos tiernamente, sorprendida y asustada por la fuerza de sus sentimientos. Pero cuando Nanoha alzó la cara para besarla, sintió que sus temores se disipaban y se trocaban en un creciente sentimiento de plena satisfacción. Se preguntó si todo el mundo que estaba enamorada sentía lo mismo.


	15. Chapter 14

_**Author's notes: **_*Must resist the urge to choke Nano-chan after reading this chapter* *sigh* I do apologize for this chapter is kind of cute, well that's it until the very end, donde todo se arruina and you will want to choke Nano-chan and ferret face, so please count to 10 and please refrain yourselves and do no hate our Nano-chan but you _**CAN**_ hate ferret face all you want, I wouldn't mind that at all. *evil smile*

_**Disclaimer: **_I do NOT own Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha and its characters, nor do I own the plot, the plot belongs to Nicholas Sparks and MSLN belongs to Masaki Tsuzuki. Despues de 14 chapters todavia no gano la loteria *sigh* So I still can't buy all the Nanoha characters, sad I know.

* * *

_**Chapter 14**_

Aunque las dos fueron a trabajar el lunes, los dos días siguientes Fate y Nanoha pasaron juntas todos sus ratos libres. Hicieron el amor el lunes por la mañana antes de ir a trabajar, almorzaron en un pequeño bar regentado por una familia en Morehead City, y aquella tarde, puesto que Arf ya se sentía mejor, salieron a pasear por la playa con los dos perros, cerca de Fort Macon.

Mientras caminaban cogidas de la mano, Zafira y Arf deambulaban por la playa delante de ellas como dos viejas amigas que se hubieran acostumbrado a sus diferencias. Cuando Zafira se ponía a perseguir charranes y a embestir bandadas de gaviotas, Arf seguía su paseo con paso tranquilo, actuando como si no quisiera tener nada que ver. Después de un rato, Zafira se daba cuenta de que Arf no estaba a su lado y retrocedía a su encuentro, y los dos se ponían a trotar juntos y felices hasta que Zafira perdía de nuevo el mundo de vista y otra vez se repetía la escena.

—Se parecen a nosotros, ¿eh? —remarcó Nanoha mientras le estrujaba cariñosamente la mano a Fate—. Uno siempre en busca de aventura, y el otro conteniéndose.

—¿Cuál de ellos soy yo?

Nanoha rió y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Fate se detuvo un momento y la estrechó entre sus brazos tiernamente, sorprendida y asustada por la fuerza de sus sentimientos. Pero cuando Nanoha alzó la cara para besarla, sintió que sus temores se disipaban y se trocaban en un creciente sentimiento de plena satisfacción. Se preguntó si todo el mundo que estaba enamorado sentía lo mismo.

Después, realizaron una parada en el supermercado. Ninguna de las dos tenía hambre, así que Fate compró los ingredientes para preparar una ensalada con pollo y picatostes. En la cocina, asó el pollo y observó a Nanoha mientras ella lavaba las hojas de lechuga en el fregadero. Acurrucadas en el sofá después de la cena, Nanoha le contó a Fate más cosas acerca de su familia, despertando una mezcla de simpatía hacia Nanoha y rabia hacia su madre por no ser capaz de reconocer a la mujer increíble en que Nanoha se había convertido. Aquella noche se quedaron tumbadas y abrazadas hasta pasadas las doce.

El martes por la mañana, Fate estaba a su lado justo en el momento en que Nanoha se despertó.

—¡Uf! ¿Ya es hora de levantarme? —Nanoha entreabrió un ojo.

—Creo que sí —murmuró Fate.

Se quedaron tumbadas cara a cara sin moverse, antes de que Fate sugiriera:

—¿Sabes lo que me apetece? Café recién hecho y un bollo de canela.

—Mmm... ¡Qué pena que no tengamos tiempo! He de estar en la consulta a las ocho. No debería haberme quedado despierta hasta tan tarde anoche.

—Cierra los ojos y formula el deseo con todas tus fuerzas y quizá se cumpla.

Demasiado cansada para hacer nada más, Nanoha hizo lo que Fate sugería, pidiendo poder quedarse un par de minutos más en la cama.

—¡Ta-da! —Oyó que Fate exclamaba.

—¿Qué? —murmuró, desconcertada.

—Tu café. Y tu bollo de canela.

—No me tortures. Estoy hambrienta.

—Pero si lo tienes aquí. Mira hacia el otro lado y lo verás.

Nanoha tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para sentarse y entonces se le hizo la boca agua al ver dos humeantes tazas de café y unos apetitosos bollos de canela en una bandeja sobre la mesita de noche.

—¿Cuándo has..., quiero decir, cómo...?

—Hace unos minutos. —Fate sonrió socarronamente—. De todos modos, estaba despierta, así que me he acercado a la panadería.

Nanoha asió las dos tazas y le pasó una a Fate, sonriendo.

—Te besaría ahora mismo, pero esto tiene pinta de estar muy rico y me muero de hambre. Ya te besaré luego.

—¿En la ducha, quizá?

—Tú y tus sutilezas, ¿eh?

—Oye, no me regañes, que acabo de servirte el desayuno en la cama.

—Lo sé —respondió Nanoha mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Acto seguido tomó el bollo—. Y pienso disfrutar de este desayuno.

El martes por la tarde, Fate llevó a Nanoha a navegar con la barca y juntas contemplaron el atardecer sobre las aguas cerca de Beaufort. Nanoha había estado callada desde que había regresado del trabajo, y por eso Fate había sugerido aquel plan; era su forma de intentar relegar la inevitable conversación que sabía que tenían que abordar.

Una hora más tarde, sentadas en la terraza de Fate con Arf y Zafira tendidos a sus pies, Fate finalmente sacó el tema a colación.

—¿Qué pasará ahora? —preguntó.

Nanoha hizo rotar el vaso de agua en sus manos.

—No estoy segura —contestó en voz baja.

—¿Quieres que hable con él?

—No es tan sencillo. —Nanoha sacudió la cabeza—. Me he pasado todo el día devanándome los sesos y todavía no estoy segura de lo que voy a hacer, ni tan sólo de lo que le voy a decir.

—Pero piensas contarle lo nuestro, ¿no?

—No lo sé. De verdad, no lo sé. —Se giró hacia Fate con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. No te enfades conmigo. Por favor, no te enfades. Créeme si te digo que sé cómo te sientes, porque yo me siento igual. En estos últimos días, has hecho que me sienta... viva. Me haces sentir atractiva, inteligente y deseada y, por más que lo intento, sé que nunca seré capaz de expresarte lo mucho que eso significa para mí. Pero por más intensa que haya sido nuestra relación, por más enamorada que esté de ti, somos dos personas distintas, y tú no te estás enfrentando a la misma decisión que yo. Para ti es fácil: nos queremos, así que deberíamos estar juntas. Pero para mí, Yuuno también es importante.

—¿Y qué hay de todo lo que me dijiste? —preguntó Fate, intentando que su tono no delatara su miedo creciente.

—Yuuno no es perfecto. Lo sé. Y también sé que las cosas no van muy bien entre nosotros. Pero no puedo evitar pensar que también es culpa mía. ¿No lo ves? Con él, tengo algunos de esos sueños respecto al futuro, pero contigo... no los tengo. Y si le das la vuelta a la ecuación, ¿crees que todo esto habría sucedido? ¿Qué pasaría si yo hubiera esperado casarme contigo, pero con él sólo me hubiera permitido disfrutar del momento? Tú no me habrías dirigido la palabra y probablemente yo no habría querido que lo hicieras.

—No digas eso.

—Pero es cierto, ¿no? —Sonrió, apenada—. En eso estaba pensando hoy, aunque me duela aceptarlo. Te Amo, Fate, de verdad, te Amo. Si interpretara que lo que ha pasado entre nosotras ha sido únicamente un devaneo de fin de semana, me olvidaría de la cuestión y volvería a imaginar un futuro con Yuuno. Pero no será tan fácil. Tengo que tomar una decisión entre ustedes dos. Con Yuuno, sé lo que puedo esperar. O, como mínimo, creía saberlo hasta que apareciste tú.

Pero ahora...

Nanoha hizo una pausa, y Fate se fijó en su pelo, que se mecía ligeramente por la brisa. Nanoha se abrazó a sí misma, con semblante triste.

—Sólo hace unos días que nos conocemos y, mientras estábamos en la barca, no he podido evitar pensar con cuántas mujeres habrás salido a pasear en barca. Y no es que esté celosa, sino me preguntaba por qué motivo no funcionaron tus relaciones anteriores. Y entonces me he empezado a cuestionar si sentirás lo mismo que ahora sientes por mí en el futuro, o si esta atracción también se acabará, como con todas tus relaciones pasadas. Por más que creamos que nos conocemos, no es cierto. O por lo menos, yo no te conozco. Lo único que sé es que me he enamorado de ti y, nunca antes, en toda mi vida, había estado tan aterrorizada por nada.

Nanoha se calló. Fate permaneció en silencio, permitiendo que las palabras penetraran antes de decir nada.

—Tienes razón —admitió—. Tu decisión es diferente a la mía. Pero te equivocas si crees que para mí no ha sido nada más que un devaneo. Quizá sí que empecé por esa línea, pero... —Le cogió la mano—. Ha acabado de un modo completamente distinto. Los días que he pasado contigo me han enseñado lo que realmente me falta en la vida. Cuanto más rato pasábamos juntas, más podía imaginar que nuestra relación tenía futuro. Nunca antes me había sucedido y no estoy segura de si me volverá a pasar. Jamás había estado enamorada de nadie hasta que apareciste tú (por lo menos, nunca había conocido el amor verdadero). No de este modo, y sería una idiota si te dejara escapar sin luchar por ti.

Fate le acarició el pelo, totalmente abatida.

—No sé qué más puedo decirte, a no ser que puedo imaginarme pasando el resto de mi vida contigo. Sé que parece una locura. Sé que únicamente estamos empezando a conocernos y también debo admitir que lo que he hecho probablemente sólo te empuje a pensar que estoy loca, pero jamás he estado más segura de algo en mi vida. Y si me das una oportunidad (si nos das una oportunidad) me pasaré el resto de mi vida demostrándote que has tomado la decisión correcta. Te Amo, Nanoha. Y no sólo por cómo eres, sino por cómo me haces pensar que «_podemos_» ser.

Durante un largo momento, ninguna de las dos dijo nada. En la oscuridad, Nanoha podía oír los grillos cantando entre la hierba. Su mente daba vueltas como un torbellino —quería escapar y a la vez quería quedarse para siempre—. Sus instintos opuestos eran un reflejo del lío imposible de desenredar en el que se había metido.

—Me gustas —se sinceró Nanoha. Entonces, al darse cuenta de que eso podía haber sonado insustancial, se apresuró a añadir—: Y también te Amo, por supuesto, pero espero que ya lo sepas. Lo que intentaba decirte es que me gusta cómo hablas. Me gusta saber a qué te refieres realmente, cuando dices algo. Me gusta poder distinguir entre cuándo hablas en serio o cuándo hablas en broma. Es otra de tus entrañables cualidades. —Le propinó una palmadita afectuosa en la rodilla—. Y ahora, ¿te importa si te pido un favor?

—En absoluto.

—¿Sea lo que sea?

Fate dudó.

—Sí..., supongo que sí.

—¿Me harás el amor? ¿Y no pensarás que quizás es la última vez que lo hacemos?

—Me estás pidiendo dos favores.

Nanoha ni se esforzó en contestar. En vez de eso, le ofreció la mano. Mientras caminaban hacia la habitación, esbozó una sonrisa casi imperceptible. Finalmente estaba segura de lo que tenía que hacer.

* * *

_**Author's notes part 2: ***_Yells at Nanoha* Noooo, Nano-chan don't ruin your own moment, you big idiot, Fate-chan is being all romantic to you and you do this to her, like I don't like this chapter too much and those of you who wants to choke Nano-chan please get in line behind me...

Medio cortito this chapter no? Y como este chapter no me gusto, voy a subir chapter 15 tomorrow or maybe tonight. *winks*

Next chapter things are going to change BIG TIME, so get ready for the change.

Mi historia recomendada del dia hoy es _**"La mujer que no soñe jamas" **_adaptada por **_Ishtar4. _**Me parecio muy tierna la historia.

_**Ki-chan:** _Siento mucho tener que borrarte esa sonrisa con este chapter, I was also so happy when I read the previous chapter but *sobs* I don't like this Nano-chan no more, she is the biggest dummy ever, *glares at Nano-chan* pero las buenas noticias es que esta es una NanoFate story so do not fear, ferret face is going away very, very soon, el mini-lemon me puso muy nerviosa, pero bue, I was just adapting this story y no me parece que tu story sea a disaster XD me parece super linda y me gusta bastante. Nice pic of Shinya Banba/Mahiru Banba and Hooray! for Akuma no Riddle.

_**Shisuki27:** _I'm really sorry about this horrid chapter, tomo mucho tiempo en por fin llegar a la parte que todos deseabamos pero along came this chapter *sighs* si yo tambien quiero ver la reaccion de Ali-chan, yo me imagino que ella va a decir something like "what took you so long?" XD De nuevo sorry for this chapter and don't worry the next chapter is coming soon.

_**Aili.w:**_This Nano-chan is a sneaky person, ella se preparo para todo y cuando digo todo es todo, I mean candles in her room, como dijo Ki-chan las velas y demas preparaciones no aparecieron por arte de magia XD Nano-chan you sneaky white devil XD y como dijiste tambien me encanto como Nano-chan manejo esa llamada, lo ideal hubiese sido que pretendiera que habia estatica o que no le podia oir XD and I'm so sorry about this chapter.

_**Kano chan:** _Hey, hey Kano chan, guess what? Tu me sigues en Tumblr, my blog's name is reinakonanofate usualmente posteo NanoFate pics and Reinako pics too my 'cover' pic is NanoFate with Vivio-chan all of them wearing kimonos, imagine my surprise when I was looking for your blog and finding out that you already follow my humble blog. Sorry Kano chan *sobs* ferret is not gone...ummm...yet. Kannazuki no miko si claro que lo conozco y me gusto, claro que me confundi un poco, pero si me gusto, I'm dying for them to make an Anime about Citrus, has leido Citrus?

_**Maho-san:** _Verdad? LOL! Nano-chan you little white devil you. Y por fin dejo de escuchar esa voz metiche pero lo malo es que solo duro un solo chapter, ( bueno hasta el momento ) Bwahahahahaha me hiciste reir rata peluda XD pero siento que te decepcioné con este chapter, I'm sorry, I'm going to upload the next chapter tonight or tomorrow so ferret face se vaya lejos muy lejos.

_**Takamachi-chan:** _*Sobs uncontrollably* Where are you? Ya me hacen falta tus stories especially 'sobreviviendo junto a ti'

_**Recuerden que a partir del siguiente chapter las cosas van a cambiar drasticamente, asi que get ready...**_

_***Gets in line to smack Nano-chan for being a big dummy* SMACK!**_

_**Chapter 15 preview...**_

Ya había oscurecido cuando Nanoha aparcó el coche al lado de su casa. Fate recordaba la seriedad con que la miró cuando se apeó del auto. Sin una palabra, ella se sentó a su lado en los peldaños del porche. Arf se le acercó y empezó a hacerle carantoñas con el hocico. Nanoha le pasó la mano por el pelaje, acariciándola distraídamente.

—Hola —la saludó Fate, rompiendo el silencio.

—Hola. —Su voz sonaba fatigada.

—Creo que he encontrado familias para todos los cachorros.

—¿Sí?

Fate asintió, y las dos se quedaron sentadas juntas sin hablar, como dos personas a las que no se les ocurría ningún tema de conversación.

—Siempre te amaré —confesó Fatel, buscando sin éxito las palabras adecuadas para animarla.

—Te creo —susurró Nanoha. Enlazó el brazo con el de Fate y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro—. Por eso estoy aquí.


	16. Chapter 15

_**Author's notes: **_Despues del mal sabor que estoy segura que les dejo el previous chapter, les dejo este, les garantizo que les va a gustar mucho aunque be advised you are going to get very confused. Ali-chan is back in this chapter. Yay! (n_n)/ And she is funny as ever.

_**Disclaimer: **_I do NOT own Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha and its characters, nor do I own the plot, the plot belongs to Nicholas Sparks and MSLN belongs to Masaki Tsuzuki.

* * *

_**Chapter 15**_

_February of the year 20-_

_This is where the epilogue left of..._

Fate intentó apartar de la mente aquellos recuerdos de lo que había pasado hacía casi once años, preguntándose por qué habían emergido con tanta claridad. ¿Se trataba quizá de que ahora era lo bastante madura como para comprender lo inusual que era enamorarse con tanta rapidez? ¿O simplemente porque echaba de menos la intimidad de aquellos días? No lo sabía.

Últimamente, tenía la impresión de que no sabía muchas cosas. Había gente que afirmaba tener todas las respuestas, o por lo menos las respuestas a las preguntas fundamentales en la vida, pero Fate nunca los había creído. Había algo en la seguridad con que hablaban o escribían que le hacía pensar que tenían la necesidad de justificarse ante sí mismos. Pero si realmente existía una persona que pudiera responder cualquier pregunta, la pregunta de Fate sería: ¿hasta dónde se debería llegar en nombre del amor verdadero?

Podía proponer la pregunta a cien individuos y obtener cien respuestas diferentes. La mayoría eran obvias: una persona debería sacrificarse, o aceptar, o perdonar, o incluso luchar si era necesario..., la lista era inacabable. Sin embargo, a pesar de que sabía que todas aquellas respuestas eran válidas, ninguna le servía en esos momentos. No era posible comprender ciertas cosas. Al echar la vista atrás, rememoraba situaciones que deseaba poder cambiar, lágrimas que quería que nunca se hubieran derramado, momentos a los que podría haber sacado más jugo y frustraciones que debería haber desechado. La vida, por lo visto, estaba llena de contriciones, y anheló poder retroceder en el tiempo para poder vivir determinados momentos de su vida de nuevo. De una cosa estaba segura: debería haber sido mejor esposa. Y mientras consideraba la pregunta de hasta dónde se debería llegar en nombre del amor, supo cuál sería su respuesta. A veces significaba que una persona tenía incluso que mentir.

Y pronto, muy pronto, debería tomar una decisión que implicaba precisamente eso: mentir.

Las luces fluorescentes y los azulejos blancos resaltaban aún más el ambiente aséptico del hospital. Fate avanzó despacio por el pasillo, con la seguridad de que, a pesar de que había visto a Nanoha un poco antes, Nanoha no la había visto. Vaciló, procurando cobrar ánimo antes de ir a hablar con ella. A eso iba, después de todo, pero la procesión de los recuerdos tan vividos la había dejado extenuada. Se detuvo, consciente de que unos minutos más para ordenar sus pensamientos no alteraría la situación en absoluto.

Se refugió en una pequeña sala de espera y se sentó. Observando el movimiento constante y rítmico en el pasillo, se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de que las urgencias nunca se acababan, el personal mantenía una rutina, del mismo modo que Fate tenía las suyas en casa. Era inevitable que la gente intentara mantener una sensación de normalidad en un lugar donde nada era normal.

Ayudaba a soportar mejor el día, si se añadía una sensación predecible a una vida que era inherentemente impredecible. Sus mañanas eran un claro ejemplo, y suponía que para todo el mundo era lo mismo. La alarma a las seis y cuarto; un minuto para levantarse de la cama y nueve minutos en la ducha, otros cuatros minutos para lavarse los dientes, y siete minutos para vestirse. Un desconocido podría saber qué hora era con tan sólo seguir la sombra de sus movimientos a través de la ventana. Después, bajaba rápidamente las escaleras para servirse un tazón con cereales; revisaba las carteras para ver que sus hijas no se habían olvidado los deberes y preparaba unos bocadillos con mantequilla de cacahuete y mermelada para la hora de comer mientras sus hijas todavía medio adormiladas se tomaban el desayuno.

Exactamente a las siete y cuarto, salía con ellas por la puerta y esperaba en la acera a que llegara el autocar escolar, conducido por un hombre de aspecto zafio que le recordaba a Shrek.

Cuando sus hijas se habían acomodado en sus asientos, Fate les sonreía y les decía adiós con la mano, tal y como se suponía que tenían que hacer las madres. Alice y Vivio tenían seis y ocho años respectivamente, y mientras observaba cómo se encaraban a un nuevo día, a menudo sentía una leve opresión en el pecho. Quizás eso era normal —la gente siempre decía que ser madre significaba estar todo el tiempo preocupada—, pero últimamente sus inquietudes se habían pronunciado aún más. Reflexionaba acerca de cuestiones en las que nunca antes había pensado.

Pequeños detalles. Detalles ridículos. ¿Se reía Alice tanto con los dibujos animados como solía hacer antes? ¿Estaba Vivio más deprimida que de costumbre? A veces, mientras el autocar se alejaba, no podía evitar revivir minuciosamente cada minuto de aquella mañana, buscando pistas que denotaran si sus hijas eran felices. La jornada anterior, Fate se había pasado la mitad del día preguntándose si Alice la había puesto a prueba al pedirle que le atara los cordones de los zapatos en vez de hacerlo ella, o si simplemente era que estaba cansada. A pesar de que sabía que rozaba el preocupante límite de la obsesión, al entrar sigilosamente en sus habitaciones la noche previa para cubrirlas bien con las mantas, no había podido evitar preguntarse si aquel estado de agitación que las dos mostraban por la noche era nuevo o era algo en lo que antes no había reparado.

No debería ser así. Nanoha debería estar con Fate; Nanoha debería ser la que les atara los cordones de los zapatos y las tapara bien con las mantas. Se le daban muy bien esas tareas, tal y como ella había estado segura que sería desde el principio. Recordó que en los días que siguieron a su primer fin de semana juntas, no podía evitar quedarse mirando a Nanoha, ensimismada, con la certeza de que aunque se pasara el resto de su vida buscando, no encontraría otra madre mejor ni un complemento más perfecto para ella. Esa verdad a menudo la asaltaba en los lugares más insólitos —mientras empujaba el carrito por la sección de la fruta en el supermercado o mientras estaba haciendo cola en el cine para comprar las entradas para ver una película—, pero siempre que le pasaba, hacía que algo tan simple como estrecharle la mano a Nanoha se convirtiera en un placer exquisito, algo tanto momentáneo como gratificante.

Su noviazgo no había estado exento de complicaciones para ella. Nanoha era la que se debatía entre dos personas que suspiraban por su amor.

«_Un pequeño inconveniente_», era como Fate lo describía en las fiestas, pero a menudo se preguntaba en qué momento exacto los sentimientos de Nanoha por Fate habían superado a lo que Nanoha creía que sentía por Yuuno. ¿Fue cuando se hallaban sentadas, la una junto a la otra, contemplando el cielo nocturno, y, sosegadamente, Nanoha empezó a nombrar las constelaciones que reconocía? ¿O fue al día siguiente, cuando Nanoha la abrazó mientras iban en moto antes de la comida campestre? ¿O fue más tarde, aquella noche, cuando Fate la estrechó entre sus brazos?

No estaba segura; capturar un instante específico de ese modo no resultaba menos complicado que encontrar una gota de agua concreta en el océano. Pero la cuestión era que fue Nanoha la que tuvo que explicarle la situación a Yuuno. Fate podía recordar la expresión de angustia en su cara cuando Nanoha se enteró de que Yuuno llegaría aquel día. Se acababa la certeza que las había guiado durante los días previos; en su lugar surgía la cruda realidad de lo que tenía delante. Nanoha apenas había probado bocado durante el desayuno y cuando Fate le dio un beso de despedida, Nanoha respondió con una leve sonrisa. Las horas se hicieron eternas, y Fate intentó mantenerse todo el rato ocupada en el trabajo y también hizo varias llamadas para encontrar familias que quisieran adoptar a los cachorros, pues sabía que eso era sumamente importante para Nanoha. Al final, después del trabajo, Fate fue a ver cómo estaba Arf. Como si la perrita supiera que más tarde la necesitarían, no regresó al garaje cuando Fate le abrió la puerta. En vez de eso, se tumbó en la hierba crecida que demarcaba la propiedad de Nanoha y clavó la vista en la calle mientras el sol iniciaba su lento descenso en el cielo.

Ya había oscurecido cuando Nanoha aparcó el coche al lado de su casa. Fate recordaba la seriedad con que la miró cuando se apeó del auto. Sin una palabra, ella se sentó a su lado en los peldaños del porche. Arf se le acercó y empezó a hacerle carantoñas con el hocico. Nanoha le pasó la mano por el pelaje, acariciándola distraídamente.

—Hola —la saludó Fate, rompiendo el silencio.

—Hola. —Su voz sonaba fatigada.

—Creo que he encontrado familias para todos los cachorros.

—¿Sí?

Fate asintió, y las dos se quedaron sentadas juntas sin hablar, como dos personas a las que no se les ocurría ningún tema de conversación.

—Siempre te amaré —confesó Fatel, buscando sin éxito las palabras adecuadas para animarla.

—Te creo —susurró Nanoha. Enlazó el brazo con el de Fate y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro—. Por eso estoy aquí.

A Fate nunca le habían gustado los hospitales. A diferencia de la clínica veterinaria, que cerraba sus puertas por la noche, le daba la impresión de que el Hospital General Carteret siempre estaba vertiginosamente en funcionamiento, como una noria que nunca se detenía, con pacientes y empleados montándose y apeándose cada minuto de cada día. Desde su posición en la silla de la pequeña sala de espera, podía ver a las enfermeras entrando y saliendo de las habitaciones, o arracimándose alrededor de la sección reservada al personal al final del pasillo. Algunas parecían agotadas, mientras que otras parecían aburridas; y lo mismo se podía decir de los médicos. En otras plantas, Fate sabía que había mujeres dando a luz y ancianos que exhalaban su último suspiro, un microcosmos del mundo. A pesar de que todo aquello le parecía opresivo, Nanoha se había sentido muy bien trabajando allí, llena de energía por el ajetreo de la actividad constante.

Unos meses antes, había encontrado una carta en el buzón de casa, de parte de la Oficina de Administración, en la que les anunciaban que el hospital planeaba conmemorar los diez años que Nanoha había trabajado en el hospital. La carta no hacía alusión a nada específico que Nanoha hubiera conseguido; se trataba de una carta estándar, igual que la que sin duda habían enviado a una docena de otros empleados que habían empezado a trabajar allí más o menos por la misma época que Nanoha. La carta prometía que iban a colgar una pequeña placa conmemorativa en uno de los pasillos, en la que figuraría el nombre de Nanoha junto con el de otros homenajeados, a pesar de que el acto todavía no se había celebrado.

Fate no creía que a Nanoha le importara. Nanoha había aceptado el trabajo en el hospital no por la posibilidad de que algún día su nombre apareciera en una placa, sino porque no le había quedado más remedio. A pesar de que Nanoha había aludido a ciertos problemas en la clínica pediátrica durante su primer fin de semana juntas, no había sido muy específica. Fate no había insistido para que se lo contara, pero incluso entonces sabía que el problema simplemente no iba a desaparecer.

Al final, acabó por contárselo. Lo hizo al final de un largo día. La noche previa lo habían avisado desde el centro ecuestre, y cuando se personó se encontró con un caballo árabe sudoroso que pateaba furiosamente contra el suelo, y tras palparle el estómago constató que tenía fuertes dolores de vientre. Los signos clásicos de un cólico equino, aunque con un poco de suerte, no pensaba que tuviera que intervenirlo quirúrgicamente. Sin embargo, dado que los dueños del animal tenían más de setenta años, Fate no se sentía cómoda con la idea de pedirles que sacaran a pasear al caballo durante quince minutos cada hora, por si el caballo se ponía más nervioso o su estado empeoraba. En vez de eso, decidió quedarse ella a vigilar el caballo, y a pesar de que el animal gradualmente mejoró a medida que el día daba paso a la tarde, cuando Fate finalmente se marchó del centro ecuestre se sentía exhausta.

Llegó a casa, sudando y llena de mugre, y encontró a Nanoha llorando desconsoladamente en la mesa de la cocina. Tuvieron que pasar unos minutos antes de que Nanoha fuera capaz de referirle lo que había sucedido: se había tenido que quedar hasta tarde con un paciente que estaba esperando una ambulancia por lo que ella creía que era una apendicitis; cuando al final llegó la ambulancia, la mayoría del personal ya se había ido a casa. El médico de guardia, Vice Granscenic, no se había marchado. Salieron juntos del edificio, y Nanoha no se dio cuenta de que Granscenic iba andando con ella hacia el aparcamiento hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Allí, él le puso la mano en el hombro y le dijo que si quería, podía acompañarla un tramo más, y que, de camino, la pondría al corriente del estado de uno de sus pacientes. Cuando ella esbozó una sonrisa forzada, él se inclinó para besarla.

Fue un movimiento torpe, que le recordó la época del instituto, y Nanoha retrocedió antes de que él pudiera acabar. Granscenic la miró fijamente, desconcertado: «_Pensaba que esto era lo que __querías_».

En la mesa, Nanoha se estremeció.

—Lo dijo de una forma como si la culpa fuera mía.

—¿Había sucedido antes?

—No, no de este modo. Pero...

Cuando Nanoha no continuó, Fate se inclinó hacia delante y le cogió la mano.

—Vamos, soy yo. Puedes contármelo.

Nanoha permaneció con la vista fija en la superficie de la mesa, pero su tono era sosegado cuando le contó el comportamiento habitual de Granscenic con ella. Cuando terminó, Fate tenía las facciones tan crispadas que apenas podía contener la rabia.

—Yo lo arreglaré —dijo sin esperar respuesta.

Sólo tuvo que realizar dos llamadas telefónicas para averiguar dónde vivía Granscenic. En cuestión de minutos, las ruedas de su coche chirriaron cuando se detuvo delante de la casa de Granscenic. Su dedo insistente en el timbre de la puerta consiguió atraer al médico hasta la puerta de la entrada Granscenic apenas tuvo tiempo de mostrar su desconcierto antes de que Fate le asestara un puñetazo en la mandíbula. Una mujer que Fate dedujo que era la esposa de Granscenic se materializó justo en el instante en que Granscenic caía al suelo y sus chillidos resonaron en el pasillo.

Cuando la Policía llegó a la casa, arrestaron a Fate por primera y última vez en su vida. Se la llevaron a la comisaría, donde la mayoría de los agentes la trataron con un relajado respeto. Cada uno de ellos había llevado sus animales de compañía a la clínica y se mostraban claramente escépticos ante el alegato de la señora Granscenic de que «_¡una psicópata ha agredido a mi marido!_».

Cuando Fate llamó a su hermana, Alicia apareció con un semblante más divertido que preocupado. Encontró a Fate sentada en una celda, enzarzada en una intensa conversación con el _sheriff_; cuando Alicia se les acercó, se dio cuenta de que estaban hablando del gato del _sheriff_, al que le había salido una afección cutánea, que hacía que no pudiera dejar de rascarse.

—Qué lástima —se lamentó Alicia.

—¿Qué?

—¡Y yo que pensaba que iba a encontrarte embutida en una camisa de rayas!

—Siento haberte decepcionado.

—Quizá todavía estemos a tiempo. ¿Qué opina, _sheriff_?

El _sheriff _no sabía qué pensar; un momento más tarde, dejó a las dos hermanas solas.

—Gracias por tu colaboración —dijo Fate cuando el _sheriff _se hubo marchado—. Ahora probablemente está considerando tu sugerencia.

—A mí no me eches la culpa. Yo no soy quien anda por ahí atacando a médicos en la mismísima puerta de su casa.

—Se lo merecía.

—De eso no me cabe la menor duda.

Fate sonrió.

—Gracias por venir.

—No me lo habría perdido por nada del mundo, Rocky. ¿O prefieres que te llame Apollo Creed?

—¿Qué tal si intentas sacarme de aquí en lugar de ponerme más apodos?

—Pero es que ponerte apodos es más divertido.

—Quizá debería haber llamado a papá.

—¡Ah! Pero no lo has hecho. Me has llamado a mí. Y te aseguro que no te arrepentirás de tu decisión. Ahora deja que vaya a hablar con el _sheriff_, ¿vale?

Más tarde, mientras Alicia estaba hablando con el _sheriff_, Vice Granscenic visitó a Fate.

Nunca antes había tenido ninguna relación con la veterinaria de la localidad y había exigido saber el motivo por el que ésta lo había asaltado. Aunque Fate nunca le confesó a Nanoha lo que le dijo, Vice Granscenic retiró rápidamente los cargos, a pesar de las protestas de la señora Granscenic. Al cabo de unos pocos días, Fate se enteró por medio del típico cotilleo que circulaba por la pequeña localidad que el doctor y la señora Granscenic habían ido a ver a un consejero matrimonial.

Sin embargo, a Nanoha le resultaba extremamente tenso ir a trabajar a la clínica pediátrica y, unas pocas semanas más tarde, el doctor Graham citó a Nanoha en su despacho y le sugirió que intentara buscarse otro trabajo.

—Sé que no es justo —le dijo el doctor Graham—. Y si te quedas, haremos lo que esté en nuestras manos con tal de zanjar el asunto. Pero tengo sesenta y seis años, y mi intención es retirarme el año que viene. El doctor Granscenic ha accedido a hacerse cargo de la consulta y dudo que él quiera que tú te quedes o que tú misma desees trabajar con él. Creo que sería más fácil y más conveniente que te tomes un tiempo para buscar otro trabajo donde te sientas más cómoda y puedas olvidar este desagradable episodio en tu vida. —Se encogió de hombros—. No digo que su comportamiento no sea reprobable; lo es. Pero aunque sea un desgraciado, es el mejor pediatra que se presentó para cubrir el puesto vacante y el único que mostró ganas de trabajar en una pequeña localidad como ésta. Si te marchas voluntariamente, no dudaré en redactar la mejor carta de recomendación que puedas imaginar. Estoy seguro de que encontrarás otro trabajo sin dificultad. No me cabe la menor duda.

Nanoha reconoció la manipulación a la que el doctor Graham la estaba sometiendo, y a pesar de que por dentro clamaba que se le hiciera justicia —tanto a ella como a todas las mujeres que habían sufrido acoso sexual—, su lado pragmático se puso en funcionamiento. Al final, aceptó un trabajo en el Departamento de Urgencias del hospital.

Sólo había habido un problema: cuando Nanoha se enteró de lo que Fate había hecho, se indignó.

Fue la primera pelea que tuvieron como pareja y Fate todavía podía recordar su porte afrentado cuando le exigió que le contestara si Fate creía que ella «_no era lo bastante mayorcita como para __lidiar con sus propios problemas_», y que por qué había actuado como si ella fuera «_una damisela __tontita en apuros_». Fate ni tan sólo intentó defenderse. En el fondo, sabía que no dudaría en actuar otra vez del mismo modo en las mismas circunstancias, pero intuitivamente mantuvo la boca cerrada.

A pesar de todas las muestras de contrariedad de Nanoha, Fate sospechaba que en cierto modo Nanoha había admirado lo que Fate había hecho. La simple lógica del acto —«_¿Ese tipo ha abusado de ti? __¡Ya le daré yo!_»— le había gustado, por más que Nanoha se hubiera puesto hecha una furia, ya que más tarde, aquella noche, mientras hacían el amor, se mostró particularmente apasionada. O por lo menos, así lo recordaba Fate. ¿Había pasado aquello esa noche? No estaba segura.

Últimamente, tenía la impresión de que de lo único que estaba segura era de la certeza de que no cambiaría esos años con Naonha por nada en el mundo. Sin ella, su vida no tenía sentido. Fate era una esposa provinciana con un trabajo en un pueblecito y sus preocupaciones no divergían de las del resto de los habitantes de aquella pequeña localidad. Nunca había sido ni una líder ni una seguidora, ni tampoco se había destacado por ser alguien a quien seguramente todos recordarían después de su muerte. Era la mujer más normal y corriente de todas las mujeres que poblaban la Tierra, con una única excepción: se había enamorado de una mujer que se llamaba Nanoha, y su amor por ella se había ido acrecentado a lo largo de los años que habían estado casadas. Pero el destino había conspirado para arruinar esa bella historia, y ahora Fate pasaba horas y horas, día tras día, preguntándose si era humanamente posible arreglar la situación entre ellas.

* * *

_**Author's Notes part 2:**_ What the heck happened? What do you mean, if it is possible to fix things between them? What happened to our NanoFate? *sobs*

Are you as confused as I am? Let's see what is going on in the next chapter.

Goodbye ferret face...come one people sing with me.

Ding, dong, the witch is dead...

Ah! Me olvidaba esto no es una historia futa, you must be asking, so where did their daughters came from? Pero recuerden lo que les dije al principio ...MAGIC. Or science babies.

_**Ki-chan:** _Well I'm glad for you, I didn't like the last chapter *sigh* y por mi lado del mundo ya esta empezando a hacer frio and I'm very happy because of that, I love Autumn and Winter *happy grin* lastimosamente no puede modificar esta story para que a ferret face se lo coman los sharks *sigh* I'm actually reading your story from the very beginning so I can actually know what's going on y te pueda dar mis reivews.

_**Aili.w-chan:** _Bueno si Nano-chan hubiese dicho 'te amo' al ferret face con mas ganas hubiese ahorcado a Nano-chan, I love diabetes inducing stories XD , I'm no so much for angsty stuff, espero que te haya gustado este chapter.

_**Shisuki27-chan:**_Creo que todos sufrimos, darn you Nano-chan, but oh well like Aili.w said not everything has to be clouds and pink flowers, pero bue por lo menos Nano-chan made the right decision in this chapter.

_**Kano chan:** _Don't worry I know it was just a silly coincidence, but I'm glad to have someone from here following me in Tumblr XD and please whenever you can draw NanoFate I promise you, you are going to get loads of followers, well with NanoFate, Reinako, Elsanna and many others yuri pairings. Hehehehe I wanted to kick Nano-chan too but after this chapter, not anymore XD I'm too waiting for chapter 12 of Citrus and I'm also waiting for the release of the volume 3 of Citrus.

_**Maho-san:** _*puppy dog eyes* I'm sorry, but this is how the goes *sobs* espero que con este chapter pueda compensar un poco por el previous chapter y este chapter por lo menos es mas largo.

Gracias todos y todas por su apoyo. \(n_n)

**_Takamachi-chan & Ishtar4-chan:_ **I still miss you guys. *Sobs*

Mi historia recomendada de dia hoy es: _**"Lejos de los ojos, lejos del corazon" **_escrito por **_Ceeles_**. Esta muy buena la historia, espero les guste como a mi me ha gustado.

_**Chapter 16 preview...**_

—Hola Fate —la saludó una voz desde el umbral de la puerta—. Pensé que te encontraría aquí.

El joven doctor Acous, de unos treinta años, se dedicaba a hacer rondas cada mañana. Con el paso de los años, él y su esposa se habían convertido en buenos amigos de Nanoha y de Fate, y el verano previo los cuatro se habían ido juntos de vacaciones a Orlando, con los niños a cuestas.

—¿Más flores?

Fate asintió, notando la rigidez en la espalda.

Acous titubeó unos instantes sin moverse de la puerta de la sala de espera.

—Supongo que eso significa que todavía no la has visto.

—Bueno, la vi hace un rato, pero...

Cuando no acabó la frase, Acous la terminó por ella.

—¿Necesitabas estar un rato sola? —Entró en la sala y se sentó al lado de Fate—. Es una reacción normal.

—Pues yo no me siento nada normal. Nada de esto me parece normal.

—No, supongo que no.

Fate cogió nuevamente las flores, intentando apartar esos pensamientos que tanto la atormentaban, consciente de que había ciertas cosas de las que no podía hablar.

—No sé qué hacer —admitió finalmente.


	17. Chapter 16

_**Author's notes: **_Bueno no se que decir...I just don't want to give away any spoilers, lo unico que puedo decirles es que el distanciamento de ellas no es por nada de lo que nos imaginabamos, so please do enjoy this chapter and please do not hit me at the end of this chapter. *laughs*

_**Disclaimer: **_I do NOT own Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha and its characters, nor do I own the plot, the plot belongs to Nicholas Sparks and MSLN belongs to Masaki Tsuzuki.

* * *

_**Chapter 16**_

—Hola Fate —la saludó una voz desde el umbral de la puerta—. Pensé que te encontraría aquí.

El joven doctor Acous, de unos treinta años, se dedicaba a hacer rondas cada mañana. Con el paso de los años, él y su esposa se habían convertido en buenos amigos de Nanoha y de Fate, y el verano previo los cuatro se habían ido juntos de vacaciones a Orlando, con los niños a cuestas.

—¿Más flores?

Fate asintió, notando la rigidez en la espalda.

Acous titubeó unos instantes sin moverse de la puerta de la sala de espera.

—Supongo que eso significa que todavía no la has visto.

—Bueno, la vi hace un rato, pero...

Cuando no acabó la frase, Acous la terminó por ella.

—¿Necesitabas estar un rato sola? —Entró en la sala y se sentó al lado de Fate—. Es una reacción normal.

—Pues yo no me siento nada normal. Nada de esto me parece normal.

—No, supongo que no.

Fate cogió nuevamente las flores, intentando apartar esos pensamientos que tanto la atormentaban, consciente de que había ciertas cosas de las que no podía hablar.

—No sé qué hacer —admitió finalmente.

Acous le puso la mano en el hombro.

—Cómo me gustaría poder ayudarte.

Fate se giró hacia él.

—¿Qué harías tú en mi lugar?

Acous permaneció en silencio durante un largo momento.

—¿Si estuviera en tu posición? —Frunció los labios, considerando las cuestiones, con un aspecto mucho más viejo de la edad que realmente tenía—. Sinceramente, no lo sé.

Fate asintió. No había esperado que Acous le diera una respuesta.

—Sólo quiero obrar de forma correcta.

Acous entrelazó las manos.

—Eso es lo que todos pretendemos.

Cuando Acous se marchó, Fate empezó a removerse nerviosa en la silla, consciente de los papeles que llevaba en el bolsillo. A pesar de que hasta hacía poco los había guardado en el escritorio, ahora le parecía imposible seguir adelante con su día a día sin tenerlos cerca, aunque anunciaran el final de lo que ella más quería.

El viejo notario que los había redactado no pareció encontrar nada inusual en la petición de Nanoha y Fate. Tenía el pequeño bufete familiar en Morehead City, lo bastante cerca del hospital donde trabajaba Nanoha como para poder ver el edificio desde las ventanas y divisar las paredes cubiertas con paneles de madera de la sala de conferencias. El encuentro no había durado demasiado; el notario les había explicado los estatutos relevantes y les había contado varias anécdotas personales; más tarde, Fate sólo podía recordar la languidez con que el anciano le había estrechado la mano de camino a la puerta.

Le parecía extraño que aquellos papeles pudieran marcar el final oficial de su matrimonio. Eran palabras codificadas, nada más, pero el poder que ahora contenían parecía casi malévolo. ¿Dónde estaba la humanidad en aquellas frases? ¿Dónde estaba la emoción administrada por aquellas leyes? ¿Dónde estaba el reconocimiento de la vida que habían compartido, hasta que todo se torció? ¿Y por qué, en nombre de Dios, había querido Nanoha redactarlos?

Su historia no debería acabar de aquel modo, y desde luego no era una posibilidad que Fate hubiera contemplado cuando se declaró a su mujer. Recordó el viaje en otoño a Nueva York; mientras que Nanoha se estaba dejando mimar en el balneario del hotel con un masaje y un servicio de pedicura, Fate se había escabullido hasta la calle 47 Oeste, donde había comprado el anillo de compromiso. Después de cenar en el conocido restaurante Tavern on the Green, habían disfrutado de un paseo por Central Park en una carroza tirada por caballos. Y bajo un cielo nublado y con luna llena, Fate le había pedido que se casara con ella, y lo cierto es que se quedó sorprendida por el modo apasionado en que ella la rodeó con sus brazos mientras le susurraba que sí una y otra vez.

¿Y después? «_La vida_», pensó Fate. Entre los turnos de Nanoha en el hospital, ella planeó la boda: a pesar de que sus amigos le aconsejaron que se dejara llevar por la corriente, Fate deseaba intervenir en el proceso. La ayudó a elegir las invitaciones, las flores y el pastel; se sentó a su lado mientras Nanoha hojeaba un gran número de álbumes en las tiendas de fotos en la zona comercial, esperando encontrar el fotógrafo adecuado que inmortalizara el día. Al final, invitaron a ochenta personas a una pequeña y ajada capilla en Cumberland Island la primavera de 20-; se fueron a Cancún de luna de miel, un lugar que acabó por ser una decisión idílica para ambos. Nanoha deseaba un sitio tranquilo, y se pasaron horas tumbadas bajo el sol, disfrutando de la buena comida; Fate quería un poco más de aventura, así que Nanoha se animó a bucear y también fue con ella a una excursión de un día para ver las ruinas aztecas cercanas al hotel.

El toma y daca durante la luna de miel estableció el tono del matrimonio. Erigieron la casa de sus sueños no sin la correspondiente dosis de estrés, y ésta estuvo acabada justo cuando se cumplía su primer aniversario de boda; cuando Nanoha pasó el dedo por el borde de su copa de champán y se preguntó en voz alta si había llegado el momento de empezar a pensar en formar una familia, la idea le pareció a Fate no sólo razonable, sino algo que ella deseaba desesperadamente. Al cabo de un par de meses, Nanoha estaba embarazada, un embarazo desprovisto de complicaciones o incluso de demasiadas molestias. Después de que naciera Vivio, Nanoha redujo las horas de trabajo en el hospital y juntas organizaron un horario para conseguir que una de ellas siempre estuviera en casa con el bebé. Cuando Alice nació dos años más tarde, ninguna de ellas notó demasiado la diferencia en sus vidas, a no ser por el hecho de que aquel nacimiento añadió más alegría y entusiasmo al hogar.

Las Navidades y los cumpleaños llegaban y se iban, las niñas crecían tanto que la ropa se les quedaba pequeña de una temporada a otra. Disfrutaban de vacaciones familiares, pero Fate y Nanoha también intentaban pasar algunos ratos solas, para que la llama de su amor no se apagara.

Max acabó por retirarse, y dejó a Fate al cargo de la clínica veterinaria; Nanoha limitó las horas incluso más, y aún sacó tiempo para dedicarse a labores de voluntariado en la escuela de sus hijas.

En su cuarto aniversario de boda, fueron a Italia y a Grecia; en su sexto aniversario, se fueron de safari a África una semana. En su séptimo aniversario, Fate le construyó a Nanoha una pérgola en el jardín para que ella pudiera sentarse a leer y solazarse con la relajante panorámica del sol reflejándose en el agua. Fate le enseñó a sus hijas esquí náutico y _wakeboard _cuando cada una de ellas cumplió cinco años; hizo de entrenadora en sus equipos de fútbol en otoño. En las pocas ocasiones en que ella se paraba a reflexionar sobre su vida, se preguntaba si había alguien en el mundo entero que se sintiera tan afortunada como ella.

Y no era que todo fuera perfecto. Unos años antes, Ella y Nanoha habían atravesado una etapa difícil. Los motivos le parecían ridículos ahora, con el efecto balsámico del paso del tiempo, pero incluso en aquellos momentos, nunca hubo un instante en que ella verdaderamente pensara que su matrimonio estaba en peligro. Y tenía la impresión de que Nanoha pensaba igual. De una forma intuitiva, cada una de ellas había llegado a la conclusión de que el matrimonio consistía en un compromiso y también en saber perdonar. Se trataba de hallar un equilibrio, en el que una persona complementaba a la otra. Ella y Nanoha habían gozado de ese estado durante años, y Fate deseaba que pudieran volver a tenerlo. Pero en esos momentos no era así. Deseaba hallar cualquier posibilidad para restablecer aquel delicado equilibrio que hubo entre los dos.

Fate sabía que no podía demorar la espera por más tiempo, y se levantó de la silla.

Sosteniendo las flores, empezó a recorrer el pasillo, sintiéndose casi incorpórea. Vio que varias enfermeras la miraban, y a pesar de que a veces se cuestionaba qué debían pensar, nunca lo había considerado detenidamente. En vez de eso, reunió coraje. Le temblaban las piernas y podía notar el inicio de un dolor de cabeza, unas incipientes punzadas justo sobre la nuca. Sabía que si cerraba los ojos, podría dormir durante horas. Se sentía completamente exhausta, lo cual carecía de sentido. Tenía treinta y dos años, y no setenta y tres, y a pesar de que últimamente comía muy poco, todavía se imponía a sí misma la obligación de ir al gimnasio: «_No puedes dejar de hacer __ejercicio_ —insistía su padre—_, porque si no, acabarás por volverte loca_». Había perdido ocho kilos en las últimas doce semanas, y en el espejo podía ver que se le habían hundido las mejillas. Agarró el tirador de la puerta y la abrió, y al verla, esbozó una sonrisa forzada.

—Hola, cielo.

Fate esperó a que Nanoha se moviera, esperó ver cualquier señal que le confirmara que las cosas estaban volviendo a la normalidad. Pero no pasó nada, y en el largo y vacío silencio que siguió, sintió una intensa punzada de sufrimiento en el corazón, como un dolor físico. Siempre sucedía lo mismo. Entró en la habitación y continuó con los ojos fijos en Nanoha, como si intentara memorizar todos sus rasgos, a pesar de que sabía que era un ejercicio infructuoso. Conocía aquella cara mejor que la suya propia.

Avanzó hasta la ventana y subió la persiana para permitir que la luz del sol se extendiera por la estancia. La vista no era muy interesante; la habitación daba a una autovía que partía el pueblo en dos. Los coches pasaban despacio por delante de los restaurantes de comida rápida, y Fate se imaginó a los conductores escuchando música o la radio, o hablando por el teléfono móvil, o dirigiéndose al trabajo, o realizando encargos, o simplemente dando una vuelta, o de camino a casa de algún amigo. Personas que seguían su rutina, personas sumidas en sus propias preocupaciones, todas ellas ajenas a lo que sucedía dentro de las paredes de aquel hospital. Una vez ella había sido una de esas personas, y sintió pena por no haber valorado más su vida previa.

Depositó las flores en la repisa de la ventana, y se arrepintió de no haberse acordado de traer un jarrón. Había elegido un ramo de flores de invierno, y los colores naranja tostado y violeta parecían apagados, casi melancólicos. El florista se consideraba a sí mismo un artista con grandes dotes de creación, y en todos los años que Fate había recurrido a él, jamás había salido decepcionada de la floristería. El florista era un buen hombre, un tipo afable, y a veces Fate se preguntaba cuántos detalles sabía sobre su matrimonio. En el transcurso de los años, había comprado ramos de flores para cumpleaños y aniversarios; también para pedir disculpas o simplemente movida por un impulso, como una sorpresa romántica. Cada vez, le había dictado al florista lo que quería que escribiera en la tarjeta. A veces había recitado un poema que había encontrado en un libro o que había escrito ella misma; otras veces, se había plantado delante del mostrador y simplemente había soltado lo que le pasaba por la mente. Nanoha guardaba todas aquellas tarjetas en una pequeña pila, atadas con una goma. Constituían en cierto modo la historia de la vida de Fate y Nanoha juntas, descrita en pequeños trozos de papel.

Se sentó en la silla junto a la cama y le cogió la mano. Nanoha tenía la piel pálida, casi como la cera, su cuerpo parecía más pequeño, y se fijó en las finísimas líneas que se le habían empezado a formar en las comisuras de los ojos. Sin embargo, seguía pareciéndole tan especial como la primera vez que la vio. Se sorprendía al pensar que hacía casi once años que la conocía. No porque fuera mucho tiempo, sino porque aquellos años parecían contener más... «_vida_» que los primeros 22 años sin ella. Ese era el motivo por Fate que había ido al hospital ese día; era la razón por la que iba al hospital cada día. Era la única decisión viable. Y no porque fuera lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer —a pesar de que eso también era cierto—, sino porque no podía imaginarse pasar el día en ningún otro sitio. Pasaban muchas horas juntas, pero por la noche dormían separadas. Irónicamente, no le quedaba más remedio, porque no podía dejar a sus hijas solas.

Aquellos días, el destino se encargaba de tomar todas las decisiones por ella.

Salvo una.

Habían transcurrido ochenta y cuatro días desde el accidente y había llegado el momento de tomar una decisión.

Todavía no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacer. Últimamente había estado buscando la respuesta en la Biblia y en los escritos de santo Tomás de Aquino y san Agustín. A veces, encontraba un pasaje que la conmovía, pero nada más que eso; cerraba la tapa del libro y se quedaba con la vista perdida en la ventana, con la mente en blanco, como si esperase encontrar la solución en algún punto del cielo.

Casi nunca regresaba a casa directamente desde el hospital. En vez de eso, conducía hasta el otro lado del puente y luego paseaba por las playas de Atlantic Beach. Se quitaba los zapatos y escuchaba el ruido de las olas al estrellarse contra la orilla. Sabía que sus hijas estaban tan afligidas como ella y, después de sus visitas al hospital, necesitaba tiempo para recomponerse. Sería injusto someterlas a su estado de desesperación. Para Fate sus hijas eran una válvula de escape necesaria. Cuando se centraba en ellas, no pensaba en sí misma, y la alegría de sus hijas todavía rezumaba una pureza no adulterada. Todavía tenían la habilidad de concentrar todas sus energías en el juego, y el sonido de sus risitas conseguía que Fate deseara reír y llorar al mismo tiempo. A veces, mientras las observaba, se quedaba sorprendida de lo mucho que se parecían a su Nanoha-mama.

Siempre le preguntaban por su Nanoha-mama, pero normalmente Fate no sabía qué contestarles. Eran lo bastante maduras como para comprender que su mami no estaba bien y que tenía que quedarse en el hospital; lo comprendían cuando cada vez que iban a visitarla veían que mami estaba dormida. Pero Fate no conseguía reunir las fuerzas necesarias para confesarles la verdad. En vez de eso, se acurrucaba con ellas en el sofá y les contaba con qué ilusión había vivido Nanoha los dos embarazos, o les recordaba aquel día en que la familia se había pasado toda la tarde jugando con unos surtidores. Normalmente, sin embargo, ojeaban los álbumes de fotos que Nanoha había ido montando con tanto esmero. En ese aspecto estaba chapada a la antigua, y las fotos siempre conseguían arrancarles una sonrisa. Fate les contaba anécdotas asociadas a cada instantánea y, mientras contemplaba la cara radiante de Nanoha en las fotos, se le formaba un nudo en la garganta al pensar que nunca había visto a nadie más bello.

Para escapar de la tristeza que se apoderaba de ella en tales momentos, a veces alzaba la vista del álbum y la clavaba en la foto ampliada y enmarcada que se habían hecho en la playa el verano anterior. Las cuatro iban vestidas con pantalones de color beige y camisetas blancas con cuello abotonado y estaban sentadas entre la hierba de las dunas. Era el típico retrato de familia en Beaufort y, sin embargo, a Fate le daba la impresión de que era completamente único. No sólo porque se tratara de su familia, sino porque estaba segura de que incluso un desconocido se sentiría lleno de esperanza y optimismo ante tal imagen, ya que las cuatro protagonistas de la foto posaban como debería hacerlo una familia feliz.

Más tarde, cuando sus hijas ya se habían acostado, Fate guardaba los álbumes. Una cosa era estudiarlos con sus hijas y contarles anécdotas en un intento de mantenerles el ánimo bien alto, pero otra cosa distinta era ojear esas fotos sola. No podía hacerlo. En vez de eso, se quedaba sentada sola en el sofá, abatida por la tristeza que sentía en su interior. A veces Alicia la llamaba. La charla siempre giraba en torno a las típicas trivialidades, pero en cierto modo se notaba que no era una conversación natural, ya que Fate sabía que Alicia quería que Fate se perdonara a sí misma. A pesar de sus comentarios poco serios y sus bromas eventuales, Fate sabía que lo que ella realmente le estaba diciendo era que nadie le echaba la culpa de lo sucedido, que no era culpa suya. Que ella y los demás estaban preocupados por Fate. Adelantándose a los ánimos que Alicia pretendía infundirle, ella siempre le decía que estaba bien, aunque eso no era cierto, porque sabía que ella no quería escuchar la verdad: no sólo dudaba de que alguna vez consiguiera recuperarse de aquel golpe, sino que ni tan sólo estaba segura de si quería recuperarse.

* * *

_**Author's notes part 2: ** _*Sobs* Oh my goodness what happened to Nano-chan? Why is she in the hospital? And apparently she is in a coma *cries*

Ven lo que les dije no es lo que todos o todas creiamos, but still *sobs* Muy triste lo que le esta pasando a Fate-chan, now we hemos llegado a un punto en donde no les puedo prometer un happy ending. *hides under desk* and please refrain yourselves from throwing rocks, tomatoes or anything sharp at me, that's how the stories goes.

_**Friendly Reminder:** _The plot of this story is not mine, la story le pertenece a Nicholas Sparks, if you like this story please buy the book or the e-book, let's help the original authors, so they can create even more stories.

Not much to say, but if anyone of you wants to cry with me, you are more than welcome to join me in my little corner while a cry my heart out.

Mi historia recomendada para el dia de hoy es: _**"Enseñame que es el amor" **_escrita por **_Ojiitos_ Claroos  
**Bonus recommendation: _**"A snowflake in spring"** _by Celery Sticks an Elsanna story, non-incest Esa story realmente me ha sorprendido, muy buena, realmente muy buena and they even have amazing drawings on Tumblr, look for them under the same name, A snowflake in spring.  
Y bueno la unica story que me gusta que incluye Elsanna and incest is _**"Feel, Don't Conceal" **_by _**Kurrent** _es tan linda que rapido se olvida que una incest story.

_**Ki-chan:** _Happy Belated Birthday! *hugs* Ah bueno, que bueno que de cumple te toco el chapter donde el ferret desaparecio de la story *giggles* pero no desaparecio de la manera que tod s esperabamos y este parte va para tod s "If I remember correctly in the next chapter the original author is going to explain what happened to them"

_**Aili.w-chan:** _Nano-chan es muy chistosa, but we still love her anyway, See the white devil tiene maneras extrañas de reaccionar XD *laughs until sides hurt* Ahora ya sabemos que fue lo que las "separo" is just...ummm, that I don't wanna give any spoilers yet. Awww Thanks. Ali-chan es uno de mis characters favoritos. I love her.

_**Kano chan:** _Yay! *winks* Yeah, I loved Frozen, but alguien que sigo en Tumblr sometime re-blogged an Elsanna pic and curiosity got the best of me and now I have a new ship but not so much in the incest kind of way, en este sitio hay muchas stories muy buenas que nada tienen con el incest.  
Why am I your enemy? What did I do? *sobs* Oh, yeah, good ol' Magic or science babies. XD  
I'm sorry but the original author wasn't very specific on that matter, se los dejo a su imaginacion.

_**Maho-san:** _Todavia falta alrededor de 7 chapters, so we still have lots to say, but now you know that Nano-chan is not mad with our beloved Fate-chan, the poor thing was in an accident *cries* Muchas gracias for all your support Maho-san!

_**Chapter 17 preview...**_

Fate oyó unos golpes en la puerta y vio que entraba Lindy. En el último mes, se había acostumbrado tanto a ella que no sabía si sobreviviría sin su ayuda. A diferencia de otras enfermeras, ella mantenía una inagotable esperanza de que Nanoha despertara de su coma completamente ilesa, y por eso la trataba como si estuviera consciente.

—Hola, Fate —la saludó animadamente—. Siento interrumpirte, pero tengo que cambiarle el suero.

Cuando Fate asintió, ella se acercó a Nanoha

—Supongo que debes de estar hambrienta, cielo —dijo Lindy—. En un segundo lo solucionaremos, ¿de acuerdo? Y luego las dejaré solas a Fate y a ti. Ya sabes que no me gusta nada interrumpir a un par de tortolitas como ustedes.

Lindy actuó con presteza, quitando una bolsa de suero y reemplazándola por otra, y mientras lo hacía, seguía hablando animadamente.

—Ya sé que estás entumecida por los ejercicios de esta mañana. Realmente nos hemos esforzado, ¿eh? Parecíamos esos tipos que salen en los espacios de publicidad. Ahora estiramos los músculos por aquí y ahora por allá. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti.


	18. Chapter 17

_**Author's notes: **_Genteeeeeeeee *screams out of pure happiness and dances and celebrates* En Tumblr salio un scan from a Japanese magazine and it's official art people, anyway en ese scan estan our beloved Nano-chan and Fate-chan and they are in the cover and guess WHAT? *Tries to contain my own happiness* Esta Fate-chan vistiendo un traje bastante lindo de colour negro con corbata azul y lleva un preciosa flor blanca en el lapel y Nano-chan esta vistiendo un hermoso vestido rosado de MATRIMONIOOOOOO, Fate-chan is carrying Nano-chan bridal style y Nano-chan lleva un anillo, estan como recien casadas, no se, pero creo que our beloved NanoFate became canon. Y si es asi there is nothing more to say than...FINALLY! And they are just confirming what the rest of the of world already knew, NanoFate was/is/and forever will be canon.  
Vamos a celebrar and dance and scream and, and, and...WOOOOO-HOOOOOOOOOO. *Can't...I...just...* *dies of too much cuteness*  
Y solo por que les queria decir esto voy a update the story today. Y no les puedo pasar el link porque el site no lo permite.

_**Disclaimer: **_I do NOT own Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha and its characters, nor do I own the plot, the plot belongs to Nicholas Sparks and MSLN belongs to Masaki Tsuzuki.

* * *

_**Chapter 17**_

Los cálidos rayos de sol continuaban extendiéndose hacia ellas. En el silencio, Fate le estrechó la mano a Nanoha y cerró los ojos instintivamente ante el dolor en la muñeca. La había llevado enyesada hasta hacía un mes, y los médicos le habían recetado analgésicos. Se había fracturado varios huesos de los brazos y se había hecho un esguince en los ligamentos, pero después de su primera dosis, se había negado a tomar más analgésicos, pues odiaba el estado de somnolencia en que la sumían.

La mano de Nanoha era tan suave como de costumbre. La mayoría de los días, la sostenía durante horas, imaginando cómo reaccionaría si Nanoha se la estrujara de repente. Permaneció sentada, contemplándola, preguntándose qué estaría ella pensando o incluso si aún tenía la capacidad de pensar. El mundo en su interior era un misterio.

—Nuestras hijas están bien —empezó a contarle—. Vivio se ha acabado todo el tazón de cereales durante el desayuno, y a Alice le ha faltado muy poco. Ya sé que te preocupa que no coman bastante, porque no son muy altas que digamos, pero poco a poco se van acabando toda la merienda que les pongo después de la escuela.

Al otro lado de la ventana, una paloma se posó en la repisa. Caminó unos pasos hacia un lado y luego hacia el otro, antes de quedarse finalmente quieta como lo hacía la mayoría de días. En cierto modo, parecía como si supiera a qué hora acudía Fate de visita. A veces tenía la impresión de que se trataba de un presagio, aunque no sabía de qué.

—Después de la cena, nos ponemos a hacer los deberes. Sé que tú prefieres hacerlo justo después de clase, pero a mí me parece que así también funciona. Te encantará saber los progresos que Vivio ha hecho con las matemáticas. ¿Te acuerdas a principios de año, cuando parecía que no entendía nada? Pues ha habido un gran cambio. Hemos estado usando esas tarjetas ilustradas que compraste prácticamente cada noche, y en el último examen no se dejó ni una sola pregunta sin contestar. Ahora es incluso capaz de hacer los deberes sin que yo tenga que ayudarla. Seguro que te sientes muy orgullosa de ella.

El sonido del arrullo de la paloma apenas era audible a través del cristal.

—Y a Alice también le van bien los estudios. Cada noche vemos un episodio de _Dora la __exploradora _o de _Barbie_. Es increíble su inagotable capacidad para ver una y otra vez el mismo DVD, pero es que le encantan. Y para su cumpleaños quiere que la fiesta tenga como motivo principal las princesas de Disney. Estaba pensando en encargar un pastel helado, pero ella dice que quiere que la fiesta sea en el parque y no estoy segura de que el pastel aguante sin derretirse, así que probablemente tendrá que ser otro tipo de pastel.

Fate carraspeó.

—¡Ah! ¿Te he contado que Chrono y Amy están pensando en ir a por otro hijo? Lo sé, lo sé, es una locura, si tenemos en cuenta los numerosos problemas que Amy tuvo durante su último embarazo y, además, ya supera los cuarenta años, pero según Chrono, después de las dos niñas, ella se muere de ganas de tener un niño. Pero ¿quieres saber mi opinión? Creo que es Chrono el que quiere un hijo y que a Amy no le importa, aunque con ese par, una nunca está segura del todo, ¿no estás de acuerdo? Fate se obligaba a mantener un tono distendido. Desde que Nanoha estaba en el hospital, había intentado actuar con tanta naturalidad como podía. Puesto que antes del accidente las dos hablaban incesantemente de sus hijas y comentaban lo que pasaba en las vidas de sus amigos, Fate siempre intentaba hablar sobre esos mismos temas cuando iba a visitarla. No tenía ni idea de si Nanoha la oía; la comunidad médica parecía dividida en aquella cuestión. Algunos aseguraban que los pacientes en coma podían oír —y posiblemente recordar— conversaciones; otros decían justo todo lo contrario. Fate no sabía a quién creer, pero decidió decantarse por el lado de los optimistas.

Por esa misma razón, después de echar un vistazo al reloj, asió el mando a distancia. En los ratos robados cuando ella no estaba trabajando, a Nanoha le encantaba ver —no sin remordimientos— _La juez Judy _en televisión, y Fate siempre le había tomado el pelo por el modo en que mostraba un placer casi perverso riéndose de las payasadas de todos aquellos pobres desafortunados que iban a caer en la sala del tribunal de la juez Judy.

—Voy a poner la tele, ¿vale? Están dando tu serie favorita. Con un poco de suerte, aún podremos ver los últimos minutos.

Un momento más tarde, la juez Judy estaba sermoneando tanto al abogado del acusado como al fiscal, antes de exhortarlos a que se callasen, lo cual parecía ser el tema predecible y recurrente de la serie.

—No está en plena forma, ¿eh?

Cuando se acabó la serie, Fate apagó la tele. Se le ocurrió acercarle un poco más las flores, con la esperanza de que pudiera olerlas. Quería mantenerle los sentidos estimulados. Ayer se había pasado un buen rato peinándola; y el día previo había traído su frasco de perfume y le había echado un poquito en cada muñeca. Hoy, sin embargo, cualquiera de esas tareas le parecía que requerían más esfuerzo del que podía concebir.

—Aparte de eso, no hay mucho más que contar —dijo con un suspiro. Las palabras le sonaban tan vacías como seguramente le sonaban a Nanoha—. Mi padre sigue sustituyéndome en la clínica. Te sorprendería ver lo bien que se le da, si tenemos en cuenta que ya hace bastantes años que se retiró. Es como si nunca se hubiera ido. La gente todavía lo adora, y creo que se siente feliz de poder estar allí. Si quieres saber mi opinión, nunca debería haber dejado de trabajar.

Fate oyó unos golpes en la puerta y vio que entraba Lindy. En el último mes, se había acostumbrado tanto a ella que no sabía si sobreviviría sin su ayuda. A diferencia de otras enfermeras, ella mantenía una inagotable esperanza de que Nanoha despertara de su coma completamente ilesa, y por eso la trataba como si estuviera consciente.

—Hola, Fate —la saludó animadamente—. Siento interrumpirte, pero tengo que cambiarle el suero.

Cuando Fate asintió, ella se acercó a Nanoha

—Supongo que debes de estar hambrienta, cielo —dijo Lindy—. En un segundo lo solucionaremos, ¿de acuerdo? Y luego las dejaré solas a Fate y a ti. Ya sabes que no me gusta nada interrumpir a un par de tortolitas como ustedes.

Lindy actuó con presteza, quitando una bolsa de suero y reemplazándola por otra, y mientras lo hacía, seguía hablando animadamente.

—Ya sé que estás entumecida por los ejercicios de esta mañana. Realmente nos hemos esforzado, ¿eh? Parecíamos esos tipos que salen en los espacios de publicidad. Ahora estiramos los músculos por aquí y ahora por allá. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

Cada mañana y cada tarde, una de las enfermeras iba a flexionar y a estirar las extremidades de Nanoha. Le doblaba la rodilla, y luego se la estiraba; le doblaba el pie hacia arriba, y luego lo tensaba hacia abajo. Realizaban ese ejercicio con cada articulación y cada músculo del cuerpo de Nanoha.

Después de reemplazar la bolsa, Lindy revisó el goteo y le estiró las sábanas, después se giró hacia Fate.

—¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?

—No lo sé —contestó ella.

Lindy pareció arrepentirse de haber preguntado.

—Me alegro de que hayas traído flores —comentó, señalando con la cabeza hacia la repisa de la ventana—. Estoy segura de que a Nanoha le gustan.

—Espero que sí.

—¿Piensas traer a las niñas?

Fate tragó saliva a través del nudo que sentía en la garganta.

—Hoy no.

Lindy frunció los labios y asintió. Un momento más tarde, se había marchado.

Doce semanas antes, Nanoha había ingresado en Urgencias en camilla, inconsciente y sangrando mucho a causa de una herida en el hombro. Los médicos se concentraron primero en la herida por la gran cantidad de sangre que estaba perdiendo, aunque en retrospectiva, Fate se preguntó si una intervención diferente habría cambiado las cosas.

No lo sabía, nunca lo sabría. Al igual que Nanoha, a Fate también la habían llevado corriendo hasta allí; al igual que Nanoha, se había pasado la noche inconsciente. Pero allí acababan las similitudes.

Al día siguiente, Fate se despertó con un terrible dolor y un brazo destrozado, pero Nanoha ya no volvió a despertarse.

Los médicos se mostraron muy atentos, aunque no intentaron ocultar su preocupación. Le dijeron que los daños cerebrales eran siempre serios, pero albergaban esperanzas de que la herida se curara y que se recuperase completamente con el tiempo.

Con el tiempo.

A veces se preguntaba si los médicos eran conscientes de la intensidad emocional del tiempo, o del calvario que ella estaba pasando, o incluso de que el tiempo era un concepto finito. Lo dudaba.

Nadie podía entender lo que ella estaba pasando, ni realmente comprender la decisión que yacía en sus manos. A simple vista, parecía sencillo. Fate haría exactamente lo que Nanoha quería, exactamente lo que ella le había pedido que le prometiera.

«_Pero y si..._»

Ahí estaba la cuestión. Había pensado largo y tendido sobre todo aquello; se había pasado noches en vela considerando la cuestión. Se preguntaba incesantemente qué significaba realmente amar a alguien. Y en la oscuridad, sin dejar de moverse agitadamente de un lado a otro de la cama, deseaba que fuera otra persona la que tomara la decisión por ella. Pero tenía que decidirlo ella sola, y muy a menudo se despertaba por la mañana con una almohada empapada de lágrimas en el lugar que Nanoha debería haber ocupado. Y las primeras palabras que salían por su boca siempre eran las mismas:

—Lo siento, amor mío.

La decisión que Fate tenía que adoptar partía de dos cosas que habían pasado antes. El primer suceso estaba relacionado con una pareja: Veyron y Schach. El segundo, con el accidente en sí, que había sucedido una noche ventosa y lluviosa doce semanas antes.

Era fácil relatar el accidente, similar a numerosos accidentes en que una serie de errores aislados que parecían inconsecuentes habían confluido y explotado de la forma más horrible que uno pudiera imaginar. A mitad de noviembre, habían ido al RBC Center en Raleigh para ver a David Copperfield actuar en directo. Solían ir a ver uno o dos espectáculos al año, aunque sólo fuera una excusa para salir juntas una noche, solas. Normalmente antes iban a cenar, pero aquella noche no fue así. A Fate se le había hecho tarde en la clínica, salieron tarde de Beaufort, y cuando aparcaron el coche, sólo faltaban unos minutos para que empezara la función. Con tantas prisas, Fate se había olvidado del paraguas, a pesar de los nubarrones y del viento que cada vez arreciaba con más fuerza. Ese fue el error número uno.

Vieron el espectáculo y lo disfrutaron, pero el tiempo había empeorado notablemente cuando salieron del recinto. Llovía a cántaros y Fate recordaba que se había quedado de pie al lado de Nanoha preguntándose por la mejor manera de llegar hasta el coche. Por casualidad se encontraron a unos amigos que también habían visto el espectáculo, y Victoria Dahlgrün le ofreció a Fate acompañarla hasta el coche para evitar que se quedara empapada. Pero Fate no quería molestarla y rechazó la sugerencia de Victoria En vez de eso, atravesó corriendo la cortina de lluvia de camino hacia el coche, pisando inevitablemente charcos que le cubrían hasta el tobillo. Estaba empapada hasta los huesos cuando se metió dentro del auto, especialmente los pies. Ése fue el error número dos.

Ya que se había hecho tarde, y puesto que las dos tenían que trabajar a la mañana siguiente, Fate condujo rápido a pesar del viento y de la lluvia, intentando ahorrarse unos pocos minutos en un trayecto que normalmente duraba dos horas y media. A pesar de que le costaba ver a través del parabrisas, no se movió del carril de aceleración, excediendo el límite de velocidad, adelantando como si estuviera en una carrera de coches, con unos conductores que se mostraban más cautos con los posibles peligros derivados del mal tiempo. Ése fue el error número tres.

Nanoha le pidió repetidamente que aminorase la marcha; más de una vez, ella hizo lo que le pedía, pero tan pronto como podía volvía a acelerar. Cuando llegaron a Goldsboro, todavía a una hora y media de casa, Nanoha estaba tan enfadada que dejó de dirigirle la palabra. Apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo y entornó los ojos, negándose a hablar, frustrada por el comportamiento temerario de Fate. Ese fue el error número cuatro.

El accidente sucedió a continuación y podría haberlo evitado si no hubiera cometido ninguno de los otros errores. Si ella hubiera llevado un paraguas o si hubiera ido con su amiga hasta el coche, no habría tenido que correr bajo la lluvia. Sus pies estarían secos. Si hubiera conducido más despacio, quizá podría haber controlado el coche. Si hubiera respetado los deseos de Nanoha, no se habrían peleado, y Nanoha habría estado atenta a la carretera y habría visto lo que ella pretendía hacer y la habría detenido antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Cerca de Newport hay una curva amplia y de fácil acceso en la intersección de la autovía con una señal de «_STOP_». En ese punto del trayecto —a menos de veinte minutos de casa—, Fate sentía un hormigueo en los pies realmente molesto. Llevaba zapatos con cordones y los nudos se habían endurecido a causa de la humedad, así que por más que intentaba desatarlos para librarse de los zapatos empapados, el dedo de un pie resbalaba en el talón del otro pie. Se inclinó hacia delante, y quedó con la vista a escasos centímetros por encima del tablero, buscando con la mano uno de los zapatos. Apartó la vista de la carretera para mirar hacia abajo y mientras intentaba desatarse el nudo no vio que la luz del semáforo se ponía en ámbar.

No conseguía desatar el nudo. Cuando finalmente lo logró, alzó los ojos, pero ya era demasiado tarde. La luz se había puesto roja, y una furgoneta plateada estaba entrando en la intersección. Instintivamente, pisó el freno, pero la cola del coche empezó a derrapar en la carretera resbaladiza por culpa de la lluvia. Perdió el control del automóvil. En el último instante, las ruedas reaccionaron y evitó chocar contra la furgoneta en la intersección, pero continuó patinando hacia la curva; el coche se salió de la autovía, y fue hacia los pinos.

A Nanoha ni tan sólo le dio tiempo a gritar.

Fate apartó un mechón de la cara de Nanoha y se lo puso detrás de la oreja; oyó que su propio estómago rugía de hambre. A pesar de que estaba hambrienta, no podía pensar en comer. Su estómago estaba constantemente agarrotado, y en los poquísimos momentos en los que no lo estaba, la imagen de Nanoha llegaba precipitadamente para llenar el espacio vacío.

Era una forma irónica de castigarla, ya que durante el segundo año de casadas, Nanoha se había tomado la molestia de enseñar a Fate a comer otras cosas que la comida suave que durante tanto tiempo había constituido su base alimentaria. Fate suponía que eso había sucedido porque Nanoha se había cansado de sus gustos tan limitados. Debería haberse dado cuenta de los cambios que se avecinaban cuando Nanoha empezó a soltar algún que otro comentario oportuno acerca de las insípidas tortitas que tomaban los sábados por la mañana o de que nada resultaba más satisfactorio en los fríos días de invierno que un buen estofado de ternera casero.

Hasta ese momento, ella había sido la cocinera de la familia, pero poco a poco Nanoha empezó a abrirse paso en la cocina. Compró dos o tres libros de cocina; por las noches, Fate veía que se tumbaba en el sofá y que de vez en cuando doblaba la esquina de alguna página. A veces Nanoha le preguntaba si no le parecía que una receta en particular era particularmente apetitosa.

Previamente le había leído en voz alta los ingredientes del _jambalaya cajún _o del _marsala _de ternera y, a pesar de que Fate le aseguraba que sí que tenía buena pinta, el tono de su voz denotaba obviamente que aunque Nanoha preparase esos platos, ella probablemente no los probaría.

Sin embargo, a Nanoha nadie la ganaba en tenacidad, así que de todos modos empezó a aplicar una serie de pequeños cambios. Preparaba salsas con mantequilla o nata o vino y regaba con ellas su propia porción de pollo que ella preparaba casi cada noche. Su única petición era que como mínimo lo oliera y habitualmente ella tenía que admitir que el aroma era tentador. Más adelante, Nanoha se acostumbró a dejar una pequeña cantidad en la bandeja, y después de servirse ella misma, simplemente añadía un poco al plato de Fate, tanto si ella quería como si no. Ella misma se quedó sorprendida al ver que poco a poco iba aceptando los nuevos sabores.

En su tercer aniversario de boda, Nanoha preparó un pastel de carne al estilo italiano, relleno de _mozzarella_; como regalo de aniversario, Nanoha le pidió que comiera un poco con ella; en su cuarto aniversario, a veces ya cocinaban juntas. A pesar de que su desayuno y su almuerzo eran tan aburridos como siempre y que la mayoría de las noches sus cenas eran tan suaves como de costumbre, Fate tenía que admitir que había algo romántico en el hecho de preparar la cena juntas y, a medida que pasaban los años, empezaron a hacerlo por lo menos dos veces a la semana. A menudo, Nanoha tomaba un vaso de vino y, mientras cocinaban, les pedían a las niñas que se quedaran jugando en la salita, en la que el elemento más prominente era una alfombra beréber color esmeralda. Ellos lo llamaban «_la hora de la alfombra verde_». Mientras Nanoha y Fate troceaban y removían y conversaban tranquilamente acerca de lo que les había sucedido durante el día, ella disfrutaba de aquella nueva rutina que Nanoha había instaurado.

Fate se preguntó si tendría la oportunidad de volver a cocinar con Nanoha. Durante las primeras semanas después del accidente, ella se había obsesionado con la idea de que la enfermera del turno de noche tuviera a mano el número de teléfono de su móvil. Después de un mes, puesto que Nanoha podía respirar sin ayuda artificial, la trasladaron de la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos a una habitación privada y ella tuvo la certeza de que ese cambio conseguiría que Nanoha se despertara.

Pero a medida que pasaban los días y que no se producía ningún cambio, su energía desbordante se trocó en una apatía silenciosa. Nanoha una vez le había dicho que la fecha límite eran seis semanas —que, después, las posibilidades de recuperarse de un coma caían en picado—. Sin embargo, ella todavía tenía fe. Se decía a sí misma que Nanoha era una madre, que Nanoha era una luchadora, que era diferente al resto. Las seis semanas llegaron y pasaron, y luego dos semanas más. Fate sabía que, a los tres meses, a la mayoría de los pacientes que permanecían en coma los trasladaban a una clínica para cuidados a largo plazo. Aquel día había llegado y se suponía que Fate tenía que comunicar a la administración del hospital lo que quería hacer. Pero ésa no era la decisión a la que se enfrentaba. Su decisión tenía que ver con Veyron y Schach, y a pesar de que sabía que no podía acusar a Nanoha por haberlos metido en sus vidas, no estaba preparada para pensar en ellos; todavía no.

* * *

_**Author's notes part 2: **_*Sobs* Oh no, poor Fate-chan. Les apuesto que ustedes pensaban que our Nano-chan and our Fate-chan were going to get divorced huh?

Que les parecio este chapter? Very sad right? Cual creen ustedes que es la decision que Fate-chan debe de tomar?

Que tendran que ver Veyron y Schach en esa decision?

Please don't kill me and I **_CAN'T_**promise you a happy ending, I'm so sorry *goes to a corner to cry my eyes out*

_**ki-chan:** _Verdad? Yo pense lo mismo cuando lei esta story the very first time, poor Nano-chan and poor Fate-chan but especially poor Fate-chan *Ugly sobbing* and you better get ready those Kleenex ready, porque lo que viene no es nada bonito.

_**Shirei-kan:** _Me lo supuse, tambien me confundi al principio, like I have said before I can't say anything without giving away any spoilers, muchas gracias por tu apoyo. Shirei-kan, donde esta tu story? La busque para recomendarla pero ya no la encuentro.

_**YuriLover24:** _Yes! *cries again* "A snowflake in spring" is one of my favorite stories of all time. Thanks for all your support.

_**Aili.w-chan: **_Una de las razones por la cuales elegi esta story was the element of surprise and porque de alguna manera este accident recuerda el accident que Nano-chan when she was just 11 years old *sobs* espero a ver como sigue esta story.

_**Maho-san:**_LOL! I'm sorry, it really breaks my heart to put Fate-chan in such thing but this is how the story goes, si esperemos para ver que va a pasar.

_**Ishtar-chan:** _Yay! Welcome back my friend, T^T si lo se, sorry, but right now I can't give you or anyone any spoilers. And please check your PMs I'm just waiting on your answer para hacer lo que me pediste hacer. *Sobs*

_**Kano chan:** _I am not your enemy *cries* I'm really sorry for doing this to you all, but like I have said before this is how the story goes, I totally saw your drawing and it was very cute, but don't forget to tag your art, you know like Fate Testarossa, Nanoha Takamachi, NanoFate, Nanoha x Fate, Fate x Nanoha and the like, yeah, Akuma no riddle is one of my favorite anime of this year.

Mi historia recomendada para el dia de hoy: _**"30 minutos" **_escrita por **_Kida Luna. _**Such a sweet and heartbreaking story.

Ahora les pido que me apoyen en una peticion y esa peticion es que _**Ishtar4**_ **_NO!_ **borre sus historia o adaptaciones. Pretty please do not do it or at least create another account and post them there please.

You know the drill, if you find any mistakes please do tell me so I can fix them.

Thanks so much for all your reviews.

_**Chapter 18 preview...**_

—Sólo tienen que hablarle —les decía, y ellas lo intentaban, pero pronto se quedaban sin palabras al ver que no recibían ninguna respuesta.

Normalmente, cuando iban a verla, Fate hacía que le llevaran cosas —piedras bonitas que habían encontrado en el jardín, hojas de los árboles que habían pegado en un trozo de papel, tarjetas hechas a mano y decoradas con purpurina—. Pero incluso el acto de llevarle regalos no se libraba del peso de la incertidumbre. Alice depositaba el regalo sobre el estomago de Nanoha y retrocedía; un momento más tarde, lo colocaba en la mano de Nanoha para, al cabo de un rato, recogerlo y dejarlo en la mesita. Vivio, por otro lado, no paraba de moverse inquieta. Se sentaba en la cama y luego se acercaba a la ventana, escrutaba atentamente la cara de su madre y, en todas las ocasiones en que lo hacía, jamás decía ni una sola palabra.

—¿Qué has hecho hoy en la escuela? —le preguntó Fate la última vez que su hija estuvo allí—. Estoy segura de que a Nanoha-mama le gustará oírlo.

En lugar de contestar, Vivio se giró hacia ella.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, con un tono de tristeza desafiante—. Sabes que no puede oírme.


	19. Chapter 18

_**Author's notes: **_So I wanted to update this story because I'm mean and evil *laughs evilly* Mwahahahahahahahahahaha...*cough, cough* just kidding, I am so sorry for this, pero no se desanimen, sigan leyendo que nos espera a tod s una bonita sorpresa al final. Como siempre no les puedo decir si esto tiene un happy ending or not without giving away any spoilers, just bear it with me for just a few more chapters.

_**Warning:** _Sad very sad stuff ahead, so grab your Kleenex box and try not to cry too much, you will need those tears for the coming chapters. *sobs*

_**Attention:** _Si buscaron la "photo" de our beloved NanoFate, se ven tan lindas in their wedding photo.

_**Disclaimer: **_I do NOT own Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha and its characters, nor do I own the plot, the plot belongs to Nicholas Sparks and MSLN belongs to Masaki Tsuzuki.

* * *

_**Chapter 18**_

La casa que erigieron era la clase de hogar en el que Fate podía imaginarse pasando el resto de su vida. A pesar de que la construcción era absolutamente nueva, desde el momento en que se mudaron adoptó un aire íntimo y acogedor. Ella lo atribuía a que Nanoha se había esforzado mucho en crear un espacio en el que todas se sintieran cómodos tan pronto como abrían la puerta.

Nanoha fue la que supervisó todos los detalles que conferían esa cualidad hogareña. Mientras que Fate concebía la estructura en términos de metros cuadrados y materiales de construcción resistentes a los efectos corrosivos de la sal del mar y los veranos húmedos, Nanoha introdujo elementos eclécticos que a ella nunca se le habrían ocurrido. Una vez, mientras estaban construyendo la casa, pasaron en coche por delante de una granja en ruinas que llevaba mucho tiempo abandonada y Nanoha insistió en que Fate parase el coche. En aquella época, Fate ya se había acostumbrado a las impulsivas corazonadas de su esposa. Se burló de ella, pero al cabo de unos instantes estaban atravesando lo que antaño había sido una puerta. Pasearon por los suelos cubiertos de escombros y sortearon las plantas trepadoras que habían ido ganando terreno a través de las ventanas rotas y los huecos en las paredes. En la pared del fondo, sin embargo, se erigía la chimenea, llena de mugre, y Fate recordó haber tenido la impresión de que ella sabía que estaba allí. Nanoha se dirigió hacia la chimenea y pasó la mano por ambos lados y por debajo de la repisa.

—¿Lo ves? Creo que está hecha con un mosaico pintado a mano —comentó—. Debe de haber cientos de piezas, quizá más. ¿Puedes imaginar lo bonita que era? —Ilusionada, Nanoha le cogió la mano a Fate—. Deberíamos hacer algo parecido.

Poco a poco, la casa fue tomando unos acentos que ella nunca habría imaginado. No se limitaron únicamente a copiar el estilo de la chimenea; Nanoha encontró a los dueños de la granja en ruinas, se presentó un día en su casa y los convenció para que le vendieran la chimenea completa por menos de lo que costaba limpiarla. Ella quería unas enormes vigas de roble y un techo abovedado de pino en el comedor, lo cual parecía hacer juego con el tejado a dos aguas. Las paredes estaban escayoladas o con ladrillos o cubiertas con texturas de vivos colores, algunas que simulaban piel, y todas en general parecían obras de arte. Nanoha se pasó muchas horas durante innumerables fines de semana comprando muebles antiguos y baratijas, y a veces Fate tenía la impresión de que la propia casa sabía lo que ella intentaba conseguir. Cuando descubría un punto en el suelo de madera que crujía, pasaba mil veces por encima, con cara de absoluta concentración, para asegurarse de que no se lo estaba imaginando. Le encantaban las alfombras, cuanto más colorido tuvieran mejor, y había varias esparcidas por la casa con un generoso abandono.

Nanoha también era una mujer muy práctica. La cocina, los cuartos de baño y las habitaciones eran amplios y luminosos y destacadamente modernos, con enormes ventanales que enmarcaban las impresionantes vistas. La habitación de matrimonio tenía una bañera con cuatro patas en forma de garra y una ducha espaciosa con las paredes de cristal. Ella quería un garaje amplio, con mucho espacio para Fate. Puesto que suponía que pasarían muchas horas en el porche, insistió en comprar una hamaca y unas mecedoras a juego, junto con una barbacoa para el exterior y una zona donde pudieran sentarse al resguardo de la lluvia. El efecto _final_ obtenido fue que cualquier persona no sabía si estaba más cómoda dentro o fuera de la casa; era la clase de hogar en el que alguien podía entrar con los zapatos llenos de barro sin que por ello recibiera una reprimenda. Y en la primera noche que pasaron en su nueva casa, mientras se hallaban tumbadas en la cama con dosel, Nanoha se giró hacia Fate con una expresión de absoluta felicidad y con una voz que era casi un susurro le dijo:

—Este lugar, contigo a mi lado, es donde siempre quiero estar.

Últimamente sus hijas estaban atravesando una fase difícil, a pesar de que Fate no se lo había mencionado a Nanoha.

No era sorprendente, por supuesto, pero en la mayoría de las ocasiones, Fate no sabía qué hacer. Vivio le había preguntado en más de una ocasión si Nanoha-mama regresaría a casa y, aunque ella le había asegurado que sí, la niña la miraba con cara insegura, probablemente porque Fate no estaba segura de si ella misma lo creía. Los niños eran muy sensibles a esa clase de situaciones y, a los ocho años, su hija había llegado a una edad en la que sabía que el mundo no era tan simple como había imaginado cuando era más pequeña.

Era una niña adorable con unos enormes ojos bicolores a la que le encantaba lucir cintas en el pelo. Siempre ponía esmero en que su habitación estuviera limpia y ordenada y no quería ponerse ropa que no fuera de conjunto. No pillaba rabietas cuando las cosas no salían bien; en vez de eso, era la clase de niña que ordenaba sus juguetes o elegía un par de zapatos nuevos. Pero desde el accidente se frustraba con facilidad, y las rabietas se habían convertido ahora en la norma general.

Su familia, incluida Alicia, le había recomendado que la llevara a un psicólogo y, tanto Vivio como Alice iban dos veces por semana, pero las rabietas parecían ir a peor. Y la noche previa, cuando Vivio se acostó, la habitación estaba completamente desordenada.

Alice, que siempre había sido bajita para su edad, tenía el pelo del mismo color que Fate y los ojos igual del azules que los de Nanoha y una disposición generalmente alegre y pizpireta. Tenía una mantita que llevaba a todas partes y seguía a Vivio por toda la casa como si fuera su perrito faldero. Pegaba adhesivos en todas sus carpetas y normalmente siempre llevaba a casa los trabajos que realizaban en la escuela con notas de la profesora felicitándola por lo bien que lo había hecho. Sin embargo, hacía bastante tiempo que lloraba cada vez que se iba a dormir. Desde el piso inferior, Fate podía oírla llorar a través del monitor y tenía que pellizcarse el puente de la nariz varias veces para evitar ponerse ella también a llorar. En esas noches, subía las escaleras para ir a la habitación de sus hijas —desde el accidente, otro cambio era que ahora querían dormir en la misma habitación— y Fate se tumbaba a su lado, acariciándole el pelo mientras oía cómo ella susurraba: «_Quiero estar con mi Nanoha-mama_» una y otra vez, las palabras más tristes que Fate jamás había oído. Con un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar, a duras penas le contestaba: «_Lo sé. Yo también_».

No podía empezar a usurpar el sitio de Nanoha y no lo intentó; lo que eso dejó, sin embargo, fue un agujero que Nanoha ocupaba, una sensación de vacío que ella no sabía cómo llenar. Al igual que la mayoría de los madres, cada una de ellas había ido perfilando unos dominios de experiencia en lo que concernía al cuidado de sus hijas. Fate ahora se daba cuenta de que Nanoha había asumido una mayor parte de responsabilidad que ella. Había muchas cosas que ella no sabía cómo hacer, cosas que a Nanoha probablemente le parecían muy fáciles. Pequeñas cosas. Podía peinar a sus hijas, pero cuando tenía que hacerles trenzas, no conseguía hacerlas bien. No sabía a qué clase de yogur se refería Alice cuando le decía que quería «_el del plátano azul_». Cuando se resfriaban, se quedaba de pie indecisa plantada delante del mostrador de la farmacia sin saber qué jarabe para la tos debía pedir. Vivio nunca se ponía la ropa que ella le elegía. Y no tenía ni idea de que a Alice le gustara llevar zapatos de charol los viernes. Cayó en la cuenta de que, antes del accidente, ni tan sólo sabía el nombre de sus maestras ni tampoco dónde estaban exactamente ubicadas sus clases en el edificio de la escuela.

Las Navidades fueron lo peor, ya que siempre habían sido las fiestas favoritas de Nanoha. Le encantaba todo lo relacionado con la Navidad: elegir el árbol, decorarlo, hornear galletas e incluso realizar todas las compras. Normalmente Fate se quedaba sorprendida al ver la capacidad de su esposa por mantener el buen humor mientras se abría paso entre el hervidero frenético de gente que inundaba los centros comerciales, pero, por la noche, después de que las niñas se hubieran ido a dormir, Nanoha sacaba sigilosamente los regalos con una risita y una satisfacción propias de una colegiala y las dos juntas envolvían todas las cosas que había comprado. Más tarde, Fate escondía los paquetes en la buhardilla.

En cambio, las últimas Navidades no habían sido alegres. Fate se había esforzado todo lo que había podido, procurando animar el ambiente cuando era evidente que no había alegría. Intentó hacer todo lo que Nanoha hacía, pero el esfuerzo de mantener un semblante _feliz_ resultaba agotador, especialmente porque ni Vivio ni Alice se lo ponían fácil. No era culpa de ellas, pero lo cierto era que Fate no sabía cómo responder cuando en la primera línea de la carta para Papá Noel leyó la petición de que su Nanoha-mama se pusiera buena. Tampoco era que pudiera reemplazarla por una Nintendo DS o por una casa de muñecas.

En las últimas dos semanas, las cosas habían mejorado. Por lo menos un poco. Vivio todavía pillaba sus rabietas y Alice seguía llorando por las noches, pero se habían adaptado a la vida en la casa sin Nanoha-mama. Cuando llegaban a casa después de la escuela, ya no la llamaban; cuando caían y se arañaban los codos, automáticamente recurrían a ella para que les pusiera una tirita. En un dibujo de la familia que Alice dibujó en la escuela, Fate sólo vio tres imágenes; se le cortó la respiración al ver que había otra imagen horizontal en una esquina, una que parecía añadida como en el último momento. Dejaron de preguntar por Nanoha-mama con tanta insistencia y ya casi no iban a visitarla. Les resultaba muy duro ir al hospital, porque no sabían qué decir ni cómo comportarse. Fate lo comprendía e intentaba allanar el terreno.

—Sólo tienen que hablarle —les decía, y ellas lo intentaban, pero pronto se quedaban sin palabras al ver que no recibían ninguna respuesta.

Normalmente, cuando iban a verla, Fate hacía que le llevaran cosas —piedras bonitas que habían encontrado en el jardín, hojas de los árboles que habían pegado en un trozo de papel, tarjetas hechas a mano y decoradas con purpurina—. Pero incluso el acto de llevarle regalos no se libraba del peso de la incertidumbre. Alice depositaba el regalo sobre el estomago de Nanoha y retrocedía; un momento más tarde, lo colocaba en la mano de Nanoha para, al cabo de un rato, recogerlo y dejarlo en la mesita. Vivio, por otro lado, no paraba de moverse inquieta. Se sentaba en la cama y luego se acercaba a la ventana, escrutaba atentamente la cara de su madre y, en todas las ocasiones en que lo hacía, jamás decía ni una sola palabra.

—¿Qué has hecho hoy en la escuela? —le preguntó Fate la última vez que su hija estuvo allí—. Estoy segura de que a Nanoha-mama le gustará oírlo.

En lugar de contestar, Vivio se giró hacia ella.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, con un tono de tristeza desafiante—. Sabes que no puede oírme.

En la planta baja del hospital había una cafetería y Fate se pasaba por allí prácticamente todos los días, más que nada para escuchar otras voces que no fueran la suya. Normalmente, iba a la hora de comer y, en las últimas semanas, había llegado a familiarizarse con los clientes habituales.

La mayoría de ellos eran empleados del hospital, pero había una anciana que parecía estar allí perpetuamente, por lo menos, cada vez que ella entraba. A pesar de que no había hablado con ella, se enteró por Lindy de que su marido ya estaba en la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos cuando ingresaron a Nanoha. Era algo relacionado con unas complicaciones por diabetes y, cada vez que veía a la anciana tomándose una taza de consomé, Fate pensaba en su marido en alguna de las habitaciones de los pisos superiores. Era fácil imaginar lo peor: un paciente enchufado a una docena de máquinas, inacabables intervenciones quirúrgicas, posiblemente con alguna amputación, un hombre que apenas seguía con vida. No era asunto suyo y tampoco estaba segura de si quería saber la verdadera historia, quizá porque notaba que no podría mostrar la pena que sabía que debería mostrar en dichos casos. Tenía la sensación de que su habilidad por sentir empatía se había evaporado.

Sin embargo, no podía evitar observarla, sintiendo curiosidad por lo que podría aprender de ella. Mientras que el nudo en su estómago nunca parecía aflojarse lo bastante como para permitirle ingerir más de unos pocos bocados de comida, la anciana no sólo comía todo lo que había en el plato, sino que además parecía saborear la comida. Mientras que a ella le parecía imposible concentrarse durante un largo rato en cualquier cosa que no fuera sus propias necesidades y la existencia diaria de sus hijas, ella leía novelas durante la hora de comer y, en más de una ocasión, la había visto reírse silenciosamente tras leer algún párrafo que le había hecho gracia. Y, a diferencia de ella, todavía mantenía la habilidad para sonreír y por eso siempre sonreía afablemente a todos aquellos que pasaban por delante de su mesa.

A veces, Fate creía detectar en aquella sonrisa un rastro de soledad, a pesar de que se regañaba a sí misma por imaginar algo que probablemente no era cierto. No podía evitar preguntarse cómo debía de haber sido su matrimonio. Porque a la edad de aquella anciana, ella suponía que ya debían de haber celebrado las bodas de plata o quizás incluso las de oro.

Seguramente tenían hijos, aunque ella no los había visto por el hospital. Pero aparte de eso, no podía intuir nada más. Se preguntó si habían sido felices juntos, porque ella parecía tomarse la enfermedad de su esposo con absoluta tranquilidad, mientras que ella recorría los pasillos del hospital como si un mal paso pudiera derribarla al suelo.

Se preguntó, por ejemplo, si su marido había plantado rosales para ella, algo que Fate había hecho para Nanoha cuando ella se quedó embarazada de Vivio. Fate recordaba su expresión mientras estaba sentada en el porche, con una mano sobre su vientre, y entonces mencionó que faltaban más flores en el patio. Mirándola fijamente mientras Nanoha hablaba, Fate tuvo la certeza de que le estaba pidiendo que lo hiciera y, a pesar de que tenía las manos llenas de arañazos y las puntas de los dedos enrojecidas cuando acabó de plantar los arbustos, las rosas estaban floreciendo el día que nació Vivio. Ella le llevó un ramo al hospital.

Fate se preguntó si su marido la había observado de soslayo tal y como Fate hacía con Nanoha cuando sus hijas se montaban en los columpios en el parque. Le encantaba ver cómo las facciones de Nanoha se iluminaban con orgullo. A menudo, le cogía la mano y sentía el impulso de permanecer así para siempre.

Se preguntó si su marido la encontraba hermosa cuando se despertaba, con el pelo revuelto, tal y como le pasaba a ella con Nanoha. A veces, a pesar del caos estructurado siempre asociado a las mañanas, simplemente se quedaban tumbadas juntas en la cama, la una en los brazos de la otra, durante unos pocos minutos más, como si pretendieran coger fuerzas para encararse al nuevo día.

Fate no sabía si su matrimonio había sido especialmente afortunado o si todos los matrimonios eran así. Lo único que sabía era que sin Nanoha estaba totalmente perdida, mientras que otros, incluyendo la anciana de la cafetería, hallaban en cierto modo la fuerza para seguir adelante. No sabía si admirarla o sentir pena por ella. Siempre se daba la vuelta antes de que ella la pillara mirándola descaradamente. A su espalda, una familia entró en la cafetería, charlando con animación y llevando varios globos de colores; en la caja registradora, se fijó en un joven que hundía las manos en los bolsillos en busca de monedas. Fate apartó la bandeja a un lado, sintiendo náuseas. Sólo se había comido la mitad del bocadillo. Se debatió entre subir el resto a la habitación o no, pero sabía que, aunque lo hiciera, no se lo acabaría. Se giró hacia la ventana.

La cafetería daba a un pequeño parque y contempló el mundo cambiante en el exterior del recinto. Pronto llegaría la primavera y supuso que los pequeños capullos estaban ya floreciendo en los rosales plantados en los parterres. En los últimos tres meses había visto todas las posibles variantes del tiempo desde aquel mismo espacio. Había visto llover y también brillar el sol y había visto cómo los vientos huracanados de más de ochenta kilómetros por hora doblaban los pinos a lo lejos, casi hasta el punto de arrancarlos del suelo. Tres semanas antes, había visto cómo caía granizo del cielo, sólo para ser reemplazado unos minutos más tarde por un espectacular arco iris que enmarcaba las azaleas. Los colores, tan vividos que parecían casi dinámicos, le hicieron pensar que la naturaleza a veces nos envía señales, que es importante recordar que la alegría siempre puede ir seguida de la desesperación. Pero un momento más tarde, el arco iris se había desvanecido y volvió el granizo, y Fate se dio cuenta de que la alegría a veces no era más que una ilusión.

* * *

_**Author's notes part 2: **_Why do I have the feeling that I'm going to be crying loads with these chapters, poor Fate-chan and poor Vivio-chan and Alice-chan. Specially Alice-chan crying every single night for her Nanoha-mama. *sobs* y que tal that letter to Santa? *sobs again*  
Please do not be mad at me, it's not my fault the story is going like is going. Maybe I am really evil. LOL!

Tienen todavia alguna idea de cual sea la decision que tiene que tomar Fate-chan?

**_Shirei-Kan: _**This chapter wasn't at all rainbows and lollipops, I'm sorry, *sobs* and yes, you are right vienen mas chapters tristes, y es una lastima total que tuviste que borrar tu adaptation, ne!? de que parte de Colombia eres?

_**Ki-chan:** _I'm sorry Ki-chan get well soon, no te deprimas, no puedo dar spoilers yet, but like I have said before, there is a nice surprise waiting for us at the end of this story.

_**Aria.T-chan:** _Helloooooooooooo *waves* Loooong time no see, perdon no quiero ser mala but this is how the story goes and please bear it with me a little bit more, Aria-chan extraño mucho tu story. T^T

_**Kano chan:** _Nope, I think...I'm just trying to be evil, that is all, LOL! I am a sucker for fluff stories, especially if that fluff story includes my beloved NanoFate and on top of that I love happy ending, veamos que va a pasar con esta story, *cowers in fear* please do not do anything to me, remember this is not my story is just an adaptation, I loved the ending for Akuma no Riddle, I'm waiting for the OVA that's coming this December I think.

_**Maho-san:** _Eh? Umm? Eh? *Tries to come up with a good excuse for Maho-san* Bueno aunque la story es muy triste, me parecio buena idea adaptarla porque tiene buen paralelo con la story canon from the original story, cuando Nano-chan se accidento y estuvo cierta cantidad de tiempo en coma, las cosas van a mejorar I promise you that.

**_Shisuki27:_ **Será? Todavia no se sabe cual es esa decision, que tiene que tomar Fate-chan. Es bueno leerte de regreso, welcome back, and please keep reading things are going to get better.

Mi historia recomendada para el dia de hoy es: _**"Lyrical Magical Vaqueras Fate y Nanoha" **_por **_Kida Luna_** me hizo reir mucho.

_**Chapter 19 preview...**_

A media tarde, el cielo se estaba nublando y se acercaba la hora de iniciar la tabla de ejercicios con Nanoha. A pesar de que ella había completado los ejercicios rutinarios por la mañana y que una enfermera vendría al atardecer a realizar más ejercicios, Fate le había preguntado a Lindy si no le importaba que ella hiciera lo mismo por la tarde también.

—Creo que a ella le gustará —le había contestado.

La enfermera le enseñó todo el proceso, asegurándose de que ella entendía que cada músculo y cada articulación necesitaban atención. Mientras que Lindy y las otras enfermeras empezaban por los dedos de las manos, Fate empezaba por los de los pies. Apartó la sábana y le cogió el pie, a continuación empezó a flexionar uno de los dedos rosados hacia arriba y hacia abajo y después repitió el ejercicio antes de pasar a otro dedo.


	20. Chapter 19

_**Author's notes: **_Ummm, errr hello? I do apologize for my lateness to post this chapter but so you know I am writing another NanoFate story, based on a TV Show that I really like and you know how hard it is for me to write something in Spanish, but I'm trying really hard, espero que mi proxima story sea de su total agrado and also I hope you give me all your support with that story as well, also I'm working again and babysitting is not an easy job in this country. Please don't hate me, this chapter is going to be sad, as in, really, really sad, T^T poor Fate-chan.

_**Disclaimer: **_I do NOT own Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha and its characters, nor do I own the plot, the plot belongs to Nicholas Sparks and MSLN belongs to Masaki Tsuzuki.

* * *

_**Chapter 19**_

A media tarde, el cielo se estaba nublando y se acercaba la hora de iniciar la tabla de ejercicios con Nanoha. A pesar de que ella había completado los ejercicios rutinarios por la mañana y que una enfermera vendría al atardecer a realizar más ejercicios, Fate le había preguntado a Lindy si no le importaba que ella hiciera lo mismo por la tarde también.

—Creo que a ella le gustará —le había contestado.

La enfermera le enseñó todo el proceso, asegurándose de que ella entendía que cada músculo y cada articulación necesitaban atención. Mientras que Lindy y las otras enfermeras empezaban por los dedos de las manos, Fate empezaba por los de los pies. Apartó la sábana y le cogió el pie, a continuación empezó a flexionar uno de los dedos rosados hacia arriba y hacia abajo y después repitió el ejercicio antes de pasar a otro dedo.

Fate se había acostumbrado y le gustaba hacer eso por Nanoha. El tacto de su piel contra la suya bastaba para activar una docena de recuerdos: la forma en que ella le masajeaba los pies mientras Nanoha estaba embarazada; los lentos y seductores masajes en la espalda a la luz de las velas, a los que ella respondía con un ronroneo de satisfacción; los masajes en el brazo después de que ella sufriera una vez una contractura muscular al levantar con una sola mano un saco de comida de perro. A veces, creía que aparte de echar de menos el hecho de poder hablar con Nanoha, el simple acto de tocarla era lo que más añoraba. Fate había necesitado un mes entero antes de atreverse a pedirle permiso a Lindy para colaborar con los ejercicios y desde entonces cada vez que le masajeaba la pierna a Nanoha se sentía, en cierto modo, como si se estuviera aprovechando de ella.

No importaba que estuvieran casadas; lo que importaba era que sólo ella tomaba parte en aquel acto, algo absolutamente falto de respeto hacia la mujer que adoraba. Pero esos ejercicios...Nanoha necesitaba esos ejercicios. Los «_requería_». Sin ellos, se le atrofiaría la musculatura y aunque despertara —cuando despertara, rápidamente se corrigió a sí misma— se sentiría permanentemente anquilosada. Por lo menos, eso era lo que Fate se decía siempre a sí misma.

En el fondo, sabía que ella también necesitaba tocarla, aunque sólo fuera para sentir la calidez de su piel o el pulso suave en su muñeca. Era en esos momentos cuando tenía la absoluta certeza de que Nanoha se recuperaría; que su cuerpo simplemente requería algo más de tiempo para ajustarse.

Acabó con los dedos de los pies y empezó con los tobillos; cuando hubo acabado, le flexionó las rodillas, doblándolas hacia el pecho y luego estirándolas. A veces, mientras ella se hallaba tumbada en el sofá ojeando alguna revista, estiraba la pierna distraídamente, exactamente del mismo modo. Era un movimiento propio de una bailarina y Nanoha lo hacía con la misma gracia con que lo habría hecho una bailarina.

—¿Te gusta, amor mío?

«_Mmm... me encanta. Gracias. Me sentía un poco rígida._»

Ella sabía que se había imaginado la respuesta, que Nanoha no se había movido. Pero su voz parecía emerger de la nada cada vez que ella se aplicaba en esos ejercicios físicos con Nanoha. A veces se preguntaba si se estaba volviendo loca.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

«_Muerta de aburrimiento, si quieres que te diga la verdad. Ah, por cierto, gracias por las flores. __Son preciosas. ¿Las has comprado en Frick's?_»

—¿Dónde si no?

«_¿Qué tal están las niñas? Pero esta vez dime la verdad._» Fate empezó con el otro pie.

—Están bien. Te echan de menos, claro. Para ellas es muy duro. A veces no sé qué hacer.

«_Lo importante es que estás haciéndolo tan bien como puedes, ¿no? ¿No es eso lo que siempre __nos decimos la una a la otra?_»

—Tienes razón.

«_Entonces, no puedo pedirte nada más. Y ellas se recuperarán. Son más fuertes de lo que __aparentan._»

—Lo sé. En eso han salido a ti.

Fate se la imaginó mirándola a los ojos, con una expresión preocupada.

«_Estás muy delgada. Demasiado delgada._»

—Es que últimamente no tengo apetito.

«_Estoy preocupada por ti. Tienes que cuidarte. Por las niñas. Por mí._»

—Siempre estaré aquí, a tu lado.

«_Lo sé. Y eso también me preocupa. ¿Te acuerdas de Veyron y Schach?_»

Fate dejó de flexionarle el pie.

—Sí.

«_Entonces, ya sabes a qué me refiero, ¿no?_»

Ella suspiró y reanudó el ejercicio.

—Sí.

En su mente, el tono de Nanoha se suavizó.

«_¿Recuerdas cuando insististe en que todas fuéramos de acampada a las montañas el año __pasado? ¿Cómo prometiste que a las niñas y a mí nos encantaría?_»

Ella empezó a masajearle los dedos de las manos y los brazos.

—¿A qué viene eso ahora?

«_Desde que estoy aquí, le doy muchas vueltas a todo. ¿Qué más puedo hacer? Pero a lo que __iba, ¿recuerdas que cuando llegamos allí ni tan sólo nos preocupamos en montar la tienda, sino __que simplemente descargamos la furgoneta —a pesar de que habíamos oído un trueno a lo lejos— __porque tú querías enseñarnos el lago? ¿Y cómo tuvimos que caminar ocho kilómetros para llegar __al lago, y que justo cuando llegamos a la orilla, los cielos se abrieron y empezó a diluviar? El agua __caía del cielo como si nos hubiéramos colocado debajo de una manguera. Y cuando finalmente __llegamos otra vez a la tienda de campaña, todo el material estaba empapado. Yo me enfadé __mucho contigo y te exigí que nos llevaras a un hotel._»

—Lo recuerdo.

«_Te pido perdón por mi reacción. No debería haberme enojado tanto. A pesar de que la culpa __era tuya._»

—¿Cómo es posible que siempre tenga yo la culpa?

Ella imaginó que Nanoha le guiñaba el ojo mientras le masajeaba el cuello, haciéndolo girar, con mucho cuidado, primero hacia un lado y luego hacia el otro.

«_Porque me gusta ver cómo te sulfuras cuando lo digo._»

Fate se inclinó hacia ella y la besó en la frente.

—Te echo mucho de menos.

«_Yo también._»

Notó un nudo en la garganta cuando acabó la tabla de ejercicios, consciente de que la voz de Nanoha empezaría a disiparse, como siempre. Acercó la cara a la de su esposa.

—Sabes que tienes que despertarte, ¿verdad? Las niñas te necesitan. Yo te necesito.

«_Lo sé. Lo estoy intentando._»

—Tienes que darte prisa.

Nanoha no dijo nada y Fate supo que la había presionado demasiado.

—Te Amo, Nanoha.

«_Yo también te Amo._»

—¿Necesitas algo? ¿Quieres que baje las persianas? ¿Que te traiga algo de casa?

«_¿Por qué no te quedas un ratito más aquí, sentada a mi lado? Me siento muy cansada._»

—De acuerdo.

«_¿Y me cogerás la mano?_»

Ella asintió y acto seguido cubrió su cuerpo con la sábana de nuevo. Se sentó en la silla junto a la cama y le cogió la mano, luego deslizó el dedo pulgar por encima de su palma con suavidad. Fuera, la paloma había regresado, y más allá podía ver los nubarrones que empezaban a invadir el cielo, adoptando formas de otros mundos. Fate amaba a su esposa, pero odiaba en qué se había convertido la vida con ella y enseguida se regañaba a sí misma por pensar de ese modo. Le besó la punta de los dedos uno a uno y se llevó la mano a la mejilla. Notó la calidez de su tacto y deseó percibir el más leve movimiento, pero cuando nada sucedió, la retiró y ni tan sólo se dio cuenta de que la paloma parecía estar mirándolo fijamente.

* * *

Schach tenía treinta y ocho años, era ama de casa y madre de dos hijos a los que adoraba. Ocho años antes, había llegado a Urgencias vomitando y quejándose de un intenso dolor en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Nanoha, que había accedido a cambiar su turno de guardia con una amiga, estaba de servicio aquel día, aunque no asistió a Schach. La mujer se quedó ingresada en el hospital y Nanoha no supo nada de ella hasta el lunes siguiente, cuando se dio cuenta de que habían trasladado a Schach a la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos cuando no se despertó el domingo por la mañana. Una de las enfermeras le dijo: «_Simplemente se quedó dormida y ya no despertó_». Su coma tenía por origen un severo caso de meningitis vírica.

Su marido, Veyron, un profesor de Historia en el Instituto East Carteret, era un tipo entrañable y simpático y se pasaba los días en el hospital. Con el tiempo, Nanoha llegó a conocerlo; al principio sólo intercambiaban las típicas frases cordiales, pero a medida que transcurrían los días sus conversaciones se fueron ampliando. El adoraba a su esposa y a sus hijos; siempre llevaba un jersey impecable y unos pantalones bien planchados cuando iba al hospital y tenía por costumbre ponerse al lado de la papelera a beber un refresco cítrico. Era un católico devoto y Nanoha a menudo se lo encontraba rezando el rosario al lado de la cama de su esposa. Sus hijos se llamaban Fortis y DeVille.

Fate sabía todo eso porque Nanoha se lo contaba después del trabajo. Al principio no, pero más tarde, cuando ella y Veyron entablaron amistad, Nanoha siempre le decía a Fate que se sorprendía al verlo en el hospital cada día, sin falta, y se preguntaba qué debía de estar pensando mientras permanecía sentado en silencio al lado de su esposa.

—Siempre parece triste —le había comentado Nanoha.

—Claro, es que está triste. Su mujer está en coma.

—Pero se pasa todas las horas con ella. ¿Con quién deben de quedarse sus hijos?

Las semanas dieron paso a los meses y al final trasladaron a Schach a una residencia. Los meses se convirtieron en un año, luego en otro. Nanoha se habría olvidado de Schach de no ser porque coincidía con Veyron en el supermercado. A veces se encontraban por casualidad y la conversación siempre giraba en torno al estado de Schach. Nunca había ningún cambio.

Pero con el paso de los años, mientras seguían encontrándose en el supermercado, Nanoha se fijó en que Veyron había cambiado.

—Igual que siempre. —Era la forma en que él solía empezar a describir la condición de su esposa. Allí donde un día había habido luz en sus ojos cuando hablaba de Schach, ahora sólo había un vacío; donde una vez había habido amor, ahora sólo parecía quedar apatía. Su pelo negro se había vuelto cano en tan sólo un par de años y se había quedado tan delgado que la ropa le bailaba.

Nanoha siempre se lo encontraba en la sección de los congelados, en el pasillo de los cereales, donde él parecía esperarla. Tenía la impresión de que la necesitaba para contarle lo que sucedía, y en aquel rato en que charlaban, Veyron mencionaba una tragedia tras otra: que había perdido su trabajo, que había perdido su casa, que estaba desesperado por que sus hijos se marcharan de casa, que el mayor había abandonado los estudios en el instituto y que al pequeño lo habían vuelto a arrestar por traficar con drogas. «_Otra vez._» Esa era la expresión que Nanoha resaltaba cuando se lo contaba a Fate más tarde. También decía que estaba prácticamente segura de que Veyron estaba borracho cuando lo había visto.

—Siento tanta pena por él —decía Nanoha, afligida.

—Me lo puedo imaginar —contestaba Fate.

Nanoha se quedaba entonces callada, antes de concluir:

—A veces pienso que habría sido mejor que su esposa hubiera muerto.

* * *

Con la vista fija en la ventana, Fate pensó en Veyron y Schach. No tenía ni idea de si la mujer continuaba en la residencia o si ni tan sólo seguía viva. Desde el accidente, había rememorado aquellas conversaciones mentalmente casi cada día, recordando las palabras que Nanoha le había dicho. Se preguntó si era posible que Schach y Veyron hubieran entrado en sus vidas por algún motivo. ¿Cuánta gente, después de todo, conocía a alguien que hubiera estado en coma? Le parecía tan... ficticio, más o menos como visitar una isla llena de dinosaurios o ver cómo una nave espacial derribaba el Empire State Building.

Sin embargo, Nanoha trabajaba en un hospital y claramente ése podía ser el motivo por el que el matrimonio Hückebein había entrado en sus vidas, ¿no? ¿Para avisarla de que estaba condenada? ¿De que sus hijas se descarriarían? Esos pensamientos la aterraban y por esa razón siempre iba a esperarlas a la salida del colegio. Por ese motivo las llevaba al parque de aventuras Bush Gardens cuando tenían algún día de fiesta en la escuela, y por esa razón dejaba que Vivio pasara la noche en casa de su mejor amiga. Se despertaba cada mañana con la determinación de que, aunque lo estuvieran pasando mal —lo cual era normal—, debía insistir para que se comportaran debidamente en casa y en la escuela, y por eso cuando no le hacían caso las castigaba a dormir cada una en su habitación, separadas. Porque eso era lo que Nanoha habría hecho.

Sus suegros a veces le decían que quizás era demasiado severa con las niñas. No le sorprendía en absoluto. Su suegra, en particular, siempre tenía que soltar su opinión. Mientras que Nanoha y su padre podían pasarse una hora charlando relajadamente por teléfono, las conversaciones con su madre siempre eran telegráficas. Al principio de casadas, Fate y Nanoha habían ido a pasar las vacaciones en Savannah y Nanoha siempre regresaba a casa estresada; cuando nacieron sus hijas, finalmente les dijo a sus padres que quería iniciar sus propias tradiciones durante las vacaciones y que, a pesar de que le encantaría ir a verlos, ahora serían sus padres los que tendrían que viajar a Beaufort. Nunca lo hicieron.

Después del accidente, sin embargo, se hospedaron en un hotel en Morehead City para permanecer cerca de su hija y durante el primer mes, los tres coincidieron a menudo en la habitación de Nanoha. Aunque jamás dijeron abiertamente que la culparan del accidente, Fate lo sentía así, por la forma en que ellos mantenían las distancias. Cuando pasaban un rato con Vivio y Alice, siempre quedaban fuera —las invitaban a un helado o a una pizza—, y solamente estaban en casa un par de minutos.

Al cabo de un tiempo, no les quedó más remedio que regresar a Savannah. Ahora a veces venían los fines de semana. Cuando lo hacían, Fate intentaba mantenerse alejada del hospital. Se decía que lo hacía con el fin de darles tiempo para estar a solas con su hija, y en parte era cierto.

Lo que no le gustaba admitir era que también se mantenía alejada porque ellos continuamente, y sin querer, le recordaban que ella era el responsable de que Nanoha estuviera en el hospital.

Sus amigos habían actuado tal y como esperaba. Rein, Amy y Shamal se turnaron para prepararles la cena durante las seis primeras semanas. A lo largo de los años, se habían hecho buenas amigas de Nanoha y a veces parecía como si tuviera que ser Fate quien les infundiera ánimos. Se presentaban con los ojos rojos y una sonrisa forzada, con fiambreras llenas hasta el borde de lasaña o carne guisada, diversos entrantes y todos los postres imaginables. Nunca se olvidaban de mencionar que habían puesto pollo en lugar de carne roja, para asegurarse de que Fate comería.

Se portaron particularmente bien con las niñas. Al principio, las consolaban cuando lloraban y Vivio se encariñó mucho de Shamal. Ella le trenzaba el pelo, le ayudaba a montar pulseras con cuentas de colores y normalmente se pasaba por lo menos media hora con Vivio pegando patadas al balón de fútbol. Cuando entraban en casa, se ponían a cuchichear tan pronto como Fate abandonaba la estancia. Ella se preguntaba de qué hablaban. Conociendo a Shamal, estaba segura de que si ella consideraba que se trataba de algo importante se lo diría, pero normalmente le contestaba que Vivio sólo tenía ganas de hablar. Con el paso de los días, Fate se sintió simultáneamente agradecida por su presencia y celosa de su relación con su hija.

Alice, por otro lado, sentía más apego por Amy. Las dos se ponían a dibujar y a pintar en la mesa de la cocina o a ver la tele, sentadas una al lado de la otra; a veces Fate veía que Alice se acurrucaba encima de Amy de la misma forma que lo hacía con Nanoha. En esos momentos, parecían casi madre e hija y, por un brevísimo instante, Fate podía sentir como si la familia estuviera reunida de nuevo.

Rein, por otro lado, era la que se aseguraba de que las niñas comprendieran que, a pesar de su tristeza y su angustia, todavía tenían responsabilidades. Les recordaba que tenían que ordenar la habitación, las ayudaba en los deberes escolares y siempre les pedía que llevaran los platos al fregadero. Lo hacía con dulzura, pero a la vez con firmeza, y a pesar de que sus hijas a veces se olvidaban de sus obligaciones algunas noches cuando Rein no venía, cada vez sucedía con menos frecuencia de lo que Fate habría esperado. Inconscientemente, parecían darse cuenta de que sus vidas requerían cierto orden y estructura y Rein era exactamente lo que necesitaban.

Entre ellas y la madre de Fate —que acudía cada tarde y prácticamente todos los fines de semana—, casi nunca se quedó a solas con sus hijas las semanas que siguieron al accidente, y las cuatro junto con ella asumieron la función de madres de un modo que ella sola no habría podido. Y realmente ahora lo valoraba. Durante las primeras semanas, a duras penas conseguía reunir fuerzas para levantarse de la cama por las mañanas, y durante casi todo el día sólo tenía ganas de llorar. El peso de la culpabilidad la asfixiaba y no simplemente por el accidente. No sabía qué hacer o qué se suponía que tenía que hacer. Cuando estaba en el hospital, deseaba estar en casa con sus hijas; cuando estaba en casa con sus hijas, deseaba estar con Nanoha en el hospital. Nada le parecía correcto.

Después de seis semanas de tirar enormes cantidades de comida a la basura, Fate acabó pidiendo a sus amigas que no le preparasen más la cena, aunque eso no significaba que no pudieran pasar a visitarlos. Tampoco deseaba que pasaran cada día. Por entonces, con visiones de Veyron Hückebein pululando constantemente en su mente, sabía que tenía que asumir el control de lo que quedaba en su vida. Debía volver a ser la madre que había sido una vez, la madre que Nanoha quería que fuera, y, poco a poco, lo consiguió. No fue fácil, y aunque todavía había días en que Vivio y Alice parecían echar de menos la atención que les brindaban los amigos de sus madres, Fate se puso las pilas para encargarse de ellas. Tampoco se trataba de que, de repente, todo volviera a la normalidad, pero ahora que ya habían transcurrido tres meses, sus vidas eran tan normales como podría esperarse. Al asumir la responsabilidad del cuidado de sus hijas, Fate a veces pensaba que se había salvado a sí misma.

Por el lado negativo, desde el accidente apenas le quedaba tiempo para compartirlo con Chrono, Signum y Hayate. Si bien ellos todavía se dejaban caer de vez en cuando para tomar una cerveza con ella cuando las niñas ya se habían acostado, sus conversaciones eran forzadas. La mitad del tiempo, todo lo que decían parecía ser... «_incorrecto_», en cierto modo. Cuando le preguntaban por Nanoha, ella no se sentía de humor para hablar de ella. Cuando intentaban hablar sobre otro tema, Fate se preguntaba por qué intentaban desviar la atención de Nanoha. Sabía que no estaba siendo justa, pero el rato que pasaba con ellos no podía evitar pensar en las diferencias entre sus vidas y la suya. A pesar de su amistad y su paciencia, a pesar de su afabilidad, no podía evitar pensar que al cabo de poco rato, Chrono se iría a su casa para estar con Amy y que conversarían plácidamente acurrucados en la cama; cuando Signum le ponía la mano en el hombro, Fate se preguntaba si Shamal estaría contenta de que Signum hubiera ido a verla o si la necesitaba para que hiciera alguna cosa en casa. Su relación con Hayate era exactamente la misma y, muy a su pesar, a menudo se sentía exasperada en su presencia, sin poder explicar el porqué. Mientras que ella estaba obligada a vivir constantemente con lo impensable, ellos podían conectar y desconectar de aquella tragedia y, por más que lo intentaba, no podía escapar a la ira que la invadía por la injusticia de toda aquella situación. Anhelaba lo que ellos tenían y sabía que ellos jamás podrían comprender su pérdida, por más que lo intentaran. Se detestaba a sí misma por pensar de aquel modo e intentaba ocultar su furia, pero tenía la impresión de que sus amigos se daban cuenta de que las cosas habían cambiado, a pesar de que no supieran exactamente lo que sucedía. Gradualmente, sus visitas se acortaron y empezaron a ser menos frecuentes. Fate se odiaba a sí misma por ello, y también por el muro que estaba erigiendo entre ellos, pero no sabía cómo arreglarlo.

En los momentos de soledad, se preguntaba cómo era posible que sintiera rabia hacia sus amig s y que, en cambio, únicamente sintiera gratitud hacia sus esposas. Se sentaba en el porche a reflexionar sobre esa cuestión. Entonces, un día se quedó ensimismada contemplando la luna creciente y por fin aceptó lo que había sabido desde el principio. La diferencia tenía que ver con que Amy, Rein y Shamal centraban su apoyo en sus hijas, mientras que Chrono, Signum y Hayate centraban su apoyo en ella. Sus hijas lo merecían.

Ella, en cambio, merecía ser castigada.

* * *

_**Author's notes part 2: **_No se los dije en el chapter anterior, I've got the feeling that I'm going to cry my eyes out with this story.

Wasn't that conversation between Fate-chan and "Nano-chan" heartbreaking? I cried so much.

Comenzamos con los chapters finales, ya casi llega a su fin esta adaptacion.

_**Ki-chan:**_Si lo siento mucho, *gives Ki-chan lots of Kleenex* es muy triste porque son las niñas las que reciben todo peor y poor Fate-chan she keeps breaking my poor heart, but this are going to get better. Greeting to you too. *waves*

_**Aili.w-chan:** _LOL! Bueno no queremos que te empiecen a ver raro *winks* te comprendo, No tengo idea si lloraste con este chapter, pero that "talk" that Fate-chan had with Nano-chan really broke my heart.

_**Shirei-Kan:**_Si little Alicie broke my heart too, *sobs* en realidad cada chapter que sigue es peor, pero things will get better, yo tambien espero que Nano-chan despierte pronto as in really soon, Tunja? Aw, nunca conoci Tunja, yo naci y vivi algunos en Medellin, so greetings compatriota. *winks*

_**Kano chan:** _*Cries* I'm so sorry Kano chan, de verdad que no es mi intencion ver sufrir tanto a Fate-chan is killing me doing that to her, but like I have said before things _**WILL**_ get better, they did kiss, remember in the pool, that was a kiss and remember that Akuma no Riddle is about assassins, Akuma no Riddle is not Sakura Trick where they kissed every two seconds. LOL! Just kidding Sakura Trick was a funny and very cute yuri anime and so it was Inugami-san to Nekoyama-san.

_**Maho-san:**_Si lo se, so sorry, but remember this It is always darkest before the dawn, gracias Maho-san por todo tu apoyo, I really appreciate it. Verdad? Alice (Lisa) me parecio tan linda.

_**Ki-chan part 2:** _That was my reaction when I first saw that image, creo que estaban anunciando Vivid and the fact that Magical Lyrical Girl Nanoha is now ten years old LOL! And as a gift to us NanoFate shippers they finally gave us our beloved NanoFate, no que no fuera obvio antes no? LOL! Yo no, en realidad me hubiese gustado mas que animaran INNOCENT, el manga de Vivid no me gusto mucho que digamos, at least is way better than that awful thing called Nanoha Force *gags* I still have hope that they someday animen al manga de Nanoha INNOCENT.

_**Aria.T-chan:** _Awww, espero que estes mejor de salud ahora y I will wait for the next chapter of your wonderful story, and about that I'm sorry for making our beloved Fate-chan suffer so much and yay! for hope, tomate tu tiempo es mejor asi, bueno esta no es mi story, es solo una adaptation, pero como mencione antes estoy escribiendo my own stuff, hope you like it too. Thanks so much for all your support y por los animos.

Mi historia recomendada del dia hoy _**"Codename: Fate-chan" **_escrita por **_Nura de_ Mithlond.**

Bonus story: _**"****Acosando a una** extraña" _by _**Aria.T**_me gusto mucho esta story, esperemos que Aria.T-chan pueda actualizar pronto.

_**Chapter 20 preview...**_

Alicia se lo quedó mirando fijamente, hasta que al final asintió con la cabeza.

—Te esperaré, ¿vale? Quiero saber cómo va la reunión.

—De acuerdo.

Alicia se puso de pie, cogió el bolso y se lo colgó en el hombro. Le dio un beso a su Fate en la parte superior de la cabeza.

—¿Nos vemos luego, vale, Nanoha? —dijo ella, sin esperar respuesta. Estaba a medio camino de la puerta cuando oyó de nuevo la voz de Fate.

—¿Hasta dónde llegarías en nombre del amor?

Alicia sólo se giró a medias.

—Ya me habías hecho esa pregunta antes.

—Lo sé. —Fate vaciló—. Pero te estoy preguntando qué crees que debería hacer.

—Sólo tú puedes decidir lo que hay que hacer.

—Pero ¿qué significa eso?

Su hermana la miró con una expresión de impotencia.

—No lo sé, Fate. ¿Qué crees que significa?


	21. Chapter 20

_**Author's notes: **_Remember esta story se acerca a su fin y I'm still working on that story and it is a total nightmare, he cambiado el first chapter like 5 times in others words I have like 5 primeros chapters and I'm trying to choose the best way to begin with that story. Yo se que esta story esta muy triste but bear it with me just for a little bit and everything will get better. And in better news I have hit 11.000 views, \(n_n)/  Hooray! Thanks Everyone.

Ah tambien me olvida decirles que estoy trabajando en otra story so in others words I'm currently working on two stories one is based on a TV Show and the other one in a book que lei hace un tiempo atras.

Y yo se que en el momento no soy la persona favorita de ustedes por hacer sufrir tanto a our beloved Fate-chan, but things _**WILL**_ get better soon I promise, ademas ya se les dije como iba a terminar esta story, lo dije en los chapters anteriores, deje pequeñas pistas everywhere. LOL!

_**Disclaimer: **_I do NOT own Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha and its characters, nor do I own the plot, the plot belongs to Nicholas Sparks and MSLN belongs to Masaki Tsuzuki.

* * *

_**Chapter 20**_

Sentada con Nanoha, Fate echó un vistazo al reloj. Ya casi eran las dos y media y normalmente a esa hora se preparaba para despedirse de su mujer para estar en casa cuando las niñas regresaran de la escuela. Ese día, sin embargo, Vivio había quedado en ir a casa de una amiga y Alice iba a una fiesta de cumpleaños en el acuario en Pine Knoll Shores, así que ninguna de las dos llegaría a casa hasta después de cenar. Era una suerte que sus hijas tuvieran planes aquel día ya que ella necesitaba quedarse más rato. Más tarde, había quedado con el neurólogo y el administrador del hospital.

Sabía cuál iba a ser el tema que iban a tratar y no le quedaba la menor duda de que se mostrarían implacables, eso sí, con tonos moderados y de apoyo. El neurólogo le diría que en el hospital ya no podían hacer nada más por Nanoha y que no quedaba otra opción que trasladarla a una residencia. Le aseguraría que, puesto que su condición era estable, el riesgo sería mínimo y que un médico pasaría a verla una vez a la semana. Además, probablemente le diría que el personal que trabajaba en esas residencias era absolutamente profesional y que le brindaría todos los cuidados que ella requería a diario. Si Fate se mostraba disconforme, el administrador probablemente intervendría y le diría que, a menos que Nanoha estuviera en la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos, su seguro médico sólo cubría tres meses de estancia en el hospital. Quizá también se encogería de hombros y mencionaría que puesto que el hospital tenía que estar al servicio de la comunidad local, no disponían de suficientes habitaciones para mantener a un paciente a largo plazo, por más que dicha paciente hubiera trabajado previamente en el hospital. Fate sabía que no podría hacer nada. Esencialmente, la intención de reunirse los dos a la vez con ella era asegurarse de que la convencían.

Lo que ninguno de los dos esperaba era que la decisión no era tan simple. Bajo la superficie acechaba la realidad de que, mientras Nanoha estaba en el hospital, todos asumían que despertaría pronto, ya que por eso se quedaban allí los pacientes en estado de coma temporal. Estos necesitaban disponer de médicos y de enfermeras cerca para supervisar rápidamente los cambios en el monitor que podían significar la mejora que sabían que se produciría. En una residencia, en cambio, todos asumirían que Nanoha nunca iba a despertar. Fate no estaba preparada para aceptar aquella opción, pero, por lo visto, no le iban a dejar tomar una decisión.

Sin embargo, Nanoha sí que había tomado una decisión, y al final, la decisión de Fate no iba a estar basada en lo que el neurólogo o el administrador le dijeran, sino en lo que pensaba que su amada esposa habría querido.

Al otro lado de la ventana, la paloma alzó el vuelo y Fate se preguntó si iba a visitar a otros pacientes, como un doctor que hacía su ronda, y en el caso de que lo hiciera, si los otros pacientes se fijaban en la paloma del mismo modo que lo hacía ella.

—Siento mucho haberme puesto a llorar antes —susurró Fate. Mientras contemplaba a Nanoha, observó cómo su pecho subía y bajaba con cada respiración—. No he podido evitarlo.

Esta vez no tenía la ilusión de escuchar nuevamente su voz. Sólo sucedía una vez al día.

—¿Sabes lo que me gusta de ti? Bueno, sabes que me gusta casi todo. —Fate forzó una sonrisa—. Pero lo que más me gusta es cómo te comportas con Arf. Ella está bien, por cierto. Sus caderas todavía aguantan su peso, y le sigue gustando tumbarse sobre la hierba crecida siempre que puede. Cuando la veo hacerlo, pienso en esos primeros años que estábamos juntas.

¿Te acuerdas de cuando solíamos sacar los perros a pasear por la playa? ¿Cuando salíamos temprano, para poder soltarlos del collar y dejar que corretearan libremente? Eran unas mañanas tan... plácidas, y me encantaba verte reír mientras perseguías a Arf en círculos, intentando darle una palmadita en el trasero. Arf se ponía loca cuando lo conseguías y se quedaba mirándote con ojos traviesos y la lengua colgando, esperando a que reaccionaras y empezaras a perseguirla de nuevo.

Hizo una pausa, y se quedó sorprendida al ver que la paloma había vuelto. Decidió que a lo mejor le gustaba escuchar su voz.

—Por eso deduje que serías una madre fantástica. Por cómo te comportabas con Arf. Incluso aquella primera vez, cuando nos conocimos... —Sacudió la cabeza, y los recuerdos fluyeron nuevamente en su mente—. Lo creas o no, siempre me ha gustado que te presentaras hecha una furia en mi casa aquella noche mi hermoso demonio blanco, y no sólo porque acabamos casándonos. Eras como una mamá osa protegiendo a su cría. Es imposible que alguien se enfade tanto, a menos que sea capaz de amar profundamente, y después de ver cómo te comportabas con Arf (con tanto amor y atención, con tanta preocupación, teniendo en cuenta que no hay nadie en el mundo capaz de jugar y pasarlo tan bien con ella), supe que serías exactamente igual con los niños.

Fate deslizó un dedo por su brazo.

—¿Sabes lo mucho que eso ha significado para mí? ¿Saber cuánto has querido a nuestras hijas? No tienes ni idea de qué tranquilidad me ha dado a lo largo de los años.

Ella se inclinó hacia su oreja.

—Te Amo, Nanoha, más de lo que nunca llegarás a saber. Eres todo lo que he querido en una esposa. Eres cada esperanza y cada sueño que he tenido, y me has hecho más feliz de lo que cualquier mujer podría llegar a ser. No quiero perder todo eso. ¿Lo comprendes?

Esperó a recibir una respuesta, pero no la obtuvo. Nunca llegaba, como si Dios le estuviera diciendo que el amor que sentía por ella no fuera suficiente. Sin apartar los ojos de Nanoha, súbitamente se sintió vieja y cansada. Le alisó la sábana, sintiéndose sola y alejada, consciente de que era una mujer que había fracasado a la hora de amar a su esposa.

—Por favor —susurró—. Tienes que despertarte, amor mío. Por favor. Se nos acaba el tiempo.

—Hola —la saludó Alicia.

Su hermana, ataviada con unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta informal, no se parecía en absoluto a la ejecutiva triunfadora en la que se había convertido. Vivía en Chapel Hill, y se encargaba de gestionar proyectos de gran envergadura en una firma de biotecnología que estaba en rápida expansión, pero en los últimos tres meses se había pasado tres o cuatro días a la semana en Beaufort. Desde el accidente, era la única persona con la que Fate podía realmente hablar.

Ella era la única que conocía sus secretos.

—Hola —la saludó Fate.

Alicia atravesó la habitación y se inclinó por encima de la cama.

—Hola, Nanoha —dijo, al tiempo que la besaba en la mejilla—. ¿Cómo estás?

A Fate le gustaba el modo en que su hermana trataba a Nanoha. A excepción de Fate, ella era la única que siempre parecía cómoda en presencia de su amada esposa.

Alicia cogió otra silla y la colocó justo al lado de la de Fate.

—¿Y qué tal estás tú, hermanita menor?

—Bien —contestó ella.

Alicia la miró con ojo crítico.

—Pues tienes un aspecto deplorable.

—Gracias.

—Me parece que no estás comiendo mucho. —Agarró su bolso y sacó una bolsa de cacahuetes—. Anda, cómetelos.

—No tengo hambre. Acabo de comer.

—A ver, ¿qué has comido?

—Lo que necesitaba.

—¡Anda ya! ¿Me tomas por tonta? —Ella usó los dientes para rasgar la bolsa—. Mira, cómete esto y te prometo que me callaré y que no volveré a molestarte más.

—Cada vez que vienes, dices lo mismo.

—Eso es porque tu aspecto sigue siendo deplorable. —Ladeó la cabeza hacia Nanoha—. Me apuesto lo que quieras a que Nanoha te ha dicho lo mismo, ¿eh? —Nunca cuestionaba los alegatos de Fate de que podía oír la voz de Nanoha, o si lo hacía, su tono no demostraba ninguna preocupación por ello.

—Sí, lo ha hecho.

Alicia le ofreció la bolsa.

—Entonces coge los cacahuetes.

Fate aceptó la bolsa y la colocó sobre su regazo.

—Ahora métete algunos en la boca, luego mastica y traga.

Hablaba igual que su madre.

—¿Te han dicho que a veces te pasas de mandona?

—Cada día. Y créeme, tú necesitas una mandona en tu vida. Tienes suerte de tenerme a tu lado. En cierta manera, soy como una bendición para ti.

Por primera vez en todo el día, Fate soltó una carcajada espontánea.

—Si tú lo dices... —Se echó un puñado de cacahuetes en la boca y empezó a masticarlos—.

¿Qué tal te va con Carim?

Alicia llevaba dos años saliendo con Carim Gracia. Era una de las financieros de fondos de inversión libre con más éxito en el país; era increíblemente rica, guapa, y muchos la consideraban la soltera de oro de los estados del sur.

—Todavía salimos.

—¿Problemas en el paraíso?

Alicia se encogió de hombros.

—Me volvió a pedir que me casara con ella.

—¿Y qué le contestaste?

—Lo mismo que la vez anterior.

—¿Cómo se lo tomó?

—Bien. Bueno, primero volvió a montar el numerito de «_me siento ofendida y enfadada_», pero al cabo de un par de días ya se le había pasado. El fin de semana estuvimos en Nueva York.

—¿Por qué no te casas con ella?

Alicia encogió los hombros otra vez.

—Probablemente lo haga.

—Bueno, por algo se empieza. Ahora sólo tienes que decirle que sí cuando te lo pida.

—¿Por qué? Si seguirá pidiéndomelo.

—Pareces muy segura.

—Lo estoy. Y le diré que sí cuando tenga la certeza de que realmente quiere casarse conmigo.

—Te lo ha pedido tres veces. ¿Qué otras pruebas necesitas?

—Creo que simplemente piensa que quiere casarse conmigo. Carim es la clase de chica a la que le gustan los retos y, en este momento, yo soy un reto. Mientras siga como reto, ella continuará pidiéndomelo. Y cuando sepa que ella está realmente preparada, entonces le diré que sí.

—No sé...

—Confía en mí —dijo Alicia—. Conozco a las mujeres, y tengo mis encantos. —Sus ojos brillaron maliciosamente—. Ella sabe que no la necesita y no puede soportar esa idea.

—No. Desde luego, no la necesitas —convino Fate.

—Y cambiando de tema, ¿cuándo piensas volver al trabajo?

—Pronto —murmuró ella.

Alicia agarró la bolsa de cacahuetes y se echó un par en la boca.

—Eres consciente de que papá ya no es un pimpollo lleno de energía, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé.

—Entonces..., ¿la semana que viene?

Cuando Fate no contestó, Alicia entrelazó las manos sobre su regazo.

—Muy bien. Esto es lo que harás, puesto que es obvio que todavía no te has decidido. Empezarás a dejarte caer por la clínica y, como mínimo, te quedarás cada día hasta por lo menos la una de la tarde. Será tu nuevo horario. Ah, y puedes cerrar la consulta el viernes a las doce. De ese modo, papá sólo tendrá que ir cuatro tardes a la semana.

Fate achicó los ojos y la miró sin parpadear.

—Por lo visto, le has estado dando vueltas al tema.

—Alguien tiene que hacerlo, ¿no? Y para que lo sepas, no lo hago sólo por papá. Necesitas volver al trabajo.

—¿Y qué pasa si pienso que todavía no estoy lista?

—Que lo siento mucho. Lo harás de todos modos. Si no lo haces por ti, hazlo por Vivio y por Alice.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Tus hijas. ¿Te acuerdas de ellas?

—Ya sé que son mis hijas...

—Y las quieres, ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

—Entonces, si las quieres —prosiguió ella, ignorando la pregunta—, tienes que empezar a actuar como una madre otra vez. Y eso significa que tienes que volver al trabajo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque tienes que demostrarles que, a pesar de todas las desventuras que pasan en la vida, hay que seguir adelante. Esa es tu responsabilidad. ¿Quién más puede enseñarles esa noción?

—Ali...

—No digo que sea fácil; lo que digo es que está decidido. Después de todo, no has dejado que ellas cambien su ritmo, ¿no? Van a la escuela, las obligas a hacer los deberes, ¿no?

Fate no dijo nada.

—Así que, si les pides que asuman sus responsabilidades (y sólo tienen seis y ocho años), entonces has de asumir las tuyas. Ellas necesitan ver que retomas la normalidad, y el trabajo forma parte de esa normalidad. Lo siento. Así es la vida.

Fate sacudió la cabeza, al tiempo que notaba una creciente exasperación.

—No lo entiendes.

—Lo comprendo completamente.

Fate se llevó los dedos al puente de la nariz y se lo pellizcó.

—Nanoha es...

Cuando Fate no continuó, Alicia puso una mano sobre su rodilla.

—¿Apasionada? ¿Inteligente? ¿Dulce? ¿Honesta? ¿Divertida? ¿Tolerante? ¿Paciente? ¿Todo lo que siempre imaginaste en una esposa y en una madre? En otras palabras, ¿casi perfecta?

Fate alzó la vista, sorprendida.

—Lo sé —dijo su hermana lentamente—. Yo también la quiero. Siempre la he querido. No sólo ha sido otra hermana en mi vida, sino también mi mejor amiga. A veces me daba la impresión de que era como una gran amiga de la infancia. Y tienes razón, ha sido maravillosa contigo y con las niñas. Has tenido mucha suerte. ¿Por qué crees que continúo viniendo al hospital? No es sólo por ella, o por ti. Es por mí. Yo también la echo de menos.

Al no saber qué responder, Fate optó por no decir nada. En el silencio, Alicia suspiró.

—¿Has decidido lo que vas a hacer?

Fate tragó saliva.

—No, todavía no —admitió.

—Ya han pasado tres meses.

—Lo sé.

—¿Cuándo tienes la reunión con los médicos?

—De aquí a media hora, más o menos.

Alicia observó a su hermana.

—De acuerdo. Hagamos un trato. Te dejaré que consideres mi propuesta unos días más — aceptó ella—. Ahora me pasaré por tu casa, para ver a las niñas.

—No están, pero llegarán más tarde.

—¿Te importa si las espero?

—En absoluto. La llave está...

Alicia no la dejó acabar.

—¿Debajo de la rana de yeso en el porche? Sí, lo sé. Y sólo para que lo sepas, estoy segura de que a la mayoría de los ladrones también se les ocurriría buscarla allí debajo.

Fate sonrió.

—Te quiero, Ali.

—Yo también te quiero, hermanita. Y sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites, ¿verdad?

—Sí, lo sé.

—Siempre. A cualquier hora.

—Lo sé.

Alicia se lo quedó mirando fijamente, hasta que al final asintió con la cabeza.

—Te esperaré, ¿vale? Quiero saber cómo va la reunión.

—De acuerdo.

Ella se puso de pie, cogió el bolso y se lo colgó en el hombro. Le dio un beso a su Fate en la parte superior de la cabeza.

—¿Nos vemos luego, vale, Nanoha? —dijo ella, sin esperar respuesta. Estaba a medio camino de la puerta cuando oyó de nuevo la voz de Fate.

—¿Hasta dónde llegarías en nombre del amor?

Alicia sólo se giró a medias.

—Ya me habías hecho esa pregunta antes.

—Lo sé. —Fate vaciló—. Pero te estoy preguntando qué crees que debería hacer.

—Sólo tú puedes decidir lo que hay que hacer.

—Pero ¿qué significa eso?

Su hermana la miró con una expresión de impotencia.

—No lo sé, Fate. ¿Qué crees que significa?

* * *

_**Author's notes part 2: **_Oh my goodness this is heartbreaking, pero bueno por lo menos Fate-chan tiene a Alicia a su lado para apoyarla, esta Alicia me encanta, es tan linda y tierna. Y se nota que Fate-chan realmente ama a Nano-chan, espero que Fate-chan tome la decision adecuada para todas ellas.

La idea de tener a AliciaxCarim como pairing la tome de la historia que recomende unos chapters atras _**"Mi nueva vida" **_me encanta ese pairing, aunque tambien me gusta mucho la idea de ver un AliciaxHayate o un CarimxHayate pero para esta adaptation me parecio bien, poner en pairing a AliciaxCarim y la pobre mapache paso a segundo plano. Sorry Mapache's fans.

_**Ki-chan:** _Primero no te imaginas como me rei con eso que ya sospechas incluso de la pobre paloma XD No se a mi me da la impresion que la paloma is some how Nanoha's spirit watching over Fate-chan, *Hands Ki-chan a bunch of Kleenex* Verdad? Creo que esa es una de las cosas que mas gusta de Innocent Precia es buena y Ali esta viva.  
Hasta que chapter tienes de Vivid porque yo conozco una page donde van en el chapter 52 si no me falla la memory. Y Force well *gags* Gracias por tu apoyo Ki-chan espero leer mas stories tuyas.  
Ki-chan es la story que estoy escribiendo the one based on a tv show ferret face is going to desapair *cough, cough* he is going to get kill in the very first chapter Mwahahahahahaha *Laughs evilly*

_**Shirei-kan:** _Hi! *waves* Verdad? Yo no soy muy sentimental que digamos y esa conversacion me tenia al borde de las lagrimas T^T Ha, se que es un apiring bastante raro pero en el momento fue los que se me ocurrieron. :P  
Um, no se, Paisas? Montañeros? Como nos dicen a los de Medellin alla en Tunja?

_**Aili.w-chan:**_Como dijo Ki-chan en nuestra realidad debe ser muy dificil tener a un ser amado en tal situacion y si fue tierno pero I don't like to see Fate-chan suffering so much, pobre paloma ya todos sospechan de ella XD yo digo que Fate dice merece ser castigada por culpa de sus suegros, recuerdas que ella menciono que los suegros no se lo dijeron directamente pero al final la culparon? *Glares at Nanoha's parents* Saludos y espero pronto leer tus stories.

**_Kano chan:_ ***Cowers in fear* Puedo por lo menos write my last will *sobs* :P Kano-chan I promise things will get better tal vez no en la forma que todos esperamos pero trust me things will get better, Ah Yes! And liked Konoe and Shizuku better too also for Haruka Hubiera preferido a Mitsuki.

_**Maho-san:** _*Fanfare music* Congrats on being my 100th reviewer, here have a cookie *Hands Maho-san a cookie* A mi me encanta Alice y esta Alicia XD Alice es muy tierna and things will get better. Gracias por tu apoyo.

Mi historia recomendada para el dia de hoy es _**"Of Assassins, Samurai, and Magic" **_escrita por **_Tear of Light. _**Beware esta en English.

_**Chapter 21 preview...**_

Fate la miró fijamente.

—¿Por qué te obsesiona tanto esa cuestión?

—¿Tú vendrías a verme? ¿Si me pasara algo parecido?

Por primera vez, ella sintió un escalofrío de miedo recorrerle todo el cuerpo, a pesar de que no sabía el porqué.

—Por supuesto.

La expresión de Nanoha era muy triste.

—Pero después de un tiempo ya no irías a verme con tanta frecuencia.

—No digas eso. Iría cada día.

—Ya, pero con el tiempo, te sentirías resentida conmigo.

—No, eso nunca.

—Veyron está resentido con Schach.

—Yo no soy Veyron. —Sacudió la cabeza—. ¿Por qué estamos hablando de este tema?

—Porque te Amo.


	22. Chapter 21

_**Author's notes: **_Bueno ya no se que decirles con esta story excepto que este es el 'final' chapter antes del epilogue y creo que despues de chapter ya no me van a querer se que es un 'final' muy. muy triste *sobs* y tal vez no era lo que todos esperabamos. So sorry. *gross sobbing*

_**Better news:** _Saben que ahora tengo 8 First chapters *sobs* y bueno todavia no se si quiero que ellas ( Nanoha & Fate ) se conozcan desde el principio o q se conozcan por lo menos by the second or third chapter? Tengo planeado que en mi story que ellas tengan contacto desde el first chapter por razones que van a saber en ese chapter, pero en unos de los chapters ellas son amigas y vecinas, en otro ellas se conocen por circunstancias fuertes, en otro alguien cercano a Fate-chan is crushing on Nano-chan and so on, I have to make the right choice or else and las otras good news are que la otra story en la que estoy trabajando tambien esta saliendo mejor por lo menos de esa story tiene solo dos first chapters.

_**Disclaimer: **_I do NOT own Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha and its characters, nor do I own the plot, the plot belongs to Nicholas Sparks and MSLN belongs to Masaki Tsuzuki.

* * *

_**Chapter 21**_

Hacía menos de dos años que Nanoha había visto a Veyron Hückebein por casualidad en uno de aquellos atardeceres de verano por los que Beaufort era célebre. Con música en vivo y docenas de barcas amarradas en el muelle en una noche de verano, a Fate le había parecido el momentoperfecto para llevar a Nanoha y a las niñas a la zona comercial para tomar un helado. Mientras estaban haciendo cola con las niñas, Nanoha mencionó sin darle demasiada importancia que había visto una bonita litografía en una de las galerías de arte por las que habían pasado. Fate sonrió.

Por entonces, ya se había acostumbrado a las indirectas que Nanoha le lanzaba.

—¿Por qué no la compras? —sugirió Fate—. Yo me quedaré aquí con las niñas. Anda, ve.

Nanoha tardó en regresar más de lo que ella había esperado, y cuando lo hizo, su expresión mostraba cierto malestar. Más tarde, cuando regresaron a casa y las niñas ya estuvieron acostadas, Nanoha se sentó en el sofá, visiblemente preocupada.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó ella.

Nanoha se movió inquieta en el sofá.

—He visto a Veyron Hückebein mientras tú y las niñas estaban tomando el helado —admitió.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo está?

Nanoha suspiró.

—¿Te das cuenta de que su esposa lleva seis años en estado de coma? ¡Seis años! ¿Puedes imaginar lo que eso debe suponer para él?

—No, no puedo —contestó Fate.

—Ha envejecido muchísimo.

—Estoy segura de que yo también envejecería. Ese hombre está pasando un calvario.

Nanoha asintió, con la expresión todavía angustiada.

—Pero además está como amargado. Como resentido con ella. Dice que sólo la va a visitar de vez en cuando. Y sus hijos... —Absorta en sus pensamientos, Nanoha pareció perder el hilo de la frase.

Fate la miró fijamente.

—¿Por qué te obsesiona tanto esa cuestión?

—¿Tú vendrías a verme? ¿Si me pasara algo parecido?

Por primera vez, ella sintió un escalofrío de miedo recorrerle todo el cuerpo, a pesar de que no sabía el porqué.

—Por supuesto.

La expresión de Nanoha era muy triste.

—Pero después de un tiempo ya no irías a verme con tanta frecuencia.

—No digas eso. Iría cada día.

—Ya, pero con el tiempo, te sentirías resentida conmigo.

—No, eso nunca.

—Veyron está resentido con Schach.

—Yo no soy Veyron. —Sacudió la cabeza—. ¿Por qué estamos hablando de este tema?

—Porque te Amo.

Ella abrió la boca para responder, pero ella alzó la mano.

—Déjame acabar, ¿vale? —Hizo una pausa, como si pretendiera ordenar sus pensamientos—. Cuando Schach ingresó en el hospital, era obvio que Veyron la amaba muchísimo. Eso era lo que detectaba cada vez que hablábamos y, durante aquellos meses, supongo que él me contó toda la historia (cómo se habían conocido en la playa el verano después de acabar los estudios; que la primera vez que él le pidió para salir, ella le dijo que no, pero que al final consiguió que le diera su número de teléfono; que la primera vez que se le declaró fue el día en que los padres de Schach celebraban su treinta aniversario de boda). Pero Veyron no sólo se limitaba a narrarme anécdotas, era como si las reviviera constantemente, una y otra vez. En cierto modo, me recordaba a ti.

Nanoha le cogió la mano.

—Tú haces lo mismo, ¿lo sabías? ¿Sabes cuántas veces te he oído contarle a alguien cómo nos conocimos? No me malinterpretes, me encanta que lo hagas. Me encanta que mantengas esos recuerdos vivos en tu corazón y que signifiquen tanto para ti como para mí. Y la cuestión es que..., cuando lo haces, noto que te vuelves a enamorar de mí. En cierto modo, es la cosa más conmovedora que haces por mí. —Hizo una pausa—. Bueno, eso y limpiar la cocina cuando estoy demasiado cansada.

A pesar de la sensación de malestar que se había apoderado de ella, Fate se echó a reír. Nanoha no pareció fijarse en su mueca divertida.

—Hoy, sin embargo, he visto a Veyron muy... amargado, y cuando le he preguntado por Schach, he tenido la impresión de que deseaba que estuviera muerta. Y cuando lo comparo con lo que él sentía por su esposa, y lo que les ha pasado a sus hijos... es terrible.

Su voz se apagó y Fate le estrujó la mano.

—Pero eso no nos pasará a nosotros...

—Esa no es la cuestión. La cuestión es que no puedo vivir sabiendo que no he hecho lo que debería.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Nanoha le pasó el dedo pulgar por encima de la mano.

—Te Amo mucho, Fate-chan. Eres la mejor esposa y la persona más buena que jamás he conocido. Y quiero que me hagas una promesa.

—Lo que quieras.

Nanoha la miró directamente a los ojos.

—Quiero que me prometas que si, por desgracia, me pasa algo grave, tú me dejarás morir.

—Ya hemos hecho el testamento —replicó ella—. Hicimos un testamento en vida y un poder notarial.

—Lo sé, pero el notario se retiró a vivir a Florida, y por lo que tengo entendido, nadie más que nosotros tres lo sabe, y no quiero que mi vida se prolongue en el caso de que yo no pueda tomar mis propias decisiones. No sería justo ni para ti ni para las niñas alargar una pesadilla así, porque con el tiempo, el resentimiento sería inevitable. Tú sufrirías y nuestras hijas también. Al ver a Veyron hoy me he convencido de eso, y no quiero que nunca te invada la amargura por nada de lo que hemos compartido. Te amo demasiado para permitir que eso suceda. La muerte siempre es triste, pero también es inevitable, y por eso firmé el testamento en vida. Porque las amo mucho a las tres. —Su tono se suavizó, en cambio su firmeza se acrecentó—. Y la cuestión es... que no tengo ganas de contarles a mis padres o a mis hermanas la decisión que tomé. La decisión que tú y yo tomamos. Y tampoco quiero tener que buscar otro notario y volver a redactar los documentos. Deseo tener la seguridad de que puedo confiar en ti, de que, si llega el momento, harás lo que yo quiero. Y por eso te pido que me prometas que harás que se cumpla mi voluntad.

A Fate la conversación le parecía surrealista.

—Sí..., claro —dijo.

—No, no de ese modo. Quiero que me lo prometas. Quiero que hagas un juramento.

Fate tragó saliva.

—Prometo hacer exactamente lo que tú quieres. Lo juro.

—¿Por más dura que sea la decisión?

—Por más dura que sea la decisión.

—Porque me amas.

—Porque te amo.

—Sí —concluyó Nanoha—. Y porque yo también te amo.

El testamento en vida que Nanoha había firmado en el despacho del notario era el documento que Fate había llevado al hospital. Entre otras cosas, especificaba que le quitaran la alimentación e hidratación artificial después de doce semanas. Aquél era el día en que Fate tenía que tomar una decisión.

Sentada al lado de Nanoha en el hospital, Fate recordó la conversación que había mantenido con su amada esposa aquella noche; recordó el juramento que ella le había hecho. En las últimas semanas había rememorado aquellas palabras cien veces, y a medida que se acercaba la fecha límite de los tres meses, la había ido invadiendo un creciente desasosiego, a la espera de que Nanoha se despertara. Igual que Alicia, que por ese motivo lo estaba esperando en casa. Seis semanas antes, le había confesado la promesa que le había hecho a Nanoha; la necesidad de compartir el secreto con alguien había llegado a ser insoportable.

Las siguientes seis semanas pasaron sin consuelo. Nanoha no sólo no movió ni un dedo, sino que tampoco demostró ninguna mejora en sus funciones cerebrales. A pesar de que ella intentaba ignorar lo obvio, el reloj seguía avanzando y ahora había llegado la hora de tomar una decisión.

A veces, durante sus conversaciones imaginarias con ella, Fate había intentado convencerla para que cambiara de opinión. Argumentaba que aquella promesa no había sido justa; que la única razón por la que ella había aceptado era que las posibilidades de que sucediera algo parecido eran impensables, que nunca creyó que eso llegara a pasar. Le confesó que, si hubiera sido capaz de predecir el futuro, habría despedazado los documentos que ella había firmado ante el notario, porque aunque Nanoha perdiera todas sus facultades, ella seguiría sin poder imaginar una vida sin Nanoha.

Ella nunca sería como Veyron Hückebein. No sentía el menor resentimiento hacia Nanoha, ni nunca lo sentiría. La necesitaba, precisaba el rayo de esperanza que la asaltaba cada vez que estaban juntas. Sacaba fuerzas para ir a visitarla al hospital. Un poco antes, aquel mismo día, se había sentido exhausta y aletargada; pero a medida que pasaba la jornada, su sentido del compromiso se había ido consolidando cada vez más, hasta que tuvo la certeza de que sería capaz de volver a reír con sus hijas, que sería capaz de ser la madre que Nanoha quería que fuera. Durante tres meses había funcionado y sabía que podría hacerlo toda la vida. Lo que no sabía era cómo podría seguir adelante si sabía que Nanoha ya no estaba con ella. Por más extraño que pareciera, había encontrado una reconfortante rutina predecible en su nueva vida.

Al otro lado de la ventana, la paloma se paseaba arriba y abajo y le daba la impresión de que estaba ponderando la decisión con ella. Algunas veces, Fate sentía una extraña relación con ese pájaro, como si éste estuviera intentando enseñarle algo, a pesar de que no tenía ni idea de qué se trataba. En cierta ocasión, trajo un poco de pan para dárselo, pero entonces cayó en la cuenta de que la pantalla evitaba que pudiera tirar las migas a la repisa. Desde el otro lado del cristal, la paloma vio el pan en su mano y empezó a arrullar suavemente. Un momento más tarde, alzó el vuelo, pero al cabo de un rato regresó y se quedó en la repisa el resto de la tarde. Después de aquel día, ya no mostró ningún temor hacia ella. Fate podía dar golpecitos en el cristal y la paloma no se movía de sitio. Era una situación curiosa que le proporcionaba algo más en qué pensar mientras permanecía sentada en la habitación silenciosa. Lo que quería preguntarle a la paloma era: ¿tendré que actuar como un verdugo?

A ese punto angustioso era adonde la llevaban inevitablemente sus pensamientos y era lo que la diferenciaba del resto de las personas de las que se esperaba que llevaran a cabo las voluntades especificadas en los testamentos en vida. Ellos cumplían con su deber; sus decisiones partían de la compasión. Para ella, sin embargo, la decisión era diferente, aunque sólo fuera por razones lógicas.

Sabía que A, y B daban C. Pero si no fuera por su implicación en un error tras otro, no habría habido ningún accidente de tráfico; sin accidente, no habría habido ningún estado de coma. Ella era la principal causante del estado de Nanoha, pero ella no había muerto. Y ahora, con los documentos legales que le quemaban en el bolsillo, no podía rematar el trabajo. De un modo u otro, ella podía acabar siendo la responsable de su muerte. Aquello le revolvía el estómago; y cada día que pasaba, a medida que se acercaba el momento de tomar una decisión, ella perdía más el apetito. En ocasiones tenía la impresión de que Dios no sólo quería que Nanoha muriera, sino que su intención era también que Fate fuera consciente de que ella era la única culpable.

Tenía la certeza de que Nanoha lo negaría. El accidente era simplemente eso, un accidente. Y Nanoha, no ella, había tomado la decisión sobre cuánto tiempo deseaba que la alimentaran artificialmente. Sin embargo, Fate no podía soportar el tremendo peso de su responsabilidad, por el mero hecho de que nadie, aparte de Alicia, sabía lo que Nanoha quería. Al final, la decisión estaba en sus manos.

La luz gris de la tarde confería a las paredes un aspecto melancólico. Fate todavía se sentía paralizada. Para ganar tiempo, quitó las flores de la repisa de la ventana y las llevó hasta la cama.

Mientras las colocaba sobre el pecho de Nanoha y volvía a sentarse a su lado, Lindy apareció en el umbral. Entró lentamente en la habitación; mientras revisaba el monitor y el goteo, no abrió la boca. Escribió algo en la ficha y sonrió levemente. Un mes antes, cuando ella estaba realizando la tabla de ejercicios con Nanoha, ésta le había «_mencionado_» que estaba segura de que Lindy sentía un cariño maternal por ella.

—¿Se irá del hospital? —oyó que Lindy le preguntaba.

Fate sabía que se refería a si se llevarían a Nanoha a una residencia; en el pasillo, Fate había oído a las enfermeras susurrar que ya no tardarían en trasladarla. Pero la pregunta implicaba algo más de lo que Lindy podía posiblemente comprender y Fate no conseguía reunir el valor para contestar.

—La echaré de menos —se lamentó Lindy—. Y también te echaré de menos a ti.

La expresión de la enfermera estaba desencajada por la compasión.

—En serio. Llevo más años que Nanoha trabajando aquí y deberías haber oído cómo hablaba ella de ti. Y de las niñas también, por supuesto. Era obvio que aunque adoraba su trabajo, siempre estaba contenta cuando llegaba la hora de irse a casa al final del día. No era como el resto de nosotras, que nos poníamos muy contentas cuando acababa nuestro turno. No, ella se alegraba de poder ir a casa, para estar con su familia. Realmente admiraba esa faceta suya, que tuviera una vida tan plena.

Fate no sabía qué decir.

Lindy suspiró, y a Fate le pareció ver el brillo de las lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Me parte el corazón verla así. Y a ti también. ¿Sabes que todas las enfermeras en este hospital sabemos que le enviabas un ramo de rosas cada año, en el aniversario de su matrimonio? Estoy segura de que cada una de nosotras deseábamos que nuestro marido o esposa o nuestro novio o novia fuera tan atenta. Y luego, después del accidente, la forma en que la tratas... Sé que estás triste y enfadada, pero he visto cómo realizas la tabla de ejercicios con ella. He oído lo que le dices, y... es como si tú y ella tuvieran una conexión única y especial, imposible de romper. Es conmovedor y a la vez hermoso. Y me siento muy mal al ver lo que estás pasando. Cada noche rezo por ustedes dos.

Fate notó que se le tensaba el nudo en la garganta.

—Supongo que lo que intento decir es que han conseguido convencerme de que el amor verdadero existe. Y que ni las horas más negras pueden arrebatarles eso.

Se detuvo un instante. Su expresión revelaba que sentía profundamente lo que decía, y se dio la vuelta. Un momento más tarde, cuando ella estaba a punto de salir de la habitación, Fate notó el tacto de su mano en el hombro. Era cálido y ligero, y apenas la rozó un instante; al cabo de unos segundos, Lindy ya no estaba, y Fate se quedó sola con su decisión, una vez más.

Era la hora. Al mirar el reloj, Fate supo que no podía esperar más. Los otros lo aguardaban.

Cruzó la habitación para bajar las persianas. La costumbre la empujó a encender la tele. A pesar de que sabía que las enfermeras la apagarían más tarde, no quería que Nanoha se quedara sola tumbada en una habitación más silenciosa que una tumba.

A menudo se imaginaba a sí misma intentando explicar cómo había sucedido. Podía verse sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad mientras se hallaba sentada a la mesa de la cocina con sus padres.

—No sé cómo, pero se despertó. —Se oía a sí misma decir—. Lo único que sé es que no existe una respuesta mágica. Todo estaba igual que el resto de las veces que había ido a verla..., excepto que Nanoha abrió los ojos.

Podía imaginar a su madre llorando de alegría, podía verse a sí misma llamando por teléfono a los padres de Nanoha para comunicarles la noticia. A veces era tan real para ella como si realmente hubiera sucedido, y entonces Fate contenía la respiración, viviendo y experimentando aquel sentimiento desbordante.

Sin embargo, ahora dudaba de que aquello llegara a suceder y, desde la otra punta de la habitación, la miró fijamente. ¿Quiénes eran, Nanoha y ella? ¿Por qué su historia había tenido que acabar de aquel modo? Hubo una época en la que ella habría podido dar unas respuestas razonables a aquellas preguntas, pero de eso hacía ya mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, últimamente ya no acertaba a comprender nada. Por encima de Nanoha, la luz del fluorescente zumbaba ruidosamente y Fate se preguntó qué era lo que iba a hacer. Todavía no lo sabía. Lo único que sabía era que ella aún estaba viva, y donde había vida, había esperanza. La escrutó sin parpadear, preguntándose cómo era posible que alguien tan cercano y tan presente pudiera estar tan lejos.

Aquél era el día en que debía tomar una decisión. Decir la verdad significaba que Nanoha moriría; mentir significaba que la voluntad de Nanoha no se cumpliría. Fate quería que ella le dijera qué tenía que hacer y, desde algún lugar lejano, podía imaginar su respuesta. «_Ya te lo he expresado claramente, amor mío. Sabes lo que tienes que hacer._»

No obstante, ella quería alegar que la decisión había estado basada en unas falsas premisas. Si Fate pudiera retroceder en el tiempo, nunca habría hecho esa promesa y se preguntó si, dadas las circunstancias, Nanoha habría llegado incluso a pedírselo. ¿Habría tomado la misma decisión si hubiera sabido que ella sería el causante de su coma? ¿O si hubiera sabido la tortura insoportable que supondría para ella ver cómo le retiraban el tubo de alimentación artificial y verla morir lentamente de hambre? ¿O si ella le decía que creía que podría ser mejor madre si ella continuaba viva, aunque nunca se recuperara?

Era más de lo que podía soportar y Fate notaba que su mente empezaba a gritar: «_¡Por favor, despiértate!_». El eco parecía sacudir cada uno de los átomos de su cuerpo. «_Por favor, amor mío. Hazlo por mí. Por nuestras hijas. Te necesitan. Te necesito. Abre los ojos antes de que me marche, mientras todavía hay tiempo..._»

Y por un momento, le pareció ver un leve movimiento. Habría jurado que había visto que Nanoha se movía. Se quedó demasiado aturdido para hablar, pero, como siempre, la realidad se reafirmó con inclemencia y Fate supo que había sido una ilusión. En la cama, ella no se había movido ni un centímetro, y al observarla a través de las lágrimas, Fate sintió que su alma empezaba a morirse.

Tenía que marcharse, pero antes había una última cosa que debía hacer. Como todo el mundo, conocía el cuento de Blancanieves, del beso del príncipe que conseguía romper el maleficio. Eso era lo que pensaba cada día, cuando se iba a casa y dejaba a Nanoha, pero ahora era diferente. Era su última oportunidad. A pesar de su estado de desconsuelo, sintió una levísima esperanza ante el pensamiento de que, de algún modo, esta vez sería diferente. Aunque su amor por ella siempre había estado allí, la finalidad de ese beso no, y quizá la combinación constituía la parte que faltaba en la fórmula mágica. Se puso de pie y avanzó hacia la cama, intentando convencerse de que esta vez sí que funcionaría. Aquel beso, a diferencia de todos los otros, llenaría sus pulmones de vida.

Ella suspiraría en una momentánea confusión, pero se daría cuenta de lo que ella estaba haciendo.

Nanoha sentiría que ella le estaba insuflando vida. Notaría la inmensidad de su amor por ella y, con una desbordante pasión que la sorprendería, empezaría a besarla también.

Fate se inclinó más, su cara se iba acercando lentamente a la de Nanoha y podía notar el calor de su aliento mezclándose con el de ella. Cerró los ojos frente al recuerdo de mil besos más y rozó los labios de Nanoha con los suyos. Notó una especie de chispa y, de repente sintió que Nanoha respondía lentamente al estímulo. Nanoha era su brazo de apoyo en los momentos de apuro, Nanoha era el susurro en la almohada a su lado por las noches. Fate pensó que el hechizo estaba surtiendo efecto, sí, estaba funcionando..., y mientras el corazón le empezaba a latir aceleradamente en el pecho, finalmente se dio cuenta de que nada había cambiado.

Al retirarse, sólo le quedaron ánimos para trazar suavemente el contorno de su mejilla con un dedo. Con la voz entrecortada y ronca, apenas acertó a susurrar:

—Adiós, amor mío.

_**THE END...**_

* * *

_**Author's notes part 2: ***_Breaks down crying* Oh no! Poor Nano-chan, but especially poor Fate-chan and their daughters, Nano-chan paso a mejor vida y *Looks outside window and sees a very angry mob coming at me with pitchforks and torches* T^T bueno falta solo epilogue y ya acaba esta historia.

*Pardon me while I look for a corner to cry my eyes out.* *More gross sobbing*

Mi historia recomendada para el dia de hoy: _**"Why, or why not" **_escrita por **_Scarlet Fate._**

Bonus Stories: _**"****Wildfire" **_by **_amipiai _**Is in English but is really good.

**_"_****De princesas, magos y artes marciales mixtas"** by _** Kihara CJ **_Una ternura total.

_**"****Declaración"**_ by **_Shirei-Kan_** Tambien me gusto mucho este one-shot.

_**Thanks so much for all your support. **_


	23. Chapter 22

_**Author's notes: **_*Let me see, full body armour 'check' Gigantic shield 'check' Apologies... 'check'* *checks outside window and sees that the angry mob with pitchforks and torches are still outside* Hola todos les traigo una sorpresa, este es el verdadero chapter previous to the epilogue :P *Please refrain yourselves to kill me, threaten me o tirarme cosas* LOL! No se si no notaron pero el chapter anterior no tenia ni answers to your very lovely reviews or preivew y esta es la razon les queria dar una pequeña sorpresa. Y no el chapter anterior no es una broma de mal gusto.

_**WARNING:** _( For me mostly...) Despues de que lean este chapter me van a querer asesinar, lo siento ah y este _**NO**_ es el epilogue es solo una pequeña prueba de las cosas buenas que vienen.

_**Disclaimer: **_I do NOT own Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha and its characters, nor do I own the plot, the plot belongs to Nicholas Sparks and MSLN belongs to Masaki Tsuzuki.

* * *

_**Chapter 22**_

¿Hasta dónde debe llegar una persona en nombre del amor?

Fate continuaba dándole vueltas a la cuestión cuando aparcó al lado de su casa, aunque ya había tomado una decisión. Vio el coche de Alicia aparcado, pero a excepción de la sala, el resto de la casa estaba a oscuras. En esos momentos, no habría soportado entrar en una casa vacía.

Al salir del coche notó la dentellada del frío y se protegió cruzándose la chaqueta por encima del pecho. La luna todavía no había salido y las estrellas empezaban a brillar sobre su cabeza; si se concentraba, sabía que todavía podría recordar los nombres de las constelaciones que Nanoha le había señalado una vez. Sonrió levemente al recordar aquella noche. El recuerdo era tan claro como el cielo que se extendía sobre ella, pero hizo un esfuerzo para alejarlo de su mente, consciente de que no tenía fuerzas para hurgar en más recuerdos. Aquella noche no.

La hierba resplandecía con la humedad y prometía una tupida capa de escarcha durante la noche. Se recordó que tenía que sacar los guantes y las bufandas de sus hijas para no perder tiempo por la mañana buscándolos. Pronto llegarían a casa y, a pesar de su fatiga, las echaba de menos. Hundió las manos en los bolsillos y enfiló hacia los peldaños del porche.

Alicia se giró cuando la oyó entrar. Fate podía notar que ella intentaba leer su expresión.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia ella.

—Fate.

—Hola, Ali. —Se quitó la chaqueta, y mientras lo hacía cayó en la cuenta de que no recordaba el trayecto de vuelta a casa en coche.

—¿Estás bien?

Fate necesitó un momento para contestar.

—No lo sé.

Alicia la rodeó con un brazo. Su voz era suave.

—¿Quieres que te traiga algo para beber?

—Sí, por favor, un vaso de agua.

Alicia parecía aliviada de poder ser útil.

—Vuelvo en un segundín.

Fate se sentó en el sofá y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo, sintiéndose tan exhausta como si hubiera pasado el día en el océano, luchando contra las olas. Alicia regresó y le pasó el vaso.

—Ha llamado Vivio. Dice que se retrasará un poco. Alice ya está de camino.

—Gracias. —Asintió levemente con la cabeza antes de centrar la atención en el retrato de familia.

—¿Quieres que hablemos de ello?

Fate tomó un sorbo de agua y al hacerlo constató que tenía la garganta absolutamente reseca.

—¿Has pensado en la pregunta que te hice antes? ¿Sobre hasta dónde debe llegar una persona en nombre del amor?

Alicia consideró la pregunta por un momento.

—Creía que ya te había contestado.

—Sí. En cierto modo.

—¿Qué? ¿Me estás diciendo que mi respuesta no ha sido completamente satisfactoria?

Fate sonrió, agradecida de que Alicia todavía fuera capaz de hablar con ella de la misma forma que lo había hecho siempre.

—Lo que realmente quería saber era lo que tú habrías hecho si estuvieras en mi lugar.

—Ya sé lo que querías —la atajó ella, sin mostrarse del todo segura—. Pero... no lo sé, Fate. De verdad, no lo sé. No puedo imaginar tener que tomar esa clase de decisión y, con toda franqueza, no creo que nadie pueda hacerlo —resopló—. A veces desearía que no me lo hubieras contado.

—Probablemente no debería haberlo hecho. No tenía ningún derecho a cargarte con ese peso.

Alicia sacudió la cabeza.

—No lo decía en ese sentido. Sé que tenías que desahogarte con alguien y me alegro de que lo hicieras conmigo. Sólo es que me sentí fatal al saber lo que estabas pasando. El accidente, tus propias heridas, las preocupaciones por tus hijas, tu esposa en coma..., y, para colmar el vaso, tener que tomar una decisión acerca de si cumplir o no la voluntad de Nanoha. Son demasiadas penalidades para una sola persona.

Fate no dijo nada.

—He estado muy preocupada por ti —añadió Alicia—. Desde que me lo contaste, apenas he logrado pegar ojo por las noches.

—Lo siento.

—No te disculpes. Debería ser yo la que me disculpara. Debería haberme instalado aquí tan pronto como sucedió. Debería haber visitado a Nanoha más a menudo. Debería haber estado cerca cada vez que necesitaras hablar con alguien.

—No pasa nada. Me alegro de que no dejaras tu trabajo. Has luchado mucho por conseguirlo y Nanoha lo sabía. Además, has estado aquí muchas más veces de lo que habría imaginado.

—De verdad, siento tanto todo lo que estás pasando.

Fate deslizó el brazo alrededor de ella.

—Lo sé —dijo.

Juntas, se sentaron en silencio. A su espalda, Fate oyó que se encendía el piloto de la calefacción mientras Alicia suspiraba.

—Quiero que sepas que sea cual sea tu decisión, me tendrás a tu lado, ¿de acuerdo? Sé, más que el resto de la gente, cómo amas a Nanoha.

Fate se giró hacia la ventana. A través del cristal, podía ver las luces en las casas de sus vecinos brillando en la oscuridad.

—No he podido hacerlo —dijo finalmente.

Intentó ordenar sus pensamientos.

—Pensé que podría, e incluso había ensayado las palabras que diría cuando les pidiera a los médicos que le retirasen la alimentación artificial. Sé que eso es lo que Nanoha quería, pero... al final no pude hacerlo. Aunque me pase el resto de la vida a su lado en la residencia, todavía creo que es una alternativa mejor que pasarme la vida con otra persona. La Amo demasiado para perderla.

Alicia le dedicó una sonrisa apagada.

—Lo sé. Lo he leído en tu cara cuando has entrado por la puerta.

—¿Crees que he hecho lo que debía?

—Sí —contestó ella, sin dudar.

—¿Para mí... o para Nanoha?

—Para las dos.

Fate tragó saliva.

—¿Crees que se despertará?

Alicia la miró a los ojos.

—Sí. Siempre lo he creído. Las dos..., no sé, hay algo indescriptible en la forma en que se aman. Lo digo de verdad..., en cómo se miran, en cómo ella se relaja cuando apoyas la mano en su espalda, en cómo las dos parecen saber lo que la otra está pensando. Siempre me ha parecido extraordinario. Ésa es otra razón por la que sigo aplazando la decisión de casarme. Sé que quiero algo parecido a lo que ustedes dos comparten y no estoy segura de haberlo encontrado todavía. Ni tampoco estoy segura de si algún día lo encontraré. Y con un amor tan poderoso... dicen que todo es posible, ¿no? Tú amas a Nanoha y ella te ama, y no puedo imaginar un mundo en el que no esten juntas. Juntas de la forma que se supone que tienen que estar.

Fate asimiló lentamente sus palabras.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el siguiente paso? —quiso saber Alicia—. ¿Necesitas ayuda para quemar el testamento?

A pesar de la tensión, Fate se echó a reír.

—Quizá más tarde.

—¿Y el notario? No vendrá a buscarte para denunciarte, ¿no?

—Hace años que no sé nada de él.

—¿Lo ves? Otra señal de que has hecho lo que debías.

—Supongo que sí.

—¿Y en cuanto a la residencia?

—La trasladarán la semana que viene. Así que tengo que decidirme por una.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

Fate se dio un masaje en las sienes, sintiéndose terriblemente cansada.

—Sí, no me vendría mal.

—Oye, has tomado la decisión correcta. —Alicia la zarandeó levemente—. No te sientas culpable. Has hecho lo único que podías hacer. Nanoha desea vivir. Quiere una oportunidad para regresar junto a ti y tus hijas.

—Lo sé, pero...

Fate no pudo acabar la frase. El pasado quedaba atrás y el futuro aún era incierto. Además, sabía que tenía que centrarse en su vida en el presente. Sin embargo, el día a día se le antojaba, de repente, sin fin e insoportable.

—Estoy asustada —admitió finalmente.

—Lo sé —dijo ella, a la vez que lo abrazaba con fuerza—. Yo también estoy asustada.

* * *

_**Author's notes part 2: **_Yay! You did the right thing Fate-chan, don't worry. Me encanta la relacion que tiene las hermanas Testarossa in this story, they are so cute.

I really love Ali-chan, she is like my favorite character you know besides my Nano-chan and my Fate-chan.

Si les gustó mi ofrenda de paz? Yo se, yo se, I am very mean, very very mean, pero de verdad creen que con lo mucho que amo a Nanoha y Fate y mas aun con lo que amo a NanoFate yo seria capaz de adaptar algo tan triste. T^T Disculpen que otra vez no conteste a sus reviews pero quiero sacar este chapter lo mas rapido posible.

Mi historia recomendada del dia de hoy: _**"Mas alla de la magia" **_escrita por **_Rogue Devlin._**

Bonus recommendation: _**"Blood: Lazos de sangre" **_escrita por _**NaYmCo**_

_**Hemos llegado al final, bueno casi, the epilogue is going to be last chapter of this lovely story, once again thanks so much for giving me all your support from the very beginning.**_

_**Epilogue preview...**_

—Es Griffith Lowran —anunció ella—. Dice que necesita hablar con usted.

—¿Puedes tomar nota del mensaje? —le pidió Fate, mirando al perro y a su dueño.

—Dice que no puede esperar. Es urgente.

Fate se disculpó con el cliente y le pidió a la empleada que acabara de atenderlos. Se dirigió hacia su despacho y cerró la puerta. En el teléfono destacaba una luz intermitente que indicaba que Lowran permanecía a la espera.

Ahora, rememorando aquel instante, Fate recordó que no estaba segura de qué esperaba oír.

Sintió, sin embargo, un siniestro presagio mientras se llevaba el auricular a la oreja. Era la primera vez —y la última— que Griffith Lowran la llamaba a la clínica. Intentó mantener la calma, entonces pulsó el botón.

—Hola, soy Fate Testarossa —dijo.

—Doctora Testarossa, soy Griffith Lowran —dijo el director. Su voz era sosegada y no denotaba ningún estado anímico en particular—. Creo que será mejor que venga ahora mismo a la residencia.

En el corto silencio que siguió, un millón de pensamientos atravesaron la mente de Fate: que Nanoha había dejado de respirar, que su estado había empeorado, que ya no quedaba esperanza.

En aquel instante, agarró el teléfono con los dedos crispados, como si intentara prepararse para lo que le iban a comunicar a continuación.

—¿Está bien Nanoha? —preguntó, con la voz entrecortada.

Hubo otra pausa, probablemente sólo un segundo o dos. Una pausa insignificante para cualquiera y, sin embargo, una eternidad para ella; así describiría después aquella pausa, pero al oír las dos palabras que sonaron a continuación, el teléfono se le cayó de las manos.


End file.
